KoTas: The Last Lion
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: Sequel to King of Thieves and Shadows. Spitting in the face of those that benefit from the status quo invites blood and violence. Yet the wayward sons and daughters return to reclaim their thrones, their enemies revealed and known, their days numbered. As Caine would say, 'Revenge is a dish best served like microwaved soup. Molten on the outside, frozen on the inside.'
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse of the Future

Caine

_[We're looking at one Hell of a showdown today, Craven, and I for one am PUMPED! This'll mark the day __when Caine Valefor's Peerage goes head to head with Lisolette Gamigin and her Peerage for the rank of __3__00__th__ in the Rating Games and even better Gamigin proposed an Equivalent Exchange set of __team matchups__, we're going to be settling the question of __overall Peerage strength__ definitively in just a few short minutes!]_

_[I hear you on that, Zak! It's promising to be a truly interesting matchup since aside from their first few introductory __matches most of Valefor's wins have been done on the basis of individual prowess and skill, it's an open question as to whether they can work together in hard-hitting environment__s__ where watching each other's backs is going to be crucial to victory! Gamigin's own Peerage has made it this far specifically because her members are so good at fighting alongside the other.]_

_[Valefor certainly seemed confident in our interview yesterday, in just two minutes we'll see if he can walk the talk, __the field is being constructed as we speak!]_

I smirk and shutoff the broadcast crystal, seeing as how it would soon go dark as to keep any and all potential tactical advantages unknown to the participating Peerages. Guess my little publicity stunt is making as many waves as I hoped it would.

"You look entirely too pleased with yourself. Still riding high on the crowd's adoration and bewilderment?"

Ravel's teasing tone causes me to smile as I glance over my shoulder, the nearly inaudible rasp of metal on metal cluing me in to her approach. Dressed like a Goddess of old with golden plate armor adorning her frame, bright blonde hair done in an intricate ponytail that falls out of an ornate helm dotted with stylized Phoenix feathers what would otherwise be a regal image is turned lethal by the talons woven into the feet and hands of the armor, resembling a bird of prey.

It hadn't been cheap, custom ordering armor from the Dwarven Smiths...but in between my own access to 'varied' contraband and Jonah's bevy of favors and small stockpile of precious metals for them to work with we'd been able to rush order several sets of Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantium armors of varying size and purpose just for this match.

While our previous equipment hadn't been subpar by any means, it was a shade of what we currently can equip.

...And it was all for this day.

To _truly _succeed in the Rating Games, to earn and keep the adoration of the crowd among 933 other competing Peerages you need to have three things.

Style, skill and _presence._

Style makes you an image others can't forget, a shape that all will see in their mind when they imagine 'the cool people'. Skill allows you to backup your claims, to doggedly climb your way up the side of a mountain while those below cheer you on or stare up in envy. Presence makes it so you _can't _be forgotten, so that any room you enter, no matter how spacious, will feel small in comparison.

...In this match I'm going to be playing all three up to their max.

"What can I say? Everybody loves the underdog."

"An underdog that has been crushing anyone and everyone that has stood up against them. Unless the vagaries of language escape me, that's an _overdog."_

"Now you're just quibbling, didn't years of board and card games inform you that I can be petty about the small things?"

Her smile matches my own as she archly replies, "Humorous, I was about to ask the same thing of _you."_

We share a nostalgic smile as the waiting room chimes three times in quick succession, the one minute warning bell.

_Showtime._

"All right everybody, huddle up!"

Ning, Jeanne, Corentine, Mittelt, Kuroka, Shirone, Ravel and Frederica all form a circle, eyes gazing in anticipation as I let out a deep breath.

"Well, here it is. Our _real _big debut. The eyes of the Underworld and realms beyond are watching us, waiting to see if we're all talk or just some one-trick pony upstarts. We've made a convincing argument thus far, taking down anyone and everyone in our way and making it look easy...but Lisolette Gamigin is the _real _benchmark we're going to test ourselves against, the first real challenge thrown our way."

I let the fire simmering through my veins color my predator's grin.

"And we're going to crush her too. The Peerage with the greatest teamwork? Not fucking likely. _They _aren't us. Haven't been brought together like we have. What's centuries of combat experience against _our_ Peerage, who's members have spent so much of their lives fighting for the basic right to _exist, _who have battled tooth and nail for such a simple privilege? We're bothers and sisters. Friends and rivals. Lovers and spouses. We're _family, _a family brought together by blood, sweat, tears and a healthy amount of irritating quirks that bother the shit out of us."

A round of smirks as I hold out my hand, eight others laying themselves atop it.

"So let's show all those non-believers out there that we're here to topple the self-styled kings, what do you say?!"

"TO THE TOP, DON'T STOP!"

Light flares around us and the Game is on.

* * *

_The interior of the Rating Game broadcast studio is a sprawling complex, comprising of almost a hundred different rooms of varying sizes and function. The ones in use nearly 24/7 consist of three interview booths that can simulate a variety of backgrounds and hold a widely varying number of guests, booth number two currently about to house one of the most elusive and highly anticipated competitors of the games, Caine Valefor, an attending crowd of almost three hundred membership holders eagerly shifting in their seats. While certainly no stranger to public appearances and interviews, having attended quite a few over the years of him and his Peerages meteoric ascent through the ranks, this will be the first time the notoriously vague Devil has agreed to speak plainly about his Peerages past and repertoire of abilities._

_Conducting the interview will be two of the Rating Game's top commentators and analysts, Zak Koonce and Craven Moorhouse, Koonce wearing his trademarked Zoomies for better visual acuity and Moorhouse his concealing motorcycle helmet._

_The life of a famous sports analyst carried with it a fair amount of danger, after all. Better safe and anonymous than sorry._

"_And we're on in 3...2...1!"_

_Broadcasting crystals and more mundane Human cameras sprung to life, displaying the room from as many viewpoints as possible and ensuring no comment or action during the interview would be missed._

"_Welcome back everyone to the Bael Power Hour, sponsored by the hour's very namesake! As no doubt everyone present and watching is aware in just a few short minutes we're going to be having a _very _special guest on the show, a guest who's finally agreed to share some of his deepest and darkest secrets!"_

"_Bit of an exaggeration there, Zak, but you're not far off. This competitor has played things pretty close to the chest over the years and only with the most recent of correspondence with him has he agreed to finally shed some light on his shaded past."_

"_...That's not a good joke, Craven."_

_A few scattered chuckles from the audience._

"_Maybe it is, maybe it isn't but that's not the reason we're here, we're here because of tonight's man of the hour! Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce to you the one, the only, Caine Valefor!"_

* * *

(Redline OST – TV Show)

* * *

_With a slight whisper of wind and blink of movement the shadows sprout an extraordinarily tall man, clad simply in a short-sleeved button down shirt of midnight material, dark pants loosely hanging off his hips while understated sandals adorn his feet._

_Ruggedly handsome despite his young chronological age of twenty years the Devil seems more like a seasoned war veteran than he does young superstar, dark circles under his eyes with a light coating of stubble, scars and pockmarked skin visible on his displayed flesh while a ragged slash mark etched itself across his features, as if some wild beast mauled him. His dark hair with singular blonde streak cut short to a few inches while his striking eyes of crimson and void black-a change that had suddenly occurred a year ago for no reason he had seen fit to explain-ceaselessly scanned the room, lopsided and winning grin on his lips as the crowd cheered, Zak and Craven enthusiastically shaking his much larger hand._

_Caine was one of the far more 'relaxed' nobles that partook of the games, something a great many fans admired as more than a few of them were Reincarnated Devils or younger pure Devils, who had little patience for the slow and plodding mannerisms of the older generation._

_Eventually the applause and cheers died down, the two analysts and Caine taking their seats-specifically enlarged so the Pillar Devil didn't end up falling out of the thing due to his imposing height-as Zak opened up with, "Ok, so the question I know is on EVERYONE'S mind right now...how the Hell do you manage a Peerage where you're romantically involved with most of the members?"_

_Wolf whistles, catcalls and laughter fill the studio, Caine good-naturedly smiling and responding, "The way any smart and intelligent man does it, Koonce...nod, agree with what your wives are saying and if there's conflict between them, you take the fall for it. Also make sure the couch is comfier than the bed, because you'll be sleeping on it more often than you think."_

_Plenty of the ladies in the crowd laugh and giggle, the successfully married males nodding and smiling in sympathetic understanding, the single ones taking notes._

_Moorhouse leans forward, opening up his line of inquiry with, "We've got no shortage of questions we hope you can answer because, as you might imagine, there's a _lot _of them, especially with your match against Lisolette Gamigan coming up tomorrow. But maybe we should start with how you met each member of your Peerage, you've been pretty vague about that over the years and people are wondering why."_

_Caine folds his hands in his lap and genially smiles, explaining, "Perfectly understandable. Especially considering the breadth and variety of my companions no doubt many are wondering how the Hell I gathered such a diverse group of allies to my side...doubly ones as powerful as they are."_

_He leans forward, a gesture that suggests confiding a carefully kept secret, the interviewers and audience subconsciously following his movement._

"_Why don't I start with the place where I met every single one of them...Kalichi."_

_Interest rises, the topic of that notorious city yet another thing the Valefor had been vague about, only alluding that after he had escaped the assault on his family and arrived there as a result he had learned much of what he knew within its confines._

"_Allow me to set the record straight on a few things I know people have been speculating on, first and foremost of them being that Kalichi isn't _that _bad of a place. They're right. It's not. It's _worse. _I spent most of my days, weeks and years almost dying on a _weekly _basis. Daily if you look at my first few months among the crowd. I was _lucky."

_He settles back into his chair, the audience now hanging on his every word._

"_I almost didn't make it to the city in the first place. My last-ditch effort to escape the attack on my family left me on the outskirts of Kalichi, bleeding to death and unconscious within moments. I would have died then, were it not for Kuroka and Shirone. They found me and, in a fit of goodwill and decency most wouldn't have bothered with, nursed me back to health and taught me how to survive in the city they resided in."_

_A light chuckle leaves the Devil._

"_That's also where I first met Father David, who I've hinted at a few times alongside Lisa, the Elf who basically was in charge of putting my pieces back together when they invariably fell apart several times over during the course of my stay there. I also became acquainted with Mittelt, Jeanne, Ning Que and my Pawn over the years...and by the way, this upcoming match will be the debut of said Pawn. I think I've kept you all in enough suspense to last a life time, haven't I?"_

_Excited whispers circulate around the auditorium, Koonce replying, "Eight Pawns to resurrect a single individual. You must have found quite the interesting person during your travels. On that note, would you mind explaining just what each member of your Peerage is like? It's just been you and your brother conducting interviews alongside Lady Phenex, everyone else-even your Queen-have been staying out of the limelight. Is that deliberate or is there something else happening behind the scenes?"_

_Grinning widely Caine responds, "My Peerage, huh? Well we've kept to the shadows pretty well, now haven't we?"_

_A few cheerful boos echo across the room as the Devil laughs._

"_Have no fear, ladies and gents...this match marks a momentous occasion, the day where we show off the metaphorical cards hidden up our sleeves and start taking a more public stance. You'll be getting _lots _of interviews with said members once we win."_

_Moorhouse cocks his head, remarking, "You seem remarkably certain that you _will_ win."_

"_Of course I'm confident. Gamigin is one Hell of a competitor, I still remember her match about a decade ago against the Red Gator. _'You're not that much of a challenge if your jaws stay shut'. _Classic line, right there."_

_Relaxing into his seat Caine continues with, "But precisely _because _I admire her and her Peerage I know we'll win. I know we'll win and not lose a _single _member."_

_Murmurs fill the room, Koonce arching an eyebrow before remarking, "A pretty bold claim there, especially since no one's ever managed that particular feat before."_

"_Which is why it'll be so impressive when we do it. Because we're us and everybody else is them. Tell you what, how about I answer your earlier query about the individuals that comprise my Peerage and maybe then you'll be convinced?"_

* * *

The glare of the teleportation circle fades as I take a look around the chosen arena, Canyon.

Makes sense. A collection of twisting ravines ranging from a dozen meters shallow to hundreds twist and turn with innumerable side passages and cave formations connecting them, spiderwebs of pathways that lead to each team's starting fortress, a massive construct of stone and magic that can withstand quite the significant bombardment before crumbling. And above the convoluted canyon floor reside flat, geometric plains that can be used for swift travel at the expense of giving you absolutely nowhere to hide or duck should you find yourself the recipient of negative attention.

All said it's probably the most team oriented battleground aside from Amazon, Archipelgo and Metropolis. Having fellow Peerage members available and able to watch your back through the maze of caverns-since it's depressingly easy to wind up chasing an opponent, only to end up with them slipping away or behind you due to the twisted nature of the stage-is critical for success.

Factor in Gamigin's control over kinetic-style magic and ability to summon a vast number of beasts and phantoms, well...not hard to understand why she would select this stage.

I set that aside for the moment and flick the communication circle that offers a direct line to my opposing King inscribed on a stone tablet at our starting position, the rest of my Peerage spreading out to keep an eye on the skies.

True, we're supposed to be civil about this Equivalent Exchange style game but no sense in being naive about it.

_[__H__aving second doubts about your earlier claims, Valefor? It's not too late to admit you were reaching __above your means__ when you proclaimed you weald defeat us without losing a piece.]_

Smirking at Lisolette's confident, husky tones I glibly reply, "And go back on my word? You must not think very highly of me. I made that claim with the full confidence that we would be walking away with the big V."

_[Quite the stretch of assumption, Valefor. But since we're on the topic of stretching, I'll take great pleasure in turning that V of yours into an L."_

Ahh, smack talk. An old pastime of the Rating Games as honored and timeless as sliced bread.

"Give it your best shot...you're gonna need it. We still on for the Equivalent Exchange rules, or are you thinking you need your Peerages backup to make this a fair fight?"

_[We chose the stage, you __choose what pieces will be offered up on a silver platter.]_

With a feral grin I turn to my gathered family, grandly announcing, "Well, you heard the lady. Who'd like to kick off the show?"

And, surprise surprise, it's the Kalichi crowd that all want a first slice of the pie. Bloodthirsty crazies.

"All Pawns, one Rook, two Knights and a Bishop."

_[Then we shall begin in two minutes. See you at the loser's podium, Valefor.]_

"I'll be sure to rent you a booster seat so you don't strain your neck looking up from down there."

We sign off as I chuckle with uncontrollable excitement.

"Alright, gang..._showtime."_

A snap of my fingers and Frederica, Ning Que, Jeanne, Corentine and Mittelt are dashing out the window, eager to get the game underway.

Lazily walking to one of the windows that overlooks the stage from a significant vantage point I'm joined by Ravel, Kuroka and Shirone, the smaller Nekoshou asking, "You really think they'll win without losing anyone? Tough battle, jokes aside..."

"Yeah, I think they will. They're my executioners for a reason, Gamigin's Peerage won't have a clue what hit them."

My hand starts lightly massaging Shirone's scalp, a quiet purr leaving her as I begin a mental countdown of when the game is truly underway.

"Besides, I'm planning on having you three be the co-stars of the show."

"Eh?"

Three pairs of eyes lock onto mine as I raise an eyebrow, remarking, "What, did you think you would have individual matches or something? We're proving that we can take them down as a team...and that means my Queen, Rook and Bishop are gonna be kicking ass and taking names. No exceptions."

Ravel nervously shifts from foot-to-foot, asking, "Do you...really think we're going to be able to handle this? I know your Kalichi friends are one thing, but-"

"But nothing, you three will be fine. If there's a problem you three have it's merely that you lack confidence, there's no shortage of teamwork and power. Why do you think they volunteered to go first? It's because they know you'll do perfect as long as you _believe _you can do perfect."

I point to the sprawling stage before us.

"Five seconds. And here, we..._go."_

* * *

"_Hmm...where to start where to start..."_

_The audience eagerly hung on Caine's words __as he steepled his fingers, eventually stating, "Let's begin with my favorite, loving, irascible bitch of a Fallen Angel lover, Mittelt. To put to rest any and all rumors of what she did before joining my Peerage...yes, she is an ex-assassin from the Grigori. Better yet she was scouted directly by them. They saw potential in her and directly harnessed it, ergo she _knows _her craft. But everyone who's faced off __against said blondie__ already knows that, don't they?"_

_Moorhouse __tilts his head in concern, carefully asking, "Not to be _that _guy, or anything...but that means that she could have very well-"_

"_Killed Devils in the past? I don't doubt it __one bit__. But if we're to apply that logic practically everyone in my Peerage is some sort of social pariah and war criminal. And you all seem to be forgetting that she chose to help, aid and eventually love me _despite _the fact that her profession means she's _also_ lost people to Devils. The point to all of this is that we're willing to overlook the past and move forward regardless. Isn't that what the latest talks between our factions is all about?"_

_While some of the audience seems unsure or nervous at his statement most agree or nod their heads, understanding or sympathizing with the simple logic of his words._

"_Now, as for Ning Que...well shit, there's no real nice way to sugarcoat this. He's a born killer, simple as that. That's not _all _he is, but it's what defines him. You know his background, an ex-Legion soldier, the lumberjack of River Styx. What _hasn't _made it to the tabloids is the details of his past...a past remarkably similar to my own. He too is the survivor of a murdered family, heir to a dead clan. More than that...he's the host of one of the original 72, the Phoenix."_

_Murmurs and open conversation dominate what had been silence, Caine smirking at the abrupt volume shift as Koonce and Moorhouse do a double take._

"_Is that true?! He has one of Solomon's Demons within him?!"_

_Smiling beatifically the towering Devil replies, "__That he does. You've seen it before, the way his wounds heal and bring him back from the brink...but he's no bastard or wayward child of the Phenex clan, Ravel can attest to that. Rather, he contains _the _primordial genesis that once afforded the Phenex clan their namesake regenerative abilities, chosen by the Demon itself."_

_Caine chuckles._

"_He's also the closest thing to a true best friend I have. Even if his Confucius-speak occasionally drives me up a damn wall."_

_The gathered audience isn't given a chance to properly comprehend and follow the course of the interview, the guest of the hour continuing with, "Next on the line is our favorite seductress and manipulator, Corentine. __I'm sure you all are familiar with her beauty and more..._exotic_ nature. And yeah, I've seen all those chat room posts about how you would _totally _like to ride her with those ears serving as sexy reigns. Too bad so sad, people. She only does that with us~.__"_

_The __room eases a great deal __in regards to its tension as Caine jokes, a few quickly hidden scowls of jealousy from a few of the more 'admiring' members of the audience not missed by the Devil._

_He was well aware of the Vampiress hybrid's ability to charm and enrapture others._

"_But look past the playfulness and open sexuality...Corentine, like most of us, has something of a troubled past, one that left its mark. She was once a noble among the Vampires before being betrayed, largely over the matter that left her with those ears and tail. She knows of persecution and abandonment, knows that we take those concepts seriously and would never inflict them upon her. It's why she trusts us and doesn't hold a Vampire's pride among my Peerage."_

_He winks at the members that had scowled at his mention of having private access to their idol's body._

"_It's why she calls me her blood sugar daddy and is so 'adventurous' with all of us."_

_Hearts breaking could be physically heard the Underworld over._

"_Jeanne? Well she has quite the resume that speaks for itself, now doesn't it? The reincarnation of the Maiden of New Orleans herself, in the flesh and made manifest...but like Mittelt I know most of you have quite the grudge against Exorcists, of which she is most certainly one. I would propose that most of you don't actually know Jeanne, the _real _Jeanne. One of the most non-judgmental and sweet girls who just so happens to be a genuinely good person that I've ever met. __She left behind the Church, threw her lot in with my own because she _cared._ And in doing so she gave up a _lot. _She gave up the Excalibur Fragment she wielded. She gave up the respect and admiration of her fellows a__nd__ was decried as a traitor, witch and whore who sold her soul, turned her back on Heaven and spat in the face of God...all for power and the touch of a Devil."_

_A __mild frown appears on his scarred and imposing features._

"_Anyone who down talks her, for having the courage to leave behind her past for the sake of ones she cares about, is the type of person that's been most unfortunate in never having a true friend."_

_Once again he continues without allowing for a break in the interview, idly stating, "As for Frederica, my Pawn? Well..."_

_A savage grin pulls at his lips._

"_You'll see her debut tomorrow. And I guarantee you won't be disappointed."_

_Settling into his chair Caine continues with, "Those five are the ones that stood by my side during the years leading up to my return. They know how to fight, they know how to work together and Gamigin's Peerage has _no _idea the fight they've signed up for." _

* * *

_(Alexander Rybakov – Action Hero)_

"Leapfrog formation, let Frederica lead the way and keep a distance no greater than twenty meters away at all times, you're coming up on a particularly twisted section that clears into an opening to the valley proper. They're likely setting up a trap somewhere in the vicinity, they got there about two minutes ago."

Watching Ravel quickly and concisely communicate with our group is always a treat, especially today when a lot is on the metaphorical line. Although it certainly helps that one of Corentine's bats has taken up residence on her head, allowing the Bishop to see through the eyes of the other and receive realtime data about battlefield conditions.

My own observation mammal showcases Ning, Jeanne and Mittelt sprinting through the caves at a rapid pace, each branching pathway covered by one of them as the other two continue on, Corentine and Frederica slipping through the shadows and padding along in cat form, respectively.

A practiced tactic that affords a good pace and safe travel in equal measure.

_[They're not in the tunnels. Fred and Cor can't smell anything and I've got nothing on my end. Their not using any variation of chi or spirit energy that I'm familiar with.]_

Ning's calm tone reports back as Ravel frowns slightly, tapping her armored foot as Kuroka and Shirone continue to keep a lookout.

"They most likely are waiting for you once you leave the tunnels then. Distract and destroy once you approach the opening, Cor first with illusions after Mittelt throws a light bomb, Ning and Jeanne afterwards with ranged weapons to ideally take out any observers. Frederica is last, stay hidden until the Triplets bring out the Tri-Elemental."

_[Will do. Hope the cameras are watching because this is going to _great.]

Corentine's gleeful tone causes me to roll my eyes as they shift direction and sprint towards the opening and the almost certain ambush.

Cor's bats had used their sonar abilities to provide us a basic but accurate map of the cave systems and Ravel's quick analysis had revealed the current maze my Peerage is sprinting through opens up to a neighboring channel that affords passage into the basement of the enemy fortress, an obvious and enticing location to get into a scrap.

My wife had given Gamigin's Peerage a _very _short window to set up shop at that killzone by sending ours through a mildly meandering pathway, ensuring they wouldn't think things were going TOO according to plan.

Hook, line and sinker.

In less than twenty seconds my family is hauling ass towards the cavern's exit, Mittelt and Jeanne rapidly whispering under their breath and flicking their hands in rapid motions, arcs of light rapidly coalescing into a knotted ball as the first rays of light begin to illuminate their feet-

-and the Fallen throws the combined spell out as hard as she can, everyone else skidding to a halt as Corentine rapidly sends several bats to follow the pulsating orb, eyes flaring brightly as Ning's body glows with ethereal flames, gaze locked intensely on the circle of light that clears the opening...and explodes into blinding incandescence.

And then my Peerage is on the move as several kinetic spells slam down around the entrance in a random pattern, shattering stone into a concealing smokescreen as Ning, Mittelt and Jeanne whirl around as one, firing off a flurry of arrows, silver bullets (just because silver bullets are a class 1 artifact doesn't mean they don't hurt like a mofo) and lightspears at Gamigin's Bishop, the poor bastard still dazed from the earlier assault and being liberally perforated by metal, silver and light.

_[Gamigin Bishop has retired!]_

Zack Koonce's excited tone echoes throughout the arena as a feral grin makes me seem like a loon.

We've spent a _long _time working on that one.

Seeing as how we have such a wide variety of powers and techniques available to us It only seemed natural to make use of it, as well as work out a way to turn the tables on any Peerages that think they can get the drop on us.

Mittelt and Jeanne compress light and Holy energy into a ball that subsequently detonates, its radiance not enough to damage but certainly enough to blind and play havoc with anyone looking in that general direction.

Cor uses her bats as a medium to apply low level illusion magic to the ambushers while they're still stunned and off balance, causing them to see shapes and silhouettes of things that aren't there. Ordinarily she would require direct eye contact to pull that trick off-never mind natural magic resistances play Hell with entrapping someone in an illusion-but causing even a Bishop to see fuzzy and vague outlines is easily doable.

And lastly Ning sends out targeted pulses of his natural chi, a foreign energy most Devils don't have much-if any-experience in dealing with.

All in all Gamigin's Peerage was blinded-both physically and magically-saw humanoid shapes emanating odd energy and understandably opened fire.

Revealing their positions to my Peerage and sealing the deal.

The battle quickly descends into chaos from there.

Gamigin's two Knights descend on my Peerage, followed shortly by the Rook leaping down from the cliffs, recovered from the initial barrage and with Her Sacred Gear _Frontal Furnace _active and spinning across her chest in a catherine wheel of flame.

Which could be a problem in most circumstances. _Frontal Furnace _allows the user to affect heat in a thirty degree arc in front of them with a range of twenty meters, a real nasty piece of work. Sapping the warmth from an enemies limbs, heating up their body or even dousing flames and melting ice...and those are just the obvious techniques.

Thankfully-aside from the limited range-_Frontal Furnace _has a mild weakness, in that more powerful effects have a bit of a windup period. You can't just go creating thermobaric nukes at the drop of a hat, a few seconds of compressing and gathering the necessary heat is required.

Factor in Gamigin's Knights flanking the Rook and hemming in opponents and you've got yourself a strategy.

Just a damn shame we're already a step ahead of them.

As the Rook's feet touch the ground Corentine rises up from the shadows, Gothic Plate armor of midnight coloration drinking in the light with her helms jawplate removed, ivory fangs glistening as she wraps herself around the startled woman-

-and sinks her teeth deeply into a gap in the Rook's armor, a startled yell leaving her opponent as shadows, blood tendrils and bats descend, binding the Devil in a variety of 'interesting' ways.

I sigh at the more obvious means of restraint, namely Corentine sneaking her arms, relieved of their armor plating, under the Rook's breastplate and using her bust as handholds, legs provocatively intertwining with her waist and crotch.

...Really, Cor?

The Rook doesn't go down without a fight, granted. Powerful hands latch on Cor's legs through the gaps in armor and crush them to a bloody pulp, ripping and tearing at the imprisoning ropes and shadows...but a Vampire is nothing if not a stubborn opponent, healing ragged wounds in seconds and just recreating the bloody restraints, aided by the Rook's own supply of hemoglobin.

And _geez _Cor can drain em' fast these days. Seven seconds in and the Rook is already keeling over, skin pallid and Sacred Gear deactivating as she collapses facefirst, disappearing into motes of light.

_[Gamagin Rook has retired!]_

Standing with a flourish Cor replaces her helm's mouthpiece, a glimpse of bloody smile no doubt caught by the cameras.

The rest of the battle with the Knights is a done deal. While the man and woman are as far away from being slouches as is possible...they're up against Ning Que without their Sacred Gear and Bishop backup, the crux of their strategy.

And if there's someone who's the purest distillation of the art of murder in this wide world...it's my Knight.

Whirling blades ensconced in murderous blue light slash and stab with incredible force, autonomously attacking the two Knights as Ning advances with a single identical blade in his hands, this one covered with orange, baleful light that reflects off his Men-Yoroi styled armor and mask, movements swift and lethal as he dances flawlessly into their midst.

With Jeanne in her Templar-themed armor of gleaming silver providing a steady stream of support fire from her .45 ACP pistol and Mittelt with her gothic plate similar to Cor's, albeit trimmed gold, firing off lightspears the two Knights fall in short order.

_[Gamigin Knights have retired!]_

I smirk and glance at Ravel, who quickly announces, "Keep an eye out, they've had enough time to carry out the ritual, they should be summoning it at any moment-"

Even from this distance a loud wail reaches our ears, the sound of Gamigin's heavy hitter finally appearing on the field.

A bit of mutual viewing through Cor's bats reveals a _gargantuan _wolf creature comprised of what looks to be jelly, lighting and fire dancing across its gelatinous form as three Devils rest within its chest, hands clasped and eyes closed.

A comical sight, until you know the history behind it.

Lisolette Gamigin is also known as the Kinetic Summoner, a title given after her excellent skill in both aforementioned disciplines was displayed during the Rating Games. Able to freely control the most basic acts of nature _and _call upon an astonishing variety of beasts she's quite the knowledgeable individual...more to the point, she's _rational._

The Gamigin family had been enjoying the spotlight for quite a number of years around five decades or so back, having given birth to three children in quick succession, a feat almost unheard of among our people...at least until it was discovered that those three children had almost no talent for the family art of summoning.

While they hadn't been kicked to the end of the Underworld like some Pillars are wont to do they _had _been quietly marginalized, kept out of the spotlight and pretended to have never existed.

Their older sister, Lisolette, hadn't seen things that way.

Gathering her three younger siblings and putting them through a rigorous training program had yielded quite interesting results. One had a slight affinity for beasts, one for monsters and the other elementals...so she taught them to _combine _their powers, bolstering each one's individually weak strength.

Lo and behold, the Tri-Elemental.

The gelatinous 'body' can harden, flex or stretch as needed to an astonishing degree, the elemental powers afford it devastating magical attacks while the beast 'spirit' endows the summon with the instincts and ferocity of a fearsome predator, the three conductors safely nestled within the durable body.

The Tri-Elemental is no pushover and even Ning, Jeanne, Mittelt and Cor working together would have a Hell of a time taking that thing down, none of them having some incredibly destructive ability suited to tearing down a singular, durable opponent.

…

Enter Frederica's debut into the games.

Even as Ning Que slices apart whirling tentacles that would break bone and armor, the other three also dancing out of range and avoiding elemental blasts a small, fuzzy cat with gray coloration slips past the onslaught and leaps towards the summon-

-and with a flash of blue light assumes her monstrous Dragoon form, smashing the creature aside with raw strength and unleashing a challenging roar that causes the canyon to shake, false sun beating down on her metallic hide and making Frederica seem all the more terrifying.

…

I cannot WAIT to see the reaction videos to that reveal.

Tri-Elemental makes a valiant effort of putting up a fight, but...yeah. Dragoon.

Flaming tendrils latch onto my Pawns limbs but a contemptuous flex of polymorph muscle shreds them, the metallic creature rearing back and breathing forth a wave of annihilating fire that eats away even at the supernaturally resistant material, causing it crash to the ground and desperately try to reform even as the body is continuously eaten away at by the tenacious flames.

It doesn't get the chance, Frederica stomping down on it with her forelegs, rearing back her head and darting towards the three Pawns trapped inside-

_[Gamigin Pawns have retired!]_

-and pulls back with a disappointed grunt, maw full of rocks that she crushes into dust with a lazy flex of powerful jaws.

My grin could now be charitably described as shit eating. Jeanne didn't even have to reveal the Xerographic Excalibur we oh so heretically fashioned for her.

"So...think we can pull off that perfect win now?"

* * *

"_Kuroka and Shirone...yeah, I don't think it would be a stretch to say their relationship with mine is the most tumultuous, aside from maybe Ravel's. From allies of convenience to friends to lovers to estranged back to distant allies then lovers once more. And, much like Ravel, they're probably the pair that know what I was like as a child best of all, know who I was before my family was murdered. They know where I come from and know where I'm going."_

_Craven leans in and asks, "It sounds like quite the rollercoaster. What happened, exactly, that made things so turbulent?"_

"_I broke a promise, is what it is. And it was over the whole deal with Gyer Crocell, when I killed him and his Peerage."_

_An uncomfortable silence descends on the room, Caine smirking at the clear disquiet._

_It had been a serious issue two years ago, the Crocell family suddenly accusing the youngest Valefor brother of the murder of their son Gyer when he had visited Kalichi a number of years ago, citing irrefutable proof in the form of written documents that Gyer had known of Caine's survival, went to meet and introduce him back to Devil society only to be attacked and killed._

_The entire case had stank right from the very beginning, on both sides._

_The hatred between the Crocell and Valefor families was well documented and nobody with half a brain thought for a moment that the case wasn't a simple means of revenge. Crocell no doubt fabricated evidence and Valefor no doubt _did _kill Gyer, leading to a truly memorable legal battle that had seemed to be going Crocell's way as the newly reinstated Pillar found himself with little meaningful political support, the consequences of actually killing a Pillar and potentially ending a family bloodline offense enough that even his extenuating circumstances weren't sufficient excuse._

_Then it had very quickly and very abruptly gone all wrong for Crocell. Several representatives from other factions-predominantly the Yokai, Norse and Greek-had come complaining to Serafall Leviathan that Crocell had begun causing trouble for their international trade, disrupting, taxing and stealing from shipments in a bid to drive out their business and replace it with his own. They had also been in a bad enough mood to outright boycott Crocell exports or tax them heavily in return, causing a quick and worrying economic crisis as many of the Pillars had been ill-prepared for the sudden vehemence displayed by other pantheons. The killing blow was struck less than a month later, Patrias Crocell found dead in his office and a new organization of Sacred Gear wielders and Hero descendants, calling themselves the Human Brigade, claiming responsibility, citing the killing as a statement that they should be taken seriously and could _hurt_ the Supernatural._

_The case was summarily dropped as the leading instigator was dead and presiding judges ruled that there was insufficient evidence to convict Valefor, while the other pantheons also calmed down as the Devil's death meant the end to their grievances._

…

_To the common man and woman the trial, while fascinating, was simply a case of Pillar politics taking a slightly off script turn as several surprise circumstances reared their heads in quick succession. To those who played the game however, it was a clear and concise message the Valefor brothers had sent._

_It was an open secret that they had engineered those events. Both Valefor's had clear ties to those factions-had _publiclyannounced _said ties-and had formed bonds powerful enough that said factions would happily cause a minor international mess to help them out._

_Then there was the _far _too convenient timing of Crocell's death, suggesting that the Human Brigade was either close allies with the Valefor's or was happy to take work from them._

_And they had done it without getting caught. The entirety of the trial had proceeded with Caine under house arrest and close observation, his brother agreeing to fall under the same supervision just to cover all their bases._

_Combined with Caine's meteoric rise through the ranks of the Rating Games it was a clear statement that the Valefor siblings weren't some upstarts or naive children reaching beyond their means...they knew how to play the game and _win.

_The audience was quickly broken out of their musings as Caine chuckled, airily waving a hand and stating, "But that's old news and if you want full details you can ask the cats themselves. Like I said, once we win we'll be opening up the floor to a LOT more in depth interviews. Real _National Enquirer_ levels of gossip, if you catch my meaning."_

_Zak cocks his head, dropping the big question as he asks, "Guess there's only one member left, your wife. It was quite the surprise-and even a little controversial-when she wasn't picked as your Queen. A lot of people said it was a social slap in the face, choosing a Yokai you had a previous romantic fling with over your Pillar betrothed."_

_Caine good-naturedly smiles, rather than become evasive._

"_Yeah, we knew that was going to be a big point of contention but it was actually Ravel's idea, not mine. When we sat down and talked she knew my ambitions to climb the ranks of the Rating Games would require nothing less than absolute perfection in both strategy and execution. She knew that Kuroka's blend of both physical prowess and magical skill would make better usage of the Queen Piece than she could...and if we're being honest, I think Ravel rather enjoyed the idea of beating etiquette and proper manners into the cat. She's got a mean streak, my little firebrand."_

_A number of the audience laugh, remembering the months leading up to the Valefor's reemergence as she toured the Underworld, a pair of harried and overwhelmed Nekoshou often found in the background._

"_But that's my wife, in a nutshell. She's the metaphorical brains to my brawn, much like how Jonah is. There's a reason I let him be the head of the house and her the strategic genius of the Games. I'm fine at improvisation and adaptation, but the long game was never my comfort zone, things like Chess frying my brain quicker than an angry wife."_

_A few pointed laughs from the audience cause Caine to smirk._

"_Yeah, I know you Chess enthusiasts are out there. To Hell with you all, Monopoly is where it's at."_

_More laughter._

"_Jokes aside, Ravel really is my other half. She's the one I argue with the most, disagree with the most and probably rely on the most. We've been doing this song and dance since the first day she accused me of being a cheating son of a bitch when I insinuated I could beat her-and subsequently did-at _Risk. _Which was an entirely unfair accusation, since she was bending the rules just as much. But it's the weight of familiarity and comfort that we covet, enough so that we're both willing to sacrifice roles, responsibilities or wants for the other's sake."_

_He spreads his arms into a 'what can you do' gesture._

"_And somehow, against all odds...she, Kuroka and Shirone are practically unstoppable when put together, despite all conventional and emotional logic stating that they should hate the other's guts."_

* * *

"Now _that _was a showing!"

Ning, Frederica, Jeanne, Mittelt and Cor are all smug smiles as they pile into the fortress, Kuroka, Shirone and Ravel having already began their approach to the main floor for their upcoming match.

"Meh, I didn't even really get to do much. Hardly a good fight, the thing practically fell apart the second I touched it!"

Our eyes roll at Frederica's expected complaint, the Dragoon obviously not satisfied unless she'd been torn apart a good few times by her opponent.

"Well I think it was a damn good showing. Although was the groping _strictly _necessary, Cor?"

Removing her helm the hybrid gratefully flicks her freed ears, salaciously smiling and making perverted grasping motions with her hands as she licks her ruby lips.

"I could have made it even sexier if I'd turned myself into my wolf form, gotten down and dirty with some sexy bestiality action~!"

"It's at times like this I understand why you and Kuroka get along so damn well."

Jeanne also takes off her helm, freeing her waist-length golden hair from the tight braid it was in, asking, "Speaking of which, how are those three doing? I know they always feel the pressure more than we do."

Mittelt rolls her eyes, dryly remarking, "I dunno why they're even nervous in the first place, those three are _such _bullshit."

Ning joins in with, _"Have confidence that if you have done a little thing well, you can do a bigger thing well too."_

I wrack my brains and come up blank.

"That's not any kind of Eastern woo-woo saying that I'm familiar with. Where'd you get that one?"

My Knight shrugs.

"David Storey."

Further debate about his unconventional choice of quotes is cut off as Kuroka's voice suddenly announces, _[We're starting.]_

Noticing the _slight _hint of nervousness in Kuroka's words I smirk and respond, "Remember, _Kuroneko_...a bowl of warm milk and a week's worth of ear and belly rubs await if you pull this off."

_[Hey, I ain't no kitten!]_

Her anxiety replaced with playful indignation I more seriously reply, "Relax, you three. Follow Ravel's plans, have confidence in yourselves and you'll come out just fine. We'll be cheering for you back here, kick ass out there."

_[Now _that _we can do.]_

* * *

_(Mick Gordon – Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face)_

* * *

Kuroka signs off and I lean out one of the fortress's many windows, eagerly watching the area my Rook, Bishop and Queen have staked out for their own, an open clearing leading to our base's front door as Ravel boldly stands atop the entryway in her armor, seemingly unconcerned about any assault whatsoever as the cats take up hidden positions among the rocks and shadows, borrowing my gifted powers through the Evil Pieces to turn that phrase something literal.

...A clear invitation to walk into a battlefield of our choosing, but after my Peerage just did the same and won without taking a loss Gamigin is under pressure to return the favor or look like a fool.

They're coming, of that I'm certain.

A few minutes pass, nothing much happening as the waiting game continues-

-and a white, pencil width beam of light smashes through Ravel's helm and head, blowing apart the rock she was standing on and turning her body into a swiftly reforming mass of cinders and ash.

Acceleration magic is _always_ a good choice.

As my Bishop takes a few precious seconds to reform the three Gamigin Peerage members round a bend-

-only to meet a tidal wave of blue flames and grasping branches as Kuroka and Shirone cover for their Peerage Sister's regeneration, dozens of illusions of the cats racing and dancing around the canyon in random patterns.

Experience has proven that this kind of assault leaves the enemy overwhelmed and confused, Senjutsu energy being a niche powerset in the Games so not many Peerages have experience seeing through the attack...and the sisters are no slouches with the art to begin with.

"_Winter storm, halt it all!"_

But raw power has its place, Gamigin's Queen shouting out a high-tier ice spell that freezes the Yokai's abilities solid, fire sputtering out into gouts of steam and coating the arena with reflective and glittering mirrors.

The Bishop and Rook capitalize on that.

Some sonar-looking magic circle springs to life in the Bishop's hands, rapidly scanning the battlefield with sweeping motions-

-and a barked order that I can't hear at this distance causes the Rook to pull back on some giant fuck off crossbow, firing it and sending another killer beam of white light at the _real _Kuroka, the black cat hastily diving out the way with barely a moment to spare.

I rescind my previous statement, people are wising up on how to see through Senjutsu...oh well, Ravel's back anyway.

Right on cue with that thought a hurricane of flames burst to life, filling the cavern as green-tinged wind fuels the blaze, Ravel's armor repairing itself along with her body and clothing, a tricky piece of enchanting that was worth the effort as I can perfectly imagine the annoyed expression she would be wearing if I could see her face, flaming wings spread wide in a clear challenge.

Sure, she's perfectly fine but getting one-shot is still rather embarrassing no matter your regenerative abilities.

Unfortunately her fires are kept in check by the Queen's admittedly impressive ice powers, a swiftly growing cloud of chaotic steam expanding outwards from where they're pushing against the other which means it's up to my Nekoshou to turn the tide.

And with a grin I see Kuroka quickly land next to Shirone, both cats wearing olden samurai armor with Nekomata facemasks of yin and yang coloration, quickly conversing...before Shirone leaps behind Kuroka at around a two meter separation, both Yokai charging through the cloud at the crossbow and sensor duo who wheel to face them.

The killer projectile once more lines up with my Queen, fires off a blinding shot and at this distance there's no dodging-

-but you don't need to dodge when you can simply redirect.

A purple, hexagonal portal snaps to life directly in front of the projectile, lethal kinetic and magical force abruptly transfered through an identical portal...and manifesting four meters _behind _the sisters, detonating with impressive force but barely so much as mussing my kitten's hair.

She's still getting used to them and can't really control the portals beyond a distance of six meters...but anyone with half a brain for tactics would readily admit that space-time portals are pretty fucking awesome and powerful.

Case in point, as the Bishop and Rook prepare to meet my Neko's headlong charge Kuroka opens up yet another portal-

-and Shirone leaps _through _it and alights upon the floating Rook, clinging to him exactly like an affectionate cat would.

Except there's nothing remotely affectionate about the way her form is ensconced in emerald light, limbs tightening around the Rook as he wheezes in pain, desperately trying to dislodge the smaller girl...and failing miserably.

Sure, my little Shirone has been getting quite the generous pair of assets after a late growth spurt...but she's still on the shorter spectrum and even with armor she's hard to pin down, especially for a taller individual like that Rook.

And me. But then again I never seem to have trouble pinning her down on the bed, so maybe I'm just used to it?

Or she's humoring me.

"You're getting all perverted again, asswipe. Way to pay attention to the battle."

Mittelt's dry tone causes me to smirk, idly announcing, "I can be perverted all I want when I know we won."

True to my words Kuroka has already finished off the Bishop with a well timed usage of poisonous gas, space-time portals and a swift kick to the face that shattered teeth and bone. Similarly Shirone has hugged the Rook into retirement via Toki-enhanced strength, both sisters reuniting and staring at the ongoing battle of fire vs ice.

_[Gamigin Rook and Bishop have retired!]_

…

Interesting thing about cats. They're both incredibly lazy but also egotistical showoffs. So naturally rather than actually move and take the Gamigin Queen down from behind they simply raise their arms, channel Senjutsu fire into a writhing length of fiery rope-

-and send it careening into Ravel's own flames, the Phenex blaze greedily accepting it as its own and forming the faintest outlines of a sneering feline, blue flames contrasted perfectly against yellow and orange in the vague shape of whiskers and slitted eyes.

…

Ok, that _is _pretty cool. Guess they were hiding that one from me just to show off for our big event.

Ice is overwhelmed by fire as half the clearing is turned into a molten and slagged slurry of minerals and stone, no trace of the ice mage remaining.

_[Gamigin Queen has retired!]_

"And _that, _ladies and gents, is how you play the fucking game."

"You haven't even done anything yet."

A Shade smacks Ning over the back of the head.

"Shush, I need to smack talk Gamigin."

Dialing in the communication circle for the opposing King, voice-only once more connects as I smugly ask, "So, about that loser's podium..."

_[I'm not above admitting your Peerage has surprised me, Valefor. You've been holding back quite a bit these past few years, haven't you?]_

"All in preparation for when we start tackling the big fish. Although I don't think we'll start having much difficulty again until we start hitting the hundred ranks, your little gatekeeping has been the biggest hurdle we've encountered so far."

_[Gatekeeping? I prefer to think of it as a test, an opportunity for rising stars to earn a badge of honor.]_

"Well I appreciate your sacrifice and will gladly accept that badge now."

_[So confident! Or did you forget, Valefor...you still have to defeat me and you don't have your Peerage to back you up.]_

A bloodthirsty smile appears on my features, the scar across my face stretching with a pleasant flexing of scabbed skin as I reply, "Five minutes, Gamigin. Then I'll come for you and most graciously show that it wasn't _only_ my Peerage that's been holding back."

We cancel the communication at the same time as I stretch my limbs, eager to get into the fight and perform my own bit in this little play of ours.

"How all in are you thinking of going? Lots of people are going to be watching this, you know."

Cracking my neck in response to Ning's query I languidly explain, "I'll keep the most impressive stuff under wraps but all bullshit aside Gamigin _is _a pretty tough opponent. There's only so much I'm going to be able to hold back if I want to take her down. And on that note..."

My father's Hearth Blade crackles to life in my palms, arcs of electricity dancing across its polished surface as I stare at my reflection, lazily stating, "I think it's high time that I-"

"_Please_ don't make that joke."

"Ragnarok-and-fucking roll~!"

* * *

"_Now, as for myself? Well, I've been deliberately keeping my goals and other such stuff vague and unspecific, just so tonight would be a time of true, spicy reveals."_

_Once more leaning forward with clear intent of confiding deep and dark secrets Caine states, "Let's be clear about one thing here...my brother and I _are _going to find the ones who killed our family and we _are _going to return the favor. We _are _going to return the Valefor name to the height it once achieved and we _are _going to steamroll anything that tries to stop us. We know the rumors, the whispers people say about us. That we've lost our minds, that our time away turned us into murderers and revolutionaries that are a threat to our oh so fragile way of life."_

_Rather than look annoyed or angered the Devil merely seems _amused.

"_Revolutionaries? Both Jonah and myself can't exactly claim to be right in the head or that we're no longer killers-our respective circumstances saw to that-but _revolutionaries? _Satans above and below, we're retaking our old glory and responsibility through systems that have existed ever since the Civil War ended. The Pillar Congress, Rating Games...I suppose we're revolutionary in the sense that we don't beat around the bush. We know what we want and are perfectly willing to go ahead and get it, not bide our time and wait years if not decades for results."_

_His arms spread wide._

"_Take tomorrow, for instance...I said we'll flawlessly win _despite _Gamigin being more on the level of a hundred rank, a gatekeeper and badge of recognition for a Peerage rising through the ranks to defeat. No room for doubt there, is it? And I know many have wondered about the full extent of my abilities, have wondered if I'm just riding the coattails of my wonderful little Peerage. Have no fear...you'll be getting a good show when an Ultimate-class Devil is taken down by a Super-class Devil."_

_Movement and conversation ceased as the room went quiet._

"_Oh, did I forget to mention that little tidbit?"_

* * *

Vallia

"It's almost time, it's almost time, it's almost tiiiiiime~!"

"V-Vallia? Could you loosen up your grip?"

Ingvild and Cao Cao wheeze as I squeeze them blue with excitement, practically bouncing on my seat as it's _finally _time for Caine to take the stage~!

"No way! This has been too exciting!"

The rest of the gathered and newly christened Human Brigade slightly edge away from my unbridled enthusiasm, Le Fay tenderly asking, "U-umm...may I ask why you're so excited, miss Lucifer? Normally you're more composed and less..._grabby _when observing a game."

Ingvild pouts and affixes me with her glowing orange eyes.

"_Much _less grabby."

I glance at the overhead display and notice that there's still no action happening, allowing me to give everyone a proper explanation.

"Because it's _Caine. _And he's not gonna be holding back this time around! Well at least not _mostly. _C'mon, this is _exciting!"_

Heracles scowls from where he's sitting next to Leonardo and Georg, grumbling, "You mean that one Devil you're always pining over? He can't be _that _good."

A knowing smirk crosses my lips, tone playful as I correct the larger man with, "You're right, he isn't that good. He's _better. _Good enough that we're almost always evenly matched whenever we practice...he's also able to keep pace with me in _other _physical endeavors as well, heh heh~!"

The rest of the room pointedly looks away, Cao Cao and Ingvild looking slightly jealous as I squeeze them harder.

They're _so _cute when they're envious...and I always forget that Humans tend to have a less open view of sex and all the naughty bits that accompany it.

_[Well Craven I think we can safely say Valefor wasn't just blowing smoke out his ass during yesterday's interview, who the Hell busts out a Dragoon like that?!]_

_[I don't know, Zack, but this match has been on fire! Literally, as the Phenex and Toujou sisters just proved.]_

_[Bad jokes are my territory, Craven, back off. But the real meat of the matter is just on the horizon, from what Valefor and Gamigin just communed with each other they're going to be facing off in just under three minutes!]_

_[I'm not sure how much crazier this match can get but it's do or die time for Valefor, his Peerage did their job splendidly and didn't lose a single member, it's down to the King to take home the checkered flag and prove that he's not all talk!]_

Hah! Not all talk...sure, half the time the stuff he says is deliberately aggravating but I've never known Caine to _brag _outside of being deliberately annoying with it...if he says he can do something, he 100% believes he can.

"So...bets on whether he wins against Gamigin? Or fail and massively blue ball our dear empress~?"

Bikou's cheery words instantly spark debate, money switching hands as calls are made and agreements sealed...and all I can do is eagerly wait for the three minutes to slowly, _agonizingly_ count down to zero.

"...You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

My gaze snaps to Ingvild's warm eyes, the underlying meaning of such a blatant statement coming across loud and clear.

"I am. For so long I dreamed of being able to just sit down and watch the Rating Games with family and friends, follow it like every other Supernatural viewer and cheer and laugh with the drama that naturally unfolds during the course of the games. And now?"

I drag Cao Cao and Ingvild closer, rumbling deep within my chest.

"Now not only do I have that...but one of those people is actually competing in said games and I get to cheer him on! It's a win win!"

Cao Cao looks torn between being happy at _my_ happiness and jealous at how much of my attention is being taken up by Caine-_so _cute and loyal-before grudgingly asking, "And what do you think his odds are? Is he going to win as assuredly as you say he is?"

Affectionately rubbing his head with my own to assuage some of his worries I explain, "Gamigin has one, single strategy that will give her fairly good odds at coming out the victor. Anything else? Caine's going to tear her to pieces. And don't worry, _Strongest Hero..._he may be my shadow, but you're still my spear~."

The man blushes slightly and averts his gaze, mumbling, "I wasn't feeling threatened by him..." before Ingvild pokes his cheek, teasingly remarking, "Yes, you totally were."

Both are cut off as an entirely unfamiliar high-pitched squeal of joy leaves me, the announcers stating, _[And it's time, ladies and gentlemen! Five seconds to go before the last round of this Equivalent Exchange Rating Game is up and running! I don't know about the rest of you but I am puuuuuuuuumped!]_

_[And here. We. GO!]_

* * *

_(Mick Gordon w/ Omega Sparx – I'm Back to Rise)_

* * *

Gamigin bursts out her fortress, alighting upon its peak and swiftly tracing several magic circles at once, simpler ones that allow her to control kinetic force and far more complicated formula that denote the summoning of beasts and monsters under her command, tanned skin and dark hair whipping in the wind as her artfully crafted clothing reminiscent of a sexy safari guide catches the light.

As for my boyfriend?

His appearance is far more attention-seeking.

A blur of movement escapes the confines of the fortress, careening off the canyon walls with enough force to send chips of rock and dust flying in every direction before achieving enough vertical distance to alight upon the stage's flat plane, pausing for a moment that I _know _is meant so that the cameras and recording devices can get a nice, long look at his new apparel.

My tongue instinctively licks my lips.

Far more sparse than everyone else's suits-since he relies on flexibility to a large degree as well as having direct skin contact-the armor is more along the line of a series of independent plates and coverings than it is 'armor', all of midnight coloring with dark green trim.

Gauntlets that smoothly flex and shift with his arms motions that go up the shoulder, leaving the shoulder blades and neck bare were it not for a lion's mane artfully encircling his collar. A thin breastplate covers down to his navel while shinguards and boots afford basic protection to his legs, upper thighs and groin bare aside from a steel-padded cup.

...It's the helm that draws the eye, as is no doubt intended.

Styled after one of the Roman Gladiator's helms it's artfully crafted to resemble the face of a snarling lion, the image completed by the aforementioned mane resting around his neck.

All in all, not the kind of individual one wishes to meet in an abandoned alley. Or bloody battlefield.

…

It _also _causes my imagination to run wild. Hmm...I wonder if I can convince him to wear that suit the next time we have a chance to be alone? Heh heh, pinned and restrained by the dark, bestial knight, forced to beg for that large, juicy-

"You've been reading erotic novels again, haven't you?"

I hastily slurp back the bit of drool as Cao Cao rolls his eyes, Ingvild teasingly pinching my side as I hastily reply, "N-no I wasn't! The match is beginning, let's watch it!"

_[Guess it wasn't just his Peerage that got upgrades, Valefor's packing some new heat himself!]_

_[He's probably going to need it, Gamigin has already sent her first chimeras after him! Taking the battle to the plateau was the right choice given_ _fighting Gamigin in enclosed spaces in a _very _bad idea, but there's a tradeoff in visibility that he'll have to overcome!]_

Sure enough two leonine creatures appear in bursts of light, tearing across the even ground with powerful strides of clawed feet with sentient, serpentine tails keeping them balanced as the close in in Caine, the beasts easily ten meters in length and four in height.

...I'd charitably describe them as a warmup for my favorite significant other.

Right on cue he bursts forward in an explosion of floor, the force his legs channel enough to turn solid rock into fast moving dust. And _very_ quickly he begins to outpace the Chimera, giant bounds replacing running as the kilometers distance is eaten away at until they're no more than fifty meters distant, the two creatures leaping forward with claws outstretched, maws open and snake heads spitting corrosive acid.

And then one of them promptly has its head blown out of its ass.

_ljós Dalr_ manifests in a blaze of lightning, a wild rotation of Caine's arm sending the oversized axe directly into the face of the beast, accelerated fast enough that a _CRACK of _displaced air echoes across Canyon, the Chimera's body turned into a bloody splatter of guts and bone.

Nice.

The other summon attempts to flank the Devil using the dust kicked up by the assault, getting as close as ten meters-

-and finds itself staring down the muzzle of a heavily modified Smith and Wesson, altered to have a three cartridge magazine that fires off .75 caliber rounds of varying elemental effects.

Another one of his newly constructed bits of equipment, _Stentorian._

A blast of percussive force that would _definitely_ alter the location of an individuals kidneys fires of an oversized round that enters the roof of the Chimera's mouth, exiting with a wild spray of bloody flesh a good half-meter wide.

Two down, a lot more to go.

Not missing a beat Caine once more dashes forward, the gun disappearing in a flash of light to one of his engraved storage seals while _ljós Dalr_ returns to his grasp with a snap of lightning, electricity burning off the remains of the Chimera's brains with almost lazy efficiency, an unstoppable grin appearing on my features as the next wave of Gamigin's summoned creatures offer themselves to the meat grinder.

Suits of armor leaking hellfire from the gaps of their plate, winged imps the size of a horse and two golems of crystalline structure...all useless.

A horizontal swing from one of the armors is neatly ducked beneath, a swift tap to its helm causing the summon to abruptly twist and crumple into an unrecognizable mess of steel.

Weiji-do is a scary ass art.

A divebombing Imp is perforated by several bladed Shades, another armor flattened by an overhead swing of Caine's axe that kicks up a concealing cloud of dust and shatters stone, two of the Imps coming at his outline from differing angles, claws digging into his flesh-

-and instead of blood they only draw drifting blue light, the illusion dissipating as the real Caine leaps out of a nearby shadows, smashing their heads together with a result similar to sticking a bomb inside of a watermelon.

The Golems seem to drink in the light around them, refracting and redirecting the energy into sunbright beams of energy that impact Caine dead center-

-except he _slaps_ aside the deluges of destruction with his armored palms, precision Weiji-do strikes that curve the assault so that it incinerates the remaining summons, _Stentorian _once more smacking into his hands as two rounds pulverize one of the crystal golems, the other leaping forward with surprising agility as it attempts to grab him...and receives a powerful palm strike for its trouble, internal structure utterly destroyed as it falls apart like so many panes of cheap glass.

A swift reload and Caine's once more moving, a gleeful glance around the room revealing more than a few dropped jaws.

Fifteen seconds and two waves of powerful summons were made to look like second-hand trash.

_[I don't believe what I'm seeing, Craven! Valefor is making this look _easy!]

_[That he is, Zack! But now he's approaching Gamigin's effective range, jury is out if he has a plan to deal with that!]_

True to the announcer's words one more wave of creatures appear, these ones vaguely worm-like in appearance but carrying noticeable bulges of muscle along their spine, loaded with wicked spikes that leave little confusion as to their purpose as Gamigin's yellow spell formula begin to rapidly spin and glow with ominous light.

_[Here we go, he's only two kilometers out! Can Valefor find a way around Gamigin's notorious compression fields?!]_

Several of the worms convulse, launching their projectiles at blinding speeds in a bid to hem their target in as a wave of shimmering power suddenly manifests in front of Caine, pulsating with lethal power that launches itself at my Devil partner.

A detonation of incredible force creates a wave of debris that briefly obscure the observation camera's view until it clears...revealing Caine entirely unharmed, palms splayed outwards as a crater two meters deep and ten wide surrounds him.

Perfect application of Weiji-do to once again redirect what would have otherwise been a heavy blow.

The battle becomes frantic at a swift pace, the worm summons firing off a constant deluge of spikes-

-that are this time blocked by a writhing cage of Shades that perfectly impact each and every round without slipping, an impressive feat of concentration that's even more attractive once you notice that Caine is also avoiding Gamigin's rapid usage of kinetic formula, several balls of compressed force constantly firing at him from differing angles that he dashes and dodges around, slowly but inexorably approaching the opposing King.

He closes to one kilometer...and then a wave of Gamigin's arm creates a wall of shimmering air, a literal tidal wave of physical force that smashes into Caine and forces him back several dozen meters, a smooth roll bringing him to his feet...but it killed a great deal of his forward momentum as the artillery barrage once more resumes, Gamigin's defense too much for the magically average Devil to simply power through.

It's a good thing Caine is, well...Caine.

_ljós Dalr_ is swiftly slung over his back, lightning gathering along the length of the axe as yet another volley of projectiles are launched, time seemingly slowing as his body takes on an odd, almost _static_-like aura...and then he's gone with a lightning crack of speed, appearing almost instantly at the side of one of the worms with an explosion of displaced air, knuckle-duster knife manifesting in his right hand as he rams it into the summon which screeches in agony before transforming into drifting ashes.

David's consecrated weapon, powerful enough to be classified as a Class 4 artifact.

Everyone including Gamigin's eyes bulge at the maneuver, Caine once more vanishing in a crack of electricity as another worm screams a death cry, aftershocks rocking the plateau at my mate's insane velocity.

Understandable, using his Hearth Blade's control over lightning to accelerate himself to such damaging speeds-and so perfectly control it-is nothing short of astounding...but I'm plenty familiar enough with how absurd my lover is. A nigh-indestructible body, abnormally fast reflexes and preternatural affinity with the art of battle?

That's not even _close_ to the extent of what he's capable of.

Within seconds all of the remaining summons are but dust in the wind, Caine charging headlong at Gamigin's defensive wall of force-

-and being forced back once more, even his newfound speed not enough to negate the technique.

_[Uh oh, it seems Valefor has run into a bit of an issue here! Despite the constant surprises he's having trouble getting past Gamigin's defenses!]_

_[If he doesn't have a way to negate her magic it seems no matter how skilled he is this match is as good as over.]_

…

Hah. Just you all wait.

Quickly hefting _ljós Dalr_ into his grasp once more Caine raises it high overhead, lightning streaking down from the sky and ensconcing the blade with the power of an untamed storm, an audible _THRUM _emanating as he tenses his muscles-

"_Transcension."_

-and for a brief, impossible moment his power skyrockets, a roar of challenge leaving his throat as _ljós Dalr_ _slams _into the ground...and the canyon is promptly reorganized.

A two kilometer swath of rock is dislodged and sent tumbling into the depths, spires of underground stone jut upwards at killing speed and the air itself is shattered, fire and superheated gravel intermixed with lightning colliding with Gamigin's kinetic forcefield, effortlessly overwhelming it as the woman just barely manages to redirect enough of the force that she isn't retired on the spot, half of the fortress she was standing atop of collapsing in a melted mess as she leaps down to the plateau proper, face conveying nothing short of disbelief at the destruction.

...The Mortal Stroke.

The art of letting go of restraint and preconceived notions of one's own mortality, striking with all you're capable of and more.

Caine had recognized even before joining the games that his lack of significant reserves of magic would sooner or later come back to bite him, especially when facing off against an opponent like Gamigin, who can shut down almost every single one of his abilities _and _has significantly larger magic reserves. His solution was Frederica's teachings, allowing him the ability to break past his own natural limitations, boosting already considerable physical strength and, more importantly, allowing him access to large reserves of demonic energy.

Transcension.

...It had drawbacks, however. All abilities that artificially enhance one's power do. He can only maintain it for two seconds before the induced increase in abilities begins to negatively affect his body, shutting down natural functions such as hormone production and magical regeneration. Even the brief two second usage stresses his core and muscles to an extent that he had best finish the fight quickly before the negatives begin to outweigh the positives.

...The results are inarguable, however.

The dust clears as Caine swiftly covers the distance between him and the bewildered Gamigin, the woman belatedly noticing his approach and preparing another vast swathe of her magic-

-that has to be allocated to defense as Caine raises _Stentorian_, Ravel's Phoenix Heart blazing with fire as arcs of lightning dance across the length of the barrel.

A pull of the trigger and if the previous shots were powerful they're _nothing _compared to the next three. Fire and lightning enhance the rounds so that when they leave the barrel a visible ripple of air is seen, the ground trembling with percussive force as a starbright piece of metal is sent streaking for Gamigin's heart.

Yellow formula convene in the path of the projectile, layering over the other-

-and a howl of conflicting forces sends the round spiraling off into the distance, fifteen meters off from its target. The second reflected is ten meters and the final bullet leaves Gamigin sweating and gritting her teeth, five meters off from impacting her body and scattering her remains across half the stage.

Caine leaps through the roiling clouds of dust, sheathing his gun-

-and is suddenly held immobile in the center of a semicircle of kinetic formula, Gamigin snarling as she contorts her grip, the air within her spells wavering with a heat haze of compressed force that would crumple steel.

Caine almost falls to his knees as he's brought short, barely four meters away from his target, knuckle duster knife clasped in his right hand and raised high to drive it through his opposing King's neck.

...But he doesn't kneel, what I know is a combination of stubbornness, physical strength and circulated Senjutsu and Weiji-do energy keeping him upright and staring at Gamigin beneath his faceless helm...before taking a single step forward.

The footfall craters the ground due to the sheer force exerted within that cage, Caine's body trembling like a jittery mouse as the conflicting energies and forces play off of each other...and then a second step.

_[I don't believe this, Craven! He's taking the full brunt of Gamigin's full power and he's still standing! Forget pushing back and outlasting her like others have done, he's showing that he can advance _through _it!]_

_[I know we've stated that __Valefor is quite the unusual and unpredictable competitor but this is next level!]_

The entire room waits with bated breath as Caine moves forward step by agonizing step, closing in on his opponent like an inexorable predator and I just _know _the realms over are watching with just as rapt attention.

Finally seeming to falter as he gets within a single step's distance, Gamigin's power at last overwhelming my love as his advance halts-

-a single Shade snaps to life from a nearby patch of shadow, kindly provided by an overturned rock as it stabs deep into Gamigin's kidney, causing her to hiss in pain, concentration slipping as the array collapses-

-and her eyes widen as steel enters one side of her neck before exiting out the other, Caine towering over her as his helm comes within a hairsbreadth of brushing the woman's nose.

…

With zero fanfare the Devil's body dissipates into light, no sign of her remaining other than the blood slowly dripping off Caine's knife.

_[Gamigin King has retired! All Peerage members have retired, VALEFOR WINS!]_

Raising a single finger skyward-the motion stiff and slightly unwieldy-Caine makes the symbol him and his Peerage have made after every victory, pointing upwards towards the heavens themselves, a message that their climb to the top still isn't over.

…

The screen flickers to an after match analysis table and collection of stunned speakers, slowly speaking up with their thoughts on _the_ upset of the century.

Slow applause gently trickles through my gathered comrades, most still stunned by how _quick _the ending had come.

But that's the thing about a real battle...if the ones fighting know what they're doing a single mistake is all it often takes.

"Lucifer?"

I turn in Arthur's direction, setting aside the fire burning in my loins in favor of politely meeting his gaze, finger pushing up his glasses.

"You said Gamigin had a chance of winning if she employed a certain strategy. I fail to see what plan would have given her victory against..."

He trails off and glances towards the display, now replaying the moment Caine used Transcension in slow motion as the commentators try to figure out just what it is he did.

"Against _that."_

Resting my head against the loveseat as my fingers idly play with the hair of my two flanking lovers a pleasant smile tugs at my lips.

"The answer is in the technique he had to employ. Many tend to forget that, in terms of magic reserves, Caine isn't all that impressive. He was merely a 4-78 while Gamigin was an 8-65, four wings against eight. Had she entered the battle alongside her summons, used her full power in conjunction with a varied group of beasts she would have forced Caine to pit his power against hers in a direct manner, draining him dry in quick succession and likely taking home the win."

Smile is seamlessly replaced with a smirk.

"That's why he makes his close quarters takedowns seem so easy and brutal, you know. Why he uses Weiji-do in such a horrific manner. Competitors see that and somewhat rightfully believe that is his most potent distance, mid to close range. Gamigin made the same mistake, attacking him from far away and allowing him to selectively dodge and redirect her assaults as he pleased, conserving energy until it was time to finish things, when she was alone and unable to bring her full repertoire of abilities to bear. He knows what he's doing."

Abruptly standing I drag Ingvild and Cao Cao with me, the Devil smiling playfully as she reads my pent up mood, the True Longinus Wielder caught off guard by my sudden aggressiveness.

"Now if you'll excuse us, watching that put me in the mood. See you in a few hours."

More awkward staring as I once again roll my eyes at their prudishness.

_Humans._

Ingvild matches her pace to mine as Cao Cao reciprocates the action, the Leviathan descendant asking, "So are we going to be taking a more active role in the coming months? You know our esteemed _family_ in the Old Satan Faction won't like his continued success and overturning of expectations...not to mention his interview was a real head turner."

My tail lashes in eager anticipation, anticipatory smile revealing my teeth as I reply, "But of course! Besides, three months from now the once-a-decade meeting between all Devils will be held...and it'd be rather impolite if the true Lucifer line wasn't there to attend and sponsor the latest Peerage to rise in the ranks of the Rating Games~!"

I turn to Cao Cao as we enter my room, inquiring, "Will everybody be ready to 'go rogue' once it's time? I don't like the idea of us having to spend time among the filth that is the Khaos Brigade any longer than necessary."

He straightens, confidently stating, "They will be, I'll make sure of it."

"Good. And, since I'm all wound up with two convenient outlets..."

I kick closed the entryway, hand groping the Hero's ass as my lips seal themselves against Ingvild's, a slow and steady flame spreading throughout my veins.

I don't know what Caine is always complaining about, having a harem is _awesome._

* * *

"_Cat got your tongues?"_

_Koonce finally found said tongue, carefully asking, "Just wanting to make sure...but you _did _say Super, right? And you were referring to yourself, not Gamigin?"_

"_Of course not, she's an Ultimate-class, not a Super. That's me."_

_No shortage of muttering, worried glances and cautious muttering fill the studio. It's one thing to make the claims Valefor had been making prior to this...but to say he was a _Super Devil? _A title that belonged only to three of their race, individuals who were rightfully feared the realms over?_

_It was such a bold and unbelievable statement to make that no one could fathom why he would make it unless it was _true.

"_...Maybe you should explain why you seem to believe that so wholeheartedly? Just for those of us who aren't in the know."_

"_Certainly. To begin with, what exactly defines a Super Devil? Power? Sure, but there are plenty of Gods, Demons and Devas that carry levels of raw energy equal or greater than Super Devils but aren't considered as dangerous as them. No, we call them Super, Mutated and Transcendent Devils because we don't _understand _them. Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara, Rizevim Lucifer's Sacred Gear nullification and Sirzech's Lucifer's unprecedented control over the Power of Destruction..._that's _what makes them dangerous, their quirks that we can't explain."_

_Caine beatifically smiles, raising a hand-palm upwards-as if offering a priceless treasure._

"_How would you explain _my _abilities, ladies and gentlemen? How do you explain my immunity to poisons, Holy energy, skills and powers that should have taken me decades or even _centuries _to properly learn...all within just a few years? Ask Sirzechs Lucifer or Ajuka Beelzebub what _they _were doing when they were twenty or so years of age. It sure as Hell wasn't going toe-to-toe against Ultimates and walking away the victor. Ask them, and they'll happily tell you it was around their seventies or eighties that they truly began to showcase their unnatural talents, the control they had over their abilities that would one day become a cornerstone of our people's safety and security. As for me?"_

_A winning smirk leaves the audience transfixed._

"_Practically everyone _but _me realized something was off, that my growth was unnatural. It was a freakin' _Fallen Angel _that realized there was no other explanation and told it straight to my face. The word is out, ladies and gents...there's now _four _Super Devils walking among us."_

_The audience practically bursts into whispered and furious conversation, the topic of conversation a contentious one as the two Rating Game commentators quickly attempt to regain control of the situation._

"_Well you certainly gave us a lot to consider and talk about, Valefor-"_

"_That was my intention, yes."_

"_-but before we cut this interview short is there anything else you'd like to ask or say in addition?"_

"_Hmm...yes, actually. There is."_

_The Devil suddenly leans forward, eyes dancing with an unidentifiable emotion._

"_At what point will I actually be taken seriously?"_

_Something about the way his tone carries hints of threat but also curiosity silences the gathered attendees._

"_Oh, I'm not implying that people think I'm a _joke, _but try to tell me that Caine and Jonah Valefor aren't thought of as the curious pair of brothers reaching beyond their means by the vast majority of people. Are we sympathized with, thoughts of as admirable? Sure...but no one _believes _us when we outright state what we wish to accomplish. Why would they? We're just two Devils from a destroyed family that are driven by vengeance and a distinct lack of self-awareness."_

_His eyes narrow, voice cold._

"_Ask my brother what he went through in Asgard, in Kyoto, in apprenticing to a God that hates our race...better yet, you can ask _me."

_Open threat colors his tone._

"_The weight of my opposition is too heavy, too entrenched in tradition, riches and influence to be brought down by just a pair of brothers and a few of their allies? The vast majority of my _life _has been a constant beating of the odds, of flipping expectations on their heads and killing them dead. I survived an attack on my family that brought low my mother and her Peerage. I learned to thrive in Kalichi, one of the most dangerous cities in the Underworld with an abnormally high mortality rate. I was taught to hunt Stray Devils in their own territories, often leaving victorious by only the slimmest of margins. I encountered Elves, Priests, Fallen, Yokai and countless other species, overcoming racial stigma millennia old and gathering them under a single banner. I escaped a Pillar Devil that brought his resources to bear on me when I was still a _child, _slaughtering him and his Peerage in the process. I've ascended through the ranks of the Rating Games faster than any other on record. And even when I provide proof of my status as a Super Devil most of you just shrug and think I'm full of shit. How could this little upstart be a _Super Devil, _when he so obviously doesn't have the qualifications to be one? I heard you whispering out there, Ladies and Gents."_

_Some of the audience shift uncomfortably as Caine leans back in his chair, idly musing, "Hmm...well there's an easy way for me to prove all of this, since so many seem reticent."_

_A fire dances in his unusual eyes, a predator's grin splitting his lips._

"_Five years. In five years time Diehauser Belial will no longer be the undefeated champion of the Rating Games...that title will belong to _me."

_One could hear a feather drop._

"_Oh, no doubt you all are thinking I'm insane...after all, I already stated that we could defeat Gamigin flawlessly and _that's _a load of egotistical crap, now ain't it? Except I'll prove you wrong. Again. And maybe, once I stand victorious over the cast down bodies of your kings and idols, you'll start to believe."_

_A promise of mayhem and battle turns Valefor's smirk into a scowl._

"_You'll start to believe that I was _born_ to win. That the Valefor's are returning...and NO ONE can stop us."_

* * *

**Welcome, readers old and (ideally) new! Sequel to King of Thieves and Shadows, The Last Lion, is now published!**

**...And unfortunately this is the update that'll have to tide you over for awhile, I'll be busy with both classes and other stuff for awhile and I'm still in the process of making sure the overall plot of this story holds up. But this is a teaser of events to come, with lots of details in the middle that will flesh out the chapters and overall aesthetic (which is a word).**

**And yes, Vallia has a little harem of her own, Dragons are just that 'persuasive'.**

**And yes, I borrowed Auralnauts FFC commentators for the Rating Games. I fucking love those guys and this is my little nod to them and their Youtube channel.**

**And yes, Killer Instinct has a fucking amazing soundtrack. It was the last story that they asked this, but to the Guest reviewer who asked what Caine's theme music was? Now you have it~!**

**And yes, while this chapter is sorta spoilery I'm also 100% confident that the journey there will be compelling enough that this serves more as an In Medias Res intro than it does a spoiler.**

**Until next chapter, enjoy the introduction to the Rating Games!**


	2. Welcome to Vegas (1)

Welcome to Vegas (Part 1)

Kierendal

(Four years, thirty two weeks and six days after Valefor massacre)

"Kierendallll~! You have a visitor~!"

Laithea and Nerita burst into my chambers without any preamble or warning whatsoever, leaping into the water without bothering to disrobe while legs seamlessly discard their alter magic, morphing into powerful tails and fins covered in gleaming scales of jade and azure, beaming faces breaching the water next to me as a mock expression of chastisement appears on my own.

"Now what have I told you two about barging in here unannounced? What if I had been meeting with important representatives? That would have been a poor showing indeed."

The two, naturally, are completely unrepentant in their enthusiasm, silken shirts clinging erotically to their voluptuous forms and thin waists as they affectionately lay their heads on my tail, arms and hands possessively hugging it with a tingling sensation of gentle pressure.

"We always check beforehand. And we came to see you in person because you've been _so _incredibly stressed these past few days, Kier! Have you taken a break yet? I think you've been working straight for almost a day now..."

Nerita adds to Laithea's comment by gently laying her head adorned in a splay of chocolate hair against my breast, coyly stating, "Perhaps we should have some..._fun~? _It's been four days, Kier!"

Rolling my eyes with annoyance and affection in equal measure I dryly reply, "In front of this supposed visitor? Encouraging the stereotype that Greeks have a measure of shame equal to Fallen Angels is something we could do without, my darlings."

"And as fond as I am of you three, being kept waiting and subsequently forgotten is a social transgression I care little for."

A new voice that is more than passingly familiar reaches my ears as a newcomer strolls into my chambers, smile upon her lips.

"Artemis!"

A swift duck under the water of my room's pool followed by a powerful flex of my tail has me breaching the surface in seconds, whispered song leaving my lips and granting me Human legs while the dripping water is perfectly whisked away back into the artificial lake.

"It's been too long! How have you been, my dearest Huntress of the Moon?"

"Unfortunately much the same as always, dearest Kierendal. Hence why I am here, desperately seeking a reprieve from boredom."

Giggling I gather up the shorter woman in my arms, rubbing my head against hers as I offer up a chastising glare.

"And what are those _horrid _rags you call clothing doing on such a beauty like yourself, Artemis? Woman, be thankful you're as beautiful as you are else you would be mistaken for a boy with 'fashion' like that."

Cue the predictable scowl.

"Does _everytime _we meet have to relate to my clothing in some manner?"

"Yes, it does. Because perhaps one day you'll actually _listen _to my advice!"

And it truly is a pity. The Goddess of the Hunt is an absolutely breathtaking example of feminine beauty with angular features, thin yet powerful arms and legs with an _adorable _butt, slight breasts just large enough to be enticing while steel blue eyes gaze with the sharpness of an eagle's.

But, as always, it's her light forest-green hair that falls to the small of her back in loose waves that is her best feature.

…

And it's all ruined by the simple gray shirt, black board shorts and plain blue sandals she wears! She could turn the heads of every mortal and immortal this world over if she spent the _slightest _bit of time and effort on her looks!

…

And there's no doubt in my mind it's a lost cause. The past fifty years have netted zero success on that front so why would now be any different?

"Oh well, no sense in breaking down a steel wall with my bare fists...would you like to take a walk of the palace? We have no shortage of interesting things to do and partake of-"

"I'm not one to gamble and smoke, Kierendal."

"And I _also _just recently installed an arcade on one of the lower levels."

The Goddess's attention becomes laser-intense as I smirk.

"...What _kind _of arcade?"

"Oh, you know...the ones with all of your favorites~. _Time Crisis, Ghost Squad, House of the Dead..."_

Artemis is already walking out the door, authoritatively pleading, "Come, show me!"

Giggling I cast a glance over my shoulder at Laithea and Nerita, instructing my darling lovers, "We should be back by the end of the day, join us then if you wish during that time."

"Okay~!"

Commitments made I quickly follow in the Goddess's wake, amused at her barely contained glee.

The Mistress of the Hunt has a bit of a soft spot for Human 'light gun' games and plays them every chance she gets...and ensures absolutely _no one _but myself a select few others knows of said hobby.

She's sensitive that way, for reasons I'll never understand. Athena has a love of RTS games, Ares follows WWE religiously and Hera is addicted to soap operas...never mind the rest of the gods having peculiarities just as odd.

But Artemis will be Artemis, I suppose.

"You seem tired."

I provide her with my full attention, caught off guard by the suddenly astute observation...but none have sharper eyes than Artemis, a sigh escaping my lips as I slowly massage the bridge of my nose, knowing the bags under my eyes are giveaway enough.

"Things recently have been...stressful."

"How so?"

Releasing a troubled breath I explain, "Caesar's Palace might not be home of the Faces for much longer."

The briefest of hitches in my friend's step is a clear enough indication that she understands the import of what I just said.

"What's happened?"

"Kalichi spat forth yet _another_ rabid monster...except this one is rather intelligent and powerful. Enough so that we're _losing_."

Artemis grants me her undivided attention.

"Kalichi? The Underworld city?"

"Yes. From what I've gathered about five years back they fell apart with the Valefor's extermination, clawing at each other's throats. But one year later they were once more reunited, resuming normal operations...and then they suddenly began expanding roughly a year or so ago, moving into territories like South Africa, South America and here in Las Vegas. That in and of itself wouldn't be so bad or worrying...but they're _good."_

A hand pinches the bridge of my nose in an exhausted gesture.

"It wasn't until a month ago, though...that everything began to fall apart. When _he _began to take the stage. The so called King of Thieves and Shadows. We don't know a damn _thing _about who or what he is other than he's a Devil, tall and likes to wear a lion mask styled after those Dogon tribes."

A humorless chuckle escapes me.

"And he is worryingly skilled. Skilled enough that of the seven different locations we own aside from Caesar's Palace, he took them down without killing a single person. Even Apatrias couldn't stop him, all he earned for his efforts was a concussion and several broken bones."

Now Artemis openly scowls.

"One of the Spartan captains? _He _was defeated?"

"Easily. A hybrid by the name of Galeran was the one who was constantly leading the charge but the King seems to be the muscle. It's been a slow stranglehold around the Palace for almost a month now."

"Then allow me to solve the problem for you, Kierendal."

My surprise must have shown itself rather blatantly since the Goddess manifests her bow, _K__ynigós_ and sharply explains, "A friend of mine is in peril and as a Goddess of the Hunt I'm singularly equipped to remove, shall we say..._elusive _targets."

As tempting-and touching-as that offer is I have to sadly shake my head in refusal.

"You can't, Artemis. If word gets out that you descended from Olympus to specifically aid what is essentially a criminal organization-killing Devils and many other species in the process-other factions would begin to grumble."

Naturally she scoffs, retorting, "As if any of the other Pantheons would go to war or demand concessions if I removed some nameless hooligans from the realm of the living."

"Of course they wouldn't. But they would happily _pretend _to do so, searching for any and all favors or benefits that can be dragged from you and I, since a Goddess so brazenly used her power in a matter outside of her domain."

Her eyes narrow.

"Aiding my friends in need _is _my domain."

"You think they will care?"

"Then I shall kill this upstart _without _use of my divine powers."

A wry grin pulls at my lips.

"I don't think he's that weak, unfortunately...you wouldn't be able to take him at your baseline strength, Artemis. Look, I appreciate-more than you know-your words and desire to take action, but allow me to deal with this particular problem, ok? Just you spending time with me is aid enough."

She holds my gaze for a time...and with a frustrated huff stomps off, explaining, "I shall return shortly. I will consult with Athena on what actions I can and cannot take to aid you, as pathetic a statement as that sounds...I will indulge in your arcade later today, Kierendal."

I can only shake my head as she disappears in a flash of light, returning to Olympus with a cute grumble of irritation, like that of baby lioness trying to frighten off a hyena.

A great friend but she could really learn to appreciate the art of subtlety a bit more…

Resolving to take some time off from organizing a coherent response to the Kalichi pests I decide to grab some breakfast-

-and belatedly realize it's far past the noon hour. Have...have I really been working that long?

It certainly _feels _that way.

Lunch it is, perhaps something light like a salad-

_[Mistress, we have a problem.]_

Biting back on a groan of frustration I lean against a nearby wall, closing my eyes and ignoring the few curious gazes from Human passerby, now that I'm in the mundane areas of the Palace.

"Yes, what is it?"

_[The Griffon's leader is in the establishment, he just entered the casino. He seems to be alone aside from __a__female__ companion.]_

This time my groan is audible.

Why _now, _of all times? What the Hell do those rabid animals have up their sleeves, so brazenly entering my fortress?

"Keep an eye on him, I'll be along shortly."

Inhaling deeply I channel some of my natural magics, water gathering from the atmosphere and ensconcing my body, shifting and reflecting light into a fantasy that enhances my already impressive levels of beauty.

A simple, loose shirt and skirt are morphed into a glittering dress of pure white that compliments my silken blonde hair, generous tits and shapely legs on display thanks to some artful slits in the material that highlight said features.

Perfect, an image that completes the ideal leader of the Faces, the Siren Kierendal.

…

My facade does little to hide my internal nervousness, unfortunately.

* * *

"Has he done anything yet?"

"NO, MISTRESS. STILL PLAYING GAMES, STILL WAITING."

I nod to my Minotaur guard, the bovine beast halting at one of the many magically concealed passages of the building and waiting there as I slip through yet again into the non-Supernatural portions.

Hiding a Minotaur isn't as simple as just making it invisible, unfortunately. Weight, noise and barely restrained bloodlust when battle is on hand make for a rather difficult creature to conceal, magic or not.

The gambling areas of my kingdom are as packed as always, Humans and concealed Supernatural alike partaking of games of chance, the flash of lights, murmur of conversation and shouts of victory blending together into a familiar symphony that, under any other circumstances, would have been a soothing balm to my frayed nerves.

Except now my gaze is consumed by the familiar figure reclined in one of the slot machine chairs, idly flicking money into the contraption with a relaxed air, as if he wasn't surrounded on all sides by Faces disguised as other revelers.

Galeran and, as I draw closer, another unfamiliar figure perched on his lap, a pink haired girl wearing a simple sundress and appearing no older than a teenager.

Odd...I sense the aura of a Harpy around her.

"How nice of you to join me at my throne, Kierendal."

Smoothly taking a seat next to him-the Face occupying it clearing out with practiced ease-I archly reply, "Bold words, considering your are in _my _territory, Galeran. May I have the honor of being introduced to your companion?"

"Sure. Aino, say hello to the Siren."

I can only blink as the girl flips me the middle finger, lazily turning her attention back to the gambling machine as Galeran throatily chuckles, affectionately wrapping an around her waist.

"Yeah, she doesn't like many people. Guess you're on the majority list."

It takes a great deal of my limited patience to _not _order my surrounding guards to just kill the duo on the spot.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, no dancing around the issue, Kierendal? Well that's fine, saves me the trouble of playing the ol' song and dance of wordplay and misdirection pasta. Speaking of food, anyone ever tell you the prices in here are out-fucking-rageous? You must make a killing on this joint."

Teeth grind in a desperate bid not to lose my cool.

"That's _not _what I asked, Galeran."

Smirking like the smug asshole that he is the Kalichi scum replies, "Yeah yeah, I'm getting to it. Long story short my Boss is giving you one last ultimatum, Mermaid Mistress. Either you bend the knee to him or he takes off the kiddie gloves and stops leaving all you Faces alive whenever he pays a visit. Starting with you."

My throat dries, tongue feeling as if it was coated in sand even as I fight to keep my expression unconcerned.

"Ah, so it seems your King of Thieves and Shadows is running low on patience."

"Well you're not the highest priority on his grocery list right now and you're being _kinda _fucking stubborn about this whole thing. It's a good deal, you know. All you do is listen to what he tells you to do and your little gang of Faces can carry on as usual. That's what he did with me and take my word for it, most of the time you'll forget he's even the Boss."

"A riveting sales pitch. Except the part where I'm _subservient _to him."

He has the gall to roll his eyes-the little Bitch on his lap reciprocating the action-before wryly remarking, "Well you can either play ball or you'll be getting a visit from the Boss real soon. In _person."_

Stress accumulates until a desperate plan forms in my brain, a salacious smile exposing pristine teeth as I lean slightly, exposing my chest to his eyes as I purr, "Well perhaps we can make an..._arrangement _that leaves all of us happy, hmm~? I'm sure a man such as yourself and your King have, shall we say...needs?"

Demeaning and frustrating but a little lick n' flick in order to buy a reprieve from these savages would be cheap at three times the price.

Except Galeran has the temerity to _scoff, _giving me a thoroughly unimpressed look before blandly stating, "Yeah, I'll pass. Aino here is way prettier, tighter and has a personality approximately five times more attractive than yours. Besides, an attitude like that you're probably packing every STD under the sun. And _trust _me on this...you don't stack up to the gals the Boss is into. Good luck dragging him a country mile within the radius of your bed."

…

What?

Seconds pass, my brain trying and failing to comprehend how _anyone _would want that pinkette, flat _Bitch _over _me_-the little cunt actually _smirking_-before I'm on my feet, hands balled into fists and shaking with barely repressed rage.

"Yowch. Kierendal, seriously, rejection ain't a good look for you-"

"You can tell your _King _that he can go _fuck_ himself and die for all I care! You want my kingdom?! FINE! He can come and try to _take_ it, I'll send his desiccated and castrated corpse to your doorstep and make you _eat _it, right before I drag that little _slut _of yours off to a fucking _minotaur, _show her what a real cock looks like as it rips her in two!"

Chest heaving in exertion, ignoring the stunned looks from both my subordinates faces and surrounding Humans I glare at the duo with lethal intent, _daring _them to make a move, do anything-

-and they promptly break down into laughter, the Harpy soundlessly giggling as Galeran unleashes a booming cackle, affixing me with an expression that sends a cold chill down my spine.

"Nice speech, Little Mermaid...but you _really _don't know what you're signing up for by telling the Boss no. _His _rage makes yours seem about as intimidating as a cotton ball threatening to beat someone to death. Ah well...you'll be getting a chance to see what I'm talking about in person soon enough."

Fighting back the acidic reply that was on the tip of my tongue I instead offer a stiff nod.

"So we shall, I imagine. Enjoy the rest of your stay, Galeran. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Pfft, the Boss has been trying to get me killed for years. Your little Face bitches hanging out around me-all four of them-are pretty tame in comparison."

I don't give his correct assessment the dignity of a response, whirling away in a fit of tight rage as one of the aforementioned four quickly falls in step with me.

"...Your instructions, Mistress?"

"Ignore him. Tighten security on all entrances and exits leading to the Superantural parts of the palace and be wary...the King will be paying us a visit in the next few days, perhaps the next few hours."

"Understood, Mistress."

…

I can't think of many things that could make this day any worse.

Dammit, of all the times Artemis had to leave…

* * *

"Laithea? Nerita?"

My quarters are silent as a tomb as I storm inside, mood foul and nerves shot as I bemoan the absence of my two lovers. Dammit, now is absolutely a time when I would desire their company and go figure they went somewhere else…

Peeling off my simple robe and undergarments Human legs carry me to the room containing the pool, hoping that a few hours of relaxation in the liquids comforting embrace will do away with my stresses-

_Click!_

-and cold steel pokes against the back of my skull, blood running cold as a panicked shout rises in my throat-

"Don't breathe too deeply. I might get nervous and think you're about to yell for help or work some of that songstress magic of yours."

Only years of experience under duress keep me from doing just that through instinct, my voice soft and quavering as I ask, "You...the King of Thieves and Shadows?"

"Got it in one, Kierendal. Get on your knees, switch back to your normal form and hands palm down in front of you. Shallow breaths, remember."

I hastily comply, the man taking slow and measured steps around my kneeling form, tail awkwardly compressed beneath me as what I now identify as the barrel of a gun slowly caresses the side of my head in a gradual arc that ends with me nearly cross eyed, the King fully dominating my vision.

He's a great deal more imposing in the flesh than merely _hearing _about his exploits, to my dismay.

The snarling mask, simple shirt, pants, gloves and boots of midnight coloration that cast him into shadow...and he's _tall, _taller than most Supernatural men will grow in their lifetimes.

But his voice...it's...odd.

As if a young man is speaking through a far older person's mouth, a strange cadence of youth altering what would otherwise be experienced speech.

"So. Galeran tells me you want to fuck."

Seizing on that opportunity like a drowning sailor in my people's grasp I offer a brilliant smile, batting my eyelashes and jutting out my bare chest slightly, cocking a hip to highlight all of my curves in as tasteful a manner as possible.

"Well I wouldn't be..._adverse _to such a, shall we say..._relationship~. _You're a large man, if the curtains match the drapes I'm sure you'll fill me out rather nicely~!"

Fall for, come on your simple fool..._fall for it!_

"Yeeeaaahhhh...sorry, but no."

Hope comes crashing down like so much biting hail.

"Don't get me wrong, I think even the Gods that have been getting laid for millennia would jump at the chance to warm your bed...but my love life is a veritable minefield as is. No need to risk an affair with a Siren as pretty as yourself mucking things up. They'd probably get jealous."

That...catches me off guard.

"You're a great deal more polite about refusing my advances than your fucking asshole of a subordinate was."

A rumbling chuckle very much like that of a lion's escapes the male...gun not wavering a millimeter.

"We grew up in very different neighborhoods, even if that's where we now work. But let's get down to the purpose of this little house call, shall we? You've been acting pretty gosh golly stubborn about this, Ariel."

My eye twitches and I have to stop myself from taking a deep breath to shout at him with.

"_Little Mermaid _jokes got old a month after the damn movie came out."

"Mmm, understandable. Besides, she only had seashells. You, my lady, are packing at _least _deashells."

My sullen glare would dry up the ocean in seconds flat.

"I've heard _that _one too."

"Man, tough crowd today. Whatever. Point is you're being intractable about this and my job is to now un-tractor you so that I can get back to doing what I was doing before."

"Oh? And just _what _is so damn important that I'm a mere afterthought_?"_

His head cocks.

"Uhh, I'm the one with the gun here? I ask the questions and you answer them?"

I decide to call his bluff, see if this man is as tough as he claims to be. Perhaps he didn't kill any of my Faces beforehand because he's naive in that special way?

"Perhaps you are...but I don't get the impression you have the guts to actually pull that trigger, King. You've been too polite and-GRK!"

A powerful, unbreakable hand _squeezes _my side, lances of agonizing pain shooting throughout my body as he does _something _to my insides that burns like acid gods DAMMIT why did I have to go and-

"Allow me to set the record straight, Kierendal. I was being polite and civil because I _like _being able to be polite and civil. Try to take advantage of that courtesy and I'll put business before pleasure, that clear? Galeran no doubt told you that I take a very hands off approach to leadership, that I like to have established lines of command remain intact because it's easier that way."

Tears leak from my eyes along with a quiet whimper as his fingers somehow, against all conceivable logic _tighten._

"What he either didn't tell you or you chose to ignore was what I did when people _didn't _play ball. I killed them. Simple as that. You're a _convenience, _Kierendal, not a necessity. Keep that in mind for the rest of this conversation, would you?"

His grip _finally _relents as a choked sob escapes me, liquid dripping from my eyes and hands weakly pawing at my side, muscles unable to unclench enough for me to straighten my back.

What...what in all possible Hells did he _do_ to me?

A helpless flinch I have no control over escapes me as he once again leans in, hand reaching towards my body-

-and soothing warmth spreads outward from his almost tender touch, my body sitting upright as if the crippling pain was only a distant memory, the man leaning back once his work is done.

"How did-"

"Let's start from the top, shall we? Hello, I am King of Thieves and Shadows. You are Kierendal, leader of the Faces. Let's have a civil conversation, shall we? No deep breaths, remember. And hands on the floor."

My limbs hastily obey, mind awhirl at the recent realization that I'm not safe here, not in the slightest...but only if I push. Play this smart, play this safe...and I may just walk out alive.

"Alright, moving on. I want you to-"

My ears barely register the near inaudible sound of water parting, of quiet inhalations of air...and my eyes widen as Laithea and Nerita burst from the pool, faces contorted with rage as they open their mouths to sing enchanting music that'll disable and cripple the King.

What were they doing in there, how come they didn't answer my calls?!

The first notes drift across my ears-

-and are seamlessly replaced with agonized shrieks, shadowy tendrils springing to life from every corner of the room and impaling my lovers, lifting their freely bleeding forms into the air as they ineffectually thrash.

"NO, DON'T-GAK?!"

A simple tap to my diaphragm feels like someone bashed me with a hammer, air leaving my lungs in a spastic whoosh as Laithea and Nerita's bodies are thrown next to me in wet splashes of both water and blood, crimson trickling down their nude forms as my hands weakly scramble towards them, teary eyes meeting my own as a desperate inhalation of air allows me to hoarsely speak.

"W-what were you two even _doing?!"_

It's Nerita's weak smile that almost causes me to break down in sobs, he tone fading as she whispers, "You seemed...sad today...figured we would...surprise you when you got back..."

"You damn, beautiful _fools-"_

The barrel of a weapon causes my eyes to screw shut in stress, the King's voice uncompromising.

"_Shallow _breaths, Kierendal."

Whirling on him as I gather the two in my arms, ignoring the lifeblood staining my skin my words are desperate and devoid of pride. To _Hell _with pride.

"Please, just...just let _heal _them at least! I swear I won't do anything else just _please-"_

"And give you the opportunity to mess with my head? Not fucking likely."

"King, _please! _I'll do whatever you ask, I'll follow your orders just let me-"

A bottle of Dad's Root Beer is set in front of me, cutting off my pleas as the man calmly states, "No singing, but feel free to use that. Should staunch the bleeding and accelerate the healing process. No, it's not fucking root beer, we were just out of more impressive glassware and that's what we had on hand. Welcome to Kalichi."

I take the bottle in shaking hands, affixing the giant with a conflicted stare of fear and hope.

"How...how do I know this isn't a trick? Isn't some ploy to further injure-"

"Uhh, I'm holding you hostage at gunpoint, your surprise attack didn't do shit and I can injure you _very _badly _very _quickly. What the _fuck _reason would I have to use _poison? _Fine, let your girlfriends die, see what I care."

Daring to hope against I hope I flip off the plastic cap, tilt the bottle to my lover's lips...and the results are immediate. Slow trickles of blood clot in seconds while lacerations begin to slowly but surely close, Laithea and Nerita's breathing becoming easier as I gather them protectively in my arms, their tails instinctively curling around my waist in affectionate gestures as I give the King a wary glance.

"You...are a man of differing extremes."

He scoffs at my bitter words, retorting, "Don't take that tone with me, Kierendal. I would have been nothing if not a gentleman provided you _hadn't _tried to fuck me at every given opportunity. Now, what was that about you doing anything if I healed your fellow Sirens?"

My mood sours.

"Taking advantage of my emotional distress to force a deal? You would make a fine Greek God, King."

"Bite me. The sympathy card was taken off the table the second you tried to pull a fast one. We're talking deal now."

I stare into his expressionless mask...and sigh in quiet defeat.

"Fine. What are your terms, King?"

"Simple, really. First I need you to _not _threaten my subordinate's lives and deliver ultimatums of death by giant dick fucking to their significant others, that's a big no-no. Be glad Galeran didn't consider you much of a threat, otherwise he would have tried to kill you on the spot. Probably succeeded, too."

I have a choice reply to _that _condition-

-and it's put on hold as the doors to the room are thrown open, a familiar voice imperiously stating, "Kierendal, I conferred with the other Gods and they agreed that I could...hunt..."

An awkward silence falls as Artemis barges in, coming to a wide-eyed halt at the scene.

Me, hugging a bloodied Laithea and Nerita, nude and on the floor at gunpoint...and a male-the very same male I was espousing about earlier-at the other end of the barrel.

His masked head turns towards me.

"This is the part where I run away, isn't it?"

"She _is _rather protective. And has a marked dislike of pushy men."

"Ah. Shit."

Three things happen at once.

Silver flashes of light fly forth from Artemis's manifested bow, seeking every available vital point on the King as she snarls in rage. The Devil aims his gun at the Goddess and pulls the trigger so fast it sounds less like a single-shot and more along the lines of an automatic. And lastly an explosion of lightning fills the room as the male throws a summoned, oversized axe into the my walls.

Dust fills the room and the sounds of battle fade away into nothing, baying howls quickly suffusing my ears as Artemis calls for her pack, hunting dogs racing into the hole the King created, small splashes of blood decorating the escape route where her arrows struck home.

…

A relieved breath fills my lungs.

"Kierendal, are you alright?!"

Artemis's worried blue orbs peer into my own, a watery smile pulling at my lips as I reply, "Y-yes...thanks to you."

She nods and moves to chase after her hounds, shouting, "I'll have that bastard's head mounted on the wall before the hour is over, stay where you are!"

Then the Goddess of the Hunt is gone, only a pair of her dogs staying behind to watch over us.

"...I hope she cuts his dick off."

A wry grin adorns my expression at Nerita's muttered complaint.

"Unfortunately, despite her skill and power...I'm no longer certain it'll be _quite _that easy. And one way or another..."

I cast a mournful look at my destroyed quarters.

"I think the palace is going to need some significant remodeling once they're through with each other."

* * *

**It wouldn't be Caine if he wasn't pissing someone incredibly dangerous off. Best of luck, buddy...you're gonna get your ass beat.**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it was quite the 'welcome back response'!**


	3. Welcome to Vegas (2)

Welcome to Vegas (Part 2)

Caine

(Four years, thirty two weeks and six days after Valefor massacre)

"Guys? I think I stepped on the wrong pair of toes here."

_[Is that meant to be news? It wouldn't be an operation of ours if _something _didn't go spectacularly sideways at some point or-]_

"I pissed off Artemis and now she's trying to kill me, sass later plan now."

As if to punctuate my statement I yank an arrow out my flank with a wince, ignoring the gobsmacked expressions of the mundane hotel residents as I power walk through the Palace's confines.

_[I'm sorry, but when you say Artemis do you mean-]_

"Goddess of the Hunt yes, please help?"

_[We're on our way, where do we ambush her?]_

"Main pool area, in between how packed it is and the multitude of shadows we can-"

My hand snaps upwards and snatches an arrow that was about to merrily burrow through my skull, palm stinging from the friction.

"-come at her from all angles. Now if you'll excuse me I need to focus on _not _dying."

_[We'll be there.]_

Ning 'hangs up' as I focus on moving as quickly through Caesar's Palace as I can, trying to stick to crowded hallways and passages on the assumption that Artemis simply won't blow me away if I'm in sight of others.

...Fingers crossed.

A low buzz reaches my ears and a second automatic snap of my hand stops another arrow...except this one wasn't a clean catch, blood dripping down my wrist from where the sharpened head tore skin.

Ok, where the _Hell _is she shooting at me from? She's not in the passageway so she must be arcing those projectiles from somewhere_-_oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.

A dog pads around the corner a few seconds after I crest it...a dog in a service vest, eyes a glowing shade of blue the same as the Goddess's.

…

A seeing eye dog for the blind that allows its master to shoot around corners from where she's tailing me.

Ha _fucking_ ha.

Naturally, near inaudible _buzz _noises are picked up by my sensitive ears-

-and a small storm of blurring arrows fly around the corner, a few drunken hotel patrons blearily glancing around as they no doubt wonder what bizarre pack of flies just whizzed past them.

Yeah, if _only _it was a bunch of mildly annoying insects.

I turn tail and run like Hell, not bothering to worry about keeping any statues of secrecy or bullshit like that intact because I have a _very _aggravated Goddess on my tail.

Another wince leaves me as one of the shots lodges itself into right bicep, startled shrieks from a pair of rather lovely passerby nearly scaring me as much as I did them.

Ok, ok..._think, _Caine.

Never mind, more arrows, no time to think.

Another sprint around a corner, another bevy of misses except now it's my left arm that plays the part of heroic sacrifice for my face and oh look, _another _hallway.

HOW BIG IS THIS FREAKIN' HOTEL?!

Shit, I can _hear _those dogs of hers following me at a comparable pace and I can't even sense where Artemis is hiding so it's not like I can track her down in person.

...Assuming I was stupid enough to fight a God head on.

Thankfully after what feels like an eternity of mad sprint through twisting and nightmarish hallways of immaculate design and maintenance I enter into a wide-open casino venue, the pool entrance just beyond this area where Ning, Cor, Mittelt and Frederica are waiting.

Oh, and it must be peak hours because the place is swarming with revelers and tourist alike.

_Perfect._

A quick cast of Senjutsu techniques has my form assume a much smaller persona while an illusory copy of myself-three of them, to be exact-head off in separate directions.

I don't need them to work forever, just for a few seconds-

_*THUNK*_

-OW! FUCKING OW OW OW!

I hastily yank an arrow out my ass and whirl around, eyes darting wildly around the room...and focus on a head of light green hair and piercing blue eyes, flawless lips tilted upwards in a smirk as Artemis stares directly at me from almost an entire room away, leaning against a support pillar before offering a playful wink...right as an arrow slams into my thigh before I can even think about blocking it, nerves running cold as I realize just how _fucked _I am right now.

My Youjutsu didn't do shit-of _course _it didn't, I suck at that stuff and she's a tracking Goddess, idiot-and I can't sense her arrows before they embed themselves into whatever part of my body she deems a worthwhile target.

…

Shit.

Thinking fast and ignoring the jolt of pain as yet another projectile sticks itself in my gut I reach outwards with Senjutsu, searching for _any _friendly or usable sources of energy or emotion that I can use-

-and a detect a _very _noticeable set of presences set off in what looks to be a side passage, the auras emanating a clear Superantural tint.

…

Fuck it, it's not like I have a better idea right now.

Glancing back towards Artemis she halts the assault, offering me a mocking smile, like she's doing me a favor by _slowly _killing my ass.

So naturally I flip her the bird.

Cue annoyed expression instead of magnanimous.

Except before she can turn me into a bipedal pincushion I slip into some nearby shadows, causing a few folk nearby to yelp in surprise as I make a break for the pair of energy signatures.

I don't doubt she'll be able to hone in on me given a few seconds but that's fine. A few seconds is all I need.

Reaching what to most would seem to be a flat wall I slip a Shade into the crack of the concealed passage, rip it open-

-and throw myself through not a moment too soon, a trio of arrows burying themselves deep into where I was previously occupying solid tile.

Cut _that _one a little close.

Not wasting time I snap my gaze towards the pair who'll be my probable salvation...and roll my eyes as the stench of bovine musk suffuses my nostrils, passionate grunts emanating from the duo of Minotaur and Harpy.

Said duo is performing the closest equivalent they can to intercourse, the Harpy wrapping her wings around the bull's waist and allowing taloned legs to embrace his throbbing cock, rapidly jutting her hips back-and-forth in a masturbatory manner that has them both moaning in pleasure.

…

I mean, what _else _are they gonna do? If she tried to take that horse-cock inside of her she'd be snapped like a twig. Oh well, time to speed things along.

Both bleat in abrupt panic as my Shades restrain and _slam _them against the hallway's walls, neither able to move so much as a centimeter-

-and I leap into action, powerfully stroking the beast's willy while my Shades begin to jerk the Harpy at a frantic pace, both squealing at the violent-and totally erotic-pace.

"Sorry about this, but I need to borrow something!"

* * *

Artemis

Ahh...nothing quite like a successful hunt to put aside the tedium of normal godly duties, especially against some wannabe gangster Devil with delusions of grandeur.

How confident he must have been, assuming he would be immune to retribution when harassing and threatening Kierendal. And now look at him. Simply running running running.

…

I'll admit he _is _good at doing the aforementioned action, displaying a variety of techniques and impressive instincts, avoiding or stopping quite a few of my arrows.

Alas, his actions are for naught. Running into one of the side passages hidden from the mundane will only buy him a scant few seconds as I idly stroll towards it, humming a cheerful tune to myself.

He put up a good show, for a foolish male playing at being a lion...but this is end of the line.

I slide open the hidden door, making a mental note to remind Kierendal to perform quite the number of memory erasures after this is settled-

-and roll my eyes as several sharp pops reach my ears, quick application of a minor bit of Divine power suffusing my body with a silvery aura and causing the bullets fired by the Devil to strike with force that feels no harsher than a hard flick.

I offer him a charming smile.

"Care to try again? I'm sure the second volley...will..."

I blink, sense of smell picking up something...musky.

And then I notice the Harpy and Minotaur laying against one of the walls, both panting harshly and staring at the Devil with expressions halfway between fear and utter confusion.

...Also dripping with the fluids and stench of sex.

"Well, since you were offering...catch, oh Goddess of the Hunt."

My gaze snaps back to the Devil as he raises his hand, snaps his fingers-

-and something falls directly towards me from above.

Instincts flare as Divine power and _K__ynigós _manifest, faithful bow knocked and aimed upwards...only to find a steaming liquid of some kind of yellow-white coloration streaking towards my face, the _stench _of the liquid briefly overwhelming me...and then I'm covered in Minotaur semen, the gunk matting in my hair, staining my skin, suffocating my nostrils and even my sense of _taste-_

How...H-how, w-why, I don't..._THAT IMPUDENT LITTLE-_

I only notice the boot streaking towards my face at a blistering speed after it's too close to dodge.

* * *

Caine

A physical jolt travels up the length of my Toki-enhanced leg as my boot heel impacts Artemis's forehead dead center, Weiji-do energy circulating and then exploding outwards in tandem with the far more natural kinetic force, nothing held back as the Goddess goes careening into the wall, through it and then into a slot machine that crumples into twisted metal and sparking circuitry with a fading electrical whoop, the elderly gentleman seated in front of it blinking rapidly, hand still outstretched to insert some coins.

…

Well fuck me silly, I can't believe that actually _worked._

I mean, sure, the idea seemed dumb on _paper..._but I figured since Artemis has a reputation as kind of a stick in the mud and upright type of virgin deity dumping a boatload of Minotaur cum on her might, you know. Be distracting.

And it was.

"Sir, you're hung like a bull and I appreciate your help. Miss? Your boyfriend is a wonderful man, I'm sure you'll be happy together."

The Greek monsters just continue to stare at me like I'm some kind of multi-headed doughnut Hydra, no doubt still bewildered at how I 'accelerated' their lovemaking.

Kuroka would be proud.

Striding towards the newly created opening I gaze out over the gawking crowd, gathered around the wrecked machine and whispering furiously.

So much for the statue of secrecy-

_BAM!_

A hundred or so pounds of machinery go flying right past me, crunching into the wall and from amidst the wreckage and glittering payout rises Artemis, covered in spunk, wiring and scraps of metal with a _most _impressive bruise growing on her fair skin.

…

And she's, uh, you know...a _little _mad.

…

WHY, exactly, did I think a single kick would be enough to take down a Goddess?

The air shatters as I leap forward, Artemis matching my action with her bow rising and taking aim-

-and seven arrows embed themselves pretty damn deep into my abdomen and upraised arms...but that's fine. I'm still mobile and that's what counts.

Two Shades sweep across the floor at ankle length, causing the multitudes of mundane to shout in surprise as they're unceremoniously sent to the floor in tangled heaps and sorry, people...but you'll be safer down there for what's about to happen next.

Said 'next' is me skidding to a halt in front of the Greek Goddess, her expression shocked as she clearly didn't expect me to charge since I've only been running...or for my right arm, liberally sprinkled with sharp pointy bits courtesy of her aim and ethereal glow of Toki, to ram into her kidney with enough force to deform steel, the lovely lady sent careening off into the distance where she intersects with a craps table, chips and fake wood sent fountaining up into the air as she skids to a halt among the wreckage.

Ok, I've got the momentum do _not _waste it!

A second mad sprint and short skip has me approaching Artemis as she slowly raises herself up at a downward angle-

-and my heels drive into her gut, spittle and traces of cum impacting my face as the air is forced out of her lungs, the floor beneath her cratering and shattering under the force of my blow.

I cock a fist behind my ear, ready to beat her into unconsciousness...and with lightning swiftness a leaf-bladed dagger is shoved into my side, only a reflexive tilt of my body ensuring that it lodges into a rib rather than my heart.

The fist that was meant to punch her lights out instead forces down her knife hand, a similar action repeated for the other arm and...now what?

Oh, right. Headbutt.

My skull smashes into hers and if the way we both reel back, vision blurry before eventually clearing I think it's obvious that is _not _the way this fight will be decided.

Hellfire, what is this girl _made _out of? Oh, right. Goddess.

…

This is gonna hurt.

Hauling her to her feet I lock that neck of hers in the crook of my arm, ready my fist as Weiji-do energy circulates inside my body-

-and despite my Shades doing their best to minimize the damage that freakin' knife _still _slices the Hell out of my back. Thankfully she's pretty dazed or she would have had the presence of mind to try severing my spine instead of slicing my muscles to shreds.

A sharp exhale, a blur of speed as my knuckles slam into her skull-

_BAM!_

-and the Goddess spasms before going limp, collapsing to the floor as I unceremoniously join her, hissing in vexation as my bevy of injuries announce their presence.

Hells above and below she did a number on me...then again, how many other people can say they fought the Goddess of the Hunt and lived to tell about it?

Go me.

That said I turn my gaze to said Goddess...and awkwardly cough-which of course exacerbates my injuries, ow-as I realize the stress of our battle did away with her mundane clothing, leaving her practically nude aside from the dried cum stains, bits of machinery embedded in her skin and blood leaking from the top of her head.

Well I'll be. The curtains do indeed match the drapes and _wow _this scene probably looks terribly fucked up from the outside.

Why do I feel like the bad guy here?

"Um...sir?"

My eyes flick towards a rather brave employee as he warily gazes at us, the rest of the room mirroring the action.

...All together, about four hundred people.

_Fuck._

"Congratulations everyone, you just got to be extras on the newest _Terminator _movie!"

No one breathes.

"Err...I thought Terminators don't bleed?"

"Ok, _wise ass_, here's what's going to-"

Quiet, calming notes of song echo across the building, only a few seconds of exposure causing the gathered crowd to drowsily sway on their feet...and promptly collapse into peaceful slumber.

"Nice save, Kierendal."

"Spare me the flattery, King. Where is Artemis?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as the Siren strides towards me, her lovers in tow alongside a contingent of maybe twenty or so guards, all varying types of Greek monster. Medusas, Harpies, Minotaurs, Nymphs, Satyrs...the works.

"What do you mean, 'where is Artemis'? She's right here."

Slowly and painfully regaining my feet I lift up the Goddess's limp form by the back of her head-

-and the group opposite of me comes to a dead halt, intense purpose immediately replaced by intense fear and apprehension.

...What the fuck?

So I beat the Goddess of the Hunt, yeah, that's impressive. Except I'm also half-dead so...oh. Right.

I'm using _me _standards again, not others.

To them I just did what who knows how many others have tried without success. Me, some random gangbanger who beat down a Goddess and is still standing without _too _much difficulty.

…

Ok, I can roll with that. And no need to tell them I only won because I splashed her with a surprise spooge attack.

"Y-y-you..._killed _her?"

"I don't _think _I did. Hey, you still alive?"

I turn her so that she's facing me and lightly shake the Goddess dangling in my grasp-

-and an instinctive retch launches a spew of sick directly onto me...more specifically, onto my stab wounds.

Yeah, jostling someone with a concussion. Bad idea.

Kierendal looks like she's on the verge of a heart attack however and heck, why not go for broke and ensure I live through this? Because there is _no _way I'm winning against this crowd as beaten up as I am.

Reaching up and removing my mask a smug little smirk graces my lips at how they recoil.

I'm well aware that my face looks like Hell. The scars, the weird trace of youthfulness and significant bags under my eyes because fuck if I know the last time I had a good rest make for quite the disturbing image.

And it shows, if the way the leader of the Faces winces upon viewing my complexion.

…

Ok, it's not _that _bad. Jeez.

"What...what do you want-no, fuck that. _Who _are you, King?!"

"Me? Well I'm the guy who approached you with a nice little offer and had no intention of having things escalate whatsoever. Except you kept being stubborn and now look where we are."

Doing my best to hide the shaking of my wounded arm I hold a knife to the Goddess's throat, the group tensing and glaring with renewed hatred and anxiety.

"Play time is _over, _Kierendal. I gave you your chances and you threw them back in my face, now we're playing hardball. Bow and submit or I start a company-wide shakedown and distribution of pink slips."

Slightly tortured comparison aside I relax a fraction as most seem to be wavering where they stand, nervously glancing at their leader as she stares balefully in my direction.

"I think you're bluffing."

Oh no.

"Yeah, remember the last time you made that call and ended up wheezing on the ground? I don't-"

"You weren't freely bleeding and covered with arrows that time, King. Now you are. And don't think you can hide the way your legs and arms tremble...you're practically dead where you stand."

…

Probably was asking a bit too much for her _not _to notice the incredibly obvious.

My silence is admission enough as she stalks forward, teeth parted in a snarl as she states, "You're alone and with no backup, King...this truly is the end of the road for you."

I spot movement in the corner of my eye and smile beatifically.

"Weeeeelllllll...that's where your wrong, actually."

A flash of blue light and suddenly there's a giant fuck-off Dragoon standing between me and the approaching crowd, bass rumble emanating from Frederica's chest as she glares at the Greek faction, Ning blinking behind Kierendal and placing a sword at her throat, Mittelt and Corentine also pinning down the rest of the group with a collection of lightpsears and blades formed of compressed blood.

"Well it took your four fucking long enough."

"Not our fault, you didn't bring them to the pool."

...I'll let Mittelt's sass go. For now.

Kierendal and her side well and truly sag, defeated and they know it.

**|Hey. Hey, Caine? Can I eat that one? It's been a while since I've had real beef~!|**

A bovine whimper of fright leaves one of the Minotaurs as Frederica licks her chops, blue flame leaking from the corners of her mouth.

"Only if they resist, Fred. Well, Kier? Last chance."

The Siren glances about, no doubt searching for any and all opportunities to turn this around-

-and her neck sags, head drooping as she quietly orders, "Everyone...stand down."

The tension dissipates as I throw Artemis into a bridal carry instead of holding her by the head, feeling the exhaustion of the pitched battle catching up with me.

Or maybe that's just blood loss.

"Well you look like shit."

"Thanks, Cor. I hadn't noticed."

Trailing crimson with my every step I nonetheless approach the Siren, looking down on her as I politely smile, ignoring the way red trickles past my lips.

"Why don't we sit down someplace nice and have a little chat, hmm?"

* * *

**If it's stupid but it works...it ain't stupid.**

**And that's what I tell my self in the mirror every morning.**

**Next chap is one I'm having a good cackle at writing, since Caine and Artemis can't just let things go and continue their battle with word shivs and burn bats.**


	4. Welcome to Vegas (3)

Welcome to Vegas (Part 3)

Caine

(Four years, thirty two weeks and six days after Valefor massacre)

"Hey, Caine. Listen to this one. _Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom yet easily I fly. Present in the sun but not in rain. Doing no harm and feeling no pain. What am I?"_

I stare at Ning Que and his newest companion, a majestic Sphinx with pristine coat of white and flawless features, both of them smirking at me as I blink in confusion.

Lucky bastard somehow found time to slip into a pair of unmarked trunks of simple black.

"I just got done fucking up and getting fucked by a Goddess. And now you want to go asking me riddles? Sorry, head broken, bad concuss, word hard."

The half-Devil turns to the glorious creature, smugly stating, "Told you he wouldn't want to admit he didn't know."

"Indeed, for a man that took the Maiden of the Hunt to task he certainly seems to be lacking in the brains department."

My eye twitches.

"Ok, I know you're just egging me on in the most blatant manner possible—and I'm even more annoyed by the fact that it's working, dammit—but I never said I _couldn't _solve it."

"Oh? Do indulge our curiosity then, Devil."

The rich contralto of the Sphinx contains more than a few hints of amused and playful condescension as I huff out a breath of annoyance, thinking hard about the riddle while gazing around our current residency.

The main pool of Caesar's Palace is a pretty impressive bit of Human engineering all on its own, then you start factoring in the aftermarket Supernatural alterations and things get crazy.

Walk into the central pagoda, channel a bit of magic into a sigil and you get dragged into an entirely separate bit of reality. A carbon copy of the pool area with Supernatural creatures and members wandering about, allowing them to interact with the same amenities available to Humans without any worry of causing the world's biggest Bigfoot sighting, to put it lightly. Heck, right now a few Sirens and Harpies are staring warily at my Peerage from the side of the pool, clearly having heard about our recent blitz through the establishment and playing it safe.

Spacial magic can get kinda crazy when you have someone pretty damn talented at the art go nuts. Seriously, they somehow managed to perfectly replicate the outside weather and temperature right down to the-

"Ah. A shadow."

The Sphinx musically chuckles, stating, "For one who makes so much use of aforementioned constructs of shade you certainly took your time to answer such a riddle."

"You know positive reinforcement is the best way to get somebody interested in things, right?"

"Speak for yourself, I've found the whip and spur quite effective on a number of occasions."

I give Mittelt a sidelong glance, the Fallen reclining on a sunchair with only a simple one piece of pure white to cover her body, my tone acidic as I retort, "Nice to see you're all so comfortable and at ease, I'd hate to inconvenience you or anything. Not like I was just in a desperate life-or-death battle with dire need of backup."

Blondie seems supremely unconcerned with my salt while Corentine sensually yawns, pointedly stretching as her tail lazily waves through the air, tone contrite as she replies, "You seemed to handle it just fine. And we saved the day at the last minute so no worries."

The Vampire-Werewolf deliberately flips onto her side, displaying her string bikini of midnight material, special suntan lotion keeping her from being burnt by the sun's rays. Literally.

"Now are you gonna relax or keep puckering that cute butt of yours in blatant stress?"

"My ass doesn't appreciate your cruel appraisal of its status, bloodsucker. And I can't relax, I somehow gotta keep us from being murdered by an irate Goddess and her gangster friend. And I'm all out of dicks to use as improvised distractions. Unless Ning is willing to volunteer as tribute. And why the _fuck _do you all have swimsuits while I'm in my backup pants and shirt?!"

Frederica lazily floats across the pool in her younger form, completely butt naked as she enjoys the water before lazily stating, "I'm not wearing clothes."

"You're a shapeshifting metal beast of death and slaughter. You don't count."

"That's racist."

I ignore Ning's comment and turn to the Sphinx, still watching us with clear enjoyment in her expression.

"Well? Got any advice on how I can keep us alive through the next hours or whatever? You clearly work here."

Yawning before laying her head down on her immaculate paws the creature lazily retorts, "I would not worry overmuch, Kierendal and Artemis likely won't kill you. Not after certain events and circumstances come to light."

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Well _that's _not cryptic. And 'likely' isn't the same as 'definitely not'. Don't suppose I could bully you for something that _doesn't _leave me anxious and about to drop a log in my pants?"

Ning—in a showing of incredible familiarity for such a short time frame—flops against the side of the Sphinx and flippin' yawns of all things, stating, "I don't see why you're so worried. Since when have we not just meandered our way through certain demise and come out alive?"

"Because if we _hadn't _we'd be dead, numb nuts. Whatever, just let me do all the talking."

"Now _that _sounds like a surefire way to get us all killed."

Mittelt's words cause me to snort in irritation, prompting my arm to lift the Fallen and place her in my lap as I take up her chair, Blondie yelping in surprise...and then embarrassed indignation as I blatantly cup the smooth mound between her legs, lightly squeezing it as she flushes bright red in mortification.

"W-w-what the _fuck _are you-"

"Putting on a show for your fellow feathered friends."

The Fallen goes from rosy crimson to deathly pale as she notices the Harpies fluting and singing in glee as I molest her for their viewing pleasure.

"Payback's a bitch, eh?"

Light blue eyes meet my mismatched own as Mittelt goes expressionless.

"And so am I. I hope you remember that, fucker."

A quick kiss on the cheek does away with a morsel of her growing desire to commit homicide.

"How could I forget? You're about as cozy as a frozen porcupine."

"Kiss my ass."

My smirk causes her to flinch before rapidly squirming within my unyielding grasp.

"W-wait, don't do that!"

The Harpies begin squawking and chirping in eavesdropping glee as the rest of my companions roll their eyes in familiar resignation at our antics.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

The Greek peanut gallery falls silent as a pair of individuals slip though the enchanted entryway, looking equally pissed at the general air and situation.

Enter Kierendal and Artemis.

"Yo, Goddess of the Hunt. How did your first taste of cow milking go?"

The area falls silent, my Peerage looking at me with wry expressions.

"You give us shit for not being worried about living through this dispute and then you go ahead and say something like _that? _The air smells of double standards and it reeks of imminent death."

Corentine's dry statement causes me to scratch my cheek in idle embarrassment, replying, "Okay, yeah, bit of a hypocrite but how many times in my life am I gonna get the chance to poke fun at an actual Goddess?"

"At the rate you're going? Probably not for very long. Look in front of you."

Following Ning's advice I do so and find a very irate and very homicidal Artemis looming overhead.

Not by much though, I _am _pretty tall even when sitting.

"He did it."

"Thanks, Mittelt."

Setting aside the Fallen's throwing me under the bus I roll her off my lap, rising to my feet and staring down at the forest-haired woman, now glaring up at me with what I _know _is clear desire to kill.

…

Okay, nowhow do I wriggle my way out of this one?

"While I sympathize with your desire to castrate him, Lady Artemis-"

I'm sorry, what was that bit?

"-I would recommend hearing him out and engaging in a dialogue. Call it a hunch."

Steel blue eyes focus on the relaxed Sphinx, tone clipped as Artemis asks, "Oh? And just what does the Great Menkasa have to say about this matter, about why I should even bother letting this whelp live a moment longer?"

"Because I'm a swell guy with a sense of humor?"

My comment goes unheeded and unappreciated as the Sphinx lazily explains, "Just label it a woman's intuition and hear him out. You might be surprised."

Clearly desiring to do just the exact opposite Artemis grinds her teeth...and with a huff slams herself down next to Kierendal, the Siren letting her aquatic half lazily flap in the pool water as she coldly bores her eyes into my own.

"You caused us a great deal of grief, King. Memory erasures, property damage, lost profits..."

"I'd say I was sorry if I, you know, was. We could have done this nice and easy, Kier. But you just _had _to go and turn this into one out of control shitstorm."

"Oh yes, nice and easy. At the end of the barrel of your gun, with my darling's held hostage."

I give the Siren a skeptical look, responding, "We're _crime bosses, _in case you've forgotten. I thought holding you at gunpoint for a nice chat was about as friendly as things could get. Shit, just ask Galeran. First bit of diplomacy we tried to have ended up with us bleeding and passed out on the floor, this was basically a nice candlelit dinner by comparison."

"Typical for Kalichi gutter scum."

"I would take offense at that if I didn't actually see it as a compliment. Now are we going to actually get to the point of this little meeting or keep throwing word shivs at each other?"

Artemis crosses her arms, coldly stating, "You seem rather relaxed for someone who's life hangs in the balance, Devil. Or have you forgotten that you reside within the stronghold of your enemies, enemies who would very much like to see you dead?"

I offer a winning smirk, gesturing to my companions.

"Oh I haven't forgotten. It's just that I've already kicked your ass once and my friends here could easily slaughter their way through the rest of the local populace. This supposed 'stronghold' has more or less ceased to a threat, oh Goddess of the Hunt."

A bit of a fib on my part. While I don't doubt my companion's ability to raise Hell, Artemis is a bit of a game changer. All bravado aside if we end up in some kind of fight again...well, I don't fancy my chances. At all. And while this time I have backup in the form of my closest companions and allies on hand I _still _don't like this matchup.

Fighting against a cocksure and arrogant Goddess with no clue as to my abilities was one thing...fighting against a fully prepared one is an entirely different ball game.

The Greek Goddess grits her teeth and prepares to no doubt serve up a particularly saucy rebuttal-

"You can either continue your squabbles like children or listen to each other's demands like mildly mature adults. But don't mind me, it's not as if I'm attuned to the wiles of fate."

I resist the urge to scowl as a recent memory comes to fore at the mythical beast's comment.

"You wouldn't happen to be familiar with a certain pair of Hero Twins, would you? You've got that same 'no really, I totally cannot tell the future in any way shape or form' thing going on."

Her enigmatic smile is response enough, Artemis and Kierendal shooting me suspicious gazes as the rest of the Greek audience slowly put some distance between us, catching on to the fact that things might get a little bloody in the near future.

"...Fine. Tell us of your plans and thoughts, Devil. One does not lightly ignore a Sphinx's words, even if they are in favor of some rabid dog."

"Thanks, I knew you cared."

Kierendal has a point though, even if Artemis looks like she's ready to blow a blood vessel. The lion-headed creatures have always been in every corner of the world long before anybody bothered to record their presence, speaking riddles and cryptic warnings to those willing or smart enough to listen. Blowing them off is _not _what any sane or rational individual with their head safely outside their own ass does.

"I already went over what my side of the bargain is. You basically continue on as normal, I have free access to any information you come across and I occasionally ask for assistance that you provide. In return you get first pick of contraband or leftovers that pass through Kalichi before hitting the market and my help if you need it...events allowing such an occurrence, granted."

The Siren doesn't look impressed.

"Setting aside the debatable worth of allowing you unfettered access to _my _hard-earned work in return for garbage sale scraps that pour in through your piss pile of a city-"

I smirk, remembering Metatron's mask that ended up within the bowels of Kalichi. This chick has _no _idea the nuggets of gold that flow into my territory.

"-what in the _world _gives you the impression that I consider your aid worthy of an alliance? In case you forgot, my dear Artemis is a far more powerful enforcer than you could ever _hope _to be."

Hah! Knew she would go down that route of argumentation.

"Don't kid yourself, if you relied on her to solve every problem that's too high on the foodchain for you to handle this fragile little peace of ours would have gone to shit a long time ago."

Artemis looks ready to bite out a retort until I swiftly cut her off with, "Save it, I _know _the gods have their hands tied when it comes to openly taking action in the Human world or other territories outside their own. Sure, you can take me out...but I won't go quietly and I guarantee you it _won't _be subtly, not enough for you to just sweep things under the rug."

"But you're just a small time-"

"Gangbanger that no one _really _gives a shit about, yeah, I know...but I'll be a convenient _excuse."_

The flash of frustration on Kierendal and Artemis's features causes me to smirk.

"Yeah, I know things. You Gods play an interesting game of checks and balances, of not getting _too _free with your actions. Going on a Devil hunt in the middle of Las Vegas, with tons of damage and fallout resulting from it? Every other divinity is gonna start wondering why _you _get to go do your own thing with no consequence...and they'll start raising bitch fits left and right, resulting in every God with an agenda to start taking more open actions because why should _they _act responsibly when there's no benefit to doing so?"

I graciously offer a hand to the sullen pair of beauties across from me.

"Or you can join in a mutually beneficial agreement that leaves us both mildly satisfied, past strife forgotten or at least put behind us."

A languid shrug concludes my pitch.

"Course, you can just go ahead and go with the killing, kick off a spiral of uncontained divine fuckery that _will _turn nasty sooner rather than later. If rumors are true then you're one of the few Gods that actually has something resembling a moral compass, Artemis. You _know _what I'm saying is right on the mark."

Both Greeks remain silent, Kierendal looking as if she just bit into a salt-infused lemon while The Goddess of the Hunt simply lacks any telling expression whatsoever.

"And what's this about you not believing I'm worth my weight in murderous gold? I straight up snuck into your bedroom and held you all hostage without so much as breaking a sweat, I'm _good _at what I do."

Corentine's ears and tail lightly swish through the air, tone mischievous as she states, "And he has a _remarkable _sense of fashion~! Don't let that ugly mug fool you."

"...Thanks, I guess?"

Kierendal taps a finger on her leg, eventually turning to the Sphinx before asking, "You said I should listen to him. I've listened and am left wanting. Just what importance does this street rat warrant, that you would speak for him? Because quite honestly I'm rather in favor of simply having Artemis kill him on the spot."

...Uh oh.

Raising her head from her paws the beast-woman speaks clearly, with a trace of admonishment coloring her words.

"More important than this petty schoolyard squabble of yours, Kierendal. Look beyond the borders of the small paradise you've built for yourself and see the bigger picture. Or do you think I aid a Devil over you simply on a _whim?"_

…

The chilly silence that follows leaves even me uncomfortable, and I'm apparently in the Sphinx's camp.

"Walk with me."

"Sorry, care to repeat that?"

Artemis rises to her feet, imperiously gesturing for me to follow her.

"Are you deaf? I told you to walk with me. We need to talk."

"Yeah? And how long is _that _going to take?"

Her voice is a frustrated hiss, tone unwavering as she snarls, "As long as it takes. Now _walk."_

I have half a mind to refuse just out of petty spite...and swallow that gut reaction as I turn to the rest of my Peerage, ordering, "If you don't hear from me in half an hour, just start killing people."

"Uhh, and just _why _do you think going with the XY chromosome hater is a good idea?"

Mittelt's legitimate question can only be answered with a shrug.

"I get the distinct impression that if she wanted me dead she would have done so with or without backup. Relax, Blondie."

Sky blue eyes narrow in skepticism as I amble off after Artemis, tossing over my shoulder, "Enjoy the amenities in the meantime, I'll be busy doing work, as usual."

Frederica lazily waves as she dives beneath the waters like a tropical snake, Corentine giving me a sidelong glance that clearly states 'do _not _do anything stupid' that I wink in response to, the Hybrid rolling her eyes before returning to sunbathing.

Well, sunbathing as much as a Vampire can.

"Are you quite done?"

"Hey, gotta insure that if you have less than pure intentions towards my person there's a contingency in place. Slaughtering your friends if I don't get to so much as tell my pals that I'm in one piece seems like a good place to start."

The open distaste and vitriol sent my way by the Goddess of the Heart actually tickles a little...and I'm sure as Hell not telling her that my Peerage and I had agreed beforehand that any verbally spoken deadlines among hostile company would only be as half as long as stated.

Fifteen minutes seems like a fair amount.

* * *

"Alright, so where are you taking me? Some dank and dreary cell? An isolated forest where they'll never find the body? A romantic, aromatic, sexomatic bedroom?"

"Do you love the sound of your own voice?"

Artemis's disgusted tone causes me to smirk, glibly replying, "Someone has to carry this conversation, since you're being all quiet and brooding."

"Imagine that, me not wanting to talk to you any more than is physically possible."

"I know, right? Talk about incredible levels of self-control. I'm impressed."

The Goddess of the Hunt goes back to ignoring me as I give her a sidelong glance out of the corner of my eye.

The simple shirt and pants from before were well and truly destroyed, Kierendal apparently jumping on this opportunity to give her something more feminine in the form of a simple sundress with pale white coloration, the article tastefully highlighting her trim figure and lovely hair.

She looks like she's suffering every step of the way.

"Seriously though, if you're not gonna talk to me about whatever it is you want to talk about the least you can do is give me something to look forward to and mull over while we go...wherever."

"My preferred brand of stress relief. Now _kindly _shut the fuck up."

I let a whistle slip past my lips, remarking, "Damn, vinegar like that I must have done something seriously bad to piss you off. Was it the ass kicking I delivered earlier? It was the ass kicking, wasn't it? Or maybe it was the daddy fatsack of Minotaur jizz that-"

My collar is seized by a hand of unyielding steel, Artemis's eyes promising nothing short of swift death as she hisses, "One more word out of your impudent mouth and I _will _cut your testicles off, deep fry them and force you to eat them. Is that _clear?"_

I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Deep fry my nuts? What, are you trying to give me heartburn along with a helping of PTSD? Show some mercy, would you? And I _knew _it was the cow spunk that _mooved_ you to such fury."

The Goddess looks as if she wants to physically rip my head off as she shoves me away, growling out, "You're insufferable. Where do you draw such arrogance, to speak like that to one who could kill you in a heartbeat?"

I disinterestedly shrug.

"It's precisely because you can end my life that pissing you off is so much fun."

I cup my chin and adopt a thinking posture.

"Also because you shot me full of arrows. That kinda sucked."

Releasing a long suffering sigh the Goddess responds, "I'm taking you to an arcade. Simple as that."

"Oh, it's a date? Not the most conventional of ways to show your displeasure with someone, but I'll take it."

Evidently having decided that my bullshit is easiest to ignore if one simply ignores it Artemis asks, "Who are you, really? I have my suspicions but I'm curious as to what answer you'll provide."

"You realize that you're asking a guy who goes around with an alias and a lion mask what his secret identity is, right? Kinda defeats the point, don't it?"

Delicate fingers flex and squeeze, no doubt fantasizing about wrapping themselves around my neck.

"Ok, ok...how about this? This arcade of yours? We'll figure out some kind of wager once there and if you win I tell you who I am."

Now appearing mildly interested Artemis's eyes narrow, tone light as she she inquires, "And what if you win?"

"Simple. I want a kiss from you."

I cackle inside my twisted brain as the Goddess looks ready to blow her top-

"I'm kidding. Aside from the fact that I'm fairly certain you'd try to bite my upper lip off there's more valuable things to be gained."

Her brow twitches in what is no doubt conflicting reactions to the statement that her lips are of piss value to me.

"If I win, you convince Kierendal to ally with me with the aforementioned conditions. No ifs or buts about it."

"Deal. Now, let's continue on our way."

I grin as the Greek Goddess picks up her pace, the beginnings of childish excitement evident in her expression as we make our way to the 'arcade'.

Not sure what this chick thinks an arcade actually looks like but personally I'm not really expecting it to be anything too impressive-

* * *

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!"

Modest chest puffing out in pride Artemis coyly states, "Isn't it? This place is my pride and joy, Devil. Consider yourself lucky in being allowed here at _all. _Now, I shall permit you to-"

"Is that _Time Crisis?! _Sweet Lucifer's _taint _I always wanted to play that but we never managed to find a place in the Human world that had it..."

I distantly note that revealing snippets of my past like that is probably a bad thing but I honestly can't bring myself to care. This place is like a small slice of paradise!

Light gun shooters, both old classics and new releases as far as the eye can see...which isn't very far, granted, but for a twenty-by-eight room it's _awesome._

Alright, let's get to picking~!

"Got any preferences, Goddess of the Hunt? I don't want to hear any complaints when I beat you at your own game..."

She irreverently snorts, grandly gesturing to the room in general before saying, "Take your pick, Devil. If I cannot beat you at any games present then I _deserve _to acquiesce to any demand you may think of."

"Careful, I may just ask you out for a moonlit dinner if this is the kind of pastimes I can expect from a prospective girlfriend~!"

She snorts at my words before taking a step to the side as I inspect my options, humming lightly to myself the whole while.

Nice to see our murderous disagreements has been replaced with competitive disagreements now that there's a solution to the contention at hand.

"Alright, your manner of loss has been decided, Goddess of the Hunt. _Time Crisis _it is. What's the terms of our bet? First to a certain score? First to quit of a sore finger? I let my people know we might be awhile so don't feel pressured or anything."

A girlish—and _very _cute—'hmph' of dismissal escapes the Goddess, smoothly grasping one of the brightly colored guns and idly inspecting it with infinite familiarity.

"Three runs through the main story. Best of three wins."

"Sounds fair, how do we-"

"Oh, and if you score so much as a single point during the whole runthrough I automatically lose that round."

My head cranks around to gaze at the supremely confidant Artemis, glancing at me with a coquettish smile and tender caress of the light gun.

"You know what? Fuck it, you're on. Hope you like the taste of your own words because you're going to be eating them pretty damn soon."

"Oh I'm so _very _looking forward to it~!"

The screen lights up with blaring arcade noises and a super intense manchild shouting 'TIME CRISIS' and the adrenaline starts to flow.

"Just a polite bit of warning, Devil...I've altered these machines with a Supernatural being's reaction speed in mind. Don't fall behind."

"You worry about yourself, darling."

We raise our guns with simultaneous motions, a cruel smirk pulling at my lips.

She thinks I won't get a single point during this entire play session? While I legitimately don't doubt that she'll win easily, well..._flawlessly?_

Ha! Dumb bitch.

* * *

I'm the dumb bitch.

"Oh my, what is that score I see, Devil~?"

...Shut up.

"Were I to offer you a kiss of condolence my lips would form such a shape~!"

Zero.

"Oh? No comeback, no smarmy remark?"

A big. Fat. Fucking. _Zero._

"I know of a good therapist, you may require it for the shellshock your expression suggests you now suffer from~."

Zero. AGAIN.

Slowly slotting the gun back into its holster I affix the Goddess with a blank look, observing her appearance.

Chin cupped on her hands, leaning playfully on the machine with her elbows while seemingly heedless of the way her dress droops slightly, affording me a glance between modest peaks while facial features are set in one of perfect, mocking delight.

It kinda makes me want to punch her teeth down her throat. And yes, I know I've worn that very same expression countless times before and can be just as much of a smug cunt as she's being this very moment.

I just don't happen to care.

"Fine. You win."

"Oh I know I did. I just wanted to hear you say it."

It takes a _very _concentrated force of will not to slap the smartass right off her face, instead taking my lumps like a man.

Or at least not like a pussy loser.

You know, I thought I was a pretty decent hand at gunplay and marksmanship with a quick reaction time to boot...Artemis _slaughtered _me. No sooner did targets appear on screen and my body rotated to take em' down did the Goddess of the Hunt have me staring at an empty target range, all brightly colored terrorists (or whoever these mooks were supposed to be) neatly added to her steadily growing score.

…

This sucks.

"So! The terms of our agreement?"

Terms I would rather physically eat than follow through on, but...fuck it, my word is—and likely will be for all of time—one of the few things I'm not willing to compromise on. At least not to those who will likely be alive for more than a few minutes.

"Caine. Caine Valefor."

There's the barest hints of surprise on the Goddess's face before idle contemplation replaces it, tone distant as she murmurs, "Yes, I can see that making sense...the eyes, the control over shadows...even your height could be attributed to your father's lineage. But there are yet inconsistencies."

Those predatory eyes focus onto my body, inspecting every nook and cranny in a way that might be flattering if I didn't feel so exposed.

Goddess of the Hunt indeed, with sharp peepers like those…

"Valefors were not well renowned for their physical strength. Nor their odd usage of techniques that hail from a variety of different Pantheons or sects..._especially _those of the Yokai. I know Senjutsu arts when I see them."

She locks gazes with me.

"And let us set aside any sense of false modesty or pride and be honest with ourselves. Yes, you surprised me with your..._unconventional _stratagem but that alone shouldn't have carried the day. Your skills are...impressive."

That last bit sounds like it was dragged out with herculean effort but I appreciate the effort.

"But you are, what? Thirteen, fourteen? Not even the Crimson Satan, at your age, would have had the slightest chance of defeating me, I was alive long before he was born. And yet here we are, you—however underhandedly—having succeeded. There's something..._off _about that fact."

Yeah, it's that apparently I got 'blessed' by one of the Primordial Gods of the universe into breaking every notion people have of what's possible and what isn't. Only Val comes close to my levels of bullshit and at this point she's basically the reincarnation of both the Vanishing Dragon and Prelate of Storms.

"Sorry, terms were name and not life story. Although suffice to say it was either grow up quick or die in a ditch somewhere."

Artmeis doesn't seem entirely pleased with my explanation but lets the matter drop, crossing her arms before coldly stating, "And just what is a supposedly dead heir to a destroyed family planning? And why does it involve my friend?"

Now it's my turn to offer a cold smile.

"Revenge. And a far larger war that needs to be won."

Her eyes search mine...and in that moment I understand that she isn't aware of the Beast of the Earth, nor of the long history the Supernatural is a part of...or at least all of it.

Otherwise she likely would have been able to piece together my words to the Sphinx, my eye's coloration and the context of my words about a larger war.

Instead she scoffs, retorting, "I've seen war, child...I don't think you quite understand what you mean by 'larger war'."

"What's funny is that I could easily say the same to you."

She clearly doesn't buy that line, merely glancing off to the side in frustration.

"I should kill you, you know. I would have done it long ago were it not for-"

"My sparkling personality?"

"-Menkasa suggesting you have a larger part to play in events. But let's make one thing clear, Devil."

She leans in close, eyes dancing with lethal intent.

"Should this scheme of yours _ever _come to hurt Kierendal...I _will _finish what I started today."

I lean in just as close, so much so that the slightest of movements would have our lips meet.

"That sounds like an agreement to an alliance."

She leans back with an imperious sniff.

"I will convince my friend to accept your offer on one condition, _Valefor. _Before you and your ilk came along Kierendal had been dealing with a most worrying scenario, one of crucial importance. Hexennacht has been making forays into Las Vegas and been causing trouble with the Faces, even leading to a few open confrontations. But that in and of itself wouldn't be too worrying, except..."

The Goddess scowls, continuing with, "Their leader, Augusta, apparently passed along her Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, to a new wielder that is now in the city. For what purpose, we do not know, but it is entirely likely Kierendal and her organization will be used as a testing ground for this new user to grow used to their powers. Hexennacht cares little for collateral damage or subtlety."

I nod at that, knowing full well that Human mage organizations are just as varied as the Superntaural. Some are benevolent, some are withdrawn and some are batshit fucking crazy.

"Alright, so where do I come in?"

"Simple. I want you to retrieve that Longinus and its new wielder, bring them back here and cause as much damage to the Hexennacht outpost in this city. Do so, and I will tell Kierendal to accept your terms."

…

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

The false and innocent smile doesn't fool either of us.

Invading a den of mages isn't a walk in the park. The sheer variety of protections available—complicated by the fact that I'm taking someone who might not want to come back out—means even an experienced operator would consider this damn near impossible.

It's a good thing I have a habit of making the impossible merely difficult.

Seizing the Goddess's chin with my fingers—causing her to blink in blatant shock at the bold action—I get right in her face and grin wildly.

"I'll do you one better, Artemis...I keep the Longinus wielder and in exchange..."

I allow my voice to become a contented purr.

"I won't _damage _or _inconvenience_ the Hexennacht members in this city...I'll fucking _bury them."_

* * *

**EYYYYYY I'm back! A few months off gave me the muse to get this bad boy back on track and we're starting strong with a Longinus heist next chap! Three guesses as to who that'll be :D**

**Ahh...it feels to be good writing for Caine again. Ain't nothing like a street rat with no filter and a colorful vocabulary.**


	5. Welcome to Vegas (4)

Welcome to Vegas (Part 4)

Walburga

"Enough! Disappointing as your magical aptitude may be I had _hoped _that your skill with the Longinus would make up for it! Now dry your tears and try again!"

Augusta Helena. Leader of Hexennacht, woman of astounding beauty despite pushing seventy—no doubt thanks to a bevy of alchemical or magical techniques—and one of the most accomplished Human mages in the past few decades...and right now I'd like nothing better than to rip her face off as my arms smolder and burn with the stench of cooked flesh, salty drops raining from my eyes as my teeth grit against the agony.

"Well? Incinerate Anthemis not a Longinus one can wield without feeling_, _without _passion! _That pain, that frustration? Use it!"

Knowing that today's torture session disguising itself as a lesson won't conclude until Augusta is satisfied with my progress I force myself to reach for the swirling power within, forgoing any type of magic circle or formula as a Sacred Gear has no need of such handicaps.

Purple flames begin to lick at my extremities as heat blossoms within my flesh, allowing my temper and anger to spread in order to better make use of the power that could burn me alive if left unchecked.

Augusta used to be the wielder of the Longinus until she passed it along to me last week, explaining that in order to properly control the Gear one has to possess a pure soul.

...What manner of purity seems not to matter, since my _mentor _evidently made use of her base cruelty to power the Gear rather than any other mannerism.

Raising my shaking hand towards the steel mannequin ten meters away from my position I take a slow breath, let my energies guide and channel the Sacred gear's flames-

-and let all of my fury come to fore, lips peeling back from my teeth as a feral snarl escapes my throat and purple flames in the shape of a cross manifest around me.

"_Antiphona!"_

A force of will directs the flames towards the distant target-

-and a cry of pain slips out as searing _torture _blazes to life along my legs, knees giving out as I pitifully collapse to the ground, the lead Bitch clicking her tongue in disappointment at my performance.

"Weak. At your age I could control Incinerate Anthem magnitudes better than you could, child. We are done for today, follow."

I turn a hateful gaze in Augusta's direction but the skank is already moving away, loose and silken dress scarcely enough to cover her modesty flowing in non-existent wind while streamers of midnight hair glisten in the artificial light.

What a vain whore, relegating _magic _for such surface level pursuits. We've been gifted with an incredible art and power as magicians and she uses it to attract men to her bed? Arrogant cunt.

Forcing down tears and a whimper I slowly force myself onto seared and wobbly legs, trying to ignore the pain by instead focusing on the miserable state of my dress, frayed and smoking from Incinerate Anthem's flames.

That makes _another _article of clothing I'll have to repair this week.

Setting aside my discomfort and exposed state I stumble after Hexennacht's leader into the bowels of the organization's newest outpost, returning leers and lustful gazes from passerby with sneers and cold indifference alike.

Hexennacht is about as far and away from a mutually aspiring group of mages as one could possibly think of, the entire organization both cutthroat, hedonistic and opportunistic by nature. It's _intended _to be that way, weeding out the weak and gullible while the strong and crafty thrive.

Here I am, not even at my fourteenth birthday, wounded so badly that I can barely walk, covered in rags and if one of the more amorous idiots managed to spirit me away they would only be as guilty as I or anyone else decided to make them be.

…

Augusta might take umbrage with such an action, if only because she would then have to waste time finding me.

This is the organization I fell in with because what other options were there for the daughter of a red light district worker who discovered that she had an affinity for the Supernatural? What other establishment would have been able to find me, let alone bring in the ragged, filthy and diseased runt?

At least Hexennacht had the 'decency' to ensure I had a meal on the table and was rid of sickness before throwing me to the wolves, to sink or swim on my own merits.

I hate it here.

Magic is _special, _it's what freed me from the grasp of the slums and future as a cheap whore...and the people in this place use it like a convenient lever or tool, pursuing idiotic goals and discoveries rather than truly incredible works of art.

Augusta with making herself young and beautiful, women for making their breasts bigger, men for growing their cocks...so many frivolous and pathetic researchers, making their physical forms as grandiose as possible or searching for quick and easy ways to earn great power or longevity.

Honestly, this hellhole could burn to the ground and I wouldn't shed a tear.

An impatient glare from Augusta as I hobble into an ornate elevator—trailing ash and the occasional spatter of blood—has me biting back a return glare, knowing the temperamental woman would likely just hit me for daring to look at her so...or drag me off to her bedroom for a rape or three.

In that aspect growing up among courtesans and brothel junkies was probably for the best, I can take whatever she throws at me and bear it by sending my mind elsewhere, imagining glorious new forms of magic and formula to explore at my leisure, rather than whatever perverted acts my body undergoes.

"Return to your quarters, heal, then make yourself presentable. We shall be moving to search and subsequently raid one of the locations belonging to these 'Faces' later in the evening. Perhaps your training with Incinerate Anthem will proceed quicker with live targets...but then again, Greek monsters leave behind such wondrous corpses and make for excellent materials. Leave a body or two untouched, would you?"

I restrict myself to a small nod of my head, rather than any verbal response. This woman...I won't pretend to have any great reverence for life or the fates of others, but wantonly killing, enslaving and subsequently dissecting others simply on a whim strikes me as..._pointless. _Even cruel.

But what choice do I have?

"And clean up this floor once you are done. Our glorious organization doesn't need your street rat blood filthying its halls-"

_BOOM!_

The elevator screeches to a halt, the lights—both magical and physical—flickering as we both gaze around with confusion and caution in equal measure.

"What was-"

"Silence! Report and tell me what you idiots have done now!"

Augusta swipes her hand, revealing an image of those currently on guard duty at the front gate-

-and I openly gape at the destruction in the background of the spell, of fire and ruin as Hexennacht mages run around in a panic.

_[L-leader, we're under attack! We can't-]_

"I can _see _that we're under attack you imbecile! _Who _is attacking us?! Is it it those Greek brutes?!"

_[I don't know, the entrance to the base was suddenly engaged by a-oh _fuck _there it is, run-]_

A steelhead arrow punches through the man's face, eyeball dangling off the end of it as he collapses out of view with a limp motion.

I barely even notice, because in the background of Augusta's spell I see the creature that had so frightened the ones on watch duty. Draconic in appearance, with powerful strides that mingled liquid grace and boneless strength as what few Hexennacht members elect to stay and fight fire off a deluge of spells at it.

Not that they accomplish anything, either bouncing off of the creature's metallic hide or, in one particular instance that leaves me gaping in shock, blows out the monster's eyeball only for it to regenerate a few seconds later in a haze of blue light.

The return blast of fire turns most of the loitering mages into fast moving clouds of ash and embers, the one that tries to run brought down by yet another arrow, fired from a man wearing concealing clothing and a Yen-Moroi styled mask, calmly walking aside the terrifying beast.

"FUCK!"

Augusta angrily shuts off the spell, gnawing obsessively on a manicured fingernail as I hesitantly ask, "What...what _was _that thing?"

It's a sign of how distracted Augusta is that she doesn't snap at me, distractedly replying, "That was a Dragoon. A shapeshifting cousin to Dragons except vastly worse. While they may not possess the raw destructive capabilities some of the higher tier Dragons do they are without a doubt infinitely more lethal, being creatures bred for war and _only _war."

My throat tightens out of instinctive worry. Not for the rest of Hexennacht—I could care less about any of _them—_but I'll no doubt be caught in the crossfire just by association.

As if remembering my presence Augusta snarls, angrily shouting, "Of all the ridiculous times for that damn Longinus to seek out _you..._if it remained under my control I could eliminate that monster from existence with no difficulty whatsoever!"

A vicious backhand catches me across the cheek, legs automatically shifting to keep my balance and causing yet another lance of pain to shoot up my body.

"Follow! And keep silent until I can return you to your quarters!"

Stalking out of the room I force myself to wobble after the bitch, spitting out a gob of blood as I do so.

Cut the inside of my mouth on teeth when she hit me...petulant slut.

No sooner do we clear the elevator that another rumble travels through the floor, a glance behind revealing the entryway to the area we just vacated disappearing in a ball of fire and smoke, scattered members of the organization turning to combat whatever new threat this is-

-and _gunfire _of all things starts echoing throughout the building, causing my eyebrows to raise.

What manner of ragtag group _is _this? Arrows, bullets and a Dragoon?

"Dammit! Quite dawdling you waste of potential!"

Augusta grabs my burnt and injured arm, harshly yanking on it and drawing a hiss from my lips as I almost collapse, the cunt all but dragging me behind her with magically enhanced strength as I desperately try to regain my feet.

We barely make it halfway through the halls before the commotion behind us abruptly ceases, Augusta throwing me aside like unwanted trash against a nearby wall before spinning on her heel, peering down the darkened hallway with sculpted lips peeled back from perfectly straight and pearly teeth.

"I know you're there, _Devil! _Do you think you can hide from me, the most powerful magician this generation has ever seen?! I, Augusta Celeste?!"

Silence greets my bitch of a mentor, the shadows cast by dim lighting and distant fires seemingly stretching and writhing with a mind of their own.

"_Most powerful magician, eh? Funny, I'd always thought of that title belonging to Lavinia Reni...and she's a _lot _younger than a hag like you, Augusta."_

…

While I have no idea if this disembodied voice has any intention of sparing me I like them simply on principal, dealing such barbed damage to the harridan as she spends a precious few seconds soundlessly working her jaw.

I wish I could take a picture.

An enraged and slightly maddened scream of rage leaves the woman as she waves a hand, sending a wave of compressed wind that tears down the hallway as a darkened shape leaps free from where it had been hiding behind a corridor before aforementioned hall is turned into sparks and wreckage.

...He's tall. _Really _tall, wearing a dark long sleeve and jeans while a lion-themed mask covers his face, smoothly rising to his feet as a tidal wave of shadows tipped with sharp edges fly towards Augusta-

-and dissipate into nothingness as the woman grins maniacally, hand outstretched so that it brushes the wall and manipulates a magic circle, laughing like a banshee as she does so.

"You dare to invade _my _fortress so brazenly, Devil?! Then die like the demon you are-"

A wave of blue flames flies towards the bitch, her eyes widening before another rapid manipulation of the circle snuffs out the fires...but not before they singe her skin and hair.

"Senjutsu?! As if that will help you!"

I find myself torn, watching the scene before me. The Hexennacht headquarters are equipped with spells and wards that can temporarily strip an individual of their strength and abilities, provided one recognizes and has the authority to use the systems, a powerful weapon against invaders.

And as Augusta leers at the Devil standing exposed, hand behind his back as she raises a hand to unleash some sort of lethal spell...I make a snap decision fueled more by emotion than it is logic.

_ZIP!_

The bitch blinks, hand twitching before shakily exploring her torso, palms coming away stained with crimson.

"You...you traitorous _brat."_

I smirk, letting my trembling arm fall beside me, concentrated bolt of magic already fired and having torn through my dearest mentors ribcage while she was distracted.

"Fuck you, Augusta."

Impetuous and thwarted rage twists her features as she prepares to no doubt erase me with some kind of overpowered spell I won't have a prayer of stopping in my weakened state, bloody grin playing across my face-

-and an oversized axe tears through her waist, sending two halves of the woman pinwheeling through the air in a spray of viscera and offal, the Devil obviously capitalizing on her shifted attention.

"Guess I made the cut, huh, Augusta?"

…

I'm sorry, was that a _pun-_

_CRUNCH!_

I wince at the noise of breaking bone and brains, the Devil having stomped on my mentor's head and turned it to paste. Understandable, better safe than sorry and you never know when a magician has some kind of trick up their sleeve...but now I'm alone with a Devil that may not necessarily desire my survival.

I'd attacked Augusta in a fit of anger, not logic...at the very least she wanted me alive, this stranger may not share that particular want.

"While I appreciate the assist, it wasn't strictly necessary. I had it under control."

Unable to keep the skepticism out of my voice and words despite the adverse conditions I state, "Oh? Really? Because to _me _it looked like she had nullified whatever advantages you previously had, cutting you off from your power before moving in for the kill."

"Yup. And that's why she would have lost."

The masked Devil dispels his gargantuan axe and rolls some sort of egg-shaped object between his fingers before pocketing it, my curiosity piqued at the strange device-

-and I still as he crouches before me, still looming overhead as I yet again become acutely aware of how weak and defenseless I really am.

"So why'd you kill her? Wasn't she your mentor? You _are _the current wielder of Incinerate Anthem, right? Although..."

His mask tilts slightly, no doubt eyeing my wounds, bruised cheek and bloodied mouth alongside other injuries.

"Would I be correct in assuming this apprenticeship was one of mutual antagonism?"

I offer up a bloody smile that's more confidant than I'm actually feeling.

"Why else would I have cut her open?"

"Eh, fair point. So! Feel like getting a free ride out of here?"

My mind screeches to a halt.

"...What? Wait, don't tell me...to join your Peerage?"

Of course. From one master to another-

"Actually I was gonna recommend you to a friend of mine. She's got a lot of friends with situations similar to yours, you'd fit right in. Maybe. Hard to judge your personality from these few seconds, you know? Also you might wanna make your decision quick, we're on a timer here."

Make a life-altering decision in the span of seconds, with hardly any information to properly make that decision with?

Sure, why not? Since when have I _ever _had control over my destiny? But—and I can not _believe _I'm saying this—I get the distinct impression that this Devil...well, maybe saying that I trust him is a stretch, but I _do _believe that he's telling the truth.

To Hell with it, there aren't toomany things I can think of that would be worse than my current situation.

"Sure. What other choice do I have?"

"You could always elect to stay behind and take your chances escaping before this place comes crashing down. Sure, it's a shitty alternative, but it _is _an option."

I roll my eyes.

"Do I _look _like I can walk away under my own power? And what was that about bringing this place down?!"

The Devil ignores my second question and mumbles, "Good point, that...shit, wish I was any good at healing people beside myself...alright, hold on."

"What are you-eh?!"

I'm mortified by the squeak of embarrassment that slips past my lips as the Devil effortlessly scoops me into his arms, mindful of my burns and bruises as I can't help but notice that he is _very _toned indeed.

"Any strength in your body? Think you can hold on if we end up moving fast?"

I try to flex my limbs...and wince as I can barely so much as move without spasming like some newborn babe.

Dammit, if I wasn't so exhausted I could heal myself to some kind of meaningful extent!

"Depends. How fast is fast?"

"...Right, option two it is then."

He effortlessly flips me onto his back, slithering shadows that are nice and cool to the touch winding around my waist as he adjusts my arms and legs so that they're wrapped around his torso.

"You good?"

"Mortified, really. Can't you-"

"Great! Now let's get a move on, we're running behind schedule. Also I never got your name."

I almost choke on my tongue at the sudden burst of acceleration the Devil displays, corridor flashing past us at an alarming pace as I hastily state, "W-Walburga. Walburga Vogel. You?"

"Just call me Kotas—ah fuck it, that shit never works out anyway...call me Caine, Walburga. Pleasure to meet you."

The Devil leaps past the elevator to the floor below, flaring his wings so that our landing is soft—likely more for my benefit than it is his—as I gaze around the auditorium Augusta and I passed through not more than a few minutes ago, now covered in bodies and splashes of blood.

"Probably an odd time to ask this...but do you have any objections to us bringing this place down along with everyone in it? Like, I get that you didn't get along all that well with your teacher-"

An understatement, that.

"-but how about everyone else?"

I stop to think on that statement and its implications, the sounds of distant battle continuing to echo throughout the Hexennacht outpost...and a smirk colors my face.

"Can I help?"

A brief snort leaves the man, tone wryly amused as he states, "A murderous Longinus wielder hanging off my back, not displaying the slightest bit of remorse about killing her prior coworkers? Walburga, you're making me nervous here."

A scoff escapes my lips, replying, "They're my coworkers the way one is roommates with an irate and highly venomous snake."

"Ah, that kind of relationship. Alright, welcome to the fun-"

_CLANG!_

"-and while I hate to ask this what kind of magic goes 'clang'? Should I be worried?"

My gaze ratchets upwards, eyes widening as a familiar scroll of spellcraft winds its way across the roof, lines of magic glowing with increasing power.

"In short? Yes."

The world shifts in a blinding flash of vertigo-

* * *

-and suddenly we're falling, my head about to impact polished metal floor.

Thankfully a harsh rotation of Caine's waist has him land on all fours like a cat, sparing me from _more _injuries...and then a retching sound issues from behind his mask.

"I guess teleportation doesn't sit all that well with you, does it?"

"T-the fuck? I can do teleporting just fine without spewing, what the fuck was _that?!"_

My voice is grim as he staggers to his feet, explaining, "Trouble. I should have expected this but with Augusta dying the defenses for this base are entering their automatic state. And that means intruders will be summarily dealt with through any means necessary."

"Shit. Guess I qualify as an intruder-heads up!"

* * *

_(Mega Drive - Acid Spit)_

* * *

I sense the buildup of magic at the same time he does, the Devil whirling me out of the line of fire as a magic circle formed out of thin air fires off a blast of lightning, the corkscrewing energy impacting his outstretched palm-

-and harmlessly deflects off to the side, surprise coursing through my veins at how effortlessly he did that. Not that said surprise lasts long, a more pressing concern being at the forefront of my mind, one shared by the Devil.

"Ok, I get why I'm considered unwanted vermin...but why were _you _targeted?"

A click of my tongue is followed by an explanation of, "That psychopathic cunt...Augusta is just the kind of self-centered whore who would instruct the system to indiscriminately target anyone within the premises in the event she was killed. Petty revenge or some other childish tantrum, no doubt."

The Devil grunts, drawing in breath to reply-

* * *

-and instead almost hurls as we're yet again shifted somewhere else in headquarters.

"O-ok, you're the local, the fuck is this thing doing?!"

Running through what I've managed to glean of the security systems it doesn't paint a pretty picture.

"Spacial warping magic, the building is rearranging itself every few seconds to disorient anybody attempting to find their way around, various traps and other protections activating intermittently."

Caine curses as one of his shadows errantly slaps away a metal spike accelerated to insane speeds, impacting the far wall with enough force to leave a sizable dent.

"I know I said breaking into a mage hideout was gonna be tough but this is ridiculous...oi, you all in one piece?!"

He raises a communication circle to his ear as I frown in concentration, reaching out to brush my fingers against the nearby wall, trying to access any available node that isn't locked down by security.

"Yes, Ning, I'm well aware that shit has gone sideways and all of you want to say _I told you so. _But that's not productive so work on a solution and not salt. What do you _mean _you lost everyone else?! Yes, I know we've been teleporting but I thought staying close to someone else meant you'd be along for the ride! Well _now _what the fuck do we do? Yes, punching walls until we break out is indeed a solution but if we take out too many load bearing ones while being jumped left right and center we're gonna bring this bitch down on our head-"

"I think I have a solution, Caine."

His shadows suddenly shift me to his chest, the Devil pressing me against the wall and covering my body with his as a wave of frost washes over us, my burning and itching limbs suddenly having the opposite problem as glittering ice ensconces the corridor.

"I-I-I'm l-l-listening!"

I'm momentarily worried by the man's violently chattering teeth and frosted over clothes—he's my ticket out of here—before some kind of necklace on his chest burns with blue flame, warming the frigid air enough that I don't feel in danger of freezing to death while he stands strong as if nothing happened. _That's _a handy trick.

"The entire system is controlled by a central array, it won't shut down until said array is destroyed or runs out of power."

"How long can it run on its own reserve juice?"

"A week."

I don't need to see his features to know he's scowling, even as he sets me on his back once more.

"So basically we gotta destroy it. Alright, can you direct me to the source?"

"Sort of. We'll need to check our position each time we-"

* * *

"-jump?"

The Devil retches inside his mask, coinciding with our shifting into what I recognize as the mess room...alongside a pair of Hexennacht mages that were no doubt whisked along for the ride.

"The fuck? Hey you're-"

_SNAP!_

Obviously recovering from or setting aside his nausea Caine reaches out, hand clasping over the man's neck and giving a sharp twist that cracks his spine like a wet twig, the woman yelping in fright and rapidly backpedaling as she prepares a spell-

-and isn't given a chance to use it, the Devil's leg lashing outwards in a brutal kick that snaps her head back in a motion that _definitely _caused some damage.

A pair of jabs with his sharpened shadows finishes the job as Caine shakily complains, "How come _they _weren't on the verge of puking? Sorry if they were coworkers you liked."

I snort, dryly replying, "Not sure who the woman was but the man was George. He tried to poison me on three separate occasions because he wanted to extract my Longinus for himself."

"Ah. Not sorry then."

He quickly leaps towards a nearby wall, my hand channeling a bit of magic that reveals our current location and leaves me frowning as I spot a flaw in our plan.

"Well? We close?"

"Yes, just forty meters to the left of that exit over there but if we approach the control circle it's set to automatically teleport us elsewhere. I forgot about that damn feature..."

"Can you point me towards the various nodes that control the teleportation settings once we get close to the room?"

I give the mask a confused look.

"Of course, but that won't _help _us, we'll still be-"

"Let's break out of here then!"

"Wait, wha-WHOAH?!"

The man dashes out of the room at a breakneck pace, shouting, "So where's the bit of spellcraft that'll warp us out of here if we get too close?"

"T-top of the entryway, a meter from the ceiling but we're going to just be-"

He pulls a collapsible crossbow from the folds of his coat, snapping it outwards and setting some kind of arrow in the firing notch, aiming at where I said the security circle was located-

-and with a sharp _snap _noise the bolt lodges into the formula, causing the whole array to glitch and waver as if corrupted somehow.

...How the Hell did he do that?!

I'm still pondering the method of such a technique when the Devil takes a more direct approach to the door in our path, lowering his shoulder and simply smashing it aside with incredible force, allowing us to spill into the nexus of control as the spell arrays in the corridor snap back to full power, disappearing from view alongside the arrow.

"What _was _that thing?"

"Hacker bolt. I'll explain later, get to work on making sure I don't end up losing lunch in the near future."

I snap out of my mono-focus long enough to focus on the _enormous _security circle spread out across seven meters of perfectly smooth floorspace, six cylindrical pylons placed at even intervals to no doubt serve as anchoring beacons or excess magic flow regulators, if the occasional heat shimmer escaping them is any indication.

"Right, set me down at the edge of the array."

He does so as I reach into the rotating and shifting circle, examining its labyrinthine structure first for any obvious defensive measures that'll keep me from proceeding...and immediately grind my teeth in frustration.

"That expression suggests bad news."

"We have approximately fifty-one seconds before getting teleported out of here. There's a one minute cycle of automatic removal if one isn't recognized by the system."

"Well can't you just disable it? I don't know shit about Hexennacht protocols or standards."

"If I wasn't tired, hungry, weak and given less than a minute to familiarize myself with this damn thing? Sure. But that's not the case, now _is _it?"

"Right, fair point. Okay, time for more direct methods."

I'm suddenly lifted out of the way as he stands on the edge of the circle, arms raised high overhead as I begin to gape in disbelief.

"You're going to try to _destroy _it?! Do you have any idea how many protective spells are layered onto this thing?! It's meant to survive even if the building collapses on top of it!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I'm pretty handy at breaking things. HULK SMASH!"

He raises his hands up high in preparation for a hammerblow, strange emerald light gathering along the length of his body as odd distortions cause my eye to twitch, as if there was some mirage effect ensconcing his form-

-and with a shout of exertion he falls to one knee, bringing his clasped arms down on the array...and to be totally honest the blowback from the strike causes me to blackout for a moment, the world swimming back into focus as my eyes desperately try to remember how to focus properly and _fuck _my head _hurts._

"You alright there, Walburga? Sorry, should have given you some more warning than that."

I open my mouth to reply and start to choke as something lines the inside of my throat, a nice-smelling cloth quickly placed over my nose and mouth that makes breathing possible, if a bit difficult.

Small wonder, the entire room is just _covered _in floating dust and debris.

"What...what did you _do?"_

"What I'm good at. Breaking shit and doing the unexpected~."

His smug tone _oozes _smarminess, the air clearing somewhat as I gape at the destruction left in the wake of his actions. A pulverized crater in the corner of the array while cracks spread outwards, going so far as to damage the regulating pylons. The amount of force he must have put into that blow…

"Alright gang, meet up at wherever Frederica is and we'll go from there. I took care of the defenses with our newest buddy so let's get into the final act."

The communication circle he was speaking into fades away as I'm once more loaded onto the back of the Devil, my question about who he's talking to kept from going anywhere as he begins to run, the sounds of distant roars and raging combat still echoing throughout the bowels of the fortress.

...Holy _fuck. _I just remembered this Devil is in league with a fucking _Dragoon. _A creature Augusta was openly frightened of.

What exactly am I getting into?

* * *

"Hold tight!"

Doing as Caine suggests—ignoring the steadily growing ache in my arms and legs as I do so—the male throws himself into a full body roll, shooting past an entryway just a gravity spell is flung in our direction, warping and crushing solid metal as the world crazily spins around me.

There's a jarring stop as my ride skids to a halt and then he's standing behind a support pillar, young man with ebony hair decorated by a shock of white glancing at us as he says, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare mask, would you?"

"Where's yours?"

"In two halves. Almost got brained by an errant bit of spell slinging."

There's a rush of midnight feathers and all of the sudden a blonde Fallen Angel lands heavily in front of Caine, giving him a nasty look with piercing light blue eyes as she joins the group taking shelter behind the pillar.

"Why can't any of your plans go right, just once?! And why do we keep going along with them?!"

"Because, Mittelt, they're incredibly smart and intelligent. It's just that fate has a raging hate boner for me so things always go tits up. And did _everyone_ lose their fucking masks?"

"_I didn't~!"_

I almost jump as a disembodied feminine voice echoes from seemingly nowhere, the shadows overhead disgorging the upper half of a slim form wearing a mask that could have come straight from Phantom of the Opera.

"See, everyone? Cor could hold on to _her _secret identity!"

"Aren't we supposed to be killing everyone in here? Why would we worry about that anyway? Also what are we going to do about the slowly forming spell a dozen of our latest foe are collaborating on?"

My eyes widen as I finally notice the growing mass of magical energy coalescing directly behind the pillar, distant chanting reaching my ears as Caine disinterestedly shrugs at his motley group's relaxed inquiry, holding up that strange egg-shaped device he had earlier.

"Popper in five. Four. Three-"

They all prepare to do...well, _something_ as Caine counts down, the mask-wearing woman leaping clear of the shadows as the taller male whips around the corner, chucks his device at the steadily growing magic circle formed by fourteen Hexennacht mages...and it explodes into rainbow incandescence, the wave passing through my body and causing me to gape as my magic goes haywire, discipline and control over the roiling energy completely lost.

So _that's _how he was going to kill Augusta.

Sharp cracks snap me out of my ruminations as the Devil leans out from behind the pillar, rapidly firing a mundane pistol of some make at the mages while the other man lets loose with a bow and arrow, of all things.

Unconventional weapons or not they're certainly lethal, if the way six mages go down in half as many seconds is any indication, the rest leaping or running away with panicked shouts as their control over magic deserts them.

"So is this effect permanent or-"

No sooner does the question leave my mouth than my natural inclination towards the magical arts return in a rush, control once more established.

Ah. So that little device of his is more of a _very _brief window of opportunity than it is game-changer. And judging by the fact they both used mundane weaponry the removal effect isn't selective, not to mention the Fallen Angel and other woman made no move to aid them, seemingly lacking in conventional weapons.

"You know, I never got any thanks for shutting down the defenses here. What, did you all like feeling that you were about to puke up breakfast?"

Caine's companions give him strange looks as they all reconvene behind the pillar, the Fallen asking, "What was that about puke?"

Even latched onto the man's back I can still tell that he blinks in confusion, voice dismayed as he inquires, "The nausea from the teleportation! Didn't you all suffer from it?"

"No."

"Nope."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

His shoulders sag as a whisper of, "So it was just me? The Super Devil who's whole schtick is being insanely adaptable?" reaches my ears.

...Ignoring the whole 'Super Devil' part—because _that _is an entirely different can of worms_—_I can't help but point out, "As fascinating as it is seeing you mope are we just going to stay here and fight off the remaining members of Hexennacht in a dragged out brawl? There was almost four hundred of them present and I doubt many were killed by the defenses."

"Fair question, but for the moment we're just waiting on-"

A slithering noise intermixed with steaming water causes my head to turn, mouth gaping as a draconic head of smoothly interlocked metal and slitted eyes pushes its way out a _giant molten crater _that I somehow missed in the prior excitement.

"All set, Frederica?"

**|Yup~! Ready whenever you all are!|**

Before I can even ask what the hell this next phase of their plan is the Dragoon retreats back into the hole, everyone else following suit as stifling heat feels as though it could crisp my skin before we drop into a cool basement area, Caine immediately striding over to a support pillar after setting me next to the girl he called Cor.

"We're in the base of the Hexennacht headquarters. Walburga, there should be an anchoring array keeping this thing from interacting with the 'real' world, can you find it?"

Blinking in shock as I clue in to his plan my surprise quickly turns into a smirk of glee, glibly replying, "Can I? Of course I can, just buy me at least a minute."

"I think we can manage that."

He lashes out with a fist, connecting dead center with the massive pillar of metal and oversized bolts-

-and causes the entire thing to groan and buckle, a few rivets popping loose as the Dragoon goes to work on the opposite side of the room, tail crushing solid steel as I can _taste _the glee in the Devil's tone.

"Just don't take _too _long, yah?"

* * *

Artemis

"Mistress, is this truly a good idea? Entrusting this task to a Devil whose allegiance, history and motives are dubious at _best?"_

I continue to scan the city's skyline from our vantage point atop the Stratosphere Tower, answering Evadne's question with a distracted, "Of course it's not a good idea and were there other options available I would choose them in a heartbeat. But that's not the hand we have been dealt and this was simply the most expedient course of action."

My jaw tightens at the memory of that heterochromatic bastard who'd had the temerity to actually make me _respect _him a little bit, at least towards the end of our interaction. Once I'd put his limb into an armbar for the temerity of so forcefully grabbing my face like that. And told him if he ever pulled a move like that again I'd carve off his dick with a blunt fork.

…

Stars above and below that Devil was _aggravating, _responding to all of my threats with either glibness, terrible puns or a confidant smirk_._

"But he _did _manage to impress you, right? Mistress, if you didn't think he was at least a _bit _capable you would have just killed him quietly, right?"

I glance in Larisa's direction, my handmaiden's blank features rarely showing any emotions other than idle curiosity as she poses her question.

"As much of an airhead as she is, Larisa has a point. What situation arose that ended up with you waiting for a Devil to take down a coven of Human mages? You just went to visit Kierendal and that was it. Actually, why did you have a _bruise _on your head?"

"An airhead? Evadne, being an airhead is better than being a simple brute."

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a _brute-"_

The sound of creaking metal silences my handmaidens as I belatedly realize my grip on the tower was deforming its shape, my mood yet again soured further.

I'd called upon two of my oldest and most trusted retainers because I'd desired someone to talk to during my watch instead of stewing in my own vitriol...instead it seems they've merely exacerbated my annoyance.

Not through any fault of their own, _I'm _the one who called for them after all but dammit if this isn't turning into an even bigger headache than it was before.

…

How did I forget to cover up my injury like that?! I thought Kierendal healed everything!

"Mistress?"

Offering up a defeated sigh I address my friends with, "There was a dispute among the Faces and rival gangs lead by the Devil in question that I became embroiled in. It turned into a fight and a deal was struck. He removes Hexennacht's threat from the city and we enter into an alliance with him. I'm just here to ensure that both sides of the deal are upheld."

Naturally, they pick up on what _wasn't _said, Evadne asking, "Wait, why are _you _here to oversee things? Would Kierendal not be enough to ensure the deal's followed through on?"

I immediately move to shut down _that _train of logic-

"The Devil was the one who gave you that bruise, wasn't he?"

-and of course it's Larisa that figures things out.

"WHAT?! A _Devil _hurt _our _mistress?! A _male _dared to lay a finger on her?! When next we see him that impetuous fool's ass will be-"

"Don't bother, he'd kill the both of you without so much as breaking a sweat."

I ignore the two gaping expressions of my handmaidens, staring off into the distance as I replay the brief battle Caine and I shared.

While my two maidens might not be as skilled or powerful as the actual members of my hunt they are by no stretch of the imagination _weak. _

But Valefor's speed, cunning and sheer _power..._his blows should not have hurt as much as they did, shouldn't have left me dazed and stunned. But each strike had felt like it was Ares himself in a drunken stupor, lashing out at the other Olympians until brought down in a tangle of limbs.

Evadne and Larisa wouldn't stand a chance. I'm fairly certain most of my damned hunt wouldn't fare well either.

"Well...what are we supposed to do, then? Just wait?"

"For the moment? Yes."

Thankfully conversation ceases for a time, leaving me free to brood and try to move my thoughts away from the Devil.

…

What possible reason could a Sphinx have to consider him such an important individual in the grand scheme of things? Menkasa isn't the type to flippantly spare individual's lives unless they have a significant role to play in future events-

_BOOM!_

-a noise that could be misconstrued as thunder by those ignorant of the current situation rings across most of the city below, my eyes instantly snapping to the origin of the commotion, some kind of explosion many kilometers distant from the urban sprawl in some unmarked location of the desert.

"Mistress, is that-"

"Yes...that's our quarry. Come, let us depart."

A quick usage of my divine powers hides us from mundane sight, my maidens following in my wake as I leap from the tower, eyes catching one last glimpse of the distant target before it's obscured by dust kicked up from its sudden manifestation, a harsh shove of the local air creating the deafening explosion.

…

It seems the Devil brought Hexennacht to us, if their collapsed and broken headquarters is any indication.

I suppose he really wasn't joking when he said that he would bury them.

* * *

**Yeah, yet another change of fate for Walburga now, I wonder how many other characters will be encountered before their time...well, I know, I've got it written out but where's the fun in revealing things early?**

**Gotta say, coming up with backstories-however brief-continues to be a constant trend for a lot of characters in this story.**


	6. Welcome to Vegas (Finale)

Welcome to Vegas (Finale)

Caine

(Four years, thirty-three weeks after Valefor massacre)

With a last strike from Frederica's tail the walls of the Hexennacht headquarters collapse with a dull groan, allowing the always unique air of the Human world to come rushing in, bright sun immediately warming my skin.

"Ahh, nothing quite like a job well done, right gang?"

"You're all _insane."_

The dry tones of Walburga from where she's once more latched onto my back cause me to smirk in pride, responding, "Why thank you, I'll take that compliment and keep it."

"Why do we always have to be insane? Why can't we, just for once, be told that we're _good _rather than _batshit fucking crazy?"_

Mittelt's complaint only drags a shrug out of me, tone disinterested as I kick aside some of the last bits of wreckage barring our way.

"Because if we had just politely infiltrated a society of mages, exfiltrated with a valuable person of interest and _then _brought down the whole damn building just to be told, 'hey, you did pretty ok'...I'd take that as a damn insult. Like, congratulations, you just succeeded in the most boring way possible."

I playfully tussle the Fallen's hair, immediately drawing an irritable slap to the wrist and killer glare.

"Consider this practice for the Rating Games, we're going to have to be as ostentatious and attention-grabbing as possible, might as well start now."

Corentine stretches her back with a pleased moan, commenting, "Speak for yourself, Little Raven...I think my many years of playing the role of simpering and docile socialite have left me repressed, this was actually quite _fun~!"_

"Indeed. Remember, Mittelt..._a smile will earn you ten more years of life."_

"Doesn't matter how much I fucking smile if dumbass over here insists on throwing us into life-or-death scenarios the same way most people throw cans into the trash."

Frederica shifts into her humanoid form, snickering as she comments, "So why do I smell the distinct scent of excitement and joy on you, hmm~?"

"WHA-I don't smell like that!"

"Complain all you want, Mittelt...but just because you're not as blatant about your insanity as the rest of us doesn't mean you can hide it."

I feel Walburga shake her head.

"Completely insane. Without a doubt."

"And that just fills me with all sorts of warm fuzzies, like I swallowed a kitten whole."

Our banter is momentarily broken as the entire structure groans like some wounded beast, further collapsing in on itself with a scattering of dust and debris that prompts me to manifest a set of Shades over my companion's mouths so we don't inhale any nasty shit.

Bad enough you get standard Human constructing materials, nobody wants toxic magic leftovers percolating in your lungs. I mean, _I'd _probably be fine but not everyone is as stupidly adaptable as I am.

All hail Great Red and me, its prophet of absurdity and messiah of manliness.

"Oddly polite of them to put a failsafe into the whole thing in case it gets dragged into this plane of existence, not something I would have expected of an organization like Hexennacht."

"Don't go assuming too much in the way of good intentions, they only did so so that the Human world wouldn't be alerted to strange happenings if a gargantuan structure magically appeared in the middle of the city."

"...Yeah, I should have expected that."

Mittelt shrugs indifferently at Walburga's explanation, Frederica suddenly sniffing the air before neutrally warning us with, "Hey, that Goddess lady is on the way with two others."

"Alright...here we go."

Sure, Artemis hasn't exactly given me any reason to doubt her—beyond the understandable threat of death by testicular torture but that's just because I'm a bit of tease sometimes—but we _are _in an abandoned and empty wasteland where there aren't any witnesses or nearby Supernatural to raise questions about why a Goddess is going to town with no regard for consequences.

...I'm not _entirely _discounting the possibility of this turning ugly.

With smooth and controlled strides Artemis bounds to a stop directly in front of us, stalking forward with a pair of newcomers close on her heels, no doubt members of her hunt or maybe even handmaidens. Something like that.

At five strides she stops directly in front of me, hair gently wavering in the slight wind as her companions give us dubious looks, the Goddess's sky blue eyes eventually settling on where Walburga is—wisely—trying to appear as small and inconsequential as possible while still clinging to my back.

"So she is the Longinus wielder, then?"

"Right in one. Our agreement still in effect? After all I not only upheld my end of the bargain, I pulled it off quite literally."

And because the universe just loves to either fellate me or fuck me depending on its mood the building gives off one final groan of distress, a section of wall falling forward-

-and perfectly smashing itself flat no more than a meter from where we're standing, kicking up a final wave of dust and debris to punctuate my statement.

Good news, ladies and gents. Today the universe is in sucky-sucky mode, not fucky-fucky.

Artemis fans her face in irritation, neutrally stating, "You seem so confident in your position, Devil. Odd, considering where we are and what you have said and done to me thus far today."

"Oh~? Does that mean our agreement is at an end then? Because if so..."

A flexing of my hand snaps _ljós Dalr_ into existence, the dane axe spitting lightning as the weapon eagerly thrums in my grasp, Artemis's two companions immediately flinching before dropping into combat-ready crouches.

Their Goddess merely crosses her arms and cocks a hip in a clearly unimpressed gesture, remarking, "A Hearth Blade, hmm? It's been a number of years since I've last seen one in action...but do we need to go over this point once more, Devil? You would stand no chance against me in any manner of fight imaginable now that I know what you are capable of. Or have you forgotten this?"

"On my lonesome? Sure, I'm dead no matter how you cut it. But with my crew backing me up?"

Frederica leans forward slightly, morphing into her towering and armored form with a rumble of anticipation, everyone else—while clearly wondering just what the fuck I'm doing in pissing off Artemis _again—_purposefully reaching for weapons or spells with clear intent.

"I think we'll surprise you, oh Goddess of the Hunt. And even in the case we _don't _bring you down..."

I motion with my father's axe, the arcs of electricity traveling its length purposefully reaching out towards the two women sticking close to the Goddess.

"I don't think you're two handmaidens will have all that high of a survival rate. Just sayin'."

Artemis's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Are you _threatening _them?"

"Dunno, are you going back on our agreement?"

The tension rises, my gaze boring into the returned fire of the Goddess as neither of us back down-

-and with perfect synchronization we relax, lowering weapons and restraining divine power as Artemis shakes her head with an irritated sigh.

"Were you not the one who stated that you thought me one of the deities that was worth some measure of some trust and admiration? I suppose those words were cheap and half-hearted."

"Bite me, next time don't go saying creepy shit like, 'Oh look, this place is empty and looks perfect for some good old fashioned murder'. You'll give a guy the wrong impression."

"For one who trades jokes and barbs so easily you seem rather terrible at identifying them."

I smirk as _ljós Dalr _dissipates into motes of ash that seal themselves onto my arm, playfully retorting, "Or—and bear with me on this—you're sense of humor is kinda shit."

One of the handmaidens takes umbrage with that statement, striding forward as she indignantly states, "How dare you imply that Lady Artemis's jests are of less caliber-"

"Save yourself the breath, Evadne...this Devil could try the patience of a stone."

I grin and warm myself up for a spicy comeback-

"Look, as much fun as it is watching you two stab each other with word shivs could we maybe head back to the city? We've got shit to do and hanging around in the desert isn't my idea of a fun time."

-and Mittelt, fun police that she is, goes ahead and ruins the flow of verbal sparring. Killjoy.

"You're Fallen slave speaks the truth, let us return to the palace...as agreed upon I will convince Kierendal to take you up on your offer."

I barely hear the last part of that statement, features lighting up as I gleefully turn to Mittelt, who looks as if she was just clubbed in the face.

"You hear that, _slave? _Obey your master's orders like a good little girl and there won't be punishment later~!"

The mixture of fury, embarrassment and arousal as I shamelessly play up her kink causes the woman to literally shake with emotion, affixing me with a virulent stare as she hisses, "We are _so _going to have a conversation when we get back, _fucker."_

"Meh, you're 3/5's of a death threat is noted and subsequently ignored, blondie. C'mon gang, job's done and I'm paying for tacos later."

"Tacos _again, _Caine?"

"You got a problem with tacos, Corentine?"

The vampire-werewolf hybrid affixes me with a dull look, blandly replying, "Yes. When that's _always _what you want after a successful operation. Why not something new, like a steakhouse? With rare meats fresh off the grill..."

The lovely woman starts openly drooling as Frederica adds,

**|Ooh, I like that idea! Can we do that instead, Caine?!|**

I look to Ning for backup but he just shrugs in a gesture of neutrality...and Mittelt sure as shit isn't going to agree with me, not after I just wound her up so successfully.

"Totally batshit fucking insane..."

Walburga's comment causes me to snort as Artemis impatiently announces, "If you are not going to accompany us then you are free to plead your case to Kierendal on your own!" as she and her handmaidens prep some kind of transportation circle.

"...Fine. Steakhouse it is. Bunch of complainers."

* * *

"So we are in agreement, then? This will suffice to cause no further conflict between us?"

"As long as you don't try to pull any of the shit you tried to pull when I first met you, sure."

I cast a glance to where Galeran and Aino are watching the proceedings from a modest distance away, the hybrid waving at Kierendal as the Siren makes a face implying she just swallowed battery acid.

"And no threatening to rape my subordinates to death with giant Minotaur cocks. You have big muscular cows, I have a shapeshifting metal beast of death and slaughter. Take a guess which one's willy is gonna leave a bigger exit wound."

More glares are passed around as Artemis heaves a sigh, exhaustedly remarking, "Can you two just sign the damn contract already? I'm well and ready for this day to be over and done with."

"Yeah, what the sniper of butt cheeks over yonder said."

I have to fight down the smile that threatens to split my lips wide as the Goddess of the Hunt visibly struggles to not begin throttling me at my irreverent attitude, instead casting a nasty glare my way that I wave at, Kirendal huffing as she passes the Geass contract in my direction, eyes glancing over the thing one final time.

We'd kept the conditions vague—no serious betrayals of the loose terms and that's about it—because Kierendal refused to go on without one of these things and I refused to get specific about what we could and couldn't do, lest I breach the rules by accident and cripple or kill myself.

I was never great at word puzzles.

But a brief flick of my wrist, prick of my finger and boom! Contract signed and tentative alliance secured.

All in a day's work.

"There, all taken care of. Now, anything else you want to be stubborn on or can we wash our hands of the matter?"

"No, I'm as satisfied as I imagine I'm going to ever get."

A patently false smile appears on Kierendal's lips.

"Now get the fuck out of my city, please."

"Oh alright, I'll leave you to 'your' city that I basically cleaned up for you, not like it was a difficult job or anything...C'mon, Galeran. We've got news to spread."

"Right behind you, Boss."

The hybrid and Aino follow after me, our little trio leaving the room without a backward glance and subsequently blowing off the natives of Vegas.

"Gotta say, Boss...the Faces are real pieces of work."

"To be fair, so are we. We just so happen to be far more impressive pieces than they are. On the plus side I can finally get back to Kalichi now, everyone here in Vegas is so much less friendly than they are down in that shithole we call home. Streets are cleaner too."

Galeran barks a laugh while Aino playfully smacks me upside the head with a wing, the hybrid asking, "So what you got next in line for me, Boss? Anything exciting?"

"Depends on your definition of it. I want you to stick around in Vegas for awhile and keep an eye on the Faces, play nice with them if need be. I don't trust Kierendal to _not _do stupid shit despite the contract we just-"

"You still have such little faith in us, Devil?"

I bite back on a scowl as Artemis leans against a nearby wall, back in her usual boyish attire with a neutral expression adorning a face I would call pretty if I didn't automatically associate with sharp metal poking out of my ass.

"Well look at you, appearing out of nowhere like some super sneaky sleuth. Trying to appear like you're all that, Goddess of the Hunt?"

Her expression is unamused, at best.

"I walked here, Devil. From the same room we were just in and through the other door."

I belatedly realize my goof, that she didn't teleport or run or anything like that...I just assumed that's what she did because I probably would have done the same.

Oops.

"Right, anyway, what's with the social call?"

"Someone wants to speak with you before you depart."

"Someone who can turn you into their letter girl wants to speak to me? Three guesses who it is, Menkasa, Menkasa or Menkasa."

Rolling her eyes the Goddes dryly replies, "And aren't you the clever little boy? Come, the sooner you're out of my sight and mind the better."

Realizing this isn't a bullet that I can simply dodge with no real consequences whatsoever I huff out a sigh, glancing at Geleran and Aino before stating, "I'll see you later at home base, catch you then."

"Got it, Boss. Try not to seduce this one either, eh?"

I have the sudden urge to smack the hybrid upside the head as Artemis quietly growls, "I'd sooner let a disease-ridden _pig _fuck me than him..."

Yikes. Guess I left an impression.

"Well lead on, Goddess dear. I'm sure that the Sphinx has nothing important to say to me, after all."

A wordless huff of irritation escapes the verdant-haired woman as I follow in her wake, briefly debating the merits of continuing to annoy her before deciding to hold my peace.

I've probably pushed my luck as far as it can go.

* * *

"Judging by Artemis's sour expression you continue to know just what buttons to push, young Devil."

The Sphinx lounges on a fancy lawn chair, a veranda overlooking the interior of Caesar's Palace affording a pleasant view as the mystical creature idly comments on our arrival, bathing in the sun like an oversized house cat.

"I tend to have that effect on people. So what's with the call for a meeting? Anything apocalyptic or world-ending I should know about or that you want to cryptically warn me of?"

"Come closer."

Raising an eyebrow at the languid order—and it _was _an order—Artemis leans against the door with a watchful eye trained on my person, a shrug escaping me as I kneel next to the Sphinx with a fair amount of curiosity.

A soft and velvety paw lightly turns my head, the Human features examining my face from a new angle as she hums pensively, eventually inquiring, "Have you acclimated to your..._inheritance _properly?"

Catching on to the fact that she's asking about my received power from the Great Red I can only shrug, replying, "Sorry, but I don't know enough about the specifics of what I was gifted to know whether I'm making full use of it or not."

A wry grin curls my lips.

"I'm not dead yet, however. So I must be doing _something _right."

A bit of eagerness flares to hope in my chest, tone excited as I ask, "You wouldn't happen to know more about it, would you? I mean, I have some basic knowledge on what it's supposed to do thanks to some old ass geezers but-"

"My apologies, but I do not know any more about your abilities than aforementioned 'geezers' do. Less, I would wager. You truly are unique among our long and storied history, Valefor. A perfect storm of circumstances made manifest at the crux of a turning point in this world's destiny."

I shift uncomfortably at such news, the ominous words not at all comforting from one who's so attuned to the twisting skeins of fate-

-and a brief lick across my forehead from the mystical beast startles me out of my thoughts, a motherly smile adorning ancient features as she calmingly states, "Do not let anxiety overwhelm you, young man. Dark times lay ahead of you, trials and loss yet to come...but there exists light among the path. And it will be most eager to aid you, should you allow it."

…

"As a Devil shouldn't the light and darkness metaphors be switched?"

This time the lick has a few barbs attached to it, shaving away a few layers of skin as the Sphinx playfully comments, "I see now why you find your way under Artemis's skin so easily."

Offering a grin as I tenderly rub the scratch before standing up, preparing to leave before the Sphinx suddenly announces, "Artemis? I want you to keep a close watch on this Devil and keep him safe, at least until the day comes that he stands equal with you."

Two pairs of eyes lock, no shortage of bewilderment and immediate hostility passed between the Goddess of the Hunt and myself.

"...What?"

Not sure which of us spoke that loaded statement but Menkasa idly replies, "You heard precisely what I said. I have deemed this to be a wise course of action—one that will ultimately aid our peoples—and thus expect the both of you to behave like responsible adults."

Artemis is the first to voice her protests, acidly stating, "You expect me to safeguard this Devil, after all that he has done?! I have responsibilities of my own and cannot-"

"Oh spare me your excuses, oh Goddess of the Hunt. Your 'responsibilities' would not disallow you to keep some manner of watch on young Valefor and be prepared to come to his aid should it become necessary. I do not insist that you share his bed, service his cock and bear his children as you are no doubt equating this simple request to."

Odd choice of words but I preempt the Goddess's explosion of vitriol with my own scathing remark of, "Have this psycho keeping 24/7 surveillance on me? I'd feel safer in a den of starving Dragons after dousing myself with steak sauce. And like _Hell _I'd crawl into bed with her. Doesn't matter how beautiful she is if she's going to be spending the entire time figuring out the best way to surprise buttsex me with an arrow."

Menkasa levelly meets my gaze, idly suggesting, "Then perhaps you should endeavor to _not _so routinely aggravate Artemis so that she might actually come to tolerate you. Or is setting aside your impulsive desire to be a childish asshole too much to ask?"

My mouth works but no sounds come out, Artemis blinking in rapid succession as she mirrors my action.

"I do not ask something so lightly, you two. And I expect you to set aside your grievances with the other not for your own sakes...but for the sakes of others."

A moment of unsteady silence passes...and the Greek Goddess spins on her heel, slamming the door behind her as she storms out.

"Stars above...you two really are such children."

"Wait, what did I do?"

The Sphinx's knowing gaze is answer enough.

"Ok, so maybe I can act like an immature prick most of the time but my question still stands...why her? It sounds as if she doesn't know of the Beast of the Earth, the Outside Powers or any of the shit we know about."

Menkasa shrugs in indifference, stating, "She has suspicions, I will tell her enough so that she is not caught off guard. And you had best accept this arrangement if you wish to live for much longer. You have power, young Devil. And you have ascended the path to strength faster than any I can recall...but that means nothing if you die before obtaining the highest pedestals of this realm. Artemis's presence will ensure you survive long enough to fulfill that ambition."

Unable to argue with the Sphinx's words I merely heave a sigh, dryly commenting, "She better not get angry at me for what I get up to in my free time...the bedroom is a place for recreation and experimentation, not peeping toms."

"That's her problem, not yours. And she isn't quite as pure as you seem to think she is. Artemis and her Hunt have distaste for men, certainly...but not their genitalia. There's a rather substantial variety of dildos and strap-ons they keep on hand in their private lodges-"

"Aaaaaaaand this conversation is over, see yah~!"

I power walk out of the room before Menkasa can reveal any more details that would make the Goddess want to kill me on the spot, the Sphinx laughing all the while.

…

The Supernatural are fucking weird.

* * *

"Very well, you are now free of injury."

Tiana removes her hands from Walburga's back, the girl flexing her thin shoulders before nodding in satisfaction, replacing her shirt and undergarments without a hint of shame before professionally stating, "My thanks, Fallen. And as for you, Valefor...your repertoire of companions only seems to grow ever more expansive. Dragoons, hybrids, Fallen, Nephilim, Humans...are there any you _haven't _gathered under your banner?"

Ferdinand waves from behind a stack of paper, commenting, "Don't forget the Yokai he was shagging not too long ago."

Long having grown used to mentions of Kuroka and Shirone—even if it still hurts—I content myself with rolling my eyes at the Longinus wielders disbelieving gaze, tone incredulous as she says, "Isn't that, like...bestiality for Devils or something?"

"Pfft. The first time they dragged me off to bed I definitely felt like _I_ was the one dating outside of his league. I've got a thing for animal appendages, you see."

"Oh, so he finally comes out and admits it."

I shoot a side-glance at Corentine, the hybrid lounging in a nearby chair as we take up residence in Ferdinand's base of operations, on a bit of a break from the chaos that was Las Vegas as we wait for Walburga's newest benefactor to show up.

"I never made much of an effort to hide it, you just all act like I consider it some kind of national secret. Just so we're clear on the matter I like me a foxy gal, a wagging tail, twitching whiskers and rustling wings. Get that down in writing, people."

Ferdinand sighs from where he's perusing through his reports, wryly asking, "Not that I don't enjoy your company...but do you need to use my workspace as a recreational area for whatever it is you're discussing? Some people are trying to get shit done over here. Tell em', Guadalupe."

The hispanic woman gives me and Frederica—from where she's sprawled across my lap in cat form—a nervous glance before getting back to work, my fellow Devil sighing in agitation.

I get the distinct impression that we've traumatized the poor girl for life. Whoops.

Tiana sets a hand on Ferd's shoulder, idly stating, "Perhaps you should take their presence as a tacit admission to enjoy some time off? You work ceaselessly and I doubt that is a healthy lifestyle."

I raise an eyebrow as I pop open the lid of a root beer, reveling in the beverage as I tactfully remark, "I have a schedule just as strenuous as his, where's my recommendation of a vacation?"

The Fallen gives me an aloof gaze, blandly commenting, "You are about as far outside the accepted norms of most individuals that I would not be surprised if you survived without food or water for an entire week, all while fighting the inhabitants of a Tartarus Pit."

"A flattering statement, but one I have no desire to test. Thus, I acquiesce the point."

Tiana offers one of those calm-yet-smug smiles of hers as she stretches her arms high overhead, leaning her hip against Ferdinand in a manner that's more than accidental, the Devil locking up for a second before studiously returning to his work with a blush, the purple-haired Fallen smirking at his action.

...Well _hello, _is our resident nerd getting it on with a certain gang leader~?

"Contact me should you require anything, Boss."

"Will do, Tiana. Thanks for the first-aid."

With a languid and graceful gesture of her arm the lithe woman departs, all of us waiting until the door shuts-

-and we round on Ferdinand with predatory smiles, Ning loudly musing, "Tiana does seem the type to prefer an intelligent individual...I can see such a liaison occurring."

The male hides his head behind his work, grumbling, "I don't see why this needs to be such a big deal..."

"Nu-uh, fucker. You always give me shit about _my _romantic life and now you get to reap what you sow. Now spill, are you or are you not giving the sex to one of my gang leaders?"

Guadalupe smothers a snort of amusement at Ferd's distress, Mittelt sadistically teasing, "C'mon, nervous boy like that? He's _definitely _on the receiving end of a strap-on, let's not afford him the benefit of the doubt."

A squawk of indignation leaves Ferd as he retorts, "We've been having completely normal sex, that's all!"

My blonde bitch-of-a-woman and I share a high-five, the rest of my Peerage smirking as Frederica chuffs in amusement at how easy a target Ferd is.

"...You all suck."

"Not as much as Tiana probably sucks your di-"

Cor's elbow finds my ribs, the young woman smirking as she trills, "Now now, we can't use such dirty language in front of our pure boy, now can we?"

It's Walburga who comes to Ferdinand's rescue, huffing out a sigh as she places her head in her hands, muttering, "You're all..._so _normal. Yet so utterly fucking crazy."

"You're still on about that?"

Mittelt's annoyed tone causes the Human girl to glare at us, throwing her hands up as she complains, "You've asked almost _nothing _of me so far. All you've wanted me to do is get shipped off with this friend of yours and that's it."

Her eyes narrow, suspicion lacing her tone as she states, "No strings attached kindness like that makes me uneasy. What's the catch?"

I smirk, glibly replying, "There is no catch. This 'friend' of ours can use all the help she can get and while I'm sorry to inform of you of this, Walburga...she's just as fucking _loca_ as the rest of us."

"Oh. So that's the unstated caveat."

Chuckling at her wry response I'm about to make another comment-

-and the teleportation array in the corner of the room suddenly alights, an unstoppable grin splitting my lips as Mittelt offers up a rare smile of uncomplicated happiness.

"Not to worry, Walburga...you won't have to wait very long before getting your first taste of your new boss."

The glare of the teleportation dies down...and a familiar surge of power immediately assails my senses alongside a plethora of other familiar sensations.

Oh, and a squeal of joy almost makes my eardrums bleed.

"Caine, Mittelt~!"

A slim but womanly figure smashes into us with the force of a charging Dragon—that's actually fitting, now that I think about it—and we go tumbling to the floor, Vallia rubbing her face against mine with unrestrained glee as she hugs the Fallen with bone-crushing strength, Mittelt wheezing at the force applied.

Her body markings and plumage—on full display thanks to her backless and billowing dress of light blue that leaves her legs and arms exposed—ruffle and flex with happiness, streamers of red, yellow and blue racing across her skin as those alluring rainbow eyes of hers meet mine once she's done nuzzling into my neck...and a searing, aggressive kiss that is instantly inundated with reptilian tongue embracing my own sensory organ causes the both of us to moan in satisfaction.

...Yeah, I _definitely _missed her.

"Vallia? As much as I understand how much you missed your two _Beaus _you may want to release the little raven before she suffocates. And are you eating Caine's face or kissing him?"

Cor's amused tone grudgingly causes us to part and Mittelt to gasp for air, my Empress straddling my waist as she continues to embrace the blonde Fallen with a mildly more acceptable level of strength, wings fluttering with excitement as her throat jumps and trembles with a low growl of contentment, golden tail lashing like an excited pet's.

"Good to see you, Empress."

"And good to see _you, _Caine~! I hear you have a present for me, you shouldn't have~!"

And before I'm granted even the slightest of opportunities to molest her thighs she's once more on her feet, dumping Mittelt into my embrace as she stalks toward a clearly wary Walburga, the purple-haired woman keeping her hands poised for a fight.

"Hmm...she's definitely tough, I can see that much. And that smell..."

A few tentative sniffs and Val hums in thought, commenting, "A fire-type Longinus, then. Incinerate Anthem? Sure would fit with your purple motif."

Instead of responding to my Empress's observation Walburga turns towards me, incredulously asking, "Is _no _one you interact with normal? This feathered female friend of yours feels like a nuke wearing Human skin...and why do I sense _two_ distinct Draconic presences within?"

"Well she's kinda sorta the new Vanishing Dragon Empress with a bit of successor to the Prelate of Storms thrown in. So, you know. Business as usual."

Aforementioned Longinus wielder looks like she's about to have an aneurysm.

"What do you mean, business as usual?!"

"Trust me on this, new girl. The sooner you accept everything those two are and do is going to ruin a bell curve test somewhere in the wide world the easier of a time you'll have not ripping out chunks of hair."

"Yeah, what Ferdinand said."

Walburga simply seems resigned, massaging her temples as I happily state, "Hey, look on the bright side! You could still be back at Hexennacht, playing second fiddle to someone you hate and wish nothing but ill will upon. Insanity is an improvement over hapless fury, right?"

The dull glare sent my way seems to suggest otherwise until Vallia asks, "Oh, you were with Hexennacht? And how are those monomaniacal psychopaths doing these days?"

"After your boyfriend got done with them? Likely not well."

Val shoots a suspicious gaze my way, heatedly asking, "Wait, last I heard you were just going to visit Las Vegas! What the fuck happened that caused you to end up in a battle against Hexennacht?!"

...Oh. Right. Didn't let Val know about the whole shitshow that went down with Artemis and the Faces. Oops.

I'm thusly treated to the hypnotic sight of an angry and concerned Dragon girl stalking towards where I'm sprawled out on a chair, crimson and yellow highlights coursing across her skin markings as she comes to a stop directly in front of me...and can't even manage to properly look down at me, given her shorter height when compared to my own.

"_Gotta say, while I sometimes miss how easy it is to tease and unbalance old Vallia...this new one is fucking HOT."_

"Well? Care to explain why you somehow got roped into wiping out a mage association and _didn't _at least send me a courtesy note that you were doing something so monumentally stupid?!"

"...It was on short notice?"

A low grumble leaves Val's throat as the air begins to take on an emotionally charged tinge-

"Don't bother getting mad at him, Vallia. He's just getting a boner."

Mittelt's scathing tone does away with the tense atmosphere, Val blinking as she glances down at my crotch...and gives me a look of complete befuddlement at the steadily growing tent in my pants.

"What? You're hot as Hell when you're a mix of angry and concerned."

A round of groans and sighs echo around the room at my shameless words, Val meeting my eyes with a steadfast look...that quickly turns into a salacious grin as she grabs both my hand and Mittelt's, dragging us off towards the teleportation array she came in on, cheerily stating, "Alright then. Mittelt? You should have kept a close watch on him and now I'm going to punish you for failing to do so."

"Wait, _what?! _How the Hell am I supposed to keep this idiot under control when he-_mmh~!"_

In a smooth and blisteringly fast motion Val lets go of her hand and instead forcefully grabs the mound between the blonde's legs, cutting off her tirade with an abrupt moan...that naturally causes the Fallen to blush like the little perv that she is, getting dominated and disciplined like that.

"Ah ah ah, Mittelt...no back talk, I'll pay special attention to you later."

Rainbow eyes bore into my own.

"And _you _pissed me off. Hope you're ready to make up for that."

"And in what universe would I say no, exactly?"

She smirks at my response as I say over my shoulder, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. If that's not the case, assume I'm dead and that it was a crime of passion."

A chorus of groans and hisses of displeasure at my joke is our only reply as I chuckle, the flare of the teleportation circle doing away with the inside of Ferdinand's house and whisking us away to wherever Val has her quarters stationed.

* * *

"Oh, FUCK! Right there you little raven _slut~!"_

My hand grabs a mane of golden hair, forcing the skull it's attached to into the quivering lips of my Empress as I pound into the hot and grasping hole from behind, growing pressure narrowing my gaze and clenching my jaw as the three of us groan in unison-

-and spots of light dance across my vision as I climax into the Fallen woman below me, bending over double as Vallia reciprocates with a spray of fluid into Mittelt's face, only the sound of heavy breathing filling the small bedroom that we'd appropriated for the night.

"I...I think you've...paid me back, you two..."

Agreeing with the breathless statement from Val I let my Shades unwind themselves from where they had been binding Mittelt's arms and legs, gathering up the limp and shuddering Fallen into my arms as my Empress eagerly crawls into the embrace, wings ensconcing us as we exhaustedly fall back onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs and appendages.

"What was that, seven hours?"

"You make it sound like I was keeping track..."

Mittelt groans even as I massage her body with tender caresses, grumbling, "The two of you...fucking stamina freaks..."

"And yet you stuck with us like a true little trooper~."

"Don't fuckin' patronize me, jackass..."

Val and I both plant kisses on the blushing Fallen, the Vanishing Empress turning her attention to me next-

-and frowning at something that leaves a fair bit of confusion coursing through my brain.

"What? Is there spum on my face?"

"No, dumbass...it's just that you look like shit."

"Oh. Okay?"

My irreverent tone doesn't go over well with Val as she scowls even further, harshly asking, "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep, Caine? And I mean more than an hour or two. You've got bags on your bags, it's that bad."

"Pretty sure that would be weeks ago."

Mittelt's even tone causes me to scowl at her in annoyance at the betrayal, Sky-blue orbs shamelessly staring up at me.

"What? It's the truth. You've been up and running with barely any rest for almost a month at this point. Fuck if I know how you haven't keeled over yet but I guess that's just one more batshit insane facet of being who you are."

Smooth palms place themselves on my face, Vallia quietly stating, "It's those nightmares, isn't it?"

I have to avert my gaze.

"I...haven't been able to get rid of them. Ning's meditation techniques, a host of sleeping pills and magical spells...nothing works. I can squeeze in an hour or two of rest before I'm back there. In the Church. In the fire."

Mittelt offers up a rare embrace of unmitigated warmth, Val resting her chin on my chest as she quietly asks, "Nothing at all works?"

"Only thing that sometimes gets results is all of you, of having you there at my side as I drift off. But...only some of the time. Usually I'm alone inside my own head."

I can't help the swell of shame and heat that arises with such a proclamation, that of all the various weaknesses and trials I routinely undergo...it's the battles of the mind that I always lose against.

"Caine, look at me."

Forced to meet my Empress's eyes she affixes me with a stare that contains a multitude of emotions I can't even begin to guess at.

"What happened wasn't your fault."

A lump rises within my throat.

"It was, though. If I hadn't blown off the potential threat being hit with an unknown projectile was then maybe-"

"And maybe if I hadn't brought all of you along on my attempt to rescue mother many of us would still be alive. Kala, Dohna, Raynare...my mother and sister..."

Old pain stirs within her rainbow orbs as Mittelt's fingers dig into my shoulder, voice tight as the Fallen states, "You're the one who told me never to apologize for living, right? Practice what you preach, asshole. You surviving that fucked up mess _wasn't _a mistake, you hear me?"

My eyes drift closed, a breath far shakier than I'd like it to be slipping pat my lips as I pull my two girls close.

"...I wish dealing with things was that simple."

A sudden growl from Vallia catches my attention as she gets right up in my business, clearly stating, "I don't expect you to just wave your hands and _poof _trauma gone, dumbass...but I expect you to try. And right now you're about to do just that, with the two of us right beside you. Clear?"

Unable to do anything but chuckle I settle for resignedly stating, "Not going to be able to argue my way out of this one, am I?"

"No, you're not. Now sleep, dammit. You've got Mittelt and I—two insanely hot girls—snuggled into your sides and you're riding on post-coital bliss. If you're not dozing within a minute you're doing it wrong."

I snort in amusement but leave it at that, simply acquiescing to their wishes and hugging them close before letting my eyelids drift closed, their smug satisfaction quickly fading into peaceful slumber as our shared body heat does what no lullaby ever could.

…

Now only if it wasn't for that thrice-damned communication circle buzzing incessantly for my attention.

Grumbling deep in my chest I accept the magical equivalent of a handshake, growling into the glowing sigil, "There had better be a _damn _good reason-"

_[Caine, stop fucking around—literally or not—and get back to Ferdinand's place, now! Hurry, you're going to miss it!]_

"...Cor? What the fuck is-"

_[Ask questions later, hurry up now!]_

Some of my adrenaline fades as I recognize the cadence of the hybrid's voice being excited and ecstatic, not panicked or worried...but that only brings about a set of other questions, questions I can't answer as Mittelt and Val look at me with clearly perplexed expressions.

"Guess nap time is going to have to wait, Corentine is having a minor freak out back at base."

Two identical grumbles of displeasure leave the girls but they roll off of me regardless, Val throwing on her clothes as she crankily states, "I've got a few hours left before having to get back to work, I can stick around and see what the big deal is...that Vampire Werewolf _whatever _better have a good reason for this..."

My eye naturally trails to where Val's golden tail sprouts above rounded and pert ass cheeks, Mittelt currently in the process of bringing a single leg to her chest as she slips on her leggings.

"Yeah. She better."

"My eyes are up here, lech."

* * *

"Okay so what the Hell is the-"

"C'mon, this way! You're gonna miss it!"

"Sweet Hellfire, Cor...what's the big damn rush?"

The hybrid merrily ignores my question, yanking me forwards with a bounce—a literal _bounce—_to her step as the fluffy tail sticking out her spine wags with enough force to sting my leg as it strikes it at roughly the speed of sound, Mittelt and Val scrambling to catch up.

"Did he finally show up?!"

"Yes, he's here~!"

Walking into the main living room of Ferd's house I'm treated to the sight of everyone gathered around a TV crammed into a corner, my Peerage with Walburga, Ferd, Guadalupe and Linus all watching it with intense gazes, Cor practically shoving me into the pile with a grin of epic proportions.

"Alright, what's the big rush and-wait, what the heck?"

I have to do a double take at the sight of a news broadcast displaying an image of a _very _good likeness of my older brother, standing in front of a destroyed and desiccated building that's just in the beginnings of reconstruction, none other than Sirzechs Lucifer at his side as they converse over some matter or the other.

"Wow. Is that a long lost relative or something? Got the black hair and blonde streak down right and everything. I mean, I don't _think _Mom had a kid out of wedlock but you never know..."

I'm surprised by the bevy of sympathetic looks sent my way, Linus blandly commenting, "He doesn't see it yet."

"See what yet? The man behind the curtains? I don't-"

The male that looks like a Valefor turns around to talk with the Satan-

-and a gasp rips its way out of my throat, eyes going wide.

"...No _fucking _way...Jonah?"

Dual eyes of red and green stare out of my brother's face, a few years, scars and stress lines giving him gravitas while a far more muscular frame peeks out from beneath clothes of excellent make.

_[And in what is an absolutely stunning turn of events we have rare news to report today, news that hasn't been broken in almost four centuries and counting. A Pillar has returned to us in good health, reviving a line that was thought broken. One day ago Jonah Valefor met with Satan Lucifer and only as of an hour ago we've received official word in a statement delivered to us by the Pillar Congress. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Underworld...a Valefor has returned.]_

Something impacts the bottom of my arms and I belatedly realize it's Val, holding me up from where my legs had given out.

Oh...awkward.

...But...but what?

What the fuck?

"Caine, did you hear that? Your brother...he's _alive!"_

Vallia's unfettered glee snaps me out of my trance, sense returning as I have to shakily lean on the back of a nearby sofa, everyone staring at me with various expressions of joy and excitement.

I...I'm not _alone. _I'm not the last of my family, my big brother is still alive and there…

I don't utter a word, soundlessly watching the screen as it shows a new figure enter the scene, another that I recognize.

Ravel, joyously hugging Jonah before being lifted up and set aside by Raiser, the older Phenex sibling gleefully dragging my brother into a manly embrace as my eyes automatically wander towards my radiant fiance, not even mad at her brother given the happy circumstances.

"...What."

"No way, are those…?"

Val and Mittelt's disbelieving stares and words get my attention, eyes flicking over to what they're staring at-

-and I experience my second brain lockup in just as many minutes.

"You've gotta be _shitting _me...how did they end up _there _of all places?"

My jaw needs to be manually shut as I see a certain pair of Yokai, ears and tails hidden as they stand awkwardly behind Ravel, adorned sharply in black and white dresses as those scars would be recognizable anywhere.

Because, you know...I haven't experienced _quite _enough emotional upheavals in the past few minutes.

Just...wow.

_Fuck._

"You still with us, Caine?"

"Err, yeah. Sorry. Kinda working through this right now."

I haul myself upright, staring at the screen with a roiling wave of emotions coursing through my body.

"Unbelievable...years and years and he was still alive..."

Val fiercely hugs me from behind, murmuring, "Well he might feel the same way when you return, hmm?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

Seating myself on the sofa properly my gaze once more wanders to the Yokai, a swell of both affection and negativity in equal measure hitting like a punch to the gut as I observe their expressions, neutral and withdrawn as they hover nearby with an awkward air.

"...Guess _that _will be one Hell of a conversation to have. Shit, not looking forward to that one…Ravel's gonna slaughter me."

"No kidding. Let me know how it goes, would you?"

Val's words are only half joking, a monumental sigh slipping past my lips as I dully stare at the joy and eventual Hell awaiting my return.

…

And on _that _note.

"Better brace yourselves, here comes some concentrated Caine bullshit."

Mittelt must have seen my expression as I angrily point at my brother.

"That son of a bitch stole my thunder!"

"Aaaaand there it is."

I angrily poke the TV's glittering screen, snarling, "I had everything all planned out! It was going to be a kickass return to glory with fireworks and gasping crowds and now it's all shot to Hell! Fucking _dammit, _Jonah! Now I'm going to have to reinvent my appearance all over again!"

Cor giggles as Ning rolls his eyes, the Vampiress musing, "Seeing the two of them finally interact is going to be _quite _the interesting show, now isn't it?"

"Chaotic is the word I would use, personally."

I ignore my Peerages grumbling and instead grin at my older brother's image, trepidation quickly giving way to gleeful joy.

"So...you've got the eye of the Great Red as well, eh? Can't wait to see how you react to _that _bombshell."

A throaty chuckle escapes me and I don't even try to fight it.

Oh our world has _no _idea the Hell it's in for once we get back together~!

* * *

**Ok, explanation as to WHY I've basically been absent for super long.**

**My USB with all my stories on it and everything died. Like, HARD died. So much so that no free methods of restoration worked and any shops that MIGHT have been able to recover it were charging way too much money. In terms of chapters this wasn't too bad, maybe 12,000 words total were lost across a few different stories, no biggie. Some short stories were also gone which sucks but they weren't very far along either.**

**What DOES throw a wrench in the works is that my files that contained the outlines of my stories WERE lost. 60,000 words of plot outline and ideas for KoTaS alone, almost 20,000 more for Fourth Route and Yeh Olden Kuoh.**

**I have no desire to write without a guide to reference so a lot of my time has been spent reassembling those from older versions that I saved and memory, works currently on hold until I can get back to a normal state of affairs. Good news is that I've made a lot of progress on that front, as this chapter implies so a few more scattered updates will be on the way.**

**Oh life, you truly are a cruel mistress.**


	7. Final Synopsis 1

**See AN for details on what this is.**

* * *

Last Lion Chapters

Chapter 7 (Four Years 33 weeks five days): Jonah talks with Ravel and Riser about what he has been up to for the past few years as they tour the Phenex Mansion, Kuroka and Shirone closely tailing them as Rossweisse and Sylvi also tag along as Riser shakes his head at the adventures he's been through, curiously asking if the Yokai women are truly as beautiful as rumor suggests, earning him a smack on the arm from Galatas as he shrugs. Jonah thinks back on Kaida but keeps his answer vague, instead turning to face the present Yokai with a bit of a glare as he asks what their story is, why they left his brother behind.

Fight having long left them Kuroka and Shirone explain their history with him and the circumstances up until they left, Jonah growling at the realization it was Crocell behind everything (and inwardly thinking that of course his brother fell for them, he always had a thing for animal appendages), reigning in his anger at the sisters as his fury wouldn't make a difference, as well as the fact that they're very much the minority faction and already under suspicion from the others. Ravel says they don't have any way of checking if Caine is actually alive anymore but Jonah shakes his head, regaling them with the tale of Hayden's Hearth Blade flying away to an unknown locale, almost certainly Caine's location.

Raiser asks what his plan for now is and Jonah says to rebuild the Valefors. Starting with their home and whatever leftover resources there are, Ravel stating that a fair chunk of the Valefor fortune is still around, having been entrusted to some close Pillar allies after their presumed death.

As they depart Rossweisse asks if this means the end of his education, Jonah wryly replying that it seems that way, he likely won't be able to get a college degree _and _run the Valefor revival. The pair state they'll go with him, Jonah asking if that would upset their family as they reply it doesn't really matter, Lord Odin and Gondul would approve. He thanks them and asks how the research into Outside Power is going, the sisters grinning and stating that within a few years—with grudging assistance from Loki—they'll have something worthwhile.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Four Years 37 weeks three days): Caine annoyedly tells one of Artemis's dogs to stop chasing him, the creature only whining in confusion as he doesn't have it in him to stay mad, instead offering it a belly rub, knowing that the Goddess's favored pets taking a liking to him will piss her off. He continues on his way to meet with the Gang Leaders of Kalichi, telling them it's time for him to depart for Devil society proper, that he'll be a far more distant presence than he was before. They understand and follow his instructions to keep an eye out for anything unusual and to keep expanding, as well as make sure the Faces don't try to shaft them. Galeran pulls Caine aside and tells him that his mom would have been proud, the Devil startled by the straightforward praise but taking it in stride. As he instructs his Peerage to get ready for their grand debut he gives Vallia a call, the Empress eagerly asking if he's beginning to which he replies he sure as Hell is, Vallia stating that she's looking forward to it and the Hero Brigade will be ready to help in perhaps a years time, when it offers itself to the Old Satan Faction as a willing resource. She poses the idea of eventually changing the name to Human Brigade, Caine remarking that it might get a little dicey since she's not _quite _human, which she huffs at and remarks 'semantics'.

As Jonah attends his first meeting of the Pillar Congress—Zeoticus Geremory and Daimon Phenex agreeing to guide him and offer support during his initial debut, as would be expected of them—he notices something strange about the ceiling, the meeting being broadcast as it isn't a sensitive one, meant to commemorate his return. About to point this out the court is called to order-

-and Caine, alongside his Peerage sans Frederica, fall from the ceiling and take center stage amidst the congress, the Devil grandly announcing his return to society before turning to his uncontrollably grinning brother, stating that he's seated in his chair (later admits they were let in by a door guard, since he had rite of passage as a Valefor. Didn't actually break in as implied.)

* * *

Chapter 9 (Four Years 37 weeks three days): Jonah and Caine celebrate their reunion back at Phenex manor, the older brother asking if he seriously wants to be family head Caine replies 'fuck no', that was just to make others think that they were in strife, introducing his Peerage in the process as Jonah remarks that he always did fit in amidst the weird ones, Caine spying Rossweisse and Sylvi before retorting that he had a thing for the smart ones.

Sirzechs and Grayfia arrive shortly afterward, joyously greeting the two Valefors back but only able to stay for a short time, Sirzechs stating that he wants a full recounting of events first chance before departing and that he's glad they've returned, one failure of his that didn't turn ugly.

The Phenex clan are next to arrive, Caine and Ravel briefly unsure of where they stand...and eventually embrace with heartfelt emotion, everything else forgotten for a moment as Ravel notices he's still wearing his Phoenix heart, Caine stating that he never took it off, giving her his own final Incarnate Stone, the Phenex tearfully accepting it.

She wryly states they have a lot to talk about...but right now there are others who need to speak to him, that need to have some sort of closure. Ravel turns to greet the rest of his Peerage as Kuroka and Shirone awkwardly meet Caine's gaze, the feeling certainly mutual. They wordlessly move to a separate room in order to sort things out, all three incredibly nervous, angry, ashamed and frightened.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Four Years 37 weeks three days): The trio sit in a small living room, restlessly shifting without the slightest clue of what to say, Caine eventually breaking the silence with,

_Caine_

_ "So...I see Ravel somehow found you beforehand. Small world?"_

_Kuroka's nod is listless, about as far away from her usual cattiness—of for fuck's sake now is NOT the time for puns—and playfulness that I so clearly remember._

"_Real small, apparently. Or maybe we're just that fucking unlucky."_

_It sickens me that I actually feel some small bit of twisted satisfaction at seeing the tease of a Yokai so morose and withdrawn, that her actions that hurt me so badly did the same to her and Shirone._

…

_Silence descends once more._

"_Guess she press ganged you into servitude, huh?"_

_Shirone tucks in on herself, knees drawn up to her chest as she quietly remarks, "Driven and mean. Can see why you like her."_

"_Yeah. Guess my tastes were always a little on the more extreme side."_

_A steadily growing strain and cold emptiness fills the room, Kuroka neutrally stating, "Your brother is...smart. A little scary, too."_

"_Yeah. He's not quite the nerd he used to be."_

_Shirone shifts uneasily, eventually asking, "Is...is Vallia still okay?"_

_I think back to everything that occurred after they left, how if they had still been around to help us rescue her family we actually might have succeeded._

_It's an old and overly emotional anger that fuels my next words._

"_Dunno. Maybe if you'd still been around you'd know. Maybe her mother and newborn sister would still be alive along with Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek."_

_Their faces pale, Kuroka shakily asking, "They're...they're dead?"_

_The sneer on my face is a pathetically ugly thing._

"_Very."_

_The sick, twisted side of me luxuriates in their distress-_

_-and emotions every bit as twisted and dark as my own mar their familiar features, ears and tails bristling._

"_Just as dead as you made Chow, huh? As dead as you almost made us?"_

_Fury roars to life in my chest, an unthinking rage at how they would _dare _use that scenario against me-_

"_Or how about that new Peerage of yours? Guess you never considered us all that important, huh? Got replacements all set and ready to go~!"_

_The pain and hurt on Shirone's ethereal features is as foreign as her acidic tone, words caustic as she spits, "Told them _your _side of the story, right? Could see how they glared at us, thought _we _were the villains."_

_I lean back in my chair, smile friendly even as I desperately fight back the urge to _shut them up, _coursing animosity barely held in check._

"_Hey, we're on the subject, why don't we lay our cards on the table, hmm? Get out all of that aggression and built up stress we've been stewing on~?"_

_Kuroka's golden orbs dance with killing intent, rising to her feet with hands curled into fists so tightly that her nails draw blood._

"_To think I used to _like _that smug fucking attitude of yours...always grinning like an idiot, making light of every damn thing! Do you even _know _what you did to us? What you betrayed?!"_

_Shirone adds to her sister's rage, arms hugging her knees so tight that I can hear her joints creaking._

"_I trusted you. WE trusted you...and you almost killed us because of it. Got everyone else killed as well."_

_Before I know it I'm towering over the Yokai, neither so much as flinching and meeting my volcanic gaze without a single blink._

"_Well aren't you all just so damn _good _at playing the victim card! Because it's not like anyone _else _suffered and paid consequences, no, it's only you two that get to hog all the tragedy to yourself!"_

_Shirone stands right next to her sister, the black-haired one snarling, "Because that's what this is, isn't it?! A competition, not a life-or-death scenario that almost killed us when all we had been trying to do is survive! What did you even lose, huh?! You show up with a brand new Peerage and are reveling in the public eye, getting your brother back while we're stuck amidst people that either hate or despise us-"_

"_I TRIED TO RAM A FUCKING KNIFE THROUGH MY HEAD!"_

_Only silence._

"_You...you what?"_

_I have to break our staredown, a shiver wracking my body as one hand spastically grabs the opposite arm, all of the rage and anger draining out with that one, shameful admission._

"_When I woke up...only Vallia was there. And I could hear your screams, Kuroka. I could feel your blood, Shirone...and I knew it had been me who'd done that. I thought I killed the both of you because...every time before, the two of you had been there when I woke up. Maybe you were asleep, unconscious or just watching over me after I'd done something dumb as shit...but you were there."_

_I work past the lump in my throat to meet their gazes, expressions no doubt similar to mine as all the rage and fury is gone, leaving only exhaustion and grief behind._

"_I _knew _what I'd done was a betrayal, something unforgivable because I gave in to my temper and panic...and I thought I'd killed you for it."_

_Another deathly silence, this one only containing bitterness and sadness._

"_You...you really tried to kill yourself?"_

_Shirone's words are worryingly bland as I take a deep breath._

"_Yes. If Vallia hadn't been there...I would have done it."_

_Her head hangs, Kuroka miserably staring off to the side as I feel tears of shame prick the corner of my eyes, at how weak I'd been at that moment._

"_...Where do we even go from here?"_

_The raven-haired Yokai's words are defeated, distant. As if there's just nothing worth feeling anything over anymore._

"_Honestly? Fuck if I know."_

_Shirone droops her head, snowy ears limp as she whispers, "We can't go back...too much has happened and there are other people in your life now..."_

_A final sense of resignation drops over us...and I force myself to take a deep breath._

"_You're right. Returning to how things used to be is impossible. Too much has happened and too much has changed...but."_

_I meet their eyes, letting resolution flood my tone._

"_But I'm not willing to let things end like this. I don't _want_ things to end like this. The both of you...are too important to me."_

_Disbelief is clear to see on their Eastern features, that I would so easily admit to wanting to rekindle what had been previously broken beyond repair...and all I can do is offer a tired smile._

"_I've lost enough over the years. I'm not going to lose more if I can avoid it."_

_A humorless bark of laughter leaves Kuroka, the Yokai wryly stating, "Yeah. Because it'll be just _that _easy, huh? To move past everything that was said and done?"_

"_No. It'll be one of the hardest damn things I think we've ever attempted."_

_I hesitate ever so briefly-_

_-and set my hands atop their heads, gently scratching their ears with rusty but familiar motions._

"_The two of you are that precious to me. For some bloody reason."_

_Their slitted eyes meet mine, my breath catching in my throat as the moment stretches...and in the blink of an eye two Nekoshou are in my arms, held aloft thanks to my greater height as they bury their faces into my neck._

_Kuroka can't formulate words, rare sobs wetting my skin and quite frankly I'm no better, a pair of scents so nostalgic and familiar suffusing my nostrils that I can scarcely believe I almost forgot them, tears leaking past my screwed shut eyelids._

"_I missed the two of you..._so _much..."_

_Shirone manages to hiccup away her tears long enough to whisper, "Yeah. Us too."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...Anyone pointed out you kinda look like shit right now?"_

_Kuroka's watery comment causes me to grin hard enough that a few more tears leak out._

"_I've been getting told that a lot, lately."_

The trio, newly reunited, are properly introduced as Caine says they'll have a meeting tomorrow to go over everything properly, no secrets between this group. He and Jonah, later that night, meet in a private room to talk.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Four Years 37 weeks three days): Caine and Jonah use one of the private studies to catch up on old times and current events.

_Caine_

_"__Is it really okay for us to raid the Phenex wine cellar?"_

"_The wine cellar? No. The armory of __less ostentatious__ but __arguably more__ effective booze? Yes. And Hell if we don't need it __for this conversation."_

_I agree with a nod and collapse into a chair, catching the bottle of rum that's tossed my way as Jonah matches my action in a ludicrously plushy armchair._

_I take the opportunity __to more closely examine the features of my brother after so many years of separation...and it ain't exactly pretty._

"_What's with the scar across your face? You were never one to go for all that macho shit so I imagine __it's got a bit of history to it. And you kinda look like a tired mess."_

_He grimaces, lightly tracing the raised skin with a finger._

"_Yeah, you could say that. It's more of a reminder than it is anything else...and have you looked in a fuckin' mirror lately? I _know _I don't look anywhere near half as bad as you, little brother."_

_It's my turn to gain a sour expression._

"_I seem to be getting told that a lot lately. Shame, I remember a time when I was pretty. And if you think my face is bad you should see the rest of my body."_

"_No thanks, I plan to puke my guts out due to alcohol, not sheer ugly factor."_

_We share a snort and chug straight from our bottles, Jonah eventually asking, "So...you're really going to forgive Kuroka and Shirone, then? Going to try and weave something cohesive out of the clusterfuck that is your relationship roadmap?"_

"_Fine words coming from the man apparently getting cozy with a pair of damn _Valkyries. _And the sisters...there's history, there. History that I could never abandon or shut them out of, no matter how much we hurt each other."_

_I snort into my bottle, dryly commenting, "I'll have to tell you the whole story, sometime...but suffice to say they're the ones that saved me, taught me how to survive in Kalichi and set me on the road to my current state."_

_Jonah tiredly nods._

"_Getting them and Ravel to play nice is going to be tricky, little brother. And how the fuck are you going to handle _that _one? I know she wants you and the cats in one room for a full-on confessional. __AND birds and cats don't exactly have the greatest track record throughout history.__"_

_My stomach curdles in nervousness but hold my head high regardless, resignedly stating, "I know. And she absolutely deserves that explanation...but I'm not giving up. Even if I'm the one that has to sleep on the proverbial couch for all of eternity."_

_Jonah merely hums pensively before taking a swig, wryly grinning as he asks, "And what about Corentine? She seems pretty handsy. Or how about Mittelt, the Fallen?"_

_Pinching the bridge of my nose I respond, "For all of her flirty behavior Cor isn't the type for romance, she's had a bit of a lousy past in that regard. __She only acts that way because we're the first people that are actually real, true friends __that she can relax around__. __And Mittelt is...a bit complicated. Mainly because it sounds like a dysfunctional marriage more than a deep understanding of the other."_

"_Hmm...well, any other distant and lost flames I should know about? Since apparently you lack the ability to say no or keep your dick in your pants?"_

_Having heard _that _one before I sigh and respond, "Just one. The Vanishing Dragon Empress."_

_Jonah stares at me...and takes a giant swig of his booze, grumbling, "Should I be worried about that? If she'll play nice with the others, I mean? Because _fuck _if I'm going to ask how you ended up with a terrifying beast like that."_

…

"_Well she knows and likes Mittelt—Hell, she and I fucked blondie senseless just a few weeks ago—but the rest?"_

_I think back to Vallia's more aggressive and confrontational nature since absorbing Albion and Zenithia's powers._

"_Yeah, you should probably let me handle that one."_

"_Well, your funeral."_

"_In all honesty? It probably will be."_

_Drink? Meet throat._

"_...Seriously, little brother. What happened to you? Setting aside the stupid amount of height you have going for you—and the muscles, you swole bastard—you're beat to Hell and look to be halfway in your own grave."_

"_I'll give you the abridged version of events __if you give me yours first."_

"_You drive one Hell of a bargain."_

_Sipping from his vodka Jonah eventually starts with, "Hayden and Philip got me to one of the evac points that ended up sending me off to Asgard, right to Bjark and Hertha's place."_

_He smirks, interrupting the story in order to state, "On that note you gotta say hi to those two, once they heard from Ravel and I about your almost certain survival they were over the damn moon."_

_I nostalgically smile, distant memories of my father's parents hazily swimming to the fore._

"_Right, but anyway and moving on...I was a fucking mess afterwards, it was Rossweisse and Sylvi who kept me on an even keel until Sirzechs filled me in on the aftermath, Lord Odin allowing me to stay until I could conceivably return and _not _be assassinated three seconds later."_

"_Nice to see we had the same thought process on that one."_

"_Didn't really have any other plans at the time so I agreed to attend the academy, made friends with the Asgardian equivalent of law enforcement and a Mythril dealer while also beating up a bully."_

_I can't help but raise an eyebrow._

"_And I thought I worked fast."_

"_Yeah well,__things got kinda wonky after this. Somehow—probably just for the fact that I was a Devil in norse territory—I attracted the eye of Loki. Who attempted to kill me—along with Rossweisse and Sylvi by simple proximity—by dropping me into Dark Elf territory. Thankfully I managed to stumble my way to freedom by way of Elvish death battle and Lord Odin, in a move that I _still _debate the wisdom of, forced Loki into teaching me and the girls his repertoire and system of magic."_

_I set my bottle down from sheer incredulousness._

"_Hold the fucking phone. You were the student of _Loki? _The 'all biblical factions can go get fucked' Loki? And you're still _alive? _How the fuck did you manage that?"_

"_How the fuck did you manage to end up banging this generation's Vanishing Dragon Empress?"_

"_Fair point. Continue."_

_And I haven't even told him about the Lucifer part yet._

"_Well eventually I ended up in a foreign exchange course with the Yokai and...that's honestly where things kinda went to shit."_

_His expression takes on a grim tinge._

"_Somehow I ended up in an assassination and kidnapping plot that involved the royalty of the damn place as well as some fucked up ritual to revive what's called an Outside Power."_

_I flinch at that admission, something Jonah catches as his expression turns serious._

"_...So you've encountered something like that thing as well, I take it?"_

"_That's one way of putting it."_

_He grunts, continuing with, "Well...it got summoned. All because I fucked up and got her and dozens of others killed."_

_Having a bad feeling about this I carefully ask, "Her?"_

"_My teacher during my tenure at Kyoto. A Kitsune, Kaida. She was the one who taught me most of the Yokai and Shinto systems that I know of."_

_(Add additional)_

They continue swapping tales, Jonah learning of the heritage of their red eyes as well as its more bizarre aspects, the history of the world and the Beast of the Earth with everything else. When all is said and done they're truly plastered, comparing who's girlfriend's are better as Caine drops the bomb that he's banging a Lucifer, Jonah crying foul.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Four Years 37 weeks four days): Caine, the two Yokai and Ravel meet up and have a tense discussion about the nature of their newfound relationship. Caine tells Ravel of their past and what they went through together, Ravel pointedly asking about why he didn't so much as send word that he was alive, appearing to forget about her and forge connections romantic in nature with, if what she's heard is right, more than just the two Yokai.

Biting the bullet Caine gives his reasons (how he didn't want to be a burden or invite trouble on their houses) and says the history of conflict and saving his life means he owed the two—and then Vallia and Mittelt—more than he could ever pay back, the depth of emotion enough that he couldn't turn them away.

Ravel huffs, drolly remarking that he seems to have gathered quite the crowd of admirers, Yokai, Fallen and whatever Vallia is. She asks why he kept her Phoenix Heart on all that time, Caine saying because as disingenuous as it may sound...he never did forget her or what their promise was. The necklace kept him safe and provided warmth in a cold city.

The Yokai add that he was always blueballing them, trying to remain loyal to her until they almost straight up died.

Still not entirely convinced Ravel asks if Caine is truly desiring her in his life, he replies yes and she retorts it's easy for him, he accepts one more woman into his life, she accepts several. Caine is merely able to reply that he knows but wants to move on regardless, the conversation ending on an uncertain note as Ravel says she needs time to think about this.

Meanwhile Caine introduces the Yokai to his Peerage, yesterday's frostiness largely disappearing thanks to Caine's assurances as they begin to privately compare past and future goals, the Nekoshou realizing just how he brought together such a diverse group.

Revenge.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Four Years 39 weeks one day): Jeanne is amused by the disgruntled, apathetic, outraged and just generally mixed reactions from the Church as news of the Valefors return is spread, the Hero incarnation wondering how most would react if they knew she was on speaking terms with him. She meets with the generale Glick and receives another order to clandestinely retrieve an artifact from Kalichi, the Bear going along with her.

On the way they meet with Ferdinand, retrieving the artifact from him as Jeanne asks how they're all doing, the Devil dryly replying that it's a madhouse, the brothers and everybody answering interview after interview as the world speculates on what they're going to do next.

As they leave they're suddenly accosted by unknown assailants, stealing the artifact and killing the Bear as a strange type of Demonic Sword—later revealed to be Berne's reforged blade retrieved by Patrias Crocell and given to his operatives—damages Excalibur Blessing.

Jeanne is held under suspicion, many Church members wondering just what the Hell she had been doing that lead to the Bear's death and damaging of an Excalibur Fragment. Knowing that revealing her mission would cast the Generale in unfavorable light and thus leave Caine and her friends without a valuable resource she says she has been sworn to silence on the matter, asking only for them to take her service to the church over many years into consideration. To her dismay the worst comes to pass, most dismissing her claim to be spurious and heretical, only Vasco Strada, the generale and a few more restrained members of the Church leadership advocating her loyalty and record as deserving the benefit of the doubt. The matter is put on hold, Jeanne kept under house arrest with no vision coming from God, despite her questions, leading to slight disillusionment on her part, that everything she did and believed in would be called into question despite years of service.

Caine hears of this through the Generale and before Ning can go off on his own the male offers a helping hand, surprising the Practitioner as he says they agreed, right? They'd help each other achieve their goals and Jeanne is a friend of theirs.

They begin to hatch a plan to meet her and, if necessary, bust her out.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Four Years 39 weeks three days): Jeanne is visited by Sofia and Ricardo, who to her surprise agree that she is not at fault for what happened, stating that they are roughly aware of her duty with the Bear and while they have never approved of her consortion with the Devils of Kalichi a group that would steal their artifacts and damage an Excalibur fragment are of far more importance, as well as how they seem intent on framing her. Jeanne asks if they have been able to find anything out and they say they haven't, other than some members like Strada have openly tried to make inquiries as to what actually happened.

They depart and Jeanne realizes that if some of the most notable and influential members of the Church aren't going to be able to force some kind of change in her circumstances then she can look forward to a long and boring future of continued doubt. She sadly thinks back to her times spent with the Kalichi crew and wonders if her visions were meant to guide her to go along with them and she never properly heeded them.

Meanwhile Caine and company work on their plot to break into the Vatican, knowing that escaping notice is completely impossible and that they'll be spotted by the collection of protections. Their opportunity lies in what the Generale told them, that stray cats and birds—having been exposed to the holy energy of the city for so long over so many generations—often ignore the wards and set off alarms that prove to be false, meaning most guards tend to overlook them if nothing amiss is found.

Shirone, Frederica and Kuroka go through in their cat forms, fooling the guards as they carefully conceal their auras, moving to retrieve the bags they also brought in, setting up their supplies as the rest prepare to move in once the fun gets started, Caine telling Ning it's his job to retrieve Jeanne, since they're obviously the kindred spirits, all of them ignoring the Practitioners protests.

Kuroka and Shirone set off a collection of fireworks and the operation begins

_Jeanne_

_...Who set off a bunch of fireworks within the confines of Vatican City? Isn't that the kind foolishness frowned upon by the more conservative members of the congregation?_

_It certainly seems to have caught the attention of the roving guards, all of them on alert but relaxing somewhat as nothing seems out of the ordinary or potentially dangerous. No disappearances, no attacks...all is well._

"_Grow out your hair a bit longer and you would make a most beautiful Rapunzel."_

_I almost fall out the window in surprise as a familiar voice sounds out right next to me-_

_-and my eyes bulge as there's also a face attached to the voice that I recognize._

"_Ning?!"_

"_Shh, not so loud! Mind if I come inside? Hanging out on the windowsill isn't the stealthiest of approaches, not when the alert is still technically raised."_

_Calming my heart I swiftly step aside, unable to help but amusedly remark, "You need an invitation? I was under the impression that Corentine was the sole Vampire among you."_

"_Nothing to do with being a bloodsucker and everything to do with basic manners. Are you well?"_

_And like that my mood plummets, sighing as I sit on the edge of my simple bed, resting my chin on my palm._

"_As well as can be, circumstances being what they are."_

"_Which is to say dismal, yes? I imagine it can't be easy to be betrayed by something you've fought for your entire life..."_

"_Perhaps betrayal is too strong a word...but I also wouldn't call it too far off the mark."_

_Ning settles for a simple nod, leaning against the windowsill and being hidden in its shadow._

_A brief silence spreads between us._

"_Not that I'm complaining overmuch, but why are you here, Ning? I hesitate to assume you broke into the Vatican simply for a mere chat."_

_He shakes his head._

"_Come with us, Jeanne."_

"_You'll have to be a bit more specific than _that, _Ning."_

Their conversation continues, Jeanne continuing to say that while the Church may have proven to be less than amenable to her actions despite her loyalty she has no desire to leave it all behind. Ning suggests that she won't be able to serve it from a glorified prison, Jeanne considering his words despite the knowledge that abandoning it would mean her certain inability to return. But she thinks back to the vision she received, of the Valefor Peerage and realizes that she has a duty to the Church...and she can better serve it by getting to the bottom of why the Bear died and why Blessing was damaged.

She asks Ning how they plan to escape and he grins, stating that their King has an idea just dumb enough to work, despite the Vatican being on high alert. Right on cue Caine leaps atop one of the tallest structures, dressed as Jesus and having a boombox play (Haddaway – What is Love) as the pair give each other exasperated looks, another wave of fireworks going off as Cor's bats start dropping glitter bombs everywhere, disorienting the Hell out of the guards as they try to decide what to chase, most of the children and younger Exorcists laughing at the display and causing chaos.

Ning and Jeanne escape without incident, the rest joining them as the Vatican tries to figure out just what the Hell happened.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Four Years 41 weeks five days): Caine and the rest train within their Peerage, trying to hash out their teamwork as Kuroka and Shirone struggle with the fact that they've been out of practice for a great many months while everyone else sped ahead on their respective paths, driving them to push themselves harder as they bond over that fact with Ravel, who while she hasn't slacked in her own pursuit of strength is undoubtedly unfamiliar with everyone else.

Jonah tells Caine that they have a choice. Either join the games immediately or wait three years for the next Young Devils gathering, Caine stating that he'd rather join the games sooner rather than later, both of them weighing the pros and cons of joining early or gaining those extra years of practice and refinement, eventually agreeing that the sooner Caine starts wowing the crowd and gaining influence the better off they'll be while Jonah handles the political aspects.

Vallia and Cao Cao approach her ancestral home, smashing aside the guards that try to stop them as she strides to her father's chambers, other members of the Old Satan Faction also witnessing her arrival with blatant shock. Her father recovers first and asks what had happened to her, that she would show up appearing as she does. Hiding her anger and fury Vallia says she's come to return to the fold, with allies that put to shame what they can produce on their own.

The bold statement is met with hisses and sneers from the others present-

-and are promptly silenced as Cao Cao reveals the True Longinus, Vallia pointedly and slowly grabbing hold of the spear before lightly twirling it with a conductor's grace, no adverse effects to be seen. She asks if that's point enough and they fall silent, her father appraising her and asking why she chose to return now, after the deaths of the Morning Guard and what happened then. Preparing her lie Vallia says that she found her current level of power insufficient, and that those she relied upon to help her fell short. To that end she's casting in her lot with the faction known for coveting and rewarding strength...she'll become strong enough that none can deny her. While the rest are openly willing to re-welcome the Longinus Wielder Vallia and Cao Cao are under no illusions they aren't plotting against them, with a declaration like that.

Nonetheless the meeting is brought to a close, her father stating they'll convene once again in a week to discuss his daughters more exact details of assimilation and makes to speak with her in private. He asks what her real goal is, knowing she was lying and that she would never abandon the boy who so openly proclaimed to love her...he knew enough about his daughter to understand she would never do that. Narrowing her eyes and going with the truth as close as possibly safe she says her presence only brought him pain and that she wants to show her grandfather who the stronger of the pair is. A risk, basically saying she has ulterior motives directly, but the mutual pain between them is enough to draw the conversation to a close.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Four Years 42 weeks six days): Caine and Jonah go on a tour of the various factions and allies they know, mainly the dwarves and Yokai to commission armor and weapons that he uses the Mythril and other earned supplies to construct. Caine passes on his specifications and meets Kunou and Yasaka—alongside Loki—as the Yokai imbue the completed pieces with their own brand of seals and talismans. He and Loki naturally don't get along but Kunou and Yasaka are far more receptive, curious to meet the brother of one who served and aided them.

As Caine gathers his Peerage for final measurements he asks the smiths if they can perhaps create something new out of the shards of Excalibur Blessing that the Kalichi gangs recovered when it was damaged. The smiths are eager to experiment with an Excalibur fragment and eventually present Jeanne with the 'Xerographed Excalibur' fragment, a sword weaker than the original Blessing but uniquely suited to Jeanne's hands.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Four Years 44 weeks two days): With the first Rating Game they're to participate in a mere four months away Caine begins the task of reincarnating or inducting the members of his Peerage, an exacting process considering his mediocre energy reserves. Kuroka, Shirone and Corentine make use of a collection of bedroom arts and blood transfusing to provide Caine with as much energy as possible to properly change Corentine, Mittelt, Jeanne, Kuroka, Shirone and most of all Frederica.

Over the course of several days he performs this task.

_CHANT: Light and Dark, day and night. In the sun's most warming rays we walk among friends and lovers, bared for all to see and measure. The light is honesty, exposure...judgement. In the moon's gentle embrace we revel in dreams and masks that day would otherwise burn away. The dark is imagination, concealment...corruption._

_We are Valefors. We dance the line between sun and moon, waltz the narrow edge of belief and deception, let our aspirations and dreams run rampant as our hands perform the bloody work of reality._

_I, Caine Valefor, welcome you to this new penumbra...now rise and walk forever at my side!_

Barely able to keep up with the demands—especially Frederica—of reincarnation Caine nonetheless succeeds in completely reincarnating and outfitting his Peerage, watching Jonah spearhead the grand unveiling of the new Valefor mansion, a rebuilt home stacked to the brim with protections of not only Devil make but also all of the other cultures they've dealt with in the past.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Four Years 47 weeks six days): Vallia sighs as she staggers out of another meeting, Cao Cao closely following as she speaks to the rest of the Human Brigade, telling them that they still haven't been ordered by the Old Satan Faction to do anything other than look for additional Sacred Gear wielders. Her authority and leadership are yet again brought into question by a great many, unsure and unsatisfied with their deceptions and subordinate status and just as she's about to beat down Herakles (the main dissenter) yet again Cao Cao steps in, telling them that they knew this would be the likely outcome all along, no sense in getting upset about it now. He manages to calm them.

Vallia thanks the man for his assistance as he says they're just anxious and frustrated, she agrees as they go to a nearby town to track down what was assumed to be a very potent resource for the Old Satan Faction. As they arrive Vallia is drawn in by a singing voice that speaks to her Dragon side, surprised at its potency as she and Cao Cao draw near, eventually reaching the shoreline of the town and coming to a halt as they find none other than Ingvild.

They wait until she finishes singing and approach, the girl shyly greeting them as they compliment her voice, Vallia asking what she's doing here as she vaguely explains that she was on the run from something. They are assailed by sudden OSF operatives from those that wish to retrieve Ingvild, the Longinus wielder clearly unnerved and unwilling as the pair tell them to—in not so many words—fuck off and leave her be. She falls under the jurisdiction of the Human Faction.

The retrieval team is furious at her temerity and attempt to attack them but Cao Cao and Vallia easily dispatch them, far stronger than mere goons. Ingvild is worried about the consequences they'll face for attacking their own allies but the pair reply that the organization is meritocracy based that way...they'll grovel and ass kiss and say 'yes papa' to the higher ups, point out that they were stronger than those raising a stink and that'll be the end of it. They instead greet their newest member, having sympathy for her tale of waking up in a new and confusing age.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Five Years 3 weeks two days): Caine and his Peerage attend one of the opening ceremonies for his introduction to the Rating Games, fielding a bevy of questions, ranging from how he and his brother have survived and whether they have solved the matter of which of them will properly carry on the Valefor legacy as its head, Caine still going with the angle that they haven't fully settled the matter, being asked by a few opportunistic nobles and influencers that if he does well they might be happy to put in a few good words for him, Ravel making notes of which ones do so.

They're inevitably asked what composition the Peerage is going to be and, predictably, that Ravel is not the Queen but Kuroka sparks a flurry of speculation and rumor, the pair rolling with the punches and stating their reasons, that they're taking the games seriously in a bid to reach the top faster than any team before. It doesn't magically make snide rumors go away but it does ease some of the nastier ones, Kuroka doing her best to be respectful, knowledgeable and graceful as is expected of a Queen piece but clearly struggling until Ravel makes a show of them being on good terms, easing rumors that she and the cat had been enemies competing for the Kings affections.

Ning, Cor, Shirone, Mittelt, Frederica (in disguise and hiding her aura) and Jeanne manage to find a minute to themselves—being the less immediately eye-catching of the Peerage—and remark that Caine hadn't been kidding when he said that this part would suck. Before they can continue to commiserate they are approached by none other than Xia Hou, the famed Legion general wishing to see the newest and most diverse group of Peerage members to grace the games in many decades. It's unclear whether he recognizes Ning Que and the Practitioner barely manages to restrain himself from commencing an all out attack, only Jeanne and Frederica's presence keeping him on a tight leash. The general departs and Shirone wonders what that was all about, being told of his past as the Nekoshou continues to hear more and more about why all of these strange people followed Caine, what with shared ambitions.

The night ends with the Peerage reconvening, Caine stating they did a good job at working the crowds, all of them settling in for rest as he meets with Jonah, Caine stating that it will be interesting how the worlds will react to his Peerage's debut...and when he wins the first match solo.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Five Years 4 weeks six days): The Rating Games eagerly await the first match between Caine Valefor and Simon Tearas, a minor Devil noble who's nonetheless made a decent showing and seems well on his way to ascending the 933 ranks of the Rating Games. The match draws all manner of eyes, the OSF wondering about the strength of the returned Valefor, Vallia and the Heroes eagerly awaiting the matches start, the Norse with Bjarke and Hertha watching their grandson's debut, the Yokai to see their ally's brother perform his craft and the Devils (Patrias Crocell in particular) to watch one of the most outspoken members actually put his money where his mouth is.

The meeting gets underway...and the rest of Caine's Peerage immediately withdraws, not even a 'King's Game' being declared. The stadium and observers are thrown into an uproar at such a bold maneuver, Caine performing a 'King's Ballsy', where they go solo against another Peerage. He casually strolls out to the center of the field (Amazon) and awaits his foes. They oblige and at their King's orders fire off a net of magic that cuts off his escape routes and destroy his body with a subsequent barrage.

At least that's what it looks like.

_(Godsmak – When Legends Rise)_

He used a Senjutsu Illusion—as crappy as it was—to distract the Peerage as they had no knowledge of that ability and as his Shades burst out of the forest, almost eviscerating several Tearas members before they fly higher. Not that it works, Caine winging high at insane speeds to grab one of the Rooks out of midair, throwing them so hard that when they hit the other Rook both are removed from the game.

Tearas quickly realizes fighting Caine in the air—as he uses his incredible reflexes, experience and past practice when fighting Strays or Black Wing's in cramped conditions to avoid their assaults—is suicide, ordering his peerage to ground where they set up an artillery position, the various members pouring their energy into the Bishops, Queen and King as they manage to keep Caine at bay with magic shields and barriers...just as he wanted them. Grounded and immobile.

He lands level with them, manifests Ilos Dalr...and with a roar, burst of Toki, Mortal Stroke and Weiji-Do energy alongside a burst of lightning from the axe wipes out the opposing Peerage in a single attack, wrecking a significant portion of the stadium.

He raises a single finger skyward, the symbol of his Peerage's coming victory as the world goes wild at the return of Clarissa Valefor's avenging son.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Five Years 11 weeks one days): Caine's rampage through the Games continues unabated, never again fighting by himself but having various combinations of his Peerage do that for him (except for Frederica) and holding the public eye. Patrias Crocell talks to some of the more sympathetic families among Pillars (ones Ravel encountered at beginning of KoTaS) what their options are, none of them eager to strike now when the brother's are in the limelight, Patrias arguing that is the time to do so before they establish themselves but is shot down.

Frustrated he returns home, only to be mysteriously gifted his son's black box that was recovered from Kalichi (Beast of the Earth influencing events) and hatches a plot to put an end to the Valefor rise, using the insignia and record to falsify claims in a haze of political influence and favors as well as tacit withholding of information.

After yet another resounding victory as the Valefor's celebrate Caine is approached by armed Devils that announce that he is being held in suspicion of the untoward murder of Gyer Crocell, a serious offense that even a Pillar is not exempt from. Realizing this has something to do with Crocell and the OSF public opinion is split, most unsure of what to think about their newfound star since Gyer is portrayed as the innocent, one who tried to bring a Valefor back to the fold but was killed in an unprovoked attack.

With most of their usual allies locked away and unable to help (The Satans, Phenex and others) Caine and Jonah—Caine being kept under watch and house arrest—make use of Ratatoskr to start sending covert messages to their less well known allies.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Five Years 11 weeks five days): Caine answers a series of questions by an inquisitor, stating that he never was approached by Gyer Crocell with anything other than ill-intent. If he really wanted him to return why not spread word of his survival? The Inquisitor makes no comment and leaves, Caine in a foul mood as he knows Patrias Crocell did this in order to kill the momentum he gained from blowing through the initial Rating Game matches. Actually winning the case would just be a plus.

Jonah isn't as negative, stating that they could actually come out of this with a net positive if they play the cards right. He asks what resources and allies he has specifically, a routine message from Ratatoskr that stayed in contact with Vallia mentioning Arthur's Excalibur Ruler fragment, the brother's slowly hatching a plot as they realize they're going to have to cache in a lot of favors.

Monica Galatas, under Ravel's carefully worded suggestion, creates a 'false' complaint that Crocell stole a shipment of mint, olives and wines treated by none other than the Dryad and Satyr growers, meaning they lost a great deal of trade. Kunou, hearing from Jonah, is eager to repay some of the debt as the Shinto begins to raise a collection of complaints about the trustworthiness of Devil land deals in regards to the Kuoh purchase, citing that Crocell performed a deal with them in the past that went sour (a false claim but one that is several centuries ancient and not easy to disprove), annoying Serafall. Then the Norse complain that shipments of precious and enchanted metals went missing in Crocell territory (engineered by Staran and Bylar) and that they want reparations. The Kalichi gangs take a more direct approach to things and just begin vandalizing and kicking up a fuss in Crocell territory. The collection of events causes Serafall and MoFA (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) to come down hard on Crocell, asking why the Hell everyone suddenly hates him and taking a lot of heat off the inquiries into Caine's deal with the late Gyer Crocell, public attention diverted to this latest crisis.

Through it all the brothers exult in their slowly forming plot, Caine getting into contact with Vallia and working out the last stages of the plan with her.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Five Years 12 weeks): Patrias Crocell speaks with his other Pillar OSF sympathizers, frustrated that they're unable to do much to help as they don't have inroads into other pantheons and cultures, only with Christianic factions. The Valefor siblings obviously brought out the big guns and they realize they'll just have to weather the storm...time is on their side, not the Valefor's. The other pantheons won't go _too _far for them and Crocell intends to escalate things. Reassured they all depart from their clandestine meeting and return to business as usual, Patrias seating himself in his office-

-and Georg drops off Vallia, Ingvild, Arthur and Cao Cao into his office using Dimension Lost, Arthur stabbing the Devil with Ruler before he can react and ordering him to alter the black box message Gyer left behind to make it seem like he attacked Caine with clear intent to kill. Patrias does so and Vallia—with great relish—cuts his head off, leaving their calling card behind for the autopsy crew to retrieve later, the group departing without further comment as Vallia knows this is the start to something that can't be stopped.

The next day a news broadcast displays the message Vallia left:

_To the Supernatural world, consider this a courtesy call, a warning._

_We call ourselves the Human Brigade, our numbers consisting of the aforementioned convenient namesake...but not just _any _Human, the ones you exploit and consider second-hand resources._

_We are the descendants of Heroes, the wielders of Sacred Gears and Longinus, those chosen to act as Humanities bulwark against your predations._

_Patrias Crocell is our way of showing that we are serious, that we are dangerous. We can strike at your most precious of bloodlines and escape afterwards with impunity, acting as we see fit._

_Our goal? To ensure a Humanity that has no knowledge of the Supernatural need not have any knowledge of it to begin with, that they may pursue their future without your kind meddling and interfering for your own gain._

_The Human Brigade stands ready to defend Humanity...your move, Supernatural._

Caine sheds a proud tear at how Vallia is coming to embrace the overly dramatic, grinning as a sidestory reveals that Patrias Crocell had falsely created the claims against him, that he's now free to continue as is since the charges were bogus. He gathers up his Peerage and tells them they have a game to renew and plenty of asses to kick.

The Pillar OSF sympathizers are furious that Valefor would so callously endanger the Crocell line, all but ensuring its destruction with only distant relatives to carry on the family that will likely never regain its former glory...they decide that something needs to be done, and quickly.

Vallia has to justify to the actual OSF why they killed Patrias, a sympathizer to their cause and she plays dumb, saying no one bothered to tell her that and basically told the Human brigade to keep doing whatever they were doing. They thought the Human brigade was a joke and they proved otherwise...now the Supernatural world knows of a powerful organization that seeks to stall and battle them over matters, if they can't see the benefit in being allied with a group like that it's their loss, not hers.

They grudgingly admit she showed good initiative, letting the matter slide as Vallia meets an awed Cao Cao and Ingvild's gazes, the pair wondering at the complexity of the game she and Caine are playing, she smugly grins and states it's all for one, glorious reveal.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Five Years 51 weeks four days): Months have passed as Ravel and Jonah continue to push the previous legislation she helped pass, the new additions to the Pillar Congress being courted and sweet talked as neutral parties or newly ascended families are scouted or slipped favors in a bid to win their support. Meanwhile Caine finally gets a chance to slip away and physically meet Vallia at one of the Grigori's libraries, the building closed for renovations as they take the opportunity to clandestinely meet.

The pair chat and compare notes on their future plans, the Dragon girl complaining leading is hard as Caine massages her tail and wings, the male stating that she's been doing a killer job thus far, Vallia talking about his Rating Game matches as she enthusiastically recounts the highlights (being a huge game enthusiast herself), the pair continuing their talk and prepare to be more amorous...when something shows up that doesn't belong.

_Caine_

_"...It's here."_

"_I know. What the fuck _is _that?"_

_Vallia flips herself up from my lap onto my shoulders, perching there as she surveys the room with darting eyes...a position I would find endearing and funny if there wasn't something _wrong _with the air._

_The stained glass windows catch the outside light, casting scattered and segmented patterns of light that take on an ominous tinge as I slowly vault over the guardrail, both our wings arresting our descent as Val presses her back up against mine, watching every possible approach vector as we slowly advance to the center of the great library, silent footsteps not nearly silent enough._

"_Assassins?"_

"_Seems like too easy of an answer...and what the Hell kind of professional killer has _this _kind of an oppressive aura?"_

_Vallia's muttered tone does nothing to ease my worry as we scan our surroundings, hands drifting towards weapons as the tension slowly rises, an odd pressure growing in the back of my skull-_

_CLACK._

_-and our heads snap to the origin of sharp claws on tile._

_CLACK._

"_...Be ready for anything."_

"_Gonna be honest with you, Val..._anything _has me scared senseless."_

_Her golden tail winds its way around my waist in a gesture meant to be comforting. For the both of us._

_CLACK._

_The sedate pace of _whatever _this stifling presence is draws it ever closer, both Val and I crouching slightly as we lick dry lips, grasp the handles of our weapons...and _something _comes to a stop behind one of the stained glass panes with a final CLACK._

_The moment stretches, my Empress and I barely daring to so much as breath as we try to suss out details of the towering figure cast in mosaic indistinctness, nervously shifting as the oppressive aura becomes an almost tangible thing._

_...I can't tell shit about it. Just a general shape of a Human standing far taller than even I am, with a twisted skull cast in the form of death distorted by the stained glass, bright light and cheerful colors creating a nauseating dissonance with the fear Val and I are feeling as we gaze upon the fractal nightmare. (Watch Meet Joe Black clip when Death first shows up and meets Bill, like that)_

"_**So...at last we meet. A good day's greeting to the both of you, Lion and Dragoness."**_

_About fifty different warning alarms go off inside my skull at the grating and contradictory tone assailing my eardrums, of a boys prepubescent whine and regal Empress's speech intermixed with half-a-dozen other cadences._

_What the fuck?_

"_**Now now, no need to be so tense...I'm not here for a fight. In fact I actually came here for a friendly little chat, nothing more."**_

_Arms spread themselves wide in a gesture of comfort from behind the paned glass, the motion appearing ominous and deceitful thanks to the broken nature of the rainbow material._

"_Yeah? Well since you're so friendly I'm sure you don't mind introducing yourself, do you?"_

_Val's attempt at keeping a level tone fails as her voice cracks near the end, something the _thing _doesn't comment on as it merely replies,_

"_**Ah, my apologies...I hadn't thought introductions were needed. I am none other than the Beast of the Earth."**_

_And just like that my worst fears are confirmed, very potent terror pooling in my gut as Val sends a frightened glance my way._

_We're _not _ready for this. Not by a longshot. How the fuck did it even find us, we're deep in the middle of Grigori territory and didn't tell anyone aside from our close allies and friends where we were going!_

"_**Really now, there's no need to be so frightened...I'm only here to talk, to offer up a bargain to the two of you."**_

_I dry swallow, finding my tongue as I reply, "Is that so? Not sure what the two of us could have to offer you in kind, considering you were the final bad guy we were working our way towards killing, not the entry level scrub."_

_A snort of amusement that sounds like a nightmarish scream of agony grates my eardrums, Val's tail almost bruising my waist with how tightly it's constricting around me._

"_**Conveniently enough, that is what I wish to speak with you about. Our inevitable conflict."**_

_A single hooved step brings it to the edge of the stained glass, body still distorted with rainbow colors as it states,_

"_**You see, there is no reason we need fight and kill one another, not when there is a way we can settle our differences amicably and peaceably."**_

_Val's words are drawn tight enough to be used as a noose, features rigid with tension as she retorts, "Easy enough for you to say, when you hold all the advantages _and _already brought our lives and family to ruin. NOW is the time when you want to sue for peace?"_

"_**I would argue that I have **_**made **_**your lives, but that is a far more nebulous conversation to be had...no, let us focus on the practical side of things. ****There exists between us a matter that cannot be solved by mere words, that is an unavoidable fact. I have brought great harm to the two of you while you carry within your souls powers that can, in turn, hurt me."**_

_The fractal skull tilts slightly._

"_**I propose a deal. A deal that will guarantee both of our satisfactions."**_

_I don't bother hiding the skepticism I feel, spitting out, "Oh, so we're just supposed to take your word at face value? And then forget everything you've done to us? Fuck, why aren't you just trying to kill us as we are now, with no allies and you being the more powerful force?"_

_The creature is silent for a time, enough for both Val and I to nervously shift on our feet-_

"_**As for why I won't simply kill you where you stand? Simple, really...I don't think it would be as easy as you make it out to be. The very nature of your powers that threaten my designs are unpredictable in function and potency. Were you to be faced with certain death I cannot say with certainty that you would not unveil last-ditch stratagems that would, at the very least, ensure my death along with your own."**_

_Val and I share another glance, knowing that if push came to shove...yeah, we would have happily delved deep into the throes of Senjutsu madness, if only to take this thing out along with us._

"_**And to that end here is what I propose. You cease all of your resistance to my activities and the Khaos Brigade, allow us to do as we would...and I will allow you to speak with your deceased relatives."**_

_We both still, raw hope, anxiety and elation in equal measure coursing through our minds._

"_You...how the Hell can you do such a thing? The dead are just that, _dead."

"_**And you're quite right about that, Empress. To interact with the deceased that do not reside in one of the afterlives among your realms is a providence granted not even to Gods of death...and even then the actions they can undertake in relation to their deceased charges is limited. But I do not offer this deal as a bit of future insurance. I have the means to grant this boon within the hour."**_

_Another sidelong glance...and I can _feel _the raw desire in Val's twisted expression, something I'm sure is also clear to see on my own features._

_Can I...is this real? Would I really be able to talk with mom and my dads one more time? To tell them of all the things I've done, all the things Jonah and I plan to do…_

_A dry swallow leaves Val, tone shaky as she asks, "How do we know this isn't a trick? And what assurance do _you _have that we won't just speak to our parents and then turn on you anyway? There's a catch to this, isn't there?"_

_There's a moment of tense silence, the Beast of the Earth staring at us from behind it's stained glass divider...and then with slow, measured steps it strides from behind the cover, revealing itself to us in all of its nightmarish glory, my mind sliding off its form as the mixture of demon, male and female body parts makes no sense, the head a hellish skull that affixes us with a flaming stare and for a few seconds I'm back in my old home, mom spiriting me away as my heart hammers in primal terror at the monster of unfathomable power coming to kill me._

_I can't feel even the slightest bit ashamed at how my hand seeks out Vallia's in a desperate bid for comfort._

"_**An astute observation, Dragoness. And to answer your question, yes...I do have a means of providing insurance."**_

_The monster offers a grin that carries within it no shortage of malevolence._

"_**The means that would allow you to speak with your loved ones? Suppose you go against me, disregard my wishes...that very technique can be used at my discretion. How do you think your mother, Dragoness, would react if she knew what became of her daughter after her death? A rampaging monster that nearly killed her beloved, left all alone after her baby sibling was reduced to ash right alongside her?"**_

_Val's fingers almost crush my own with sudden apprehension._

"_**And what of you, Lion? Shall I impart to your progenitors that you freely gave yourself to madness, killed old allies and new friends alike, are driven purely by bloodthirsty revenge?"**_

_A rumbling chuckle leaves the monster._

"_**What would your sires think of these events, of hearing how their failures drove the two of you down dark paths of misery and loss?"**_

_Unthinking, unquenchable _rage _tightens my chest, staring at this sick fuck with nothing but unbridled fury...but what can I do? It's too powerful to attack and it's more or less holding my dead family hostage. The one thing I don't want to do is make them think their sacrifice was for nothing, that I became..._this.

_Completely, honestly at a loss I look to my Empress for direction-_

_-and blink as a single, gem-like tear leaks from her closed eyes...and they snap open, swirling rainbows of color within dancing with a crimson light, body markings matching the bloody glow as her lips peel back from her teeth in a predator's growl._

"_You can take your offer and go fuck yourself with it."_

_Heavy silence fills the halls of the library._

"_You think you can come in here and tell us what to do? Hold our loved ones hostage? We _know _what you're ultimate girl is, to see us all dead and done by the time it's all over. What do you think we are, stupid? We'll _never _give in to any deal you offer...no matter the consequences."_

_The creature merely tilts its head._

"_**Even if it leads to your deaths? Or the grief and despair of those you lost?"**_

"_Especially then. We're _never _going to allow you any power over us, Beast of the Earth."_

_A swell of conviction fills me at Val's words, my nerves steadying as I can finally bring myself to meet the monster's flaming eyes._

"_**Then so be it...today you professed a desire to perish and I shall see it happen."**_

_An aura of suffocating power suddenly hits, almost forcing me and Val to our knees as we force ourselves to stand strong, the Beast taking a single purposeful step forwards-_

"_You monkeys really shouldn't chatter and howl so loudly when predator holds your neck within its jaws."_

_-and stops dead as a bored, arrogant voice reaches our ears, gazes whiring around to stare in open bewilderment at a familiar sight._

"_O-Ophis?!"_

Ophis appears before they can be killed, stating that while it has no stake in their survival—the Beast of the Earth says it has never interfered and likely not to start now—the Beast and its Outside Powers are quite noisy, always creating a racket in the Dimensional Gap and it rather revels in the idea that it may be inconvenienced and destroyed by the pair.

_(Shin Megami Tensei IV – Evil Incarnate)_

To that end it gifts Caine and Vallia with a tiny fraction of its power, the pair able to stand fast against the Beast of the Earth as it summons Outside Powers directly to its side although their greatly enhanced abilities and powers mean they can tear apart things like a Rrorim that gave Gods trouble with ease, although they realize their attacks aren't damaging it, the creature regenerating or phasing through assaults as if they're not even there. Caine thinks to use Senjutsu spatial warping, the pair employing the art in an uncontrolled form (Meggido Impact) that tears at the fabric of reality, actually damaging and wounding the Beast as it retreats.

Ophis ends the transfer of power before it kills the pair, Vallia managing to stay upright but Caine collapses into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Five Years 51 weeks six days): Caine awakes back at his home, being tended to by a worried Vallia and everyone else, Ophis dropping by for a visit as everyone stares worriedly at the Primordial God. Caine realizes his emerald eye has turned pitch black, Ophis explaining that he's lucky he's even alive. While Vallia had the souls of two extremely powerful Dragons within her body as well as impressive levels of magical power he had no such advantages, only Great Red's influence staved off his soul's destruction.

Worriedly looking at his altered eye—now bearing the mark of both the Dragon of Dreams and Infinity/Void Dragon—Caine curiously asks why Ophis doesn't just empower the various individuals on their side and waste the Beast of the Earth, letting it get its peace of mind. Ophis scoffs at such a stupid question, stating that its power is that of the fabric of the universe. They are two extraordinarilyrare individuals that possess the means of handling its power for a short amount of time...not to mention the Ouroboros forcibly shut off their connection to its strength before it consumed them, were it to reopen those channels they would be drained within seconds.

Monkeys—even Gods—are unable to make use of its power before being destroyed...they were lucky, nothing more and nothing less (NOTE: Removes Ophis as means of easy powerup, attempts to use it are DANGEROUS). It departs and Ning remarks he thought he had it bad with a primordial Demon within his soul, Caine seems to have the powers of the Void Dragon and DxD now coursing within him.

Caine realizes he needs to find a way to increase his baseline power, his magic reserves are simply too lackluster as they are now and resolves to use every spare moment in practicing the Mortal Stroke, a hunch that he'll find the answer that way spurring his actions.

Vallia and Ravel finally meet for the first time and the meeting is tense, to say the least. The Phenex notes that it seems her husband got around quite a bit, and that she must be exceptional if he went after her, judging by all the other women she's seen him get it on with. Vallia flares her aura—being significantly more feisty now—and says 'look at me, I'm hot as Hell'. Ravel, not to be outdone, flares her slighter wider hips and larger bust, Vallia glowering at the action before turning to Kuroka and Shirone as they arrive, stating that she needs to greet some old friends.

The cats and Dragoness are quiet...which ends with Vallia punching Kuroka across the face, coldly asking if she knows what she did, what Caine tried to do to himself when he realized they were gone? Kuroka and Shirone get right in her face, stating she should know just as well what he did in reply, that they've already had this conversation. They stare each other down—all of them significantly more confrontational than before—before Vallia huffs, grumpily saying that she supposes that's between them and him. Some of the tension bleeds away as Shirone remark that she got a lot more bird-like. She likes the feathers.

Vallia shrugs, saying it had its own story...and instead she grabs Shirone's gradually increasing bust, angrily slapping it (think Yun-Yun from Konosuba) as she furiously shouts that she thought she and Shirone were in the small chest club together?! The brief moment of levity causes the three to let go of their past grudges, far more happy to see each other and be reunited than they are hurt and distraught over the past, hugging as Vallia freely cries into the Nekoshou's shoulder, both sisters wryly noting that the timid and shy Dragon girl is now a raging bag of violent hormones, fighting back tears themselves.

As Caine moves to begin his new practice he doesn't tell anyone the thing Ophis told him...that he has maybe thirty years left to live before the conflicting powers of the DxD and Infinity Dragon tear his soul to shreds and end his life, his low magic power and normal soul unprepared to deal with such overwhelming powers, unlike Vallia.

* * *

**Okay, soooo...IRL events have popped up that mean my time is going to be monopolized full stop as of late. My release schedule of stories have also slowed dramatically aside from One-Shots I had saved up and expanded on so with this...I'm going to be stepping away from writing for the foreseeable future, most likely for years if not longer as my passion for writing has taken a bit of backseat. Maybe that'll change, just like how we prefer different kinds of media as we grow older but as of now Classic Mecraphone is going to be exiting stage left.**

**But, much like with my Campione story just leaving things as they are doesn't sit right with me. I started this massive, sprawling tale and leaving it unfinished would be a real George R.R. Martin move, one I don't want to pull.**

**To that end a bit below 60,000 thousand words of synopsis, story excerpts and other stuff will be posted in a few separate chapters detailing where this story would have ended up, a way of providing what closure I can for those who stuck with my writing over the years since I started.**

**Huge thanks to all who ****reviewed, favorited and followed all of my works and my profile will also have an update on this as well.**

**With that said here's the first bit of KoTaS that would have eventually reached publication.**


	8. Final Synopsis 2

Chapter 25 (Six Years 1 week two days): Caine practices with Frederica as he continues on his own variation of the Mortal Stroke, attempting to work past his own limitations by making use of his nature as an avatar of the Great Red...reality bends—however lightly—to his will and this shouldn't be so difficult but he can't bring himself to make that final, lethal attack against himself, the instinctive nature of a living being _not _to end its life ensuring his body will always be holding something back. Frederica helps where she can but the simple reality of the situation is that each person has their own struggles and ways of breaking the limitation.

Caine keeps at it as Jonah visits, the pair chatting about the changing landscape of Devils. It's subtle and seemingly innocuous but they know better...in between the changes to the Pillar Congress, their revival and then clean disposing of Patrias as well as Caine's upsetting of the Rating game balance things are, at some point, going to need to be resolved. The odd and dour way Jonah puts it makes Caine think that he's planning for a second Civil War, something the older confirms, Caine's mood becoming grim as he asks if he thinks that's what it will come to.

Jonah says the previous Civil War never really ended, just became too expensive to continue as it was. OSF sympathizers remained in the Pillar Congress under the guise of supporting the new regime while Reincarnated Devils were, on paper, accepted but the latest legislation from Ravel clearly states that was never the case, since it had to be introduced just now. And now the gathering Khaos Brigade, resurgence of the OSF and Beast of the Earth's movements as well as a dozen other factors like the Outside powers and Hades' likely involvement and war is basically assured.

Caine feels grim, knowing that their return and revenge would have been bloody but hearing from the smart brother that another Civil War makes things seem all the more dour. To that end he thinks back to when he thought he killed Shirone and Kuroka, of how he had been prepared to end it all there...and now he's resolved to do it again, to spare them and his closest friends and loved one's that sense of loss, especially since his time is running short.

He sends a knife streaking for his eye—to Jonah's shock—and it's barely stopped by Frederica, the Dragoon grinning and stating that he did it, cast aside that final block. Caine immediately begins the start of a new technique, one that will eventually be known as Transcension. (Artificially increases magic power and chemical production, core burns itself out and suffers glandular exhaustion, works like snowball rolling downhill, magic core starts slow pulsing but continues to grow as more and more power is added.)

* * *

Chapter 26 (Six Years 4 weeks five days): Investigation by Corentine's old friends in EDEN and the Kalichi gangs finally realize that it was an old section of the Church that conducted the assault on Jeanne and the Bear, a group that was excommunicated for their heretical and callous use of innocents in experiments to create the perfect Holy Sword Wielder, who gained support from OSF supporters who felt it was a good idea to keep an eye on such things (friends close, enemies closer).

Jeanne wishes to bring them to justice and find out what, exactly, they're doing and while she's prepared to go off alone the rest of the Peerage accompany her, stating that's how this works...they all had ambitions and banded together to fulfill them. Cleaning out a final Rating Game they quietly travel to Kalichi, reuniting with the gang leaders—Ravel shocked at what Caine built within the ruins of the city—as they begin their investigation, eventually leading outside of Kalichi to the wildlands of the Underworld, finding an old facility that was recently reactivated, All of them are greeted by a collection of Excommunicated Church members, Fallen Angels and none other than Valper Gallilei as the defending forces are quickly dispatched by the vastly more skilled and dangerous invaders, Valper easily admitting his plans and showing them to the burnt husks of young people he implanted the broken shards of Excalibur Blessing into, an attempt to recreate Holy Sword wielders that sickens Jeanne, asking what he thought he would accomplish by going against God's lessons.

Valper sickly smiles and says what God? God is dead, although it's adorable how she pretends to be able to speak to him. Jeanne is flabbergasted at that admission, stating that she has visions and portents from yahweh, how can he say that God is dead?

Kokabiel appears and sadly says that Valper is, indeed, correct. Yahweh perished during the Great War, shocking the group into silence and causing Jeanne to despair.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Six Years 4 weeks six days): Jeanne weakly says they're wrong, God _can't _be dead.

Kokabiel sadly says that is the case, why else would he be working with scum like the OSF and Valper in a muddled mess of conflicting intentions and desires? Valper says God is not alive, not there to cast judgement on sinners...to that end he began this project to supply Humanity with Artificial Holy Sword wielders, to better be able to protect themselves in a world with Yahweh being gone. Caine winces as he realizes he should have told Jeanne about this earlier as she's shattered by this revelation, flashing back to her previous experiences in the Church as Kokabiel attacks, his skill and power enough to keep him evenly matched with Caine and the rest as Jeanne can only fall deeper into despair.

God was dead, _that's _why so many higher ups in the church gave her pitying looks, or belittled her...because they knew and thought she was making up visions. And what of those visions? Whispers and delusions of a girl trying to make herself seem important? Hallucinations of little child gone mad with a need for validation?

To her surprise it's Ning Que, during a pause in the battle, who reaffirms her faith. He says that Jeanne is no liar or charlatan, that he believes wholeheartedly that she truly does contain a facet of yahweh within. After all, he himself plays host to a Primordial Demon long sealed and reduced...why not the same for Jeanne? Caine adds to it, saying even though God may be dead his systems and Heaven remain, proof that these things do not need his present attention to endure.

Kokabiel says that's mere wishful thinking, renewing his assault as Jeanne thinks on her companion's words...and finds her resolve. Unsheathing her Xerographed Excalibur Blessing she reaches deep within, praying fervently and honestly despite the agony it brings her.

A fake Excalibur for a Fake Saint, praying to the remnant of a dead God...and her prayer's are answered.

_(Garo Divine Flame – Leon's Theme)_

Pure and Holy flames equal to Yahweh's pour from her body, extraordinarily painful as it burns the girl's soul but they do not harm her companions, only those she wishes them too, Valper in awe of the display as Jeanne executes him, the madman dying with a smile.

Labeling the ability _Martyr's Pyre _Jeanne and the rest turn their attention to Kokabiel...the Fallen shaking his head and slowly applauding, Jeanne letting the ability come to a stop as she collapses from exhaustion and pair, Ning catching her as Caine says that they seem to keep meeting at strange times. Kokabiel says he has no further intention of continuing this battle...both him and Vallia continue to surprise and that Azazel truly does know how to pick them.

Caine growls and asks what does Vallia have to do with this, Kokabiel shrugging and saying that he tested her just as he did them just now. His motivations are simple...first come his people and then come Yahweh's wishes. He believes they are players who will ultimately fulfill his ambitions instead of hurt them...Jeanne's completely unprecedented ability to summon a ghost of Yahweh's power is proof of that.

He departs before they can continue the conversation, Caine and the rest scowling at how the Fallen is playing his game as Jeanne and Ning are content to wait and exult in the moment. The blonde thanks him for his faith and—to everyone's surprise but not really—kisses him full on the lips, Caine remarking that he's just glad someone in his Peerage is in a romantic relationship that doesn't involve him. That shit was getting old.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Six Years 4 weeks six days): Returning to the Games the Peerage continues their winning streak, Caine, Jonah and co finally getting a chance to visit the Familiar Forest and see if they can gain the loyalty of its denizens. They make the journey and quickly realize a lot of the creatures are terrified of them. They can sense Caine's dual nature of holding Primordial Gods within, Ning's original Outside Power Demon and, most obvious of all, Frederica's drooling maw as she stares at all of the rare meats on display.

The group has little luck with their search, none of them being approached by creatures that wish to contract until Caine comes across a pack of Barghest, the largest one and pack leader challenging him as it's unimpressed. Caine eagerly takes on the offer of a challenge, liking dogs and knowing the Supernatural canines are well attuned with powers over shadow and other similar facets.

He manages to beat the creature but is surprised at how powerful it is, the Barghest being both insanely fast and moving shadows just as easily—if not more so—than he can, as well as having intangibility (ghost power origin) and able to breathe fire.

He names the male Barghest Beau, the creature instantly getting along with Frederica and Corentine while Kuroka and Shirone are instantly at odds with it...especially since Caine treats the massive killing machine like a cuddle bug, scratching its belly and fluffing its tail which they used to be the main recipients of.

The OSF leaders—such as Katarea, Creusery and the rest—realize that with the Khaos Brigade being discovered and systematically eliminated they need to make use of them while they can. To that end they plan to spark the fires of conflict between the three factions before Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel can really hammer home a peace treaty.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Six Years 15 weeks two days): Caine receives word from Vallia that something is going down with the OSF and Khaos Brigade—even if she doesn't have complete details, being not entirely trusted among the OSF—and Caine passes that on to Sirzechs and the rest, the Satan asking Caine what, in his experience, is likely to happen. Jonah and Caine state it probably has something to do with the Outside Powers (something Sirzechs is aware of) and that they need to account for the fact that considering how hard they've been hammering the Khaos Brigade they're likely just sacrificing them as a pawn to cause damage.

Sirzechs agrees, stating that any attempt to incite chaos or suspicion among the big three would only be so effective since they're on the cusp of beginning true peace talks. It would be a setback, not a deathblow. Jonah isn't so sure with their assessment, remembering the damage the Rrorim did to Kyoto and what went down.

They return to their home, Caine noticing that his brother is clearly unnerved by this scenario, no doubt remembering what happened and how he failed to save Kaida during the last Outside Power's resurgence. He says that this time they'll be there to stop things together, so quite burning a hole in his stomach. While Vallia and the Human Brigade are kept out of the loop and relegated to continuing their search for Sacred Gear users Ingvild, as a Leviathan, willingly reopens communication with Katarea, pretending to be interested in her heritage even thought she despises the woman in order to help the stressed Vallia, since she can't help Caine when he needs it.

She learns they plan to attack two location, Wingbreaker Fortress (the Devil fortress manned by Legion soldiers that will need to be reinforced) and the Fallen Angel's border city Sahiel, a neutral zone between their territory and the Devil's, not far from the gate that leads to Heaven. When Val hears of this she's touched by Ingvild's actions, relaying the info.

With that information the three factions prepare to marshal their counteroffensive, easily crushing the Brigaders—a collection of outcasts and soldiers of fortune—with little effort and managing to make it seem like a coincidence so as to not implicate their allies and informants. Unfortunately, in being unassuming and to make things seem like a coincidence they neglect to consider that the Brigade already summoned an Outside Power, a towering Skeleton (six people high) of black metal wielding a giant axe that, as Jonah and Caine aid their Fallen allies under disguise, prepare to fight and destroy.

A unified volley of magic from the defenders and Jonah—a blast that would have overwhelmed even Sirzechs if he had taken it directly without bothering to dodge—doing absolutely nothing to it.

They realize that this could be a really big fucking issue.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Six Years 16 weeks five days): The brothers try to think of a manner in which they can actually take this Outside Power down as it uses it's overwhelming physical power to tear apart the reinforced walls that could tank an irate dragon, Jonah snarling at Caine WHY he didn't take his Peerage, Caine protesting they're doing highly visible things so they have some plausible deniability that his presence is just a coincidence. After all, who the Hell would try to take on an Outside Power on their own? A dumb fucking idiot.

They stop arguing as none other than Rolan appears to help with the defense, Caine greeting him as he asks how fucked they are (Rolan predictably replies that they are not currently fornicating) as Jonah clearly has questions about the man and his literal interpretation of things. There's no time to go further with their interplay as the Outside Power continues on its way, Jonah coming up with a plan as he prepares a collection of Shinto techniques in the hopes of restraining it (Think that one Bleach Bakudo with the metal pins, look up later).

It works as Caine kicks it in the head in a surprise attack (it doesn't do shit and breaks a toe) and the collection of the Fallen grab onto the restraining chains, yanking on it but failing to keep the Outside Power contained, Caine and Jonah also barely able to make a difference as it makes its way towards the center of the city, they realize it wants to destroy the source of power for the wards and other protections of the city. They're aided before it can do so by Penemue and a collection of other Fallen, the Outside Power coming to a halt as the Fallen manage to help restrain it. The Power can't be destroyed by conventional means so they raise a huge section of the Earth into the air, making sure it's still unable to move before dumping it into the Dimensional Gap (Dimensional Gap surrounds Devil World, self-contained pocket of space) and they return to ground, exhausted but victorious and thankfully not having suffered many injuries or deaths, as the Power seemed perfectly content in its assumption that it was invincible.

Caine and Jonah depart after sharing thanks and greetings with Penemue, Caine sighing as she says Kokabiel spoke almost kindly of them.

The brothers depart with crisis mostly averted, tensions between the three factions barely ruffled as Caine and Jonah grimly realize this wasn't some grand plot or attempt to _truly _destabilize their peoples...it was divesting themselves of an irritant and ineffective Khaos Brigade, testing yet again the extents of their ability to create and make use of Outside Powers.

Shalba, Creusery and Katarea alongside Ralzar—less Ralzar than the other three—are in a furious mood, approaching Rizevim as they ask _why _he changed their plans, reducing the amount of Brigaders that were to be included in the operation and changing their targets. The Super Devil idly replies it was because he suspected there was an informant among them, and he had his suspicions confirmed. Now they just need to focus on finding them. When they say he had no right to interfere he simply shoves them away with a pulse of his raw power, cheerily stating that as he just proved, he had every right. Frustrated and chastised the three depart, Rizevim telling his son to remain. He says he discovered it was his daughter that shared information with the three factions, probably that boy that she's apparently in love with and vice-versa. Ralzar, knowing he's right and unsure of how to protect his one remaining legacy even if she's a traitor (in memory of his dead wife and as atonement) is saved the effort as Rizevim says he's not gonna do anything. If those three can't discover it's her then they're dumb as Hell and don't deserve to be in their positions of power...after all, he's curious to see what will go down in the future.

* * *

Chapter 30 (Six Years 24 weeks one day): Caine and Jonah meet with Sirzechs, the man glaring at them as they wonder what they might have done this time...and he explodes with glee, stating that Grayfia's pregnant with unfettered glee, the pair facepalming at his absurd level of joy. Sirzechs says they purchased a bit of land from the Shinto as a safe-haven for their newfound siblings if necessary, since no one would expect to look for them there and it would make a good fallback position. To that end he would like Jonah and his companions to work with the Shinto contractors in setting up a collection of wards and other protections.

Rossweisse, Sylvi and Jonah go alongside Caine, Kuroka and Ravel to the location, meeting with Kunou and Yasaka as they're finally introduced to the other side of the Valefor clan, Yasaka greeting Kuroka and saying that she's pleased to see that some Nekoshou managed to thrive and change things for the better in Devil society, acting as a representative for their people. Kuroka hastily says that she's not that impressive but the Kyuubi states that a pair of Nekoshou sisters moving up the ranks of the Rating Games in a Peerage rapidly becoming widely loved is no small feat to improve the view of the yokai, causing Kuroka to blush which Caine naturally gives her shit over.

Jonah speaks with Kunou over the matter of the Outside Powers, the princess asking if this isn't something her mother should be aware of and he says she can tell her later. Instead he imparts the secrets of the Beast of the Earth and its allies as well as the extent of the forces arrayed against them, telling her that he failed one Kitsune...he doesn't want to fail another. She chuckles at his words and says she'll keep an open mind in that regard.

Caine goes exploring around the city, indulging in the Human lives and atmosphere as he reflects that he's not going to be around for very long, his life only going to last for so long.

* * *

Chapter 31 (Seven Years 51 weeks six day): The Gamagin game goes as Caine plans, taking her and her Peerage down with a massive upset that has the entire Underworld and other realms paying all sorts of attention to them and their actions.

To that end the OSF finally contacts Hades, asking him to help them with a problem of theirs.

Jonah just successfully introduced a new bit of legislation into the Pillar Congress that allows for far less stringent and excruciating cross-cultural travel, riding high on his brother improving the image of the various cultures represented in his Peerage, the easing tensions of the Great War and the swell of support from most neutral parties, as the resuming of trade after Crocell's death made it clear to many nobles that they've come to appreciate a great many goods imported from other Pantheons and public sentiment is leaning that way regardles.

Just one more step in regards to truly bringing about a peace that trivializes the aims of the OSF and those that killed their family, Caine remarking that he'd never be able to do shit like that, most of his diplomacy came down to punching the other person into submission. Jonah jokes that he'll rely on him as a last resort then...after all, they'll be punching most of the OSF in one manner or another. Caine goes to enjoy yet another interview but, before his instincts can save him, he's affected by an expensive artifact brought in by a passing member of the building's staff that hauls him off to Hades' realm, Caine smashing apart the reapers that accost him and hauls one of them upwards, asking what the fuck its problem is. The reaper grins (Skull grin, whatever) and says this was an expensive undertaking, artifacts that can tear holes from one dimension to another on such short notice are neither cheap nor accurate...its lord is being compensated quite heavily for this endeavor to kill him.

Hades and his servants are on their way.

Caine curses, realizing the OSF invested heavily into killing his ass dead and dammit they _knew _they were in cahoots with the death god. Setting aside his frustration he instead runs off, making for the border while sensing his pursuers flooding in from every direction.

He manages to make it quite a distance before being dragged into a battle, a collection of high-level reapers, Cerberus pups and bone hydras hounding him and while he could use his full strength (transcension) and do away with them that'd leave him running low on fumes. Instead he spends normal magic reserves heavily and makes for the border, only to run into Charon who, albeit is very polite about everything, sends Caine back to his starting position (as a farrier is shit at fighting but is good at transporting people in the Hades Underworld wherever he pleases).

Swearing up a storm as he's yet again thrown into battle he's saved at the last minute by none other than Artemis, the Goddess smugly saying she's come to bail him out as Menkasa advised, Caine privately thinking he'd rather die.

* * *

Chapter 32 (Eight Years one week): Caine and Artemis race through Hades' domain, avoiding as many battles as they can thanks to Artemis' refined senses and Caine's Senjutsu pulses, the Devil asking how, exactly, they're going to get past Charon since he's being a massive douche and keeping them locked in here.

Artemis says she knows about some blind spots in the ferrier's domain, blind spots he put there deliberately so that he could with 100% honesty obey his master and say he didn't see anything (Hades and Charon are on bad terms, the ferrier constantly asking for days off or to raise a disciple but he's constantly rebuffed).

They continue on their way in silence and only stop to let Caine take a brief break from his constant sprinting and battles, awkwardness permeating the air until Caine says he's honestly surprised she showed up to save him, Artemis asking if he still thinks so little of her that she would not uphold a bargain made, or ignore the words of a Sphinx. Caine shrugs and says defying and then spitting in the face of Hades is a step above the call of duty. She replies she was looking for an excuse to kick him in the teeth, Caine's predicament was just a convenient excuse. And to be perfectly honest...she sighs and meets his gaze, replying that seeing what he and his Peerage and brother have accomplished in the few years since they last met does indeed lend credence to Menkasa's words, that he's important to the future of their worlds.

Yet again floored by the honest praise he merely laughs it off, the duo moving on their way as Caine muses if the Sphinx would have labeled him to be of such importance if his time _wasn't _limited.

Before that thought can run its course they're interrupted by Hades four guardians, Orphnaeus, Aethon, Nycteus and Alastor (horses that drew his carriage, armed and armored guardians). They state that the God of the Dead wishes to meet the Devil, telling Artemis that their lord will overlook her unannounced intrusion if she simply walks away. They pretend to consider it for approximately one second...and Caine leaps directly at them, activating Transcension while Artemis allows her full divine strength (as much as she can muster in Hades' realm) to pour out of her body. While their respective arts and strategies are powerful they're unable to defeat the four, who summon undead servants and are brutally tough, unable to be killed by conventional means. Caine and Artemis then combine their abilities, fusing shadow and moon together into 'Penumbra', allowing Artemis the seamless ability to slip between the arcs of Penumbra while Caine can channel the Goddess's raw strength enhanced by Transcension, Weiji-do strikes tearing open armor and form while Artemis fires Divine arrows into the gaping wounds, allowing them to win and dissipate the four, retreating as fast as they can before Hades arrives, his presence dangerously close.

Just as they leap across the river they notice another power that dwarfs even Hades arrive, Caine recognizing it as Satan's but telling Artemis to just forget it and run.

Satan stares down Hades as the death god hatefully glares at him, Satan idly commenting that he has a fair bit invested in the youngling and that Hades cannot have him before his time. The Reaper King states that he makes it sound as if the Devil is doomed either way, Satan nodding and saying he delved too deep too quickly into powers even they cannot master, Hades scoffing and replying then what is a few years early? The difference between their realms survival and its death, Hades scoffing at the thought that the Outside Powers would be able to go that far. Satan says he's a fool, believing the Beast of the Earth envisions a spot in the world it desires where Hades exists. They reach impasses and Satan decides to simply tear open the sky, allowing Human world sunlight to douse Hades' realm as seventeen lances of overwhelming power—sixteen midnight and chaotic while one is pure cleansing energy—prepare to drop at his command, the denizens of the death god's realm screaming and shouting in panic.

He tells Hades to withdraw or he'll personally send him crawling back to the rock he crawled out from.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Eight Years one week one day): Caine and Artemis make it out of the realm of the dead, Caine almost collapsing in exhaustion due to his overuse of Transcension as Artemis says he better not collapse because he's probably gonna have to carry her home.

Before he can ask what the Hell that means Artemis crumbles, a festering wound of death magic eating away at her side from where one of the four guardians struck her during the battle, Caine panicking as it can't be easily removed and he's terrible at healing things aside from himself. He forces himself to get a move on, thankfully being met by Beau as his familiar comes sprinting to meet him, the large hound managing to carry the pair for awhile before Artemis really begins to fade, Caine unable to think of anything he can do—and in no mood to be responsible for her death after she saved his ass—until he remembers how Kuroka saved him after being hit with the tsuchigumo king venom.

Knowing just how well _that _offer is going to be received he pops the question and is surprised that Artemis accepts, the Goddess joking that while she'd rather sleep with _anyone _else aside from his aggravating arse...she's gotten laid before, the virgin deal is just for branding.

He manages to successfully make use of bedroom arts to restore her strength at the expense of the dregs of his power, Beau having to completely carry him out of the Underworld wildlands, Artemis blushing at their performance as Caine wearily tells her she better not fall in love with him. The Goddess annoyedly retorts _that's _not gonna happen, she was just surprised that he was actually good at it. She'd figured he was a one-trick pony, Caine being genuinely offended at the implication that he sucks at sex, how the hell would he manage a harem if he was bad at fucking? The two argue all the way back home as Caine is greeted by more than a few relieved Peerage and family members.

As he recovers through his own applied bedroom arts courtesy of Kuroka and Shirone he mentions that they need to pay back the OSF for this, Vallia suddenly kicking down his door and raging that it seems like every time she leaves he almost dies or gets close to dying, everyone shoved aside as she shakes him violently, Caine barely managing to get a word in as he tries to avoid biting his tongue, Cao Cao and Ingvild also meeting everyone for the first time as Caine asks shouldn't she be busy with the OSF?

She straddles his lap—not that he minds—as she growls that his and Satan's stunt as well as his survival threw the OSF into disarray, no one is going to miss their presence for awhile. Caine sets her aside and asks how they're going to pay back the OSF, there's no way they're going to let this stand.

Vallia smirks and says she's got a plot in mind. Ingvild was nice enough to talk with Leviathan and hear about a few dirty little secrets they're cooking up...including something to do with the Vampires, Corentine instantly perking up as Val explains that they're doing something strange with a Vampire that has the Longinus Sephiroth Graal. Jonah and Caine instantly become grim, knowing that a Sacred Gear that can connect to the root of all life and beyond dimensions is a true way to reach to the Outside powers, considering their previous attempts to bring them forth.

Corentine instantly says she's in, this is a chance to finally get her revenge as they begin thinking of ways to both gather information and make this one hurt.

Before Cao Cao, Ingvild and Val leave Caine takes Cao Cao aside.

_Caine_

_ "Well? Is there something the famed Lion wishes to speak to me about-EH?!"_

_My hand squeezes his testicles with merciless strength, a girlish yelp leaving the Human's lips._

"_You're damn fucking straight there's something I want to talk to you about."_

_I take a few seconds to appreciate the fact that he's trapped like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf, giving his balls an experimental squeeze...and scowling at what I find._

_Son of a Bitch actually has a decent dick, even when flaccid._

"_I hear you and Ingvild have been getting cozy with my Empress while I've been away. Care to fill me in on why that is?"_

_His jaw sets with defiance clear to see-_

_-and I fix that attitude with another sharp twist of my hand, a squeak escaping the Hero descendant._

"_H-how can I not be attracted to her?! She...she's beautiful, everything a man could want in a partner!"_

_I narrow my eyes._

_This is surface level attraction, buddy. And my Vallia deserves better._

_I open my mouth-_

"_You haven't been there, Devil. How she captures our hearts and imaginations with her mere presence and power, how she deftly engineers a scenario in which us Humans and half-breeds can be _powerful_ with her guile and plans alone. You haven't seen how she worries and works herself to the bone every day when dealing with those she hates for the sake of a future goal, for a brighter tomorrow."_

_Despite his compressed balls the Human stands straight, meeting my gaze head-on._

"_I aspire to be like her. I _admire _her, for that kind of deft and masterful leadership. And I love her for the fact that it is only brought about by effort and strength of monumental proportions, a burden I would do anything to lessen."_

_His eyes harden._

"_Even if it means standing up to one who she considers her equal in every way that matters."_

…

_We lock glares, neither backing down in the slightest...and I _really _don't like the fact that I'm impressed._

…

_Fucking dammit._

_I squeeze his testicles just that much tighter, leaning in as he manages to keep himself form wincing too openly._

"_Let's get one thing straight here. I do _not _like the fact that this dick is inside _my _Empress. I don't like the fact that you're kissing her, touching her, loving her and a billion other things in all likelihood. NONE of that am I okay with."_

_I let my anger and petty jealousy fade away, letting his balls go as one hand lands on his shoulder, the other cupping his face as he blinks in clear surprise._

"_...But I can't be there for her. Not right now. And that's where you and Ingvild come in. You can do what I can't, can be her rock in the middle of the shit that she's thrown herself into for at _least _half of my sake."_

_He seems to clue in to what I'm saying as my voice goes quiet._

"_Can I trust you to do that, Hero? To keep my—OUR—Empress safe and loved?"_

"_You can, on that I swear my name and spear."_

"_...Alright. Good."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...Can you stop stroking my cheek now?"_

_I give the clearly uncomfortable young man a strange look._

"_What? You're an attractive dude, as annoying as it is to admit."_

"_Erm, I'm flattered by that—really, I am—but I don't, uh...swing that way?"_

_My grin turns feral, a bark of laughter escaping me._

"_Oh _shit, _that's right! I forgot you Humans are super anal and conservative when it comes to fucking and orientation. Well here's a free tip, kiddo~."_

_I lean right next to his ear and breathily whisper, "I'm a _Devil. _Sure, I like girls a bit more than guys but I will _absolutely _suck your dick with a smile."_

_He leaps out of my grasp with a pale expression and light blush, gaping like a fish out of water as I openly laugh at his expression._

"_Cao Cao, Caine? Oh for...what did you do to him, Caine?"_

_I innocently smile at Vallia's exasperated glare, Ingvild curiously watching the tableau unfold as I cheerily reply, "Oh, nothing too big. Just telling Cao Cao that we should totally get together for an orgy sometime when the opportunity arises."_

_A strangled cough leaves the Hero descendant as Val instantly lights up, eagerly exclaiming, "Oh, we totally should! That'd be perfect, two guys and two girls! But maybe we should invite Mittelt as well...she likes rough play so it's be fine that she's down a partner...and you two could totally double-team me from both sides...eh heh heh..."_

_Her eyes and body markings take on a pink tinge, Cao Cao looking like a deer in the headlights at the conversation while Ingvild just pinches my girl's cheek, snapping her out of her delusions as she chides her with, "No perverted displays in public, Vallia."_

_I shake my head at the sheer unlikelihood of _that _ever coming to fruition as I swat Cao Cao on the ass, winking as I state, "Go get em, tiger. And keep that booty loose, I wouldn't mind plundering it at some point in the future."_

_Val's eyes narrow at me._

"_Hands off. His ass is _mine."

* * *

Chapter 34 (Eight Years nine week six days): Caine and Jonah finalize their timetable and plans, discreetly going to meet with the Carmilla faction while Corentine and her mother come along, the faction skeptical of their claims and overall scheme, only Corentine's presence alongside her mother granting them audience in the first place as the Carmilla faction knows of their feud with the Tepes. Elmenhilde acts as the Carmilla's representative and says the brother's plan is foolish and likely unable to be satisfactorily carried out (They intend to make use of the old tunnels that run beneath the Tepes stronghold where Valerie tepes, the holder of Sephiroth Graal, is being kept before retrieving her, killing Marius Tepes and other key nobles in attendance or who were responsible for Corentine's exile before getting the Hell out).

She admits that Caine is powerful, incredibly so for his age but if his Rating Game's are anything to go by pulling this off won't be possible. Caine archly asks if she thinks that he's shown all that he or his Peerage can do, the Vampiress displeased by his cagey response as Jonah and Cor confirm that they're far more dangerous than they let on. It's Cor's mother who eventually convinces Elmenhilde that this has a likely chance of success for the Carmilla, who have been on the backfoot with the conflict among the factions ever since the OSF began aiding the Tepes. Eventually agreeing they begin their plot, hammering out the details to carry things out within the month.

As they return home Cor thanks Caine for doing this, the Devil replying that it's only natural, the rest of the Peerage also announcing their intent to come along in a show of support as they begin thinking of alibis and explanations for their disappearance, Caine stating that they can only bring a few people, Kuroka, Ning Que and Jeanne alongside Mittelt, Rossweisse and Sylvi also tagging along.

* * *

Chapter 35 (Eight Years fourteen weeks two days): The catacombs beneath the Tepes castle are a mess of twists and turns, only Elmenhilde's knowledge of once residing in its halls and Cor's nose leading them on the right path and avoiding the wandering patrols of ghouls and other sentinels. They break through the lower levels of the castle as Elmenhilde gives the signal for a small group of Carmilla vampires to begin their attack, providing a distraction as the two Vampire forces begin to clash, Caine, Corentine, Jonah and Elmenhilde combine their mutual usage of shadows to sneak through the fortress with everyone else in tow. They make it without issue to the innermost parts of the Tepes castle, only to be stopped by none other than Crom Cruach, who wishes to battle the ones who would challenge the Outside Powers, the Devil who claims to be a Super. Jonah, Rossweisse and Sylvi run away and continue their fight to reach Valerie as Elmenhilde and Amalia hold off the Vampires coming in from behind.

Caine, Ning, Jeanne, Kuroka, Mittelt and Cor engage the Evil Dragon, attempting to remove a powerful force on the OSF's side while he's still in Human form and not using his full strength. To that end they make use of the modified King Piece within Caine's body to swap Evil Pieces, Queen moving to Knight and vice-versa and allowing them to surprise with varied strengths as they engage the Evil Dragon. Ning uses his Practitioner abilities alongside Caine's Weiji-do as they frontline, trying to breach past the Dragon's incredibly dense hide and magic while Kuroka, Mittelt, Cor and Jeanne back them up. While they can sufficiently damage him it's nothing lethal, the Dragon pleasantly surprised at their strength as it begins to make use of runic magic to enhance its blows, quickly overwhelming Caine and Ning as they frantically have to constantly regenerate, the Peerage forgoing any semblance of restraint. Ning summons up the Phoenix's demonic flames, Jeanne uses her Xerographed Excalibur, Kuroka delves fully into Senjutsu arts while barely keeping her sanity, Cor allows her Werewolf side to combine with the strength of a Vampire and Mittelt (now with eight wings) backs them alongside Caine with magic, enhancing their blows and hardening their bodies with difficult spells learned from Azazel himself (Caine doesn't use Transcension at their request, attempting to conserve their power).

While they seriously injure Crom Cruach the Dragon is simply too resilient and powerful for them, managing to incapacitate them and keep them from joining their allies, the Dragon saying they're promising...but it's still too early for them to fully push him. The released energy from their battle will do quite well in bringing forth foes that he can fight, however, the Peerage freezing at his words.

Jonah and the Magnhild sisters reach Valerie, encountering none other than Marius and Creusery, who had a feeling they would try something with the Sephiroth Graal wielder. The Vampire crows that they're too late, the energy from Cruach's battle with his brother feeding Valerie with the needed power, the young Dhampire thrashing weakly as her Longinus begins to go out of control, Creusery gloating that she'll open up a gate to the Dimensional Gap and Outside Powers will flood through, under the Graal's control and subsequently theirs as they control Valerie.

Realizing time isn't on their side the three engage the pair, Jonah furious at their plot and finally being confronted with one of those responsible for his family's demise. Creusery and Marius seem to be winning, laughing that he's not his brother and neither are his companions...at which point they point out he's right. He's not Caine and neither are Rossweisse and Sylvi his Peerage.

They're _way _more talented at magic than those losers. The layered spells such as time alteration and others come into effect, Creusery and Marius quickly perishing as they finally underestimated the wrong foe.

Weary from the battle but having no time to rest Jonah and the rest approach the thrashing form of Valerie, trying to see if there's anything they can do to stop the imminent crisis...and realize with grim attitudes there isn't. The ritual is basically completed and supplied with energy, already in motion. If they had time they could stop it but they don't.

Taking a shaky breath as Rossweisse and Sylvi give him looks of acknowledgement and understanding alongside reservation they begin their work. Extracting the Sephiroth Graal through hasty and dangerous means that might end up with Valerie's demise (She's young so the removal of the Gear won't likely kill her) they send her to the Valefor home through a teleportation circle, leaving the Graal behind in it's three different portions and still preparing to tear open a hole in reality. Opening up a communication circle with his brother as Rossweisse and Sylvi begin their preparations he asks Caine how the battle went.

Caine says poorly, sorry...they failed. Jonah says not to worry, he figured it out and is about to solve the problem in a totally awesome way that involves a big ass explosion, so, you know...get the fuck out. Caine asks what about him and Jonah says he doesn't intend on eating a nuke point-blank so get lost so he doesn't accidentally wipe him out.

Buying the lie as they agree to see each other back home Caine and his Peerage depart, Crom letting them as he fulfilled his task, reuniting with Elmenhilde and Amaline as they get out.

Jonah asks if they're ready, Rossweisse and Sylvi saying they are, never figured they would be testing this spell out firsthand (devised a magic that can bind souls and destroy them if of equal power, a means of permanently wiping out Beast of Earth or Outside Powers). He thanks them for all they did and hold hands in consolation...before channeling the Graal portions into their bodies, using their own combined souls and magic to bind the Gear before exchanging all of their power into heat energy, destroying themselves and the Graal, stopping the gate from opening.

Caine and his Peerage, smarting over their loss to Crom Cruach (something the vampires find hilarious, that they're angry they didn't beat a foe on the level of the Heavenly Dragons) meet with the vampires, the Carmilla thanking them over their help, Corentine in particular grateful that she finally got her revenge.

Calling home he's told by Ravel that they only received a young Dhampire girl on the cusp of death, no Jonah, Rossweisse or Sylvi to be found. The reality of the situation and what actually happened hits Caine, the young man realizing he's now the last Valefor as a distant light of detonation illuminates the horizon.


	9. Final Synopsis 3

Chapter 36 (Eight Years fifteen weeks five days): Sirzechs and the other Satans spin Jonah's demise as a heroic act, keeping a collection of rogue Vampire traitors from interrupting a peace conference between them and the Devils, the Carmilla faction—now very much in control of the vampires—happy to go along with the charade as a means of thanks. But the Satan is worried, not even his newborn son and baby sister (check dates and see if that's right for projected timeline) able to dull the ache of seeing one of his friend's offspring killed, despite miraculously escaping such a fate to begin with...nor can they properly give him the recognition he deserves, for the feat he and his two loved ones performed.

At the Valefor household the members that went with Caine are feeling miserable and down, if they had been more skilled or powerful they might have been able to save their king's brother. Corentine in particular is distraught, haunted by the fact that her revenge is what got one of her first true friend's family members killed. A situation not helped by his machine-like and indifferent attitude towards her apologies and everyone's concern, listlessly making plans and contingencies for what they have to do without Jonah there to lead and aid him.

Valerie herself is bewildered by her circumstances after she awoke, unsure of what to do or where she is, Caine's Peerage more or less adopting her as they really don't know what else to do, not trusting the Carmilla faction and unwilling to let the girl who Jonah sacrificed himself for leave their sight, honoring one of his last actions. A view not shared by Caine, who largely pretends she doesn't exist.

Kunou and Yasaka are also hurt by the news, saddened at the passing of a true friend of the Yokai, Kunou wanting to do something but unsure how to do so, Yasaka advising her patience and to be prepared to aid the last Valefor should he desire it.

The Norse also mourn the passing of an honorary member of their society, one who forged many connections and that as a Devil he won't be able to join them in the halls of Valhalla, Loki himself nowhere to be found.

Ingvild, Cao Cao and the rest of the Human faction tread lightly around Vallia, their leader in a bloodthirsty and guilt-ridden rage that has no convenient outlet. She feels that she didn't give Caine enough proper information, fearful of his mental state after losing his brother since he hasn't answered her calls, Ingvild and Cao Cao eventually calming her as she sags, unsure of what to do as they advise patience, that this feels very much like the calm before a storm and embrace her, the rest of the Human faction also stating their readiness, sensing that they're coming betrayal might be just around the corner.

The OSF leaders and few sympathetic Pillar exult in the death of the brains of the Valefors, knowing that Caine is the less adept one at politics, already planning their next moves as Rizevim speaks to the Beast, idly commenting that they act like they just won the war, despite the loss of Creusery and a handy ally, not to mention Crom Cruach is irate that he was denied his battle.

The Beast of the Earth calls them fools which Rizevim agrees with, the Beast stating,

"_**To hurt your enemy—truly cripple them—you must make them think they are powerless, unable to protect what they hold dear. Strip them of love, isolate and kill their sense of Humanity...only then will you truly make them feel the clearest sense of defeat."**_

_The Beasts eyes narrowed into slits of fire, voice contemptuous as it stared at the retreating forms of those it had the misfortune to call allies, victory and happiness visible in their steps._

"_**What they failed to consider in their hubris and haste is that when you do this...TAKE HEED. Your foe may crumble, yes...or you may gift unto them the most horrifying weapon of all. The illusion of having nothing left to lose, regardless of whether that is true or not. And gifted that illusion they will stop at **_**nothing ****_to hurt you the same way you have hurt them. No strategy too extreme, no act too distasteful...they believe the Lion declawed? I fear they have merely given it permission to sharpen it on their skulls."_**

_Rizevim chuckled, anticipatory glee on his face._

"_And you don't fear a weakling, do you?"_

"_**...No. No I do not. Make use of what resources this faction still has available to it while you can, Lucifer. I wager its days are numbered."**_

* * *

Chapter 37 (Eight Years seventeen weeks two days): Caine attends his first meeting of the Pillar congress as the Valefor head and despite Daimon Phenex attempting to properly cover for him his distracted state and inexperience—as well as his unfamiliarity with this kind of politics—is lead around by the OSF sympathizers, indirectly lead to admitting that he doesn't consider Devil's priorities to be his top goal as they discuss the matter of the Vampire's integration, the icing on the cake being when one of the Zepar's comments that his brother was far more suited for the role, but they think he'll eventually grow into the role (stated as condescendingly and smugly as possible).

The conclusion of the meeting leaves Caine in an ugly mood, irate and unwilling to talk to anyone, not even his Peerage as he wanders sections of the Underworld, only Beau keeping him company as he stews on current circumstances and how they came about, as well as the fact that while they may have won a battle he could very likely have lost the war, his brother's smarts were a perfect compliment to his straightforward, brutal tactics and mindset. And like the meeting just proved he's simply not ever going to be good at it, not with the time he has left. And he's very likely going to be the last of his line. He has no intention of bringing a child into this world when creatures like the Outside Powers and Beast of the Earth roam it, seeking to exploit and destroy anything and everything that catches their eye...assuming he even _could _conceive in time for that to happen, Devils aren't known for their ease of procreation.

Lost and despairing he visits the small grave at the Valefor mansion that they rebuilt together, surprised to be joined by none other than Loki himself. The Norse God states that he didn't expect to find the Last Lion (Caine's new title in the Rating games on account of his armor and motif, as well as Jonah's passing) looking so pitiful and defeated...he expected more, considering his brother was made of surprisingly stern stuff. Caine disinterestedly asks if he's here to shit talk or pay his respects...he's not in a great mood and would gladly kill something as a means of venting. The God doesn't bother replying to that, instead staying silent for a time before saying that when the Great War was in full swing he lost his wife to their conflicts, his anger and fury such that he desired nothing more than to bring about their demise.

He never managed it, he was never powerful enough and it took a very wise woman to snap him out of his self-destructive impulses, as well as the daughter that followed.

Caine asks if he's just here to rub it in, that he has what Caine lacks? Loki replies that, on the contrary, he thinks that he's going about this all the wrong way. He himself never would have properly settled down and appreciated what he now had if he'd never been able to rage and froth, to release his anger even if it never amounted to anything.

"_Rage, slaughter and burn, Lion...perhaps in the throes of madness and retribution you will find some manner of solace, or perhaps it will find you. But sitting in front of an empty grave serves no one, least of all the memory of one of my more promising students."_

With that Loki departs, Caine sitting for a long time as he's lost in thought, realizing that despite the matter with Hades Satan and the rest truly haven't done anything to help, not even when the Beast of the Earth attacked he and Vallia.

It's down to him to do something, to bring about the change he promised Shirone, Kuroka and Vallia so long ago...to do what he does best.

He places a call to Vallia, asking if she's ready to start a revolution.

* * *

Chapter 38 (Eight Years nineteen weeks five days): Caine meets with Sirzechs and asks about his experiences during the Devil Civil War, what sort of strategies and tactics they employed during that chaotic time as Sirzechs and Grayfia hesitantly answer his questions, clearly wary of his unstable and unbalanced mood and mental state, as well as the deathly look on his face (less sleep than even usual). Sirzechs says they typically didn't engage in open battle, that things were more along the lines of many small skirmishes between family friends and allies, mercenaries or swords for hire swelling family ranks...or, more often, targets of interest were simply assassinated.

He quietly asks why Caine is asking this...is he planning to start anew the Civil War? Caine replies, no...this is merely planning for if he fails in what he's going to do and there's anyone left to start aforementioned war. Now clearly worried about his charge's mental state Sirzechs asks just what he's planning to do, Caine saying he's going to put an end to this whole charade of OSF sympathizers being a part of their people and then wipe out the OSF itself...all within two weeks.

Terrified by the unhinged conviction Caine is displaying Sirzechs asks if he even really knows what he's saying, to potentially begin the Civil War anew. Caine retorts that it never really ended, that was proven when his parents were killed, when his brother died trying to save them all. They tried to play by the rules of the game they had been dragged into against their will...and they lost. Now they're playing _his _game, one where there are no rules and winner takes all. The Lucifer is worried that the one remaining son of one of his closest friends is going to begin something that they can't properly end due to his grief, knowing it's his son and sister that will be dragged into it if anything goes awry, fully planning to shut Caine down but he wants to hear the details regardless.

Caine says he'll have the gangs under his control—which have spread out over the globe and Supernatural world over the years—cause chaos in every corner of Devil society. Fires, riots, smear campaigns and stories...the entire Pillar Congress will have dirt on them exposed, himself included as cities burn, throwing them into anarchy as the people try to find some semblance of common ground or constant presences to carry them through a terrifying time...and during it all he and his Peerage along with the Human Brigade will commence their betrayal and kill the OSF down to the last member, cutting down even more Pillar lines until they're barren.

Sirzechs is left in a state of disbelief at the sheer complexity, brutality and swiftness of this coming plan, wondering if this was what was always lurking within Clarissa's child or if something in him changed over the years of his exile...more to the point, he's horrified by the fact that it could easily work, given a few key factors. He asks how Caine intends to single-handedly wipe out so many Pillars, the young man humorlessly stating that his Peerage haven't yet had to reveal the true depths of their power...the sympathizers, if they're even given a chance to fight back and simply not stabbed in the back, won't stand a chance against his assortment of killers and survivors.

Lastly he asks if he knows what wiping out yet more of Pillar lines will mean, that it could potentially weaken their culture but Caine merely scoffs, saying if they do their job right in the wake of this extermination there won't be many dissenters left...they can railroad plans of peace through with other factions and no one will be able to say otherwise.

Sirzechs rises to his feet, asking Caine to leave him for awhile as he thinks on this, the young man doing so...he and Grayfia not fooled at all into thinking he won't go forward with or without their permission.

_Sirzechs_

"_If I ever meet Clarissa in whatever afterlife awaits us...she's going to hate me for what I've let happen to her boys."_

_A comforting, familiar hand lays itself on my shoulder, Grayfia's tone soft as she says, "You've done what you can, Sirzechs. Made the best possible decisions with what information you had at the time. Were they always the right ones, or the ones that might have lead to the least trouble or bloodshed? No, but perfection is providence of not even the Gods...Clarissa would have forgiven you."_

_A slight trace of wistful nostalgia colors her words._

"_After she smacked you around a few times. Just to let you know you weren't completely off the hook." _

_I chuckle, rising out of my chair to stare at the distant sights and sprawling cityscape of Lilith as my mind wanders, trying to formulate logical threads of past experience and information that might lead to a proper decision._

…

_How am I supposed to give the order to a hurting and traumatized young man, to go ahead and commit acts that will only add to the already excessive burden he carries? His face looks more haunted and worn every time I see it, bags and stress lines—even though he's not thirty years of age—already marring a Devil's naturally pleasing features._

_Was this what my parents felt when I and the others marched off to fight in the Civil War? The brutal reality that keeping a loved one safe isn't possible, that keeping them huddled and contained in a little bubble of security simply isn't realistic or feasible..._especially _not if they themselves want to fight?_

_A monumental sigh escapes my lips._

"_Am I getting soft, Grayfia? Not willing to pull the trigger because I remember all too clearly—perhaps _too _clearly—the events of the last war and the one before that? Leading us on a path of greater hardship because I wish to avoid the more imminent one? Dooming my son and sister to a future conflict because I wanted to spare them this war that _might _happen?"_

_My wife is silent for a moment, obviously mulling over my words and giving them due consideration with that brilliant intellect of hers._

"_I...think that is indeed the case. Caine has a different mindset than us, Sirzechs. While we have spent a significant amount of our years in the theater of war...we had time to acclimate to it. It was decades before we were introduced to the closing years of the Great War and while it was certainly no walk in the park...the Civil War had moments of peace and quiet inbetween the blood and battle."_

_Her arms wrap around my waist in a comforting embrace._

"_We are hesitant to delve back into the throes of war because we remember all too well the times in which there was fighting, can compare it to the years of peace and wish to avoid it at all costs...but what does Caine know of that?"_

_I wince, beginning to understand where Grayfia is going with this._

"_Ever since his family was killed and he was exiled to the ends of the Underworld the war hasn't stopped for him, there has been no period of peace of introspection...only the forward drive of a battle that needs to be won as quickly as possible."_

_I close my eyes, Grayfia's words sad as she finishes with, "Why would he not consider his plan—and the eventual fallout should it fail—as a worthwhile gamble? He doesn't see the 'peace' that we do, only a collection of enemies that cannot be beaten by conventional means and will continue to hurt him and those he loves should he fail to take action. Remember, we suffered our losses over centuries...everything he has lost has occurred in less than a decade. For Caine Valefor, every wasted second in which he could be striking back is a second in which he may lose more."_

…

"_This world of ours is cruel, Grayfia."_

"_It is. But perhaps...much like how we endeavored to end the Civil War that our parents created the foundation of it is time for the next generation to upend this uneasy peace we have constructed, to bring about the next age...and much like your parents did for you—despite their misgivings and apprehension—it is time we support today's youth."_

_A note of resignation colors her words._

"_And much like you said, I don't think Caine will wait or particularly care about our approval."_

_I sigh._

"_In _that _regard he is very much like his mother...doesn't matter how much they make it seem like they seek our approval or go-ahead, in the end we always say yes."_

They agree, giving Caine free run to carry out his plans as they plan to run damage control...knowing full well there will be plenty of damage.

* * *

Chapter 39 (Eight Years twenty-four weeks three days): The day of reckoning finally arrives, Caine imparting instructions to the Kalichi gangs, Faces and others to begin their work. It starts small, a few members going about their business in the various cities, spreading rumors and hearsay of all kind. That the Valefor massacre was an inside job, that Caine killed his brother to take over the family position (playing on the angle they portrayed that they didn't get along), that the Satans are secretly plotting to start a second great war, that another Civil War is about to break out, the other pantheons are trying to take over using the peace talks that recently started as an excuse...all manner of rumors while the more brute and simple gang members simply set fires, attack guards and civilians and basically cause trouble for everyone.

For a few days there is buildup before things escalate, Caine having a few Sirens from the Faces and Nekoshou from the Shinto (who idolize Kuroka and Shirone and are willing to cause trouble for the Devils as reparation for their species exile years ago) use their singing magic and Senjutsu expertise to amplify feelings of fear, aggression and anger as riots and other acts of protest begin to break out over the Underworld, the Legions and private forces of land-ruling nobles being called in to quell the fighting as Ravel confronts Caine over the matter, asking what he's hoping to get out of this as she—and most of the Peerage—has only been told bits of his plan as he's been busy most of the time.

Caine replies it's all part of the ultimate goal, chaos and fear creating instability that, once it's quelled, will leave the victor as the messiah that ended the great terror.

_Caine_

_"...Many innocents are going to die, Caine."_

_I can't face my wife directly, instead gazing out over the distant horizon of the Underworld, her cold and disproving tone not something I can tell myself doesn't matter._

"_When I was in Kalichi I discovered something interesting, Ravel. A bit of a funny truth about people, about myself."_

"_Do tell. Will it explain why you're going to engineer events that have already killed hundreds and will no doubt escalate into thousands? Maybe tens of thousands?"_

_The bitter words cause me to match them with an equally bitter smile, mostly directed at myself._

"_When I was in that city, I had the opportunity to meet all kinds of individuals from all walks of life. Some embraced the madness and amoral nature of Kalichi, let their perversions and desires lead them into doing whatever the fuck they wanted regardless of whether it hurt or killed others. I saw some who took such a ludicrously principled stand against that madness that to this day it amazes me how strong of character they were. I saw the extremes and more than a few inbetweens, just people trying to make it day-by-day, maybe doing a bit of evil here and there or occasionally going out of their way to lend a helping hand."_

_I lean on my elbows, eyes closed as I can _sense _the madness and chaos descending upon the Devil territories, a miasma of fear, adrenaline and euphoria hanging above everything like a deathly pallor._

…

_I can see it now. The events I've wrought playing out in the streets._

_A group of Legion soldiers, lead by a fresh-faced officer probably not even into his first century of life, all relatively new recruits used only to fighting monsters beyond the borders, not fellow citizens and comrades rioting and panicking in the streets. They're scared, men and women trying to keep the city center under control where emergency services are centralized, a steadily growing crowd gathering and pelting them with trash, bottles or bits of magic that spatter off their armor, the Faces slowly singing the crowd into a frenzy grinning at the chaos as the din grows louder, people surging forward as the officer panics, not willing to slay but also not willing to lose ground-_

_-and he goes down under a heavy dumpster, one of the crowd displaying their enhanced strength as the sudden commotion causes the roaring mob to surge, demanding answers to the chaos that has plagued their daily lives as streets descend into madness, the Faces slipping away as their work is done._

_Or how about the mother picking up her son and daughter from their cancelled schooling, trying to stay out of sight and mind as they swiftly travel down the alleys and back passages only to be stopped by a grinning group of hard bitten types wearing tattoos and marking of the Black Wings, closing in on them with lecherous smiles and playful jeers as the less than scrupulous subordinates I've unleashed upon the rest of the world casually go about things business as usual, taking the family out for a 'communal jaunt' that leaves them sobbing and traumatized afterwards as they all lie bruised and bleeding?_

_What about the families that huddle in their homes, hiding from the rest of their neighbors and friends that worked themselves into a frenzy, demanding answers from lies that I created and then spread, who's only answer will be the tale I spin them once everything is done and over, who's doors are broken down and forced to pick a side when all they wanted was to be left alone?_

…

_Are any of those scenarios real? Did any of them actually happen? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it's all just a figment of my imagination or they're accurate to down to the last detail...what's important is that those events _are _what I willingly caused, regardless of accuracy._

_I finally affix Ravel with a powerful stare-_

_-and don't last a second, quickly averting my gaze at her withdrawn and bitter expression as I go back to staring at nothing._

"_The point of all this? The madness and death and other crimes best left unspoken? It's to let people get a good, long, unpleasant look at themselves."_

_I pick at a scab on my knuckles, peeling the rough skin off with clinical motions._

"_You see, Ravel...the veneer of civilization? It's a thin thing, sometimes surprisingly so. Push people into a corner, bring them to the cusp of ruin and they'll show their true selves. Some are courageous, some are cowardly. Some are selfless and some are self-centered. But the one thing that binds us all together, when the animal is left out to direct and drive our actions?"_

_A humorless grin tugs at my lips._

"_We tend to enjoy breaking things. It's a strange calling we all seem to share, partaking of destruction with feral glee, dancing around our homes as they burn and destroying what we can simply as an outlet for all of those swirling emotions we carry inside. And the really funny part? Most of us are ashamed of it."_

_I glance down at the my hands, calloused and rough from all of the actions they've undertaken, of skin ripped, bones snapped and weapons held._

"_I know I am. All I've ever seemed to be good at is breaking things. It's why I'm doing this now, because I wasn't as _smart _or _good _at playing the games of the mind as Jonah was...it's why when this is all over in a few days, when the nightmare ends...the people will look around and see what they've done, remember the unveiling of who they truly are when the chips are down."_

_I raise a hand upwards, as if to brush the false night sky._

"_I'll weave them a story of how it was the OSF's fault that they were shown their true side, no matter how beautiful or ugly it may be...and that I was the one who put an end to the madness, the hero that brought a close to the nightmare, allowing the people to move forward and pretend all of this chaos wasn't their fault. That it was just a small bump in the road, a trial that they can be proud of surviving."_

_I give a blank-faced Ravel a twisted and bitter smile._

"_Well? Pretty good plan, right?"_

_She stares at me, no emotion present to see...and I see the briefest glimmer of a tear before she turns and calmly walks away, stating over her shoulder, "You're not the only one who's ashamed of you're propensity for violence, Caine...had I known what lengths my husband would go in a mad bid for vengeance I would have done more to spare both him and myself this twisted nightmare of a plan...just so I could also pretend there wasn't a monster lurking beneath the surface of the boy I loved."_

…

_It's only once the door quietly closes behind her that I allow myself to show weakness...how much those words _hurt. _How my wife considering me a feral beast feels as if someone poured molten lead into my veins, drove a ragged stake into my heart and applied a branding iron to my brain._

_My body twists, aiming to follow her and to make this _right-

_-and I stop, returning to the balcony with robotic motions._

_Why bother? I'll be dead sooner rather than later and this way...this way maybe she'll mourn my passing less. Maybe if she thinks of me as some kind of monster the sting of grief will be all the more bearable._

_I turn my attention back to the false night sky._

Once she leaves Caine remains motionless for some time, eventually approaching Ning, Jeanne, Mittelt, Cor and Frederica as he judges the riots have raged long enough, telling them that their target is Xia Hou, as he's in charge of the Legion forces attempting to restore order.

It's time to fulfill Ning's ambitions, Cor's attempt to speak to Caine once more ignored as they depart.

* * *

Chapter 40 (Eight Years twenty-four weeks six days): Caine prepares himself for the coming battles, to kill off the nobles of the Devil Pillars before going to aid Val when he's suddenly accosted by Valerie, watched by a few trusted Servants. She asks if he's feeling mad or angry at her, he asks what she's talking about, wishing to get this conversation over with as he walks past her.

_Caine_

_ "Miss Corentine said it's because of me that your brother died."_

_I stop with one hand on the doorknob, warring with myself whether to just keep walking or answer._

…

_That kid isn't my responsibility. She has a new chance at life at the cost of Jonah's and that's more than most get. She'll either sink or swim and that's that._

"_It _was _me, wasn't it?"_

_My hand drops to my side, memories of a kid who thought he had killed his closest friends and lovers more than slightly pertinent at the moment._

…

_Dammit._

"_Why'd she tell you that?"_

_I approach the tiny slip of a girl, barely tall enough to reach my thigh as she averts frightened, ruby eyes._

"_I...I asked why you always seem so sad and angry, why you always ignore me when you saved me. And she told me that I'm only alive because your brother died."_

_I wait until she finally works up the courage to meet my gaze...and bluntly tell her, "Corentine is right. My brother _did _die for you. Stopping your Longinus from going out of control and killing both you and countless other people."_

_A violent flinch from the girl._

"_Oh...so that's why you don't like to look at me."_

"_Yes. You're a reminder."_

_Her gaze droops, eyes hidden behind blonde bangs, remaining quiet for the longest time._

"_So, so why do you also ignore miss Corentine? She...she misses you."_

_This time it's my turn to look away, a lance of pain driven clear through my heart._

"_I'm not ignoring her, it's just...I'm not ready yet. there's a lot of baggage between us and-"_

"_You're lying."_

_I stop dead at her certain words, briefly shocked at the clear and unwavering expression she's giving me._

"_I...I can see the trails of life still. Ghosts, sort of. How it all connects."_

_I feel a brief spot of worry percolate in my gut, that the kid might still be suffering from her time as a glorified guinea pig for unrestricted lab testing as the Graal's host before forcing myself to calm down._

_Of _course _she's still suffering the side-effects...the question is how badly?_

_Kneeling down so that I'm not towering over the tiny girl I quietly ask, "You still have a connection to the root of life?"_

_She shifts uneasily, Beau laying down at her side in a comforting gesture as the Dhampire places a hand on his midnight fur in a desire for comfort. _

"_I...I think so. Little strings and images that go from person to person, always shifting and changing when they make decisions...I still don't know how to turn it off but your 'string' shuddered badly when you talked badly about miss Corentine...it's also done that when you ignore or don't talk to your other friends. It's when you're not being truthful."_

_I lock eyes with the nervous, ruby-eyed bloodsucker...and sigh, quietly stating, "I miss Cor as well...but can you keep a secret for me, kiddo? One you can't tell anyone else?"_

_She slowly nods._

"_I'm not actually mad at them. Especially not Corentine. But there's a reason I have to treat them like that, pretend that I don't care. It's not a nice or particularly _good _reason...but it's a reason. And as for you, Valerie?"_

_She lowers her head slightly, a nervous gesture as I reach outwards-_

_-and pull the young girl into a gentle hug, trying to convey every ounce of honesty I can into my words._

"_I don't like being around you, that's the truth...but I don't want you to be sad. _Never _sad. Nothing would make my brother's sacrifice—one he made willingly—more worth it if you were to grow up enjoying the life he gave to you, if you made something of it."_

_I offer a sad smile to the girl as I pull away, gently running a hand across her cheek in a gesture I hope is comforting, stating, "Don't let the hangups and defects of this grieving, bitter fool keep you from finding happiness, Valerie. And you'll be able to find it even if I'm not there, okay?"_

_While the message is no doubt a confusing one the tiny Dhampire nonetheless nods, some instinctive understanding making its way across her delicate features as I playfully ruffle her golden hair, the girl pouting like a normal child as I do so._

"_And I'll speak to Corentine, eventually...she won't be sad like that forever, okay? Now get going, I have stuff I need to do."_

_She nods, slightly reassured as Kaito—a Kitsune caretaker that Kunou personally vouched for—smiles at her, the young-looking man accepting my grateful nod...and I stiffen as Valerie suddenly whirls around, hugging my leg as she mutters, "Come back to all of them, okay?" before returning to Kaito's side, the pair departing without further comment._

…

_I made a _slight _omission there, to work around her lie-detector abilities. I _will _eventually make things right with Cor...but not until the end, when she'll be least hurt._

He leaves with Kuroka and Shirone in tow, going to visit various Pillar family estates for a series of final confrontations. The Zepar (check other names from early KOTAS chapters, make sure it's right families) and five others are targeted, their forces and guards spread out to deal with the chaos.

Using Senjutsu, shadow powers and a collection Linus' Spagg robots and hacker Bolts they infiltrate each of the mansions in turn, silently and efficiently kill all within, Caine having Kuroka and Shirone wait outside each time he has to wipe out the younger members (it's this act more than any other that serves to further ostracize him from most previous friends and allies, later down the line).

With the slaughter quickly and efficiently completed they move to rendezvous with Vallia and the hero faction, where they'll be in for more of a fight.

* * *

Chapter 40 (Eight Years twenty-five weeks one day): Ning, Cor, Frederica, Jeanne and Mittelt close in on where Xia Hou is located, the quartet preparing their assault as Ning can barely contain himself, finally able to complete his revenge after so many years of waiting and training. Frederica, Mittelt and Jeanne take the frontlines, distracting and drawing the loyal Legion members as Ning approaches the great general, allowing the Demon within his body to almost break free and flood his being with power at the risk of losing control.

Xia Hou recognizes him as a survivor of his purge of his line, remarking that he was right to undertake that task...now here Ning stands before him, allowing one of the primordial Demons to almost consume him, allied with a madman willing to set the world aflame in a mad quest for revenge. Ning happily states that the 'madman' is also his King and friend, when they are inevitably judged for their crimes he shall stand at his shoulder and face retribution with a smile.

They begin their battle, Xia Hou living up to his reputation as an astounding warrior and general, matching Ning's motions and strategies despite his far more impressive power thanks to the Phoenix, landing blows that, despite his regeneration, damage to a meaningful extent thanks to a Practitioners inherent abilities to affect the spirit and soul. Ning doesn't lose his cool, planning for this as he knew that Xia Hou would almost certainly be more experienced than he in the arts of battle, centuries of life and battle a gap nearly impossible to close. Instead he makes use of the altered King Piece to switch out his Knight status for Mittelt's Rook, tanking one of the hits and then switching to Bishop, increased energy allowing him to overwhelm the surprised Xia Hou before switching back to Knight, stabbing him through the heart and bringing the battle to a close, Xia Hou only offering a bloody smile, stating that he's envious of Ning, to have a King like Valefor that allowed him such unfettered freedom, for better or for worse.

Jeanne and the rest reunite with Ning, allowing him a moment as he allows the exultation of finally getting his revenge to flow through him...and finds he's only tired and that there's unfinished business to complete, Jeanne grabbing his hand in comfort before they move to reunite with Caine and Vallia.

* * *

Chapter 41 (Eight Years twenty-five weeks two days): Vallia finally gets to see Caine since he lost Jonah, desperately hugging him as he tiredly reassures her that he's handling things, that she isn't at fault, any more than he is for failing her when they tried to save her mother. Mastering herself Vallia and all of Caine's Peerage combine with the Human Brigade, making their move as they begin to methodically wipe out most of the OSF territories that reside in more remote locations of the Underworld. They're overwhelmed by the blitzkrieg in swift succession, Georg transporting them around at a swift pace, Walburga, Leonardo and most of the other Hero reincarnations who wield either Longinus or unique powers wiping out their former 'allies', eager to finally be free of the shackles and scorn from the organization while Frederica, finally given the chance to run wild leads the charge with terrifying ferocity.

While that's going on Caine and Vallia wait for a sighting of Rizevim, Ingvild and Cao Cao moving to engage Katarea and Shalba while the other two conserve their power, the pairs respective Longinus allowing them to fight on even ground with the more experienced individuals.

As the OSF continues to collapse Vallia is confronted by her father, asking Caine to stay out of it as she finally has a chance to settle things between them. Finally realizing the depths of her anger with this 'betrayal' Ralzar asks her if there was anything aside from her mother that she remembers from home. Vallia eventually replies that she remembered when they used to read to her, when they took her to see the End of the World, when they would watch Rating Games as a family...it seems more like a dream than it does reality, especially with how fucked everything turned out afterwards. He agrees and says it would indeed be better if they could simply rewind the clock.

The moment stretches, neither sure of what move to make until Ralzar proposes a competition, a final settling of differences and grudges that will allow her to conserve her strength for the confrontation she no doubt seeks with her grandfather.

One charge with their swords, of having their family powers clash technique to technique in a single competition of light and dark combined. Vallia agrees, Caine watching as she and her father face off, their respective energies gathering along the length of the _Sword of Goujian _for Vallia and _Star's Lament _for Ralzar. They dash at the other, channeling every iota of skill and power into their blows...and in a flash of light it's Vallia who comes away the victor, a gash torn in her left shoulder that bleeds heavily...Ralzar is almost cut in half, weakly collapsing as he calls for his daughter, Val kneeling next to him as they stare at the other. He eventually tells her that it seems she'll be the last one to continue their legacy, once they kill Rizevim (he laughs as he can't imagine a pair such as them failing).

Vallia bitterly and morosely says of course...continue the family line, that's what it was always about. Ralzar fiercely interrupts her, saying to forget being a Lucifer, shocking Vallia. He says it's a late realization now, as he lays dying...but the line and name of Lucifer only brought him misery, it was what killed her mother, separated them and made him commit terrible crimes against his own flesh-and-blood. She will continue their legacy...but as Vallia, not Lucifer. Her future is hers to decide, he just wanted to let her know he's proud of her, here at the end.

His last action is to pass _Star's Lament _to her, the blade glowing slightly as it accepts her as its new wielder, Ralzar Lucifer dying as Val can only distantly look on, the last of her parents and immediate family dead before her eyes as she has to swallow back tears, Caine remarking that they really are alone in the world, the last of their respective lines (Lilith dead in this story, not a thing), Val bitterly laughing at that comment, hugging the Devil as they spend a moment relying on the other's presence.

Georg shows up a few minutes later, telling them they found Rizevim and that he's ready to take them there. Val prepares her dual legendary blades, Caine checking his gun and Ilos Dalr as they prepare to leave, to kill one of the main architects of their tragedy.

* * *

Chapter 42 (Eight Years twenty-five weeks three days): Rizevim is waiting for the pair of them near the End of the World (Or was it Edge of the World? Check, doofus. Last few chapters of original KoTaS), the shifting voids and scenery a backdrop for their battle, the older Devil stating that they finally get to meet properly. He never got to see the famed Lion beforehand and the last time he bothered to see Vallia she was a little shrimp of a brat...and look how good they grew up~! All primed and murderous, tearing through every obstacle in their way with single-minded ferocity.

The pair stop before the Devil, completely at a loss to express the depth of their hatred for the man in front of them.

Caine asks why he did it? Why kill his family? Why torture Vallia? Why ally with the Beast of the Earth? Snapping shut the magazine he'd been reading and tossing it away Rizevim asks if he can imagine living for millennia, of years upon years upon years passing by. Caine and Vallia remain silent, Caine in particular thinking about he barely has two decades left in him as it is.

Their silence is answer enough as Rizevim says he thought so...long story short, living for millennia when you're as crazy as he is is nothing short of _agony. _Boredom, dullness, lack of interest in any real kind of conflict...the Great War and Civil War were interesting to observe but they lacked the flair of the battles between the original Gods of the planet and Trihexa, something he saw when he was younger, still on the path to power and coveting to attain that level of strength and throw himself into a conflict of that caliber.

But nothing ever reached that lofty pedestal. He rose to the vaunted position of Super Devil...and nothing ever matched that high he sought. That's why he allied with the Beast of the Earth. The freeing of Trihexa and summoning of Outside Powers will bring about a new era of battle and blood, the strongest and most powerful rising to thrive in the orgy of violence that will ensure...and he can finally revel in what he always wanted, a _true _war to fight and die in, glory to those that rise to the top.

He joyously points to the two of them, stating that they're living proof of his ambitions coming to fruition. Barely into their second decades of life and already doing more to change their society than Devils hundreds or thousands of years old, freely challenging him now, having attained power faster than any he can think of before.

He's already won...all that's left is for them to die at his hands or he at theirs.

Caine disgustingly asks if that's it? His family died for his twisted ambitions, Vallia lost her parents and childhood just because it would lead to his wish being discovered early, or perhaps lead to a suitably strong opponent later down the road?

Rizevim says he makes it sound like there need be a reason other than that. The truth of the world is that power decides all. Will they be powerful enough to pass judgement on him, label his as 'guilty' of crimes or will he be victorious, proclaiming himself as innocent afterwards?

There's no more words to be spoken, the three preparing for battle...and Val and Caine briefly stall, shocked at the fourteen wings that sprout from Rizevim's back, the Devil crowing that he was a Super Devil centuries before the current Lucifer and Beelzebub adopted that moniker (was stupid how in original Rizevim ended up as a weak Super Devil and total coward, give the bad guy actual bad guy status). The battle begins.

_ The final challenge between the Lion, Dragoness and Warhawk was no gradual testing of limits and strategies, no intricate duel to determine which of them was the more studied or educated...it was brutal and to the death right from the word go._

_(Comet Lucifer – Guardian Battle)_

"_TRANSCENSION!"_

"_ELEMENTAL REIGN!"_

_A pall of burning energy surrounded the Lion, transient pair of Devil Wings sprouting from his back to create a total of eight pinions, body posture loose and predatory as he summoned ljós Dalr into his grasp, the axe thrumming with barely contained energy as it crackled with jagged arcs of electricity, stylized helm bringing to mind the image of a bloodthirsty carnivore._

_The Dragoness exploded into flames and lightning, ten wings spread wide as her golden tail lashed with unbridled fury, dual swords of esoteric and ancient make seeming to thrum with glee at the influx of strength as her eyes and body markings took on a crimson tinge, posture crouched and feral as she bared sharpened teeth at the man responsible for both her and the Lion's misery._

_The Warhawk made no grand gestures or epic proclamations, merely grinning with poorly contained euphoria as he spread his arms wide, a naked zweihander of seemingly unremarkable construction spread between his limbs as he made a 'come hither' gesture to the pair standing opposite him._

_They obliged, exploding forward at speeds that had been called 'unnatural' by commentators of the Rating Games and 'utterly absurd' by their friends and allies, given their still young ages among races of such long-lived beings._

_Dirt raised, wind howled and bodies blurred as the Warhawk was impacted head-on by the pair...and a spray of metal and blood went arcing into the air, the Lion's arm cleanly severed at the shoulder while the Dragoness was sent tumbling in an uncontrolled tangle of limbs and body parts, the Warhawk standing completely unharmed between them with a smug grin._

"_Come on, kiddies~! You're gonna have to do better than _that _sorry display! Where's the strength that's brought low every foe before you, that has the Beast of the Earth running scared? Show me a good time!"_

_Azure flames regrew the Lion's arm within a second, the Dragoness leaping to her feet with a fury-filled snarl, the duo's eyes briefly locking as they conveyed to each other a strategy in the briefest of instants-_

_-and then they were upon their prey in a blur of unmatched speed, axe streaking for the Warhawk's ribs as the Dragoness swung her blades at two separate heights, one aimed for the neck and the other for the legs._

_This assault was also stopped dead, a hand snapping forward like a snake to stop the axe midswing while the Hawk's vertically held blade deflected the Dragoness's swords with a deafening _CLANG _of metal on metal._

_A playful grin adorned the Warhawk's features...and then he frowned in thought for a moment before smirking, teasingly announcing, "Not bad, kiddies...but you can't fool old grandpa Rizevim that easily~!"_

_A quick flexing of his magic and exertion of power and the Devil's eyes cleared of the illusion that had been place upon his eyes, the sight of the Lion a bare second away from bringing his axe down on the crown of his head a rather novel sight._

_Not nearly as novel as neatly sidestepping the assault and slicing the younger Devil's head clean off his shoulders...only to watch the body dissipate into reams of shadow._

_The real assault came in the form of streaks of jagged arcs of electricity superheating a rather sizable piece of metal to approach his head at utterly absurd levels of speed, the Lion firing his gun at a steady pace as the Dragoness channeled her power into the firearm, wildly oscillating formations of spellcraft surrounding the muzzle of the weapon._

_A lazy flick of his wrist sent a ravening beam of pure Demonic energy at the pair, eyes widening as their combined attack was swallowed up without a trace of having ever existed, the Lion snatching them out of the way with his Shades intertwined about their waists._

_Not a moment too soon either, as the solid wave of condensed energy turned the tip of the nearest mountains into a fast-expanding cloud of superheated dust._

"_Now that's the kinda fun time I'm talking about, kiddies~! Get crafty with your strategies, try to catch me off guard if you can! That's the only way you're ever going to win, after all~!"_

_Snarls decorated the expressions of the Lion and the Dragoness, their lips peeling from their teeth as they yet again formulated their plan with the barest of glances to each other._

_They took off charging towards their hated foe, the Warhawk grinning at their charge as he pointed the tip of his blade at the pair, fourteen wings aligning with his sword's sharpened edge-_

_-and the air around him turned to hellfire, pure blasts of annihilating energy seeking out the duo like guided missiles...and the Lion met them headfirst, axe and armored hands flying in an intricate display that expertly deflected the lethal streamers of power with precise Weijo-do strikes, the ground around them being turned to fiery hellscapes and waves of percussive force as the Warhawk idly increased the ferocity of his assault to overwhelm the Lion._

"_DIVIDE!"_

_And for the first time during the entire battle the Warhawk felt himself surprised at the developments happening before his eyes, half the distance between him and the sprinting pair disappearing as if it'd never existed to begin with. Which meant the angle of his blasts was no longer actually connecting with their intended recipients._

_Then the Lion and Dragoness were upon him and the Warhawk began to laugh at the sheer concentration he had to bring to bear, their combined ferocity and more calm approach to the situation meaning he couldn't so easily brush them aside._

_The Lion was the frontline, careful swipes of his axe and brutal punches with his fist amplified by the Weijo-do techniques he had mastered over the years, each blow actually rattling the Warhawk's limbs from where he blocked them with either blade or wing...and the Devil was getting _stronger. _The technique that had made him such a dangerous and nigh unbeatable foe both to enemy and competitor alike—Transcension—meaning the longer the fight raged the more power he would have at his disposal, potentially enough to match even the Warhawk's._

_Alone the Lion would have made a decent diversion, albeit not the final fight the Warhwawk sought...but with the Dragoness at his side? _Then _it became a battle._

_Whereas he was skill and directness given humanoid form she was predatory lethality in the flesh. Where the Lion struck she was never far behind, darting from side-to-side and aiming her dual blades at parts of his body that weren't so easily defended, light and dark coloring her swords as she made use of her inherited powers to freely alter distances between her target, forcing the Warhawk to bear in mind that her strikes could just as easily become much closer than they appeared to be._

_It was brilliant, it was lethal...and it just wasn't _quite _to the point the elder Devil wanted._

_A deft twirl of his wrist and smooth application of applied Demonic energy met the Lion's next strike and diverted it into the path of the Dragoness, forcing her to alter her course of attack for a split-second...and that was time aplenty for the Warhawk. _

_His free hand placed itself against the Lion's chest, blowing a massive hole in it with his greater reserves of power and sending the other male sprawling, the Warhawk spending a great deal of energy to manifest a plain shield of magic directly behind him, blocking the Dragoness's retaliatory strike and forcing her blades backwards as her assault was deflected...and he expertly rammed his sword through her navel in a deliberately sloppy move, causing more pain than it did actual damage._

_Spinning on his heel he swung his blade in a wide arc that sent the impaled form of the young woman into the cratered hole of her lover's chest, the man expertly catching and arresting her momentum with nary a sound of complaint..._then _he summoned up his azure flames to heal the gaping wound blasted through his guts._

_Through it all the Warhawk joyously laughed, approaching the pair as they righted themselves, mockingly calling, "What, is this the extent of power the vaunted Lion and Dragoness wield? Where's the anger and hate you carry for me, the one who crushed Clarissa Valefor's head beneath my foot like a puny insect? Who freely molested Lyasha Lucifer while she carried a soon-to-be-dead child within her womb in front of her father? COME ON, I KNOW YOU'VE GOT IT IN YOU!"_

_The expressions of the Lion and the Dragoness turned into ones of pure, unadulterated hatred-_

_-and with identical roars of fury their bodies were consumed with chaotic swirls of energy, the very air itself taking on a violent and malevolent tinge as corrupted wood and plants sprouted from the ground, twisting and writhing as they closed in on the Warhwak's position, a hysterical laugh leaving his throat as his opponents delved dangerously deep into the throes of Senjutsu madness, sacrificing sanity and composure for the promise of nigh-unlimited power at the tips of their fingers._

"_YES, THAT'S IT! WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR!"_

_The sheer _strength _pouring off of the duo was enough to make even the Warhawk tremble in apprehension and ecstatic euphoria, allowing his own power to flare to life as he hadn't done for almost a millennia, forcing every iota of energy he could muster to fore as the three once more charged at each other with nothing held in reserve._

_Their clash held enough force to reshape the very Earth they stood upon, mountains even a kilometer away stripped of what life dotted their craggy slopes as hurricane-force winds tore across their surfaces._

_The Warhawk threw himself into the melee with every skill and strategy he possessed guiding his actions, the Lion and Dragoness throwing aside any semblance of masterful plans or diversion and simply overwhelming him with basic teamwork and natural talent._

_Writhing wood dragons the size of castles sprouted within seconds, chasing after him and firing off waves of purifying flame that never ceased, no matter how swiftly he destroyed them with overwhelming bursts of raw power._

_Illusions by the dozens leapt and darted all around him, trailing arcs of electricity, ice and shadow that created tightly woven webs of eviscerating or stunning energy that he had to slice his way through while keeping track of what was real or not._

_Blurred images of light and dark resolved into the true bodies of the Lion and the Dragoness, the Lion's blows now powerful enough that they actually overwhelmed the Warhawk, the Dragoness accelerating her body to such unnatural speeds as she left behind afterimages of fire and electricity that even his honed and experienced perceptions couldn't keep up with her._

_Only his prodigious martial skill and excessive usage of his overwhelming strength to simply annihilate threats to his person kept the Warhawk in the fight, sword carving blurred defensive patterns that found the occasional purchase on his opponent's bodies, their maddened states and access to vast quantities of natural energy ensuring that their injuries never stayed that way for long._

_Through it all the Warhawk couldn't keep the brilliant smile off his lips, breath coming short and heady as his muscles burned and magic pulsed, losing himself in the throes of a battle that demanded every iota of attention he could summon._

_A whirling slash sliced the Lion's leg off as a brutal axe kick sent the Dragoness careening into the ground, the Warhawk luxuriating in the rushing heat of the conflict-_

_-and a titanic blow caught him off guard, eyes widening in primal delight as the Lion now sported ten wings, four glowing with false light as the Dragoness flew upwards in a blur of speed to join hands with him, the duo staring down at the Warhawk after he had been smashed away by the Lion, a void of indescribable _POWER _gathering between their palms as space and time itself was rended asunder between their conjoined Senjutsu technique._

"_YES, ONE LAST ATTACK! MAY THE BEST MONSTER WIN!"_

_Gathering every trace of power he possessed the Warhawk's sword began to tremble and creak under the strain of accepting so much energy, a final glance being exchanged between the three…_

"_**MEGGIDO IMPACT!"**_

_And the world screamed._

The conflict comes to a close, Rizevim grinning bloodily at their actions...and falls dead without comment, Vallia and Caine almost collapsing were it not for them keeping each other upright.

As they stare at the Underworld's landscape, a new tear in reality courtesy of their attack dotting the mountains, reports and messages begin to filter in from friends and allies, that the OSF is gradually being dealt with one holdout at a time.

The battle was won...and victory goes to them.

* * *

Chapter 43 (Eight Years twenty-five weeks six days): Caine and Vallia plan their next move, intending to spin themselves as saviors and revolutionaries that put an end to the OSF's plot to finish what was started in the Civil War, after which the OSF will rejoin the rest of the Devils...what's left of them.

Vallia is confused by Caine's continued moroseness, at how grim he seems despite finally achieving his ambition and avenging his brother. He says the Beast of the Earth is still out there and that he probably burned a lot of bridges doing this, the battle isn't over, not even close to it. Now openly alarmed by his dire attitude and lackluster mood Val doesn't get a chance to ask after that, as he and his Peerage return to the NSF territories.

He sends word to the gangs to pull back and cease causing trouble, the riots, lockdowns and martial actions occurring the Underworld over ceasing as the perpetrators return back to Kalichi and other cities at his command. The Satans—after hearing his plan and agreements with Vallia—announce to the Underworld that the OSF, under commands from Rizevim Lucifer, began the chaos and were preparing to attack several locations across the Underworld. It was only the actions of his daughter, Vallia Lucifer, with aid from the Hero Faction and a contract with Caine Valefor and his Peerage that they were stopped from going to far.

The entire scenario is shifty—only families in opposition to Valefor were killed during the OSF raid?—but the fact that his lands and the few communities under Valefor rule also suffered damage alongside their allies keeps it from being _too _obvious. And with the chaos over most Devils and associated people within their borders are simply happy to return to a time of peace and not bloodshed. True to Caine's guess a lot of the families his family were allied or at least on good terms are wary or cross with him. While no one disputes the results the fact that he so swiftly and recklessly—as well as his unrepentant and completely shameless attitude towards the actions he took—undertook an operation that could have turned into something so much more destructive has them wary and distant with him. The rift that hurts the most is the one that forms between Ravel and himself, the Phenex princess knowing what he did to many of the younger or innocent—at least relatively—members of OSF sympathizer households, killing them remorselessly and causing thousands of deaths across the Underworld. She has trouble reconciling the image of Caine from her childhood with the new one although she makes the effort to speak with and understand him.

But Caine, still wounded from his brother's death and knowing his time is limited—and even if he doesn't show it he's troubled and haunted by the actions he took during the purge—decides to simply solidify that gulf, rebuffing Ravel's attempts to understand him and instead focusing on the final steps of his plan.

Zekram Bael meets with Diehauser Belial, the King of the Rating Games asking the older Devil if they really should have stayed out of these events, would it not have been better to intervene? Zekram says the Valefor and Lucifer children needed to operate unhindered, their interference wasn't needed. And that mindset proved to be the right one, Clarissa's son and Ralzar's spawn completely upended the Beast of the Earth's plots, ending centuries of divide between the Devils in less than a month where Satan and his ilk allowed it to be rent asunder in the first place. Xegath spoke true when he said the new generation would have to pick up the slack of this age-old battle.

Diehauser shakes his head, not approving of Caine's methods but Zekram tells him it's for the best...besides, this will open the path for an expedited peace between the Biblical factions and then every other Pantheon. His cousin and that exorcist will be happy about that, won't they? While he relents Diehauser still doesn't like it, Zekram saying he should challenge the Valefor to a match for the title of Rating Game champion, settle things that way. While fully aware Zekram asked him to do so as part of his plan Diehauser agrees, knowing this will afford him some measure of closure and an opportunity to confront Caine directly.

* * *

Chapter 44 (Eight Years twenty-seven weeks two days): Caine continues to avoid anything concrete with his Peerage, keeping them at arms length which worries them to them to no end, sensing that something is deeply wrong with him. It's eventually none other than Valerie with Jesus in tow that corner him one day, the son of god stating that he pulled one Hell of a crazy maneuver, Caine dryly replying that he's surprised he's not angry. What he did was the exact opposite of 'love thy neighbor'.

The man shrugs, saying that in his experience there's evil, then there's Evil...what he did was evil, not Evil. Besides, he seems to be paying for his sins in advance, no reason to kick him while he's down. Confused at that statement Jesus gently scoots Valerie forward, the Dhampire cautiously asking Caine if he's dying, catching the Devil off guard by the unnervingly accurate statement as he asks why she thinks that, Valerie saying she can still use some of the Sephiroth Graal's powers to see how things and life works, even if she can't change them...and his soul is quickly eroding under two powers that conflict and clash, squeezing him down to nothing.

Caught in the act he sighs and says he is dying, maybe a decade or two to go. Valerie is saddened at that but sadder for his Peerage and friends. They think he's suffering alone and can't do anything about it. Wincing at that statement Caine shakily reveals that he's willing to die alone. Losing his family, all the other friends and people he's come to love...he wants to spare his Peerage that pain. They've completed their ambitions, they don't need to continue at his side. He can put distance between them and when he dies their loss won't be so harsh as his have been.

Jesus says that's a pretty fucked up way to look at things, Valerie more esoterically explaining that all of life is connected, cutting himself off from other life isn't going to work, it will only hurt him and others. But Caine is nothing if not stubborn, sticking to his guns as he doesn't want to give the closest thing he has to a family more reason to suffer, not when they've finally accomplished what they set out to do. Jesus sighs and says he supposes that decision is just one more kind of penance, then. Before departing he tells Caine that the rest of the old guard is impressed at what he accomplished, that they'll keep a closer eye out for the Beast of the Earth more than ever now that it's been backed into the metaphorical corner.

Valerie continues to stare at Caine, the girl eventually asking if he'll at least tell Corentine that he's not mad at her. The hybrid is more worried and stressed than ever that it was her decision and plot with the Tepes that's turned Caine into this, that it's affecting the rest of the Peerage just as much as it is her. He almost caves at that realization, that he's hurting Cor...and turns away, saying her guilt will disappear with his death and that she'll have others once he's gone, Valerie not liking his answer but unable to annunciate her thoughts properly, still being young and emotionally stunted from her time as the Graal's glorified testing bed.

Not to mention they're interrupted by a missive from a Rating game official that says the Emperor wishes to challenge him to a one-on-one duel for the title of Rating Game Champion, Caine grimly smiling as this is perfect.

* * *

Chapter 45 (Eight Years twenty-eight weeks five days): All of the Underworld and realms beyond watch the pre-game with bated breath, sensing that this could very well be the high point of an entirely unprecedented series of events in Supernatural history. The return of Pillar scions thought dead, upsetting paradigms thought unshakeable in the process. The death of one of them in a sudden tragedy as the other blazed a path through the games with his mish-mash of a Peerage, constantly demanding the spotlight as they did so. A sudden and suspicious escalation of conflict between the OSF and NSF that's ended by aforementioned scion and the newly revealed daughter of the Lucifer line before it can truly get underway?

And now here they are, challenging the King of the Rating Games, a symbolic confrontation that will either cement Caine's position as a Caesar, the undisputed winner of an unassailable title of strongest competitor...or signify that there's still room for him to grow, that he's not quite what he claims to be, not yet.

Super Devil vs. Unbeatable Devil.

Diehauser meets Caine before the battle, asking what he hopes to achieve by his reckless actions and bloodthirsty tactics, if it's revenge or something more that drives him. Caine remains silent, stating that if he beats him he'll answer that question...but in the meantime his ambitions have need of that crown Diehauser wears.

The match gets underway, millions upon millions watching, from Gods and Leaders of whole factions to the gutter scum of Kalichi, all eyes upon the duelists as they approach the other at an even pace, the time-honored walk that precedes all great events in history.

And then they charge, Caine holding nothing back.

_Caine_

_[W-woah, Valefor isn't holding back one bit, he's already got Transcension underway, no lead up period to this reveal!]_

_The announcement is an audible thing, this specially made stage for the most highly-ranked Peerages and their games allowing both for maximum protection _and _for the roars of the announcers and crowd to be heard by those struggling within its altered landscape, the Emperor matching my pace as nothing more than a blur of motion becomes sound becomes nothing more than a muted blur as instinct takes over._

_A compressed blade of my Shades slices towards my foe's jugular-_

_-and it dissipates into nothing a bare centimeter away from impact, my control over my bloodline abilities nullified in their entirety._

_Shame that I'm so much more than my Valefor heritage._

_Emerald energy ensconces my form as I launch a Toki-enhanced blow at the Emperor's chest, the strike diverted by a slap from his open palm, a swift stab from his greatsword aided by the abandonment of my control over Senjutsu powers-_

_-and a swirl of Weiji-do energy shunts aside the lethal tip of his blade, steel scraping against steel as my gauntlets catch the rest of the assault...and then everything devolves to madness._

_After a certain point even creatures as enhanced and gifted as Devils reach an apex where our perceptions simply can't match the speeds our bodies can achieve, conscious thought and careful planning impossible for all but the most gifted of individuals. Lethal attacks can be launched so rapidly and with such ease that all that we can rely on is instinct and experience, allowing ingrained talent and routine to guide our motions._

_I'm not strictly _aware _of any of the things I'm doing as the Emperor cycles through my bevy of talents to nullify one after the other, blunting my assault over and over...instead I let the animal inside take the reigns, controlled ferocity and bloodlust leading me through a series of shifting and intricate sets of attack patterns that switch out bladework, gunplay, Senjutsu, Valefore heritage, Weiji-do and simple elemental assaults to completely nullify the Emperor's strongest power, the ability to make worthless his foe's greatest assets._

_I'm no one trick pony...in a sense I'm his worst possible matchup, any one of my myriad talents enough to end the battle and all it comes down to, at the end of the day, is his experience and talent versus mine._

_And I was crafted from the ground up to _win, _the rest of my likely short life dedicated only to the pursuit of victory._

_Against that?_

_What hope does a mere warrior king centuries victorious have to win?_

The battle rages on and as Caine continues to ramp up his power thanks to Transcension he begins to push back Diehauser, the other Devil quickly engaging his most powerful ability (Singularity) to end the battle, Caine answering in kind. As Meggido Impact and Singularity collide, collapsing the protective barriers in the process the debris eventually settle to reveal both combatants standing tall...and Diehauser collapses, missing an arm while Caine raises a closed fist high (Where before it was an upraised finger), other arm split in two due to the violence of the assault, the entire world roaring as a new champion of the Rating Games is crowned for the first time in centuries.

_(2088 AD – ADN Compositions)_

At the awards ceremony, the crowds adoring chants of 'Last Lion' echoing as he takes the trophy for his conquest the Beast of the Earth speaks to Caine.

_Caine_

"**So...you did it. You did the impossible. And yet I wonder if that's enough. You have won enemies through your actions, Lion. Enemies that I can exploit."**

_A grim smile crosses my lips as I take the trophy from its mount, fingers tightly grasping the cool metal of my prize._

"_So you say. But watch, monster."_

_I raise the symbol high overhead-_

_-and the universe ROARS._

"_LAST, LION! LAST, LION!"_

"_You hear that? That's the sound of your influence being usurped. Offers of power? I'M the new benchmark, the symbol of what can be achieved by our kind, the pinnacle of our species. You? You're just another whisperer in the dark, Devil-kind will listen to my words now, not yours."_

"_**You seem so sure of that."**_

"_We're a species that has long coveted the power of a single person. Crimson Satan, Strongest Queen, Emperor...Last Lion. We're conditioned to look at the strongest of our kind and wish to emulate them. And none are stronger than I, have done what I've done as fast as I've done it. _Listen _to them."_

_Ilos Dalr slams into the ground, lightning racing up my body and casting my armor and helm into sharp contrasts of light and shadow, the tectonic rumble of the crowd the realms over _screaming _at the display, the rush of the moment and stress of the past weeks culminating in my ascension and underdog victory cementing this moment in the cultural zeitgeist for all of time to come._

"_You lost, Beast. The OSF is gone and my species now has a voice that will actively speak out against your wishes."_

"_**Hmm...you're right, you know. I have lost. But only this battle. The war is far from over and I swear this now...I will personally see you dead at the height of my victory, Lion."**_

_The Beast of the Earth's presence vanishes from my mind, grim smile appearing on my lips beneath the helm as, for the moment, I simply allow the hurricane of voices to carry me._

"_LAST, LION! LAST, LION!"_


	10. Final Synopsis 4

Chapter 46 (nine years eleven weeks six days): Vallia nervously smooths out her dress for the dozenth time in as many minutes, Ingvild and Cao Cao telling her to relax already, making the announcement they're planning on making while she's a nervous wreck would completely screw the whole deal. She retorts that it's not that easy, there's a _lot _riding on this. Ingvild and Cao Cao share knowing glances, certain in the knowledge that she's worried about Caine. Then again, a lot of people seem to be worried about the Devil recently. His withdrawn attitude, seemingly non-existent interactions outside of what the social trappings demanded of him and heavy-handed approach to matters of policy that were quickly capitulated to made those that knew him wonder what the Hell his problem was.

The public loved it, naturally. A war hero that consistently puts on a good show as he and his Peerage routinely guard their position as the best team in the Rating Games? Everyone loves a winner.

Ingvild comforts Vallia and says that they'll corner him once the night is over, figure out just what the Hell is eating at the man's mind as she kisses her good luck, Cao Cao reciprocating the action as the Empress prepares to make her debut, Sogstress and Spear flanking her steps.

Caine idly listens to Raiser continue on about his coming introduction to the Rating Games, with Monica as his Queen and a variety of others under his belt. He tries to pay attention (Raiser was close friends with Jonah and didn't handle his death well) but his own nerves keep distracting him, unsure of how to face Vallia in this situation...she, of all people, is going to be a nightmare to distance himself from if only because she's stubborn and aggressive as Hell. She won't just take his asshole and loner routine in stride and leave him be.

But the moment is upon them, the function they're attending a vicennial gathering of all Pillars and related nobles as Vallia is announced, the entire circus eager to finally see the Lucifer heir.

_Caine_

_"Vallia Lucina Lucifer, Vanishing Dragon Empress and Prelate of Storms!"_

_I can't help but wryly smile at the way the room goes still at those last two announcements, bodies twitching and features contorting in confusion and apprehension at the sudden shift in relative power scale._

_Yeah...Val ain't no normal girl, people. An observation that holds true as she strides through the entryway with Ingvild and Cao Cao in tow, her mere presence _demanding _everyone's attention like a knife to the throat._

_And she's certainly dressed to impress._

_A shimmering gown of silver and blue highlights that crosses her slight chest in an artful style that leaves her navel bare, hips and legs only modestly concealed by an elongated loincloth that reveal her bare feet, ankles decorated by golden bangles while a simple tiara of flawless silver adorns her brow. Revealing, certainly...but she never figured out how to retract or hide her wings, feathers or tail so this is no doubt a compromise between fashion, wow-factor and modesty._

_And the draconic appendages really just add to the stunning sight. Her feathers are groomed to the point that they _gleam _under the overhead light, golden tail polished so that it shines like immaculate treasure while her wings elegantly ruffle in the still air, hair decorated with pale blue ribbons that accentuate the natural azure highlights while her eyes and body markings shift in a jaw-dropping display of every color under the rainbow, no doubt due to her keeping a tight rein on her emotions and allowing the engravings to cycle freely._

…

_If only I could look her in the eye without feeling a guilty twist to my guts, revel in that perfect image she's projecting and feel myself get drawn in like a moth to the flame, same as everyone else in the room._

_But I can't. Not without hurting her._

_So as the room whispers and points, collectively picking their jaws up off the floor I force myself to take a shaky breath, relying on the knowledge that this is all for a good cause, that the realms and—more importantly—those I love will be better off for this seeming act of betrayal and callousness once I'm gone._

_When I manage to finally force myself to meet my Empress's gaze I offer a winning smirk and confidant nod, her eyes glittering with yellow and pink streamers before returning to their base state._

_I'm not entirely sure I manage to keep the grimace of pain that crosses my expression, or the lance of agony that tears my heart in two._

They shock the room as Caine openly pledges the Valefor's loyalty to the rightful heir to the title of Satan Lucifer, essentially calling out Sirzechs as being a temporary member of that position. Having already spoken about things with him (and the Devil being perfectly amenable to eventually giving up his position and the responsibility it entails) he plays things according to script as Vallia respectfully asks if he would be willing to abdicate the spot, Sirzechs replying that he would but their culture is one of strength and wise judgement. Judgement can be determined at a later date but strength can be measured now...how about her newest devotee and herself challenge him and his Queen, see if they can match up against them? The room holds its collective breath, Caine and Vallia happily accepting as the party breaks out into rumors and excited speculation.

The party goes on as Caine manages to avoid Vallia for most of it, knowing their match is coming up in just a few days and that might be able to stall long enough to get her to drop the subject.

He slips out of the party early only to meet none other than Zekram Bael, the older devil greeting him as he comments that he thought he would be the type to stay and enjoy the spotlight...or at least make it seem that way and soak up the attention. Caine asks him the same question in kind, Zekram saying he's attended his fair share of these events. He was there for his beloved's entrance and called it a night afterwards. Caine asks how he knows they were like that, Zekram shrugging and saying he talks to Xegath and Merkabah on occasion.

Caine's eyes narrow, the Bael stating that he's well aware of the Beast of the Earth and other forces...more to the point, he's impressed by how Caine has significantly reduced its threat in such a relatively short time frame. The younger Devil comments that he supposed it wouldn't have killed him to actually lend a fucking hand? Zekram says he did, he was the one who told Diehauser to challenge him, putting him on the fast track to his current status.

In a foul mood Caine walks off, judging the conversation over before the other Devil asks why he suddenly treats everyone with an arm's length...when he first returned he was full of love, now he seems all the lesser for its absence.

Caine doesn't reply, leaving without a second glance back.

* * *

Chapter 46 (nine years twelve weeks five days): The Underworld gathers to see one of the craziest games yet seen, of the newly crowned Last Lion and wielder of Divine Dividing go toe-to-toe with the Crimson Satan and strongest Queen. Val confronts Caine before they go out, asking if there's something on his chest? Like an enormous weight, since he seems obsessed with not interacting with anybody if he can get away with it. Unable to bring himself to fully ignore his Empress Caine says he'll tell her after the match, indulging in weakness one last time as he wants to fight at her side, the woman easily agreeing with his deal.

The match begins, Sirzechs eager to see how they match up against he and Grayfia. Caine begins by activating Transcension right off the bat, allowing his power to spiral out of control as Val buys time for him to work up a large enough base of energy to go against the monsters that are Sirzechs and Grayfia. Her Divides and Roots—as well as effortless weather manipulation courtesy of Zenithia's inherited powers—buy enough time for Caine to join the battle, using Weiji-do to knock aside Sirzech's peerless control over the Power of Destruction, the pair then returning the favor as they begin to press the husband and wife, Caine constantly hounding them at close range while Vallia launches overwhelming elemental blasts and reduces the strength of attacks Caine can't simply bat aside.

But Sirzechs and Grayfia are nothing if not skilled, creating twisting ice mazes and shields that drag out the battle as Sirzechs handles most of the offensive side of things, Caine eventually having to stop his Transcension ability or risk permanently damaging himself which more or less puts an end to the match, Vallia having to capitulate as she can't fight them on their own...but during the battle it was clear Sirzechs and Grayfia were on the backfoot, both of them suffering various injuries thanks to the ferocious assault, something the Underworld and realms outside of it note with blatant shock (Caine and Vallia didn't think they would win, it was more about setting a precedent for her to _eventually _take over the Lucifer position).

As they enter the resting area Vallia corners Caine, just as he feared she asks what the Hell his problem is, per their agreement. Everyone is worried sick about how he seems to be distancing himself and he should be very fucking aware of that. The high and joy of fighting alongside her is lost as he goes for the hail mary attempt of trying to say he's still grieving for Jonah and is just trying to come to terms with it, Val predictably calling bullshit. Realizing he can only satiate her with the truth he tells her that everything he gets close to has suffered or inevitably died...he's tired of loss and would rather both he and them never have to feel that grief should they die.

Vallia is enraged at his words (he leaves out the part where he's on borrowed time, not wanting to burden his friends and family with a ticking countdown), saying that's a cowardly mindset, not worthy of the man she loves and admires, Caine cutting off his distress as he turns and walks away, stating that that man is long gone and dead, along with his brother.

Val furiously and angrily shouts that she knows he's lying, that she'll get the truth from him one day whether he wants to share or not, striding away in an enraged state of mind...Caine can only fight back tears, collapsing in grief at how he had to let down the one final person in his life he never wanted to fail.

* * *

Chapter 47 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks two days): Caine sits atop one of the skyscrapers dotting Lilith's cityscape, observing the arriving dignitaries and forces accompanying them, groups from the Norse (Valkyries and a few Einherjar accompanied by Loki and Thor), Greek (Spartans and members of Artemis' hunt, with Athena, Ares and Artemis), Hindus (a chaturanga of footsoldiers, calvary, chariots—Vimanas—and elephants, lead by Kartikeya), Shinto (Royal Guard and ninjas, lead by Kunou with Ox-head and Horse-face as advisors) with the three factions hosting the meeting, Angel Choirs, Grigori and Legion formations in attendance as Gabriel, Penemue and Julius Tyors (from KoTaS 34) represent.

The past years were a huge boon in the stage of intercultural peacemaking and other factors, many pantheons and factions putting aside past grudges or conflicts in a bid to create an official peace and ceasefire agreement, spearheaded by Ravel, Kunou, Vallia and Gabriel while being 'subtly' influenced by Caine and a few other less reputable groups to ensure opposition was either removed or bullied into complying.

A harsh and uncompromising path to peace, in a fit of morbid irony.

But now the day has arrived, these initial forces and representatives part of the whole dog-and-pony show that will convince those watching the world over that this is something that can actually happen, rather than a big fat waste of time. He's joined by a pair of newcomers, one familiar and not so familiar atop his perch as the groups go to their respective quarters of the city.

_Caine_

_ "Are you trying to make yourself seem impressive up here or something?"_

"_The fair maiden makes a valid point, young Devil. One of your reputation would be quite the star attraction down below."_

_Two sets of footwear alight upon the hotel's roof, my eyes flicking to either side for the briefest of moments before I return to watching the admittedly impressive formations down below march through the city streets, crowds of onlookers cheering and watching with wide eyes at the completely unexpected showing of unified force._

_Probably been several millennia since the Supernatural ever came together like this._

"_Don't you have a parade to prance around for?"_

"_Don't _you?"

_I deign to give Artemis a direct look, blandly stating, "I'm not as famous as either of you."_

_A masculine but good-natured chuckle emanates from my opposite side, the sound of heavy metal upon hard stone reaching my ears as Thor sits beside me in a blatantly familiar gesture that I don't remember earning. Or allowing._

_But since when has that stopped the famed son of Odin, hair and beard of healthy brown cut short while a warrior's physique is largely on display thanks to his sleeveless armor (look up pictures of Chris hemsworth as Thor, that's basically this version)._

"_Modesty is unbecoming of you, young Lion. I would wager, at the moment, you are more of a household name than most deities are. Young boys wish to be you and fair maidens desire to be with you."_

_A twinkle lights up the man's eyes._

"_Look no further than the maiden most fair and dangerous to approach of all, our dear Artemis."_

"_What was that about me being unapproachable?"_

_Another chuckle leaves the man._

"_See? A rose most lovely with thorns to match."_

"_You still haven't answered my question what you two are doing up here. At all."_

_Artemis huffs out an annoyed breath, flopping down next to me in her immaculate tunic and sparse armor of gleaming silver, verdant locks done up in a simple but flawless ponytail._

"_What's it matter to you? Not like you were doing anything important. Unless brooding counts as being important."_

"_It matters because I was here first. You don't kick down a guy's door and get all pissy with him when he asks what the fuck you're doing."_

"_You do if aforementioned guy is supposed to be doing something else. Something worth a damn."_

_I finally face her bright blue gaze with a fair bit of annoyance._

"_Did you come up here just to bitch? Because unless you've forgotten _nobody _can be more of an irritating asshole than me, something you've enjoyed pointing out on multiple occasions in the past."_

"_And here I am, remembering all of those times with naught but a few sentences slipping from your lips."_

_Thor chuckles, peaceably stating, "Now now, young Lion...what the fair and most lethal lady wishes to say is that it seems surprising that you act the way you currently are, given her past experiences with you."_

"_That you're somehow privy too?"_

_The God grins, stating, "It was I who approached her, asking if I may be introduced, given that it's common knowledge the two of you are on friendly terms."_

_Artemis and I share disbelieving looks._

"_Friendly terms? With this fucking asshole?"_

"_Oh, wow, and _I'm _the immature and edgy one. Language, you cunt."_

_This time Thor lets loose an awkward cough, interrupting before we can really get into it with, "Er, well...obviously very _close _friends, given your free insults. Regardless our fair Huntress spoke quite highly of you from times prior, even my brother doing so and he wouldn't compliment his mother for giving birth to him, if you know what I mean."_

_I arch an eyebrow, hiking a thumb in Artemis's direction before incredulously stating, "This chick with the raging hate boner for me said nice things? Yeah, _sure. _And I find that only _slightly _less difficult to believe than Loki having anything remotely pleasant to comment about."_

_He sheepishly scratches the back of his head._

"_Well it's more a compliment in the sense that he hasn't had much of anything at all to say about you."_

"_...Yeah, _that _makes more sense."_

_I turn to the verdant-haired Goddess, narrowing my eyes as I ask, "And what's this I hear about you actually having a mildly positive opinion about me a few years back? The few times we interacted I got the impression we tolerated each other and that was it."_

_She crosses her arms, calmly stating, "And tolerating each other is more than I can say about most people, but that's not what's pissing me off. Yes, you were an aggravating little shit back then...but you were also _alive. _Have you even looked at yourself recently, Last Lion?"_

_My title is said with a mocking tinge, the Goddess meeting my gaze with a heated glare as she continues with, "Years ago you were fighting to survive, to return back home to friends, family and loved ones...you actually _lived, _carrying out actions and decisions that carried within them the hope of tomorrow. It was plain to see you cared about those close to you to an obsessive degree. Now?"_

_She shakes her head in disgust, gazing deeply into my very soul as she finishes her tirade with, "Now I rarely see you speak to your Peerage, routinely going about your duties and responsibilities, hurt expressions appearing on the Lucifer heir's face anytime she has to be within earshot of you. I won't _tolerate _some unfeeling creature that's lost the spark of life that made him tolerable in the first place."_

…

_Since when the fuck was she the observant one? Oh, wait, always._

_I turn my attention back to the procession below, unable to continue meeting her gaze._

"_Shit happened. Leave it at that."_

_A noise like a strangled cat leaves Artemis, Thor sighing as he dryly states, "Young Devil, that's not how you direct a maiden's attention away from topics you do not wish to speak of. And her concern seems to be well warranted, now that I have seen you for myself. I find it difficult to believe that the famed Last Lion that caught the many realm's hearts and imaginations was such a..._resigned _individual. Do you not have anything to live or fight for, young Devil? You have been quite the lucky fellow when it comes to wives, I have the swimsuit calendar edition of your Vampiress and Yokai bedmates and cannot imagine a fellow male neglecting them for any conceivable reason."_

_Artemis huffs, stating, "Crudely put but the God of Thunder has a point. I've met your companions, Valefor. Seen how you look at them and act towards them. And you would _never _hurt them so, not unless you had a damn good reason."_

_A humorless smile crosses my lips as I remember the years Kuroka, Shirone and myself split apart after my invasion of EDEN, eventually deciding to not bring up that particular point, shrugging as I lazily reply, "Well then it seems safe to assume I have a good reason then, don't it?"_

"_Caine."_

_Artemis's hand firmly but tenderly sets itself on my shoulder, my greater height making the gesture look somewhat humorous but not diminishing the genuine concern one bit._

"_...What happened? I'm not your lover, I'm not in your Peerage and I have no political stake in your politics or position. You can confide in me, if only a little bit. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_This time looking away isn't enough, a physical ball of guilt twisting my guts as I look out over Lilith and the countless crowds dotting its streets._

_Would she still call me friend, if she knew what I was planning? What I was counting on happening?_

_...I doubt it._

_Unable to keep the weary exhaustion from my tone I quietly respond, "It's stuff to do with Menkasa and what she told you about...that's all I can say on the matter."_

_I hesitate before continuing._

"_Please, Artemis...just leave it at that, at least for now."_

_She's quiet for a moment...and then her hand offers one last comforting squeeze, tone accepting as she states, "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Still an asshole, though."_

_I _almost _crack a smile, my attention diverted as Thor passes out three mugs of ale, smiling widely as he states, "See, fair maiden? The direct approach is the best one when it comes to stubborn and prideful young men."_

_I pass one of the sloshing beverages to the verdant-haired woman, raising an eyebrow before asking, "You got advice from _Thor _of all people?"_

"_Hey, I was trying to drag an explanation from a famously hard-headed and stubborn idiot. Might as well get info straight from the source."_

"_I resent the implication the two of you seem to be making in regards to my person."_

"_Less an implication and more like directly stated..."_

_Artemis smirks at my muttered comment, the three of us clacking our mugs together as I release an appreciative sigh. Probably one of the last—if not _the _last—alcoholic drinks I'll ever get and it's not half bad, with plenty of fruity and sensory overloading goodness to go around._

"_Damn. This is good stuff."_

"_Isn't it? It was originally Loki's but I thought I would borrow it since he hasn't drank it in almost three hundred years."_

_Artemis and I share brief glances._

"_...We're not gonna wake up with him shoving a knife in our hearts, will we?"_

"_Oh, not to worry. If any shall pay for this theft it will be me. Loki often assumes my hand in matters if the inconvenience him in any way."_

_Artemis chuckles in amusement as she leans her head against my thigh, balancing her mug on a single finger before stating, "Sounds like true sibling love...oh, and I'd watch your back, Caine. Ares is spoiling for a fight ever since he started following your games. He's even skipped a few Human wrestling broadcasts to catch your showings."_

_A dry twitch of my lips doesn't go unnoticed by the Goddess, her mouth curling into a smug look at my expression._

_Shame...going up against the Greek God of War probably would have been pretty damn fun._

They let the conversation fade, returning to the ground below as Caine keeps to himself, waiting for the right moment that's sure to come. As he does so he observes the various groups interacting, feeling melancholy that the coming peace and interaction of cultures the worlds over isn't something he'll be able to see, the actual peace conference as faction leaders like the Satans, Azazel, Shiva etc still not going to happen for two more days.

And his Peerage is deployed all across the Underworld, the excuse he gave them being that they should keep an eye on all the possible teleportation points alongside other means of access to the city to ensure that nobody tries to sneak in and cause a ruckus.

…

The conditions are perfect, all that's left is for the Beast of the Earth to make its move, no doubt some plot that will cause the most damage possible while killing him, ruining the peace conference and bringing to an end one of the most dangerous alliances the world over. He summons Ratatoskr—the squirrel sticking by him after Jonah's death—and tells him to not wait, the minute something goes tits to get everyone else to be on guard. The Beast of the Earth wouldn't launch an assault with no distractions elsewhere in the world to keep outside forces busy.

Hours pass, Caine trying not to let his apprehension and fear about his imminent death distract him, only Beau keeping him steady with the Familiar's loyal and steadfast presence...and then he senses it, a barrier of unknown make springing to life around Lilith, cutting off all means of normal and Supernatural escape as everyone wonders what the Hell has happened...and then three figures approach on the horizon, Apophis, Azi Dehaka and Crom Cruach alongside a collection of portals and other rifts in space that disgorge a collection of Outside Powers, surrounding Lilith as the Beast of the Earth tells Caine that the time for their battle has come, Caine wryly remarking that it was holding back quite a few resources, the creature saying it was a busy and expensive few years, ensuring enough other gates would be torn asunder outside of Lilith so that the rest of the world would be kept busy for a few crucial days...until this battle gets underway and the energy gathered is used to free Trihexa. Good luck telling everyone there not to fight, Caine remarking that's a rather ingenious strategy as the creatures roar and charge, the city falling into chaos as he rushes off to fight, Ratatoskr making use of his unique abilities to slip past the barrier.

All while Caine prepares himself to make the sacrifice play.

* * *

Chapter 48 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks three days): Vallia meets up with Ravel alongside Yasaka and Odin, the quartet preparing to teleport to Lilith...and find that they can't, the teleportation array behaving strangely which confuses them greatly. Attempting to contact anyone inside the city meets with similar results, the first traces of worry beginning to settle in the group as they're able to reach other parties outside the barrier but not ones inside.

Not that they're given the opportunity to think of a meaningful or useful solution, Outside Powers managing to tear their way through rifts in reality all across the Underworld, a fair distance from the inhabited settlements but still in vast numbers, more exiting the portals by the hour. They prepare to head for Lilith—knowing full well that it's merely a diversionary tactic—but receive word that the city is surrounded by a massive and bewilderingly strong barrier, their strategy further informed by Ratatoskr relaying the imminent revival of Trihexa and the situation amidst the city, none of them willing to just let so many die in the hopes of delaying the Beast of the Sea's awakening.

Satan, Jesus, the Hero Twins and a collection of their oldest allies alongside Shiva gather, dividing their forces between those that will go about closing the various portals scattered across the Underworld and those that will destroy Trihexa upon its awakening, annihilating it before it can hopefully fully awake and regain its previous levels of strength.

While many are terrified and apprehensive about simply leaving those within Lilith's confines to their fate—at least for now—their choices are limited to a selection between bad decisions and worse decisions...no doubt as the Beast of the Earth intended. With that disquieting thought in mind the myriad forces outside of Lilith spring into action, aiming to accomplish their objectives as fast as possible so they may begin working on a way to break into Lilith.

Within the aforementioned city they have scant minutes before the attack is underway, the various Gods and leaders arguing amongst themselves on what to do and how to marshal themselves, Caine stepping in and stating that Gabriel (the most well-respected for her cool head and generous nature) should be in overall command, while the various other Gods and leaders take mixed units and rove the city in small packs, aiding the main siege lines that are in danger of collapsing or offering their advice as they see fit, albeit the Seraph has the final say. With no time to argue the least offensive decision available (Artemis has to console an offended Athena and Loki an irate Ares, stating that he's no fan of the Devil either but time is short). They all head off to lead their individual squads, Gabriel—with the long experience available to her—forms the cities defenders into something resembling a coherent force, the Spartans, Royal Guard, War Elephants and Legions as the vanguard, Valkyries, Artemis' hunters, Grigori and Choirs as support while the rest of the forces will comprise the reactionary forces, moving about to areas of heavy assault or stress to reinforce and replenish.

With the battle soon to be upon them Caine tells Kunou, in no uncertain terms, that while they need all hands on the frontline his brother would have wanted her to live...don't play the part of the hero. The Kitsune accepts his words but he doesn't doubt she'll do _exactly _that. Be a hero. Quietly cursing to himself he's approached by Thor and Artemis as he and Beau prep themselves for the coming fight, the pair asking what _his _plan is.

Gazing at the circling Evil Dragons he says he's got unfinished business with them, not to mention that if they were to engage alongside the Outside Powers they would be hard pressed to hold them off...best he fight take them on himself, distract them and keep them from doing so. The Divine Duo blandly remark that he'll need help then, saying they're going with them as Caine can't bring himself to protest, knowing that even though he won't need to limit himself and can bring his body to total ruin as long as he wins in the end...three Evil Dragons might be a bit much.

He says they're welcome to come along, but let him lead and focus on taking the brunt of any attacks that come their way, both Gods bewildered at his request but ultimately acquiescing, Artemis especially suspicious of why he seems to have such a suicidal mindset.

But before she can pursue the matter the first Outside Powers impact their defensive lines and the battle is on.

* * *

Chapter 49 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks three days): The battle among Lilith's streets begins, Outside Powers of every make and kind crashing against the city's barriers and defenders, the quality and power of those on the defense enough that even creatures like the Outsiders are held back, the frontline making use of physical enhancements and techniques while the backline forms powerful magic barrages or reinforces already existing barriers. Through it all the roving groups swiftly crush any Outside Powers that do manage to break through, although it's a trendsetter that even these early battles cost a significant investment of power and energy. And they have to hold out for a completely unknown amount of time, even the power of Gods having a limit.

Ensuring that the last of the civilians are made as safe as can be within the confines of the inner city shelters Caine, Thor and Artemis begin to prowl the borders of the city, waiting for the Evil Dragons to make their move. After a few hours of battle (during which one section of their forces is caught off guard by one of the strongest Outside Powers yet, a tall and humanoid creature of great magic power and martial skill—like Bloodthirster from Warhammer—that necessitates Athena and Kartikeya engaging it directly) they do just that, Crom Cruach and Azi Dahaka using their mastery of Rune magic and knowledge of magics to easily breach the barriers and wards, quickly confronted by the three as Cruach and the two Evil Dragons greet their opponents. Caine remarks that they have unfinished business, he still owes the bastard for leading to the scenario in which his brother was killed. Azi Dahaka states that is their providence as Evil Dragons, to perform actions of great Evil and lead to the rise of heroes of equal caliber. Cruach's actions were in accordance with that belief and his own desires. Caine could care less and alongside with Thor and Artemis cuts the conversation short, preparing for battle.

_(Mick Gordon – The Icon of Sin)_

Caine allows the slimmest traces of Ophis' strength to suffuse his body, grimacing as the Great Red's power barely manages to cancel it out at the cost of fraying his soul to an alarming degree, activating Transcension right from the get go as he and the other two get ready to battle, Beau taking power directly from their link as master and Familiar.

The battle begins as Azi Dahaka casts a variety of enhancement magic on its allies, the two already powerful Dragons becoming nigh unbeatable-

-and Caine is all over that, channeling a pulse of Weiji-do energy and one of Linus's popper grenades to completely do away with the effects, Thor leaping forward to engage, Mjolnir striking the surprised Dahaka and launching it far away in a burst of lightning as Artemis begins raking Apophis with divine arrows, Caine launching himself towards Cruach, their battle far more even as Caine's vastly increased power means he can match the Dragon blow-for-blow, Beau aiding his assault by swiftly striking at eyes, underbelly or softer parts with impunity thanks to his speed.

But it's a team battle, Azi Dahaka casting a spell that traps the three of them in an illusion that saps at their will, Caine seeing himself making a deal with the Beast of the Earth, he stops hunting it and it stabilizes his body, allowing him to reconcile with his Peerage and loved ones-

-Thor's indomitable will and justice (as per being worthy of Mjolnir) breaks the illusion, Caine enraged at how easily he was suckered before going ballistic, slipping into a Senjutsu-enhanced rage and forcing Cruach on the back foot as he summons up grasping roots of nature, burns everything around him with Ravel's Phoenix Heart and fires indiscriminately with Stentorian, actually severing one of the Dragon's limbs after Artemis manages to take her attention of Apophis for a second and blindside Cruach with an arrow to the eye.

Apophis doesn't take this lying down, casting a spell that blankets them in darkness so complete that it eats away at their souls and bodies, Caine and Thor unable to break free of it until Artemis summons her Divinity as a Goddess of the moon, burning away enough of the darkness that Caine uses Meggido Impact to sucker punch the Evil Dragon and heavily cripple it, Azi Dehaka moving in to heal it as Cruach faces the trio, Thor reluctantly using Grioarvolr which he uses to flash freeze Azi Dahaka in place (complains that he's not much of a magician and it's a dishonorable weapon).

The trio descend on Cruach and batter the Dragon down despite it casting several different varieties of Runes in order to hold them off, Caine straining his power to the limit in order to cancel them before they can take effect, the three knowing full well that Cruach could end them if their effects were to take hold.

Artemis risks closing the distance between her and Cruach to launch an arrow and shatter Azi Dahaka's frozen form, Caine narrowly saving her head from being pulverized by Cruach as Thor uses that chance to finish Apophis, smashing the Evil Dragon dead with a blaze of lightning as they return their attention to Cruach.

While they're all exhausted and on the verge of running dry in terms of power and stamina (the battle was fast-paced and hard fought since they couldn't match the Dragons in raw endurance) Caine has one more trick up his sleeve, casting Loki's variety of time-altering magic as they slip around Cruach's attack, Thor smashing it upside the head with a mighty blow, Artemis shooting a burning arrow into its throat that weakens the scales with molten heat-

-And using his Shades along with Beau's teeth he physically rips the Dragon's head off, displaying it high above the city as even the Outside Powers hesitate, briefly pulling back and buying a few precious minutes of reprieve as Caine can feel the Beast of the Earth's frustration...even though that stunt basically left him with maybe days to live, his body a wreck held together only by constant usage of Ravel's Phoenix Heart.

But the peace doesn't last, the assault renewing as they once more have to leap into battle.

* * *

Chapter 50 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks four days): The other groups convene on Trihexa's location, already seeing it begin to wake as the Earth trembles and sky shakes, the power released by the battle occurring in Lilith doing away with its seals, the actual body of the creature located in a forgotten corner of the Underworld as the Marianas Trench location was the actual sight of the seal.

_(Shin Megami tensei IV – Merkabah II)_

As they prepare to battle the gargantuan creature Satan launches the first strike, his seventeen spears alongside Shiva's reality tearing powers impacting the giant beast and heavily wounding it, the creature still half-asleep and not fully aware of its surroundings or circumstances...yet able to shrug off the attack from those two and regenerate in short order.

Gods and their forces arrive in scattered groups, no real plan being formulated as they simply bombard the creature with everything they have, trying to wear it down before it returns fire as Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka combine their strengths for one overwhelming strike. Sirzechs summons every iota of PoD he can manage, Ajuka uses his magic to compress and enhance it while Serafall freezes and cools the resulting mess of heat waste.

The attack manages to cause the creature a great deal of damage, the amount of forces available now numbering into the tens of thousands as they begin to literally blow a crater in the ground, sending the beast deeper and deeper into the Underwolrd's crust-

-and it wakes up enough to retaliate, a roar of compressed force flattening and blowing away the gathered forces like leaves in the wind, halting the barrage and allowing it to gradually retrace its steps to freedom-

-and Merkabah and Xegath appear out of nowhere, severing one of its heads and wings, causing it to stagger and allowing for the gathered factions to renew the attack.

Shiva and Satan ask if they can replicate what Sirzechs and his two companions did earlier, this time as they add their power to the mix, the effort exhausting the three Satans as Vallia plays a dangerous game and Divides Trihexa's strength, barely able to shunt the absorbed power into a variety of magic circles created by the rest of the remaining army that afford them the chance to destroy the beast's core, stopping it dead, literally.

As they take stock of the situation Vallia is beside herself, wanting to return to Lilith as quickly as possible, Sirzechs and the rest agreeing to send her and a task force, organizing every spare asset that they can to head in that direction as the Underworld is still under heavy siege as a whole, prompting a worldwide response as Vallia flies back to the city, having a terrible feeling in her chest despite the fact that they basically just wiped out one of the most dangerous threats in the history of their many realms.

* * *

Chapter 51 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks six days):

_(Xenoblade Chronicles – Prologue B) _

Caine aids another section of the beleaguered city, more than half of Lilith turned to ruins as they've had to constantly retreat in the face of the advancing Outside Powers, the Beast of the Earth observing the whole while as they continue to take losses, the final turning point coming as Athena and Gabriel both perish, holding back another pair of the Bloodthirster-type Powers (need to think of a name for them) as an isolated group of defenders became cut off, morale—which had been high after the slaughter of the Evil Dragons—begins to plummet, a situation only made worse as both Ares and Penemue are heavily injured, having to sit the battle out for a time as the noose is slowly tightened.

Cursing to himself as he can feel his soul slowly wasting away due to the amounts of power beyond his strength to contain Caine begins to wonder if he'll have to fight his way through a veritable army of Outside Powers to finally reach his target...something that would absolutely give the game away to the Beast of the Earth. Before he can begin to think of alternative plans Beau takes a lethal hit from one of the Outside Powers, Caine panicking as his Familiar slowly dies, the faithful dog offering one last affectionate lick before wasting awat as he has no real talent in healing others aside from himself.

Feeling a very real rage grow within he's left without a target to vent his fury on as the Outside Powers—those that remain, they finally seem to have slowed their manifestation from the portals—pull back, giving the defenders (a scant fifth of what originally was) a chance to regroup. Caine returns to the temporary field hospital that was set up, grimly observing the many wounded and few dying as the Beast of the Earth makes a sudden announcement...if Caine will approach it for a final battle it will leave the rest alive. Their time is short and reinforcements for their side are drawing near. He can save them all, if he's willing to risk his life and his alone. He smiles, knowing his chance finally arrived.

_Caine_

_"There's no way you're actually thinking of going along with that bullshit, are you?"_

"_Plenty of reason for me to do just that and not much reason to just sit around, is there?"_

_Artemis grabs my arm, forcing me to stay put as she hisses, "Plenty of reason to do PRECISELY that, you mean! This thing could be lying right out of its demonic ass for all you know, don't go out there and throw away your life for some dumbass ploy, idiot!"_

"_The maiden speaks the truth, young Devil...that foul creature seems the type to lie about smelling smoke when one is clearly on fire. I would heavily advise against doing as it wishes of you, regardless of the potential amount of lives saved."_

_I affix the two with a neutral gaze before staring around at the rest of the room, hundreds of eyes staring at us._

"_You're asking me to risk _all _of their lives on a doomed defense that will get all of us killed...or I can risk just my life and potentially save everyone present."_

_A scoff leaves Artemis, tone frosty as she states, "I would agree, if I thought that monster had any intention of leaving us alive after the fact. You think it launched an assault of _this _magnitude _just _to kill you?"_

_...Oh if only you knew, Artemis…_

_Instead I open my mouth to reply with a more heroic sounding response-_

"_The Goddess of the hunt speaks the truth, Last Lion. You have proven to be one of the most—if not _the _most—powerful defenders in this city. Removing you as a war potential would be well worth the delay and halting of the battle."_

_A murmur of agreement to one of the nameless wounded's words causes my own to die in my throat, gut clenching at how even people who's names and faces I don't know refuse to have me throw my life away...if only they knew. If only they fucking _knew.

_I force myself to take a deep breath._

"_And what about me? You think I _want _to be responsible for an entire city's death?"_

_Thor fields this one, firmly stating, "It could be argued you have done more than most to safeguard it. None are questioning your commitment to the cause, young Devil. Or that you avoid going to the field merely out of cowardice."_

"_You think I care_ _about what they _think? _There's more at stake here than just a simple line in a history book, I could save _thousands _of lives that comprise the strongest forces the realms have to offer, tens of thousands—maybe _hundreds _of thousands—of civilians who have no stake in this war and were dragged into it."_

_I glare around the room...and am met only by shaking heads or disapproving glares, nothing but defiant bravery to be found in the face of what should be an easy decision. One life to quite possibly save countless more._

_...Go fucking figure, I finally have a chance to die on my terms and it's my fucking _allies _that are making it hard to pull off._

_I let a trembling, resigned sigh escape my lips as I affix everyone with a defeated look._

"_Fine. If you all want to die that badly then sure, go right ahead, not like anyone will miss you."_

_Relieved sighs and smug smiles from all present, Thor and Artemis trading victorious glances-_

_-and the God of Thunder is left completely unprepared for my palm strike to the side of his head, skull cracking and brain bruised as I channel a burst of Weiji-do to the organ in order to sufficiently knock him out._

_Nothing less would suffice for the tough bastard if our fighting side-by-side is any indicator._

_Artemis hesitates for the briefest of seconds, clearly unable to believe I'm doing this...and a similar blow knocks her cold, my Shades catching them before they can hit the ground as shouts of warning and dismay fill the air, sounds that I barely even register as I stare at the pair of deities._

"_You two really were more than I deserved these last few days..."_

_My hand brushes aside a lock of verdant hair, Artemis weakly groaning as I set her and Thor on nearby bedroll, finally meeting the shocked and bewildered gazes of everyone else in attendance._

"_Lion, what are you-"_

"_None of you are dying today. _No one _else is dying today...just me and my enemy. It was an honor, ladies and gents...see you on the other side, if you're unlucky enough to end up in the same neighborhood as I do."_

_And with that I slip into my Shades, swiftly departing the field hospital before any more objections can be raised._

_Popping out of the medium I allow myself to walk the rest of the way to where the Beast of the Earth will be waiting, ignoring the pain in my...everything, actually._

_Muscles torn from demanding more of them than they can give, fractured and cracked bones supporting stress that would have shorn steel, organs bruised and bleeding from force that would have turned raw meat into liquified jelly...and I don't even want to _think _about what's happened to my magic core or soul, stressed and overtaxed to the point I'm amazed I could even manage those few feats I pulled against Thor and Artemis._

…

_It's a strange thing, to know my body is a shattered and creaking wreck but to still feel more powerful than I've ever _dreamed _of being, the strength of the Great Red and Ouroboros Dragon ensuring that reality itself—the fact that I _should _be dead—holds no sway over me...not yet._

_I slowly stroll through the streets, eyes roving over the shops, buildings and rubble that used to be shops or buildings on my way, what was once the shining capital of my species now reduced to a small selection of structures in the center of the cityscape and nothing else._

_All sacrificed—alongside the corpses of varying structural integrity—to give me this one, final chance._

_A chance to end it all and hopefully afford this home of mine a chance for peace._

_I stop, feet suddenly nailed to the ground, fingers lightly brushing across where the altered King Piece is implanted within my chest._

_...This is the last step, to tear the thing out and cut off my last tie to this world, to truly separate myself from my Peerage...from my _family.

…

_So why can't I do it? Why can't I just do this one last thing? I've spent years giving them the cold shoulder, pretending that what we had was no longer special so that this single event won't hurt them, will make the loss all the easier to bear…_

_Do it. Fucking _DO IT _you spineless coward!_

_Fingers spasm, brushing against my suddenly overly sensitive skin, feeling as if my heart was turned to ice and tears gathering at the corners of my eyes._

"_Having second thoughts?"_

_I whirl around as if stung, finding none other than Loki staring at me with an unreadable gaze, right arm missing from the shoulder down and immaculate robes not really all that immaculate any longer._

_I force myself to take a deep, steadying breath._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_Trying to find you, obviously. Many were worried when the great and vaunted Last Lion disappeared after that fiend's announcement. It's lucky I always have an observation spell keeping close watch on my brother, seeing as how he gets into trouble alarmingly often."_

_I meet his neutral gaze with one of my own._

"_So? You here to try and stop me?"_

"_On the contrary, I'm here to make sure you carry out your plan. Even if I didn't wholeheartedly believe you have a way to take that creature with you I would want you to march out there...there's someone quite precious to me that would have the possibility of survival if you were to distract and delay."_

"_Kunou, right?"_

_I watch his eyebrow twitch, even if only by a little._

"_...You know."_

"_Jonah suspected that was the case. Not sure how you bagged a woman like Yasaka but hey, if I got the girls I did then I suppose anything is possible."_

_He clicks his tongue in irritation._

"_That brother of yours was far too perceptive for his own good."_

_I shrug, asking, "So I'm on my way, what's the reason you're still sticking around?"_

_He nails me in place with an unreadable expression._

"_...I don't peg you as one to be afraid, Lion...and yet you had an expression of intense anguish and misery just now. Why?"_

_I look away, not particularly feeling like explaining myself to him._

_He seems to accept my non-answer, walking by without comment-_

"_If you are given the chance to say goodbye, Valefor...don't waste it. Not everyone gets that opportunity."_

_-and I wince, rubbing my chest with nervous motions._

_His receding footsteps finally pass out of my auditory range, leaving me alone in the ruins of the city._

…

_I want to see them. Just one last time before the end...but would that make things better? Or just make my passing harder for all parties, to know that I spent years willfully ignoring when we could have enjoyed those last few swings of the pendulum with each other?_

_...Maybe. Or maybe they would have driven themselves to desperation, searching for a way to save my soul when it would have been impossible to do so._

_I don't know. I _can't _know._

_All I can do...is say goodbye._

* * *

Chapter 51 (fifteen years thirty-seven weeks six days): As Caine walks through the remains of the city various Outside Powers watch him, giving him his space as he reaches within the altered King Piece to contact the rest of his Peerage, imparting a final message.

_(Fear Not – Efisio Cross)_

_Caine_

_ "Caine? What the Hell is this? Are you still all right?"_

"_Relax, Ning. I'm in one piece, at least for now."_

_I gaze out over the reinforced wall, at the cratered and desiccated landscape far below as the fortress of ebon metal continues to loom far overhead._

"_Huh...this is Wingbreaker Fortress, isn't it?"_

_The red-eyed man clearly bites back on a question related to what the fuck is happening, instead inquiring, "So what is this? An illusion? Hallucinated dreamstate?"_

"_Dunno, I traced our connection through my King Piece and wanted to see you one last time, so...here we are. Probably at some arbitrary middle ground that's coming from your end, since I've never been to many Legion outposts."_

_He slowly nods, accepting the 'explanation'._

"_...One last time?"_

_Fuck, that was probably the absolute wrong thing to say right now...whatever, not like it wouldn't have come up sooner or later._

_Heaving out a monumental sigh I force myself to turn and face him, ruby eyes wide and alarmed at my words._

"_Ok, so...yeah, I'm going to do be dead soon."_

_Silence stretches between us._

"_Shit, that sounded a lot cooler in my head than it did out loud-"_

"_To Hell with what you think is cool or not, if you're in a rough spot then hold on, Trihexa was defeated and even now our combined forces are beating down the barrier surrounding Lilith-"_

"_It's not that, Ning...and that's not what I'm talking to you about, not right now. What I wanted to say was, well..."_

_I have to swallow past the dryness in my throat, his expression more hurt and alarmed than I ever thought it would be, considering how much distance I was trying to put between us._

"_I'm sorry. For everything I've done these past few years."_

"_What? What the fuck did you even do these past few-"_

_His eyes widen, comprehension clear to see upon his predatory features._

"_...You didn't."_

"_I did. All of the disinterest, the cold shoulders-"_

"_You were trying to make it so we wouldn't miss you, would we?"_

_The biting accusation in his tone cuts deeper than any sword could hope to._

"_Yeah. That was the plan. Go figure I can't-"_

_WHAM!_

_I actually stagger a bit from his full-bodied punch, resigning myself to a well-deserved beating and other such shit...and feel immeasurably worse as no further blows are coming...instead Ning stands completely still, staring at me with teary eyes and trembling arms, unable to keep his emotions in check._

_I...I've _never _seen him cry…_

"_Do you...do you have_ any _idea what you did to me? To all of us? We thought you _hated _us! That because we weren't good enough we killed your brother, drove you to madness and snuffed out the one who brought all of us together in such a wondrous family that most days it felt more like a dream than it did reality!"_

_Meeting his distraught expression is almost more than I can take._

"_The fucked up part? Yeah. I knew exactly what I was doing, what I was making you all feel. I _wanted_ things to be that way so that when I was dead...you could all move on without worry. But go figure, the one weakness I have in life ended up being all of you."_

_We lock gazes, the sheer breadth of hurt that's spread between us an almost tangible thing...and I stiffen, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist as he growls, "That was a cruel thing you did, Caine."_

_I hesitate before returning the embrace, pulling him tight against me as I take a trembling breath._

"_Yeah. Yeah, it was. And I now wish, at the end, that I hadn't done it. Just one more mistake to add to the pile."_

_He's quiet for a moment before asking, "...There's truly nothing we can do to save you?"_

"_No. I've been dying for a _long _time, Ning. My time's up and there's one last battle for me to face...the death of the Beast of the Earth. My last gift to all of you."_

_We part although we still clasp each other's arms, the killer's saddened gaze now accepting albeit resigned, taking a deep breath as he nods, quietly stating, "Then die well, brother. And when I eventually see you again...let it be with smiles upon our lips. I imagine you still need to speak with everyone else?"_

"_Yeah...yeah, I do. I guess this is farewell, then...I just wish I hadn't left this as the last impression of me that-"_

"_Caine."_

_He offers a playful grin that's only marginally ruined by the tear that trickles down it._

"_To know another is not to know the person's face, but to know their heart."_

* * *

_ An enormous stained glass window, polished wooden pews and a tasteful ambiance fill the interior of the simple but perfectly clean church, a few passerby either praying or walking past, their faces always seeming to slide just out of view._

"_You know, to be perfectly honest, I thought you would have a death metal concert going or something along those lines."_

"_...Caine?"_

_Ahh...just like old times. My irreverent comments go ignored or deliberately forgotten._

_I turn my gaze to face Jeanne, the Vessel of God staring at me with nothing but blatant shock on her angelic features._

"_I think this room suits you. Very clean, very orderly...but not ostentatious, not overly gaudy. Pure, beautiful functionality-"_

"_Are you...going to die?"_

_I almost slip off my damn chair._

"_Are you and Ning sharing the same brain or something? He figured it our pretty damn quick as well."_

"_Well, you suddenly appear out of nowhere in some shared space that obviously isn't based on our actual locations, acting and joking as if you _haven't _spent the last few years trying to put as much distance between us as possible, all while being trapped in a location that's been completely isolated from the rest of the world."_

_A sad smile graces her lips._

"_I don't think it takes much to figure out that this is you trying to say goodbye."_

_I have to look down at my clasped hands, suddenly the far more interesting sight._

"_I just...wish that I could take those years back, _not _treat you all like dirt as I try to convince myself it was the less hurtful option. If I'd known it would feel like this-"_

"_Caine."_

_Jeanne's hand closes over my own, her tone sad but resolute._

"_There's nothing to forgive. Even when hurting us I think I can say with utter certainty that you never intended to cause harm, as contradictory as that sounds."_

"_There's a fucking _lot _to forgive, Jeanne. Even after everything you all gave me, after you signed up for this madness and insanity-"_

"_Which we did willingly and have never once regretted, Caine."_

_She tugs on my arm, eyes gazing at her sidelong as my Knight smiles._

"_You gave all of us friends. Lovers. A _home. _What would my faith and belief have been like, had I never met any of you and stayed with the church? Would I have ever fallen in love? Learned to hear Yahweh's voice as if it was my own? I doubt it...we _all _owe our bettered selves to you, for giving us a place to thrive."_

_Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, at the blanket forgiveness I'm being offered._

"_...You truly cannot survive this?"_

_I force in a shaky breath._

"_No. My time is up even without any outside factors to weigh in on the matter...all that's left is for the Beast of the Earth to go down with me."_

_A brief silence passes between us...and the air leaves my lungs in a huff as Jeanne fiercely squeezes me into an embrace, words quavering as she whispers, "We're going to miss you, Caine. All the terrible jokes, stupid plans...you were our leader, our guiding light on a path to happiness, hardship and glory."_

_She pulls back, offering one last heartfelt smile._

"_I'll say a prayer for you, Caine. Although I think you might be just a _bit _too much of a problem child for Heaven's liking."_

_A smile I have no control over pulls at my lips, gratitude warring for control over my heart alongside grief._

"_I'm not even gonna argue that. Watch over Ning, alright? Turns out he's just as big a softie as I am, despite our hardass attitudes."_

_She quietly chuckles._

"_That, Caine Valefor, was never a secret to any of us."_

* * *

_ ...Guess it would be fitting that we're back where we first met, where her previous contractor lived and then died._

_**|Huh? Caine? YOU'RE ALIVE~!|**_

_I find myself bowled over by a giant fucking Dragoon, looming overhead as a lethal metal tail whistles through the air in unbridled happiness, a horned and metallic head barely a few centimeters from my own as Frederica examines me from every angle._

_**|Okay, your body parts are all still attached so that's a start...you don't look so good otherwise, though. Just hang on, okay? We're all coming to save you so just don't, you know...go dying or anything.|**_

_A ball of melancholy settles in my gut at Frederica's relieved tone, knowing this is just one more way I'm going to have to disappoint her._

"_Fred...I'm not going to live past this. Not long enough to see you all one last time."_

_Solid eyelids of seamless metal snap closed with an audible blink, wary confusion replacing boundless enthusiasm as the Dragoon's tone takes on a clear lilt of confusion, words hesitant as she asks,_

_**|What? But...you're still here, if you've survived this long, then...|**_

_She leans into my touch, scaly hide rasping against my hand as I stroke the side of her head._

_**|But...you've **_**always ****_survived...|_**

"_Not this time. I can only play the odds so long, stare death in the face, kick it in the balls and then waltz off before chance catches up to me."_

_A dull glow of blue light ensconces her form, shifting into the familiar sight of her younger body as she grasps my arm, whispering, "You're lying. That's why you ignored us all this time, right? One of your dumb plans to trick our enemies, to make them think they won just to turn the tables...right?"_

_The distraught cadence to her words leave a lump in my throat as I meet her magenta orbs with all of the guilty honesty I can manage._

"_No...I was just a fool. A fool that thought he could go without the people that allowed him to be victorious in the first place, thought he knew better than every one of them...a fool who was a damn coward to boot."_

_Seemingly ignoring my self-deprecating tone she clambers into my lap as I heavily sit on the outside steps of her old mansion, hesitantly grabbing my hand as she asks, "You...you can hang on though, right? Until we get there to save you? That's what we've always done, bailed you out when things got too rough, right?"_

_Her blatantly begging tone is too much for me, tears yet again gathering in my eyes as I hug the Dragoon close, brokenly mumbling, "Not this time, Fred...not this time."_

_A sharp intake of breath and shove of deceptively powerful arms leaves me facing her directly, the beast of war and slaughter trying desperately to deny my words like a frightened child._

"_No. You're going to live. I already lost Dominica, I don't want to lose...to lose another person that kept me from being lonely..."_

_She starts to openly cry, no doubt seeing the truth of the matter as she despairingly asks, "How long?"_

"_Ever since Vallia and I faced the Beast of the Earth the first time, Fred. I played with powers I wasn't ready for and paid the price...there wasn't anything you could have done."_

_I cup her tear-stained face with my hands, affixing the monster with a lonely heart with every bit of honesty and affection I can give._

"_You did more than enough for me. Everything I could have asked for in an ally, comrade and friend...you gave it and then more. I only wish I wasn't an idiot, wish I had treated you and everyone else with the respect and love you deserved for the last years of my life."_

_The grief on my Dragoon's features is enough to make me feel like the lowest of the low, Frederica quietly sobbing as she whispers, "How...I'm going to be all alone all over again-"_

"_No, Frederica. You're not. Ning, Jeanne, Cor, Kuroka, Shirone, Ravel, Vallia, Mittelt...you'll never have to be alone again. Can you be strong for them, Fred?"_

"_I...I should have been strong enough for you..."_

_I engulf the trembling Dragoon in a hug, resting my head atop of hers as slim arms squeeze the life out of me._

"_You were, Fred. You were stronger than I deserved. Can you do one last thing for me?"_

_I meet her glistening gaze, a small and trembling nod clear to see._

"_Be happy. Nothing would bring me more joy than to know my failures weren't enough to take away the life you have ahead of you with everyone else. Can you pull that off?"_

_A slow, depressed nod from the Dragoon as I kiss her forehead, bringing her in for one last embrace._

"_Thank you, Frederica...and goodbye."_

"_Yeah...goodbye. I'll make a statue of you next to Dominica."_

_That admission causes me to dryly chuckle._

_An effigy is the last thing I expected._

* * *

_ Huh. Makes sense we would be at the Exotic, I guess._

_...Christ alive this is going to be an awkward one._

"_Where is...huh? Caine?"_

_Wincing at Corentine's confused tone I heave out a sigh, turning to face her as I offer up a tired smile._

_A smile that turns into a frown as she flinches away from my gaze, ears and tails drooping as I have to wonder where I went wrong in treating one of the closest people to my heart like this._

_Reaching out in an old, familiar gesture that feels rusty and unnatural I set my hand on her scalp...and slowly massage behind her ears, the hybrid briefly stiffening in surprise before smiling in nostalgic comfort at the motion._

_At least until the reality of our situation once more sinks in, her ruby eyes warily gazing into my own as she slowly asks, "This...isn't a dream, is it?"_

"_More like a nightmare, truth be told."_

_I grimace at the bullshit of those words before huffing out a breath, dryly stating, "Sorry, that's not right either. I'm just in one of my moods right now."_

_Continuing to massage her soft ears in a motion I haven't indulged in for years I meet her gaze with every bit of earnestness my black heart can manage, stating, "Cor...I owe you an apology. One that simple words don't really encapsulate."_

"_Caine?"_

"_For the past few years, as you tried over and over to talk to me, to try to make things right...I rebuffed every attempt, ignored every plea."_

_A tired sigh leaves my throat._

"_I was wrong. And I did a horrible thing to you. I...just wish I had more time to let you know _how_ sorry I am."_

_Relief, apprehension and worry war for dominance, the hybrid clasping my free hand as she hesitantly asks, "More time? Caine, what's happening in Lilith? We're on our way, don't try to be a hero when we're this close to-"_

"_It won't help, Cor...I'm dead one way or another, outside aid or not. When Val and I fought the Beast of the Earth I took in too much of the Ouroboros's power...there's nothing else that can be done, my soul is collapsing under its own weight. All I can do now is take the Beast of the Earth with me and give all of you a chance at having a happy ending."_

_Her eyes widen in horror, tone disbelieving as she protests, "But, but you _can't _die, I've already taken so much from you and never once-"_

_Her words fade into a squeak of surprise as I gather her into my arms, burying my head on top of hers as guilt chokes up my voice._

"_Cor...I never once blamed you for what happened with Jonah. I never hated or despised you. It was just...after he died I remembered what it was like to lose someone I loved. And I knew my time was limited. In a fit of complete stupidity I convinced myself that keeping you all at arms length would make my death an easy thing to bear."_

"_...What?"_

_Cor's horrified words cause another sigh to escape my lips, our embrace parting slightly as I meet her wide, ruby eyes full of shock and disbelief._

"_I know. A sad, sad fool trying to do something he never would have had a chance of Hell in accomplishing...and I made you all suffer for it."_

_Cor thickly swallows, softly asking, "You...you're not just saying this to make me feel better before the end? Some last act of-"_

_My lips seal themselves over hers, every bit of affection, love and honesty conveyed into that gesture as I feel her ears and tail stand straight, eventually sagging as she melts into my embrace._

_If only the moment could last…_

_We part, Cor staring up at me with tears in her eyes as I offer a watery smile._

"_I know you were never the romantic type, but...yeah, I had absolutely zero other ideas on how to get the point across. I'm clueless that way."_

_A complete and utter kaleidoscope of emotion crosses my Bishop's features, her mouth working in a soundless gesture...until she lets her head bump against my chest in weak surrender._

"_It's not fair...I finally hear if from you that my fears were unfounded, that everything was alright the entire time...and now we can't even move on from that? Make up for lost time?"_

"_No...and it's no one's fault but my own. Cor...can you look after Valerie for me? And tell her that she was right."_

_At my hybrid's teary yet confused look I explain, "She told me what I was doing was wrong, only hurting all of you and I blew her off...even though she probably already knows it, she still deserves to hear that she was correct the entire time."_

_A trembling nod, Corentine wrapping me in a fierce hug._

"_I will...I promise, I will."_

"_Thank you...then this goodbye."_

_Despite the tears cascading down her cheeks her ears waggle and nose twitches in a watery smile._

"_Yeah. I'll keep my ears open."_

* * *

_ An unmarked and revel-filled building, drunken shouts and cries of false passion emanating from it?_

_...Three guesses as to who this are belongs to._

"_...What the fuck is this? You better not be doing something dumb as shit again, Caine."_

_I can't help the fond smile that tilts my lips at Mittelt's brash but apprehensive words. _

"_Not dumb as shit...that's what came before. Now I'm trying to right my wrongs, however late it may be."_

_I rotate on my ass, the small bench we're occupying just outside the brothel barely large enough to hold the two of us, even with the Fallen's smaller frame._

"_Explain. _Now."

"_Yeah, well, you see..."_

_Humor fails me, my shoulders sagging._

"_I'm dead, Mittelt. Or at least I will be in just a few minutes time. Right now...I guess I'm just trying to desperately right one of the _many _wrongs I've left unattended for years on end."_

_Wariness is clear to see in my little raven's sky-blue orbs._

"_The fuck are you talking about, Caine?"_

"_C'mon, blondie...don't make this harder for me than it already is, would you?"_

"_Harder for _you?! _Do you have _any _idea how worried we've all been?! Seeing you slowly close yourself off and march onwards like some idiot with a death wish, never stopping to at least _explain _why you pretended we don't exist?!"_

_Her sudden outburst ends as quickly as it began, the blonde's slight chest heaving for breath as she glares at me, hurt and grief etched onto familiar and lovely features._

"_You've been holding that one inside for awhile, haven't you?"_

"_Yeah, what tipped you off?"_

_We share a brief smile that doesn't last, Mittelt's hands trembling despite the boldness of her tone as she grabs onto my shirt, asking, "Hey, you're...you're exaggerating, right? About dying and everything, right? You, of all people, aren't likely to die, right? You've always beaten the odds before, so..."_

_And right in front of me is the true depth of Mittelt, the woman scared beyond descriptors that I'm telling the truth...and all I can do is hold her close, pulling my little raven tight against my chest as I quietly state, "It's the truth. I've been dying for awhile...and now it's catching up to me."_

_My ribs ache as she tightens her grip to almost painful levels._

"_How? You were always the toughest, the most stubborn...how can you be the one who I won't see again-"_

_A sudden and unexpected sob wracks her slim frame, causing my heart to feel as if it was stabbed with a shard of jagged glass._

"_I...I don't want to...I already lost Raynare, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner...I can't lose you too-"_

"_Hey. None of that. If there's one thing you shouldn't feel guilt or grief over...it's me. I put all of you through Hell, took our bond and made it out to seem as if it had never been all that close to begin with. Why all of you are grieving for me instead of cursing me is beyond my comprehension."_

"_Are you that stupid? It's because you gave us a chance to be a part of something great, something wonderful...and to make that journey with others just like us. And now...it feels like it's coming to an end..."_

_I run my hand through soft locks of golden blonde._

"_It is...but that's why I need you to be strong, Mittelt. For Vallia's sake, if nothing else...I never got the chance to tell her how things really were, not at the end. Can I ask you to do that for me? One last selfish request?"_

_She hesitates...and nods against me, quietly muttering, "Yeah...yeah I'll do it, fucking asshole..."_

"_And that's all I could ask of my favorite bitch this side of the Underworld."_

_I tilt her chin upwards, finding that I'm really out of words this time around._

_Our lips meet one final time._

* * *

_ Oh...this one I know. The old, beaten down home in Kalichi we used to call home. Talk about a trip down memory lane._

"_You know, this one was a real fixer-upper...but somehow all the more homely for it."_

"_Yeah. It definitely sucked. But it was somehow home. At least when we first met."_

_A head of snowy hair grown out over the years lays against my arm, as if things over the past few years hadn't degraded between us._

"_...You're taking all of this pretty well, Shirone. Everyone else was confused as Hell and asking all sorts of questions."_

"_I've been with you for a long time. The good and the bad. I know when you're in a good mood, sad mood..."_

_Her voice trails off, words almost inaudible._

"_And when you're hurting, thinking only about making it all end."_

_A slow, heavy sigh escapes my lips._

"_Can't sneak anything past you, can I?"_

"_Nope. And I know you want to apologize. Otherwise you wouldn't look constipated, wouldn't be talking and acting like this now, of all times...when you think you're about to do something you might not come back from."_

_I force myself to meet Shirone's gaze, warm hazel eyes meeting my own as the Yokai gazes at me with understanding that I don't deserve at this juncture._

"_How can you just tell me that like...like it's fine. Even after everything I've done, our reunion and then I went and treated you all like pariahs _again..._how can you just stare at me like I'm not the scum of the world, Shirone?"_

_A soft and familiar scent dominates my head as warm and comforting ears rub up against my cheek, hand instinctively rubbing and petting ears that I haven't touched in years._

"_Because I finally got to know you. My mate, the imperfect and dumb guy who gets hurt easily and makes dumb, hasty decisions when hurting...I knew you'd turn around, just..."_

_This time she drapes herself over my front, powerful but lithe arms wrapping around my neck as she murmurs, "I just wish it wasn't now, at the end."_

_This time it's my turn to break down first, tears wetting her snowy locks as I desperately whisper, "I'm so, _so _sorry, Shirone...I wish I could take it all back, to just experience those last few years like I _should _have-"_

_Familiar, loving lips cut off my words as the Yokai kisses me head on, four tails lightly caressing my legs in comforting motions._

"_Caine...don't cry. If this is our last time to be together..."_

_My mate manages to blink away her tears, offering a heartfelt smile instead._

"_I want you to be smiling. Happy."_

…

_That about does it for me, trembling and shaking as I bury my face in her shoulder, feeling somehow both completely unworthy of her affection and more loved than I've ever felt in my whole life._

_But the fit passes, a shaky breath leaving my throat as I weakly smile at a grinning Shirone, the Yokai settling herself into my lap as we spend our last moments reminiscing about the time we spent in this shitpile._

"_...Huh. I remember you being kind of a runt when I first landed in Kalichi. Now you're almost as busty as your sister. Talk about a growth spurt."_

_She snickers lightly, wriggling deeper into my embrace as she purrs, "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of that. And I remember you being a whole lot less muscular. And way better looking."_

_A wry chuckle escapes unbidden, eyes closing in quiet, resigned acceptance._

"_Shirone...thank you. For being there for me at the end."_

"_Of course. I'm your mate, remember?"_

"_Yeah...now and forever."_

* * *

_ "Funny, I was just here with your sister."_

"_...Caine, what's going on? Where are we? And what did you and Shirone do?"_

_This time it's Kuroka I have to face down, quietly sighing as I meet her golden eyes with a tired half-grin._

"_Long story short...I'm here to say goodbye. And to say...I'm sorry."_

_Midnight ears and tails stiffen in alarm as, just like her sister, Kuroka quickly reads into what I'm _not _saying._

"_Caine, if this is about what's happening in Lilith we're all on our way, you don't have to-"_

"_It's a bit more complicated than that, _Kuroneko_. Well, actually, it's simpler. I'm living on borrowed time and I don't have much left in me. Just one last dance with the Beast of the Earth...and then it's over. A chance for all of you to live the lives you deserve-"_

"_Ok, shut up _right _now!"_

_My neck snaps backwards as Kuroka flicks me on the head with what I'm assuming is a fair bit of Senjutsu strength behind it._

"_Are you being for real right now?! You're just gonna waltz back into our lives acting all tragic like that and think everything will be all fine? Well it's not! Or did you forget the several years where you were...were..."_

_Her forehead bumps into my chest, clenched hand weakly pounding on my chest as she murmurs, "Shirone and I...we always suspected, you know? That you were deliberately trying to keep your distance, that you'd eventually come around once whatever it was you were going through was over...and now you're telling me that we were too late?"_

"_Yeah, you're right about the too late part...but that's on me. Once Jonah died I...acted like a complete dumbass. I never should have treated you all like that, pretended like what I was doing was for the _better..._and now all I have are regrets, that I didn't spend the last years of my life with the people I loved and who loved me back."_

_Just like with Shirone my hand cuts a familiar path through my Queen's hair, teasing soft ears as she slumps deeper against me._

"_...We've probably spent more time apart than we have together...how did you manage to make me feel this way? Now you're going away and I...it _hurts..."

_A trembling breath is released into her silken hair, my eyes drifting shut as I embrace the Yokai._

"_I know. And so far not a single one of you has blamed me for what I did. Somehow that hurts more than any kind of accusation would..."_

"_How could we? We were all the better for you coming into our lives. Me and Shirone would have been scrounging a living off the streets, Cor would have a dead mother and shitty job at that glorified brothel, Ning would be a wandering mercenary out for revenge, Frederica would still be alone in her mansion, Jeanne would be stuck in a Church that either pities or doesn't believe her claims and Ravel would be important and awesome but alone. Probably stuck in a lousy marriage with somebody way dumber than her."_

_Soft arms and an even softer chest provide a much-missed sense of comfort._

"_...I don't know what we're going to do without you, Caine..."_

"_You'll be fine, I know it. For all that you claim I was the glue of this messed up group of ours...well, more often than not _I _felt like the one being kept in one piece by all of you."_

_I lay a soft kiss on my Queen's lips, brushing her silken cheek with the backs of my fingertips._

"_Can you be strong for everyone else, _Kuroneko?_ You're the Queen and the leader of this circus now that I'm going to be gone."_

"_Heh, yeah...I'll keep everyone in line. Rest easy, Caine."_

_The last thing I see is her golden orbs staring deep into mine, affection and grief swimming within them._

"_Maybe, against all odds...we'll see each other again in some other lifetime."_

* * *

_ Ahh...dammit. It just _had _to be this scene, didn't it?_

_A simple, colorful board game spread out between us as we sit on opposite ends of the table, fire calmly snapping in a caged recess as deep blue eyes blink in open confusion, meeting mine with no shortage of alarm and apprehension._

"_Where is this? And are you all right?"_

_I can't quite decide whether to smile or frown, that Ravel would still care so much even after things went sour._

_...Then again, that's basically my wife in a nutshell, isn't it? Even after our distancing that drove a wedge in what had once been an old love—the years apart taking us in different directions—she was nothing if not stubborn...stubborn enough to keep feeling attached to a homicidal lunatic with a death wish and obsession with dying alone in some idiotic belief that it would make everything all right in the end._

"_I'm about as well as can be for the moment...but that's only a temporary measure. No good way to put this but I'm down to the last few minutes of my life, Ravel."_

_She stiffens, swiftly and commandingly stating, "How? We're not far away from Lilith, if you can just stay alive then we'll be able to-"_

"_Don't, Ravel. I'm done for and this is my final chance to make amends for all of the shit I've done. And I just..."_

_I meet her gaze, her—of all people—deserving to hear my reasons and judge me for them._

"_I just wanted to apologize. I was living on borrowed time for awhile, Ravel. And once Jonah died I...was afraid. I was afraid of loss, of what that loss might do to all of you. I assumed you were all as weak as I was and tried to put you all at arms length so that when I inevitably died...maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as it hurt me."_

_I gain a self-deprecating smile._

"_How fucked up is that? And if what I've heard from everyone else is any indication...I put all of you through several years of worry and anxiety through yet another one of my failures."_

_Ravel blinks, features twisted into an expression of horror as I force myself to finish._

"_With you...I tried extra hard to make sure you wouldn't mourn my passing all that much, if at all. When I first returned it was like living a dream, being able to see and love you as if nothing had changed since we were kids. But it became pretty obvious that something inside of me had...gone awry, so to speak. My methods, my temper, my attitude...I wasn't the Caine from before, the one you remembered and loved. And you tried so damn _hard _over the years to reconcile and understand who I had become yet I never gave you the chance, not really. It was always rushing from one crisis or battlefield to the next, never stopping or staying still long enough to see what beauty there was around me."_

_I let my eyes drift closed at Ravel's now expressionless face, watching me without so much as blinking._

"_At the end...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For never measuring up to the kid who had wholeheartedly wanted to be your husband all those years ago."_

_Silence reigns, no sound to be heard other than nearly inaudible breathing-_

"_You fool. You thrice damned _idiot."

_-and soft, silken palms cup my face, yanking my head downwards as my eyes snap open, greeted with the visage of a distraught and furious in equal measure Ravel Phenex._

"_Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you go so far, consider yourself a failure for not being perfect? Yes, we were no longer who we were when we were young...but I _knew _I had an outdated image of you, just like you knew that you were no longer the same person you used to be. That we would have to communicate, to _work _on our relationship in order to move forward. And now...now you tell me that after crossing this hurdle I'll never get to actually find out who you are?"_

_That last bit is said in naught but a whisper, my throat clenching in now familiar guilt at how colossal of a fuck-up I've managed to perpetrate over the years._

"_Ravel...what I did was a mistake, something I now wish I'd never done...but it was so that you and the rest might find some measure of happiness after I was gone, in the world I'd made for the rest of you."_

_I take her hands in my own, caressing them as I offer a sad smile._

"_As selfish a request this may be...the one thing I hope this whole debacle I created leads to is a happy ending for the rest of you. Don't let the mistakes I made keep all of you from finding happiness."_

_I pause, trying for a joke that ends up falling kinda flat as my voice cracks._

"_Or a nice guy or gal who'd be happy to woo a lovely widower such as yourself."_

_A choked snort escapes my wife as she gazes up at me with painfully nostalgic exasperation._

"_I bet they wouldn't be half as much a headache as you were, Caine."_

"_If they are there's something wrong with your tastes in romantic partners."_

_Dual, pain-filled grins tilt our lips upwards-_

_-and one final kiss says more than any number of verbal goodbyes could hope to._

Finished with his dialogue with his Peerage he rips out the King Piece, transporting it directly to Vallia as she'll be its new master, continuing his march, exiting the city proper as he stands before the Beast of the Earth.

_Caine_

"**...Unbelievable. I offer my enemies the fear and respect they deserve, it is how I have been victorious for millennia...and yet you seem to just...not _die. _I brought to bear against you the might of a Super Devil, the resources of an organization centuries in the making, you were exiled to the harshest pits of these realms and faced down the God of Death in his own hearth...and you still live. Now here you stand before me, having slaughtered countless horrors from beyond the Gap and butchered the Evil Dragons that were my true reserves, the proverbial ace in the hole. And beyond this prison even Trihexa lies defeated, brought low by your allies."**

_A demonic visage stares down at me with an expression I dare say is incredulous._

"**The only explanation, however absurd, is that I did not give you enough credit, Lion. You were somehow far more dangerous than even my grandest estimations."**

"_The real fucking funny part is that you made me with your own hands. Had you let my family live they might have zeroed in on the Khaos Brigade, sure...but you never would have unleashed me upon you. And you wouldn't have brought me and Vallia together, the both of us with a rather vested interest in tearing your fucking head off."_

_A bitter laugh escapes the monster._

"**I certainly cannot deny that...one might say it is almost destiny, that you would come to hunt me."**

"_Or a shit roll of the cosmic dice. They're both the same thing, when you get right down to it."_

_Shrugging in idle disinterest the Beast raises its hands as if in benediction, Outside Powers of every shape and variety closing in around me...at _least _a hundred of the fuckers, all sneering, drooling or whatever passes for emotion __among their foreign kind._

_I hike a thumb back towards the mounted head of the Evil Dragons, still dripping as the crowd of extradimensional monsters quiets down._

_Yeah. Now THAT'S respect._

_Guess Menkasa wasn't bullshitting me after all...they _can _be taught to fear._

"_So how are we gonna do this, oh honored foe of mine? One-on-one? A heroic last charge? Flip of the coin?"_

_A twitch of the Beast's taloned hand, the gathered Powers preparing to attack as flaming blades of prismatic coloration rise, shimmering ethereals call upon their reality-altering powers and simple behemoths cause the ground to quake with their mere shifts in balance._

"**_None of those. You have defied death for too long, upended too many assumptions. Right here, right now...you _die, _Lion. __And if time allows the city behind you will follow.__"_**

"_Smart choice, otherwise I would have found __a way to fuck up your expectations again."_

_I roll my shoulders, wincing at the way my body __utterly _creaks _with agony, unable to handle barely even the smallest of movements without shrieking in pain. I think this may very well be the worst off I've ever been before...Stentorian is out of ammo. My armor is dented and piecemeal. David's consecrated trench knife is broken. __My magic is all but an eviscerated memory of what it once was, so overtaxed that a fledgling Human mage would think me weak._

_The only thing __literally__ holding me together are the very powers crushing my soul to pieces...that, __Ravel's Phoenix Heart__ and my father's axe, still keen and still lethal, faithfully resting in my grasp._

…

_I guess this is it._

_Showtime._

_(Karl Sigurosson - Stay)_

"_Hey, asshole. One last thing, before we finish this. It's actually pretty damn funny, I think you'll get a kick out of it. A real doozy of a punchline, as it were."_

"_**...Against my better judgement, very well. What final bit of amusement do you have to share with us, Lion?"**_

_I offer up a smile that has plenty of teeth in it._

"_You talked about how I kept surviving, kept overturning expectations and thwarting practically every single one of your plots to kill me...guess what? You never needed to bother. You'd already won, you'd already killed me. The first time you fought Val and __I__ we __had to rely on Ophis' strength...strength I was never prepared for. Val was fine, she's pretty fucking powerful and had two extremely powerful Dragon souls to stabilize her __own__ but I never had such luxury."_

_The Beast is still, mind slowly comprehending what I'm telling it._

"_I've been a walking corpse for years, now...and what lays before my eyes?"_

_A smile effortlessly becomes a snarl._

"The architect behind it all."

_There it is. The realization. The _FEAR. _The Beast of the Earth launched this grand campaign to kill me, to destroy a foe that grew only more powerful at an unstoppable rate...it never considered that its foe was merely a rotting corpse that was _overjoyed _at such a plot, presenting itself to an enemy with nothing left to lose._

_All these years I had been fighting a losing battle...right up until this very moment, where victory is just on the horizon._

"_**KILL HIM, NOW!"**_

_It's too late. FAR too late._

_I throw open the connection between Ophis' power and my soul, letting the overwhelming strength of the Ouroboros Dragon flood my being with unbridled power, knowing that such an act will kill me in seconds as I am now...unless I __have another card to play._

"_Transcension..."_

_The Mortal Stroke. A style of battle that removes the fear of death and the shackles of restraint __from an individual, affording them incredible strength at the cost of whatever they cannot repair or regenerate after the fact. In my case, despite the absolutely ruined and atrophied state of my body and frayed magic core...I'm not even _close _to dead._

"_RAPTURE!"_

_My core explodes into motion, ten healthy and hale Devil wings sprouting from my back as the Ouroboros' overwhelming energies are held at bay, at least for the moment._

_Fractured and stressed bone and muscle knit themselves as the Phoenix Heart once more heals my form, overflowing with power as my skin bursts into azure flame, axe crackling with lightning discharge as I gaze upon the retreating Beast with single-minded bloodthirstiness._

"_ANKHAM WALTZ!"_

_I reach into the depths of the competing powers of Great Red and Infinity Dragon, __prep the one ability I created and formed __with the help of my brother__ from the depths of their strength...and let it loose._

_Devil wings morph into writhing snakes sporting crimson eyes, launching themselves at the retreating Beast as the Outside Powers ineffectually cut at the writhing lengths that don't actually exist in any meaningful medium that they can interact with-_

_-and the corrosive soul weight of the Beast becomes inexorably intertwined with __my own__, our existences permanently linked until one wastes away __into the void between dimensions, immutable laws of the primordial universe ensuring that there's no escape for the either of us __until one perishes__._

_Which translates to no escape for _it.

_Countless roars, howls and noises not so easily identified surround me, a tidal wave of Outside Powers wielding enough power to drown a Heavenly Dragon charging with mindless fury and desperation to end my life...and none of them get even remotely close._

_Jagged and demonic blades fade through my body as if it's merely a mirage, blasts of energy that would have annihilated a mountain ravage only dirt as I stand unphased through it all, my core swiftly spiraling out of control as begins to __generate__ ever increasing amounts of raw power, overcharged by access to the infinite wells of energy that are Ophis and Great Red._

_Funny. Only now, at the end, do I _really _understand how to make proper use of the DxD's ability. A simple Senjutsu illusion layered over my body...and the belief that it's merely that, an illusion. Nothing tangible to strike or interact with. __Guess death makes believers of us all._

_My vision is consumed by a thrashing horde of Outside Powers, a kaleidoscope of monsters and demons that I ignore, focusing deep within in order to properly locate the Beast of the Earth's location...and twelve wings snap out of my back with a burning sensation similar to taking a shower in molten steel._

_Perfect._

_A deep breath, centering of my body...and a shout coincides with a burst of Weiji-do energy that flattens everything around me in a kilometer radius, several of the Outside Powers simply crushed by the sheer kinetic force while the more durable ones frantically attempt to regain their balance._

_I'm already gone._

_Toki suffuses my muscles with enough forc to rip a Dragon in half, lips peeling back from my teeth in a predators grin as I charge at the distant Beast of the Earth, trapped within its own cage as a solid wall of Outside Powers bar my way, others closing in from the flanks and rear in order to protect their leader._

_I wildly laugh, letting Senjutsu power flood every pore of my body, delving joyously into the frantic and chaotic madness of the art as the ground trembles, air heats and before any of the Powers can run or retaliate the surrounding terra _explodes.

_Grasping tendrils of writhing wood, sentient infernos of devouring fire and obscuring clouds of every pollen, poison and spore that my rampaging sage arts can conjure manifest themselves, Outside Powers faltering and falling to the onslaught as they desperately attempt to block my path and fail._

_Another pair of wings tear out of my back, fourteen midnight pinions flexing in the hurricane of raw force tearing apart the surrounding lands of Lilith._

_I can _feel _my core overheating, approaching a critical state in which no amount of reality-warping power can keep it from immolating my body as I channel a level of energy I was never meant to handle, skin actually _glowing _with rampant magic, like a star in the throes of nova before fizzling out and dying._

_Three Rrorim bar my path, reflective panes of existence casting the Beast of the Earth into shattered and fractured geometry as I charge forward, the Powers preparing to repulse me with their strange control over reality...and they shatter into motes of dust as I snap my fingers, the Beast of the Earth's burning eyes flying wide in open disbelief._

_Surprised, fucker? You shouldn't be, right now I'm acting as a conduit for energies integral to the Dimensional Gap, the same plane of reality the Outside Powers reside in._

_Sending out a pulse of counterforce and shattering the relatively fragile Rrorim is child's play when you regularly employ an art that deals in altering magic on a very fine level._

_Sixteen wings, the process unable to be stopped as my body undergoes the final, breakneck path towards destruction with a blisteringly fast rise in strength._

"_COME FORTH LIGHTNING, KISS THEM ALL!"_

_The last line of defense, the humanoid and absurdly powerful creatures that proved even a match for Gabriel and Athena roar in defiance at my charge...and Ilos Dalr shatters the world, a lightning storm that could swallow a city supercharging the Hearth Blade as I windmill it towards the monsters, once more layering a false illusion over my body to escape the subsequent detonation._

_And detonate it does. The last, glorious act of my father's treasured weapon is a burst of annihilating light and corkscrewing electricity that turns the defending monsters into nothing but superheated dust, an explosion that dwarfs even a nuke in sheer destructiveness as I easily slip past the ravening blast, not touched by so much as an errant breeze._

_Then I'm past the site of ground zero, physical form returning to the tangible plane as a wild hail of various attacks are fired off from behind me, shattering limbs and tearing organs as I ignore it all, Ravel's Phoenix Heart burning as hot as the sun as its painstakingly crafted and perfectly forged structure melts and finally drifts into motes of scattered light, its closing act being a farewell regeneration of my body to pristine condition._

_Eighteen wings, my soul feeling as if it's going to crumple up and waste away under the fury and unbearably heavy burden of power that was never meant to be wielded by someone like myself...but that's fine._

_I've made it, nothing between me and the Beast of the Earth, my hated foe at the edge of the barrier, trapped and with nowhere to run, soul inextricably tied to my own that will only cease when one fades away into nothingness._

"_MEGGIDO..."_

_The overwhelming and completely uncontrolled magic burning me to cinders is shunted into a fusion of Senjutsu space-time manipulation and Weijo-do practices, a chaotic and swirling void of reality-shattering blackness that causes this plane of existence to _creak _under its weight._

_One final, timeless moment passes between the Beast and myself, our eyes meeting and a quiet understanding passing between us, even as our respective hatreds burn all the hotter._

_Now, that the battle has been decided with neither a loser nor victor...all that's left is to pass on, neither party able to exult in victory as our lover's leap draws to its inevitable conclusion._

"_IMPACT!"_

_I throw my arms down in a hammer blow and the world turns to white._

* * *

_ ...Fucking...Hell…_

_Don't think I've ever felt so drained before in my life...sure as Hell not this _weak.

_Drawing in breath that my spasming lungs barely manage to handle, fingers weakly scrabbling with strength that even a Human would have laughed at._

_Fuck, what a shitty way to go-_

_-a clawed hand grabs the back of my frayed clothing, depositing me against a slab of upturned Earth with a motion not exactly gentle but not exactly angrily tossing the trash way, if you catch my drift._

_...That better not have been-_

"_Oh fuck...why _you?"

"_**The battle is over. I will not have my extinguishing be the result of a disgraced and collapsed fool unable to even rise to his feet."**_

_The Beast of the Earth looms overhead, body sporting a massive laceration that slowly encroaches upon the rest of its demonic flesh, the wound swirling and shifting with the colors of the Dimensional Gap._

_With an effort that feels equal to Herakles' twelve labors I roll my eyes around in their sockets, noticing how the rest of the Outside Powers—those left intact after my blitz, at any rate—also standing about without comment, slowly fading away as whatever means the Beast of the Earth used to manifest them runs it course._

"_Not gonna take these last minutes to have them run wild? Stab the shit out of me or something equally painful?"_

"_**What would be the point? And I am not quite so petty as to torture you in your final moments, Lion. We shall face our deaths as equals...anything else would be a disgrace to myself, to have fallen to an inferior."**_

_I prepare to offer up a scathing remark about how _I'm_ its superior, considering I'm just some punk kid that ruined the plans of a being countless millennia old...but even speaking seems impossibly difficult, the Beast staring down at me for a few seconds as its body continues to dissipate._

"_**Strange...that so many would label me a monster and Demon, when creatures such as yourself walked this plane, Lion...what is more terrifying? The monster, or the one who brings it low?"**_

_Before I can even decide whether that's a question I want to answer my lifelong enemy crumbles into wisps of heat haze and shimmering reality, existence completely and irrevocably destroyed by my hand as the rest of the Powers follow suit, the barrier overhead gradually shattering and falling with slow-motion majesty._

…

_Heh, looks like I did it...ahh, fuck...didn't think dying would be so...shitty…_

_Muscles dangerously atrophied and damaged give out, my torso slipping sideways as nerves completely torn and frayed to oblivion can't even convey sensation beyond a vague impression of movement-_

_-and a hand steadies me, this one far more Human than the Beast's._

"_How you still cling to life, monkey, is something not even I can fathom."_

"_...Ophis?"_

_Wide-brimmed witch's hat, fathomless eyes of pure black and androgynous features stare down at me, skull resting limply on its legs as flawless fingers idly flick away a few bits of dirt, blood and mud that had caked my skin._

"_I see you did exactly what I warned you against, accelerating your death by making use of my power. Like a monkey presented with a new toy you simply could not restrain yourself."_

"_Didn't...exactly have much of...a fuckin' choice..."_

_An oddly affectionate smile appears of the primordial being's lips._

"_No. You did not. And you made a decent showing of it. Even if the thought of you combining the power of the Void with the power of Reality is somewhat abrasive on many levels."_

_A hand pets my scalp, like one would show affection to a pet or small child._

"_And now your time is an end, monkey."_

…

_Just like that the reality of what's about to happen comes crashing down, a ball of cold fear and apprehension settling in my gut, the sensation of my weak and useless body enough to bring tears to my eyes, courage and smarminess lost in the face of an encroaching demise that I'm powerless to stop._

_I can't even face my death with my head held high, scared tears leaking past my eyelids-_

_-and I have to blink as they're abruptly brushed away by Ophis, of all beings._

"_What reason do you have to grieve, monkey? You won your battle, victory belongs to you."_

"_It's just...I just don't want it to end like this...there's so much I did _wrong, _so many mistakes I made. And now? Now that I finally...took down my enemies and can begin making amends, can _live _with those I love...I can't. Because dying is what it took to win a war I never wanted to be a part of..."_

_I prepare myself for the final shaming, for the Ouroboros to ridicule or laugh at my final showing of weakness...and instead find my head cradled in a surprisingly close embrace, the Dragon God's tone consoling as it states, "You need not fear death, nor what doors it closes to you. I have lived since the dawn of time and I tell you this now...you _will _be remembered. For what you consider bad reasons? Certainly. But individuals such as yourself create legends and tales merely by the weight of your presence alone. Songs, stories, fables, poems, whispers, bold retellings...the name of Caine Valefor will be a eulogy more memorable than any life you can imagine. As peaceable or happy? No...but grander."_

_My eyelids flutter, even the microscopic effort necessary to blink fleeing my body as breathing become far too laborious a task._

"_Death is the end of one story and the beginning of another...and in my experience, true legends never die."_

_The ground just seems to...stop. Like I'm falling into a vast ocean, a final darkness that no light could ever drive away._

…

_Would mom, my dads and Jonah...would they have been proud of what I did? Failing that would they have understood? Why I performed the actions I did?_

_Would David? Would Lisa? Would Chow have considered me more of a murderer than he was or simply nodded in approval?_

_...Vallia...I just wish I could have...seen you one last time...and told you how sorry I am._

* * *

"_The barrier's falling! Everyone get ready!"_

_The assembled thousands and continuously growing forces of the various pantheons and factions leapt to their feet and grabbed weapons, prepping magic of all schools and varieties as the seemingly impenetrable shield that had kept them at bay shattered and collapsed in short order...all present freezing for a moment at the sight that greeted them._

_All knew what the Devil's capital looked like, how it seamlessly blended magic, modernity and both Human and Devil architectural skills into one glittering jewel of the Underworld._

_None of that was visible to the assembled host, only a few tattered skyscrapers still standing._

_Craters, valleys and twisted skeletons of collapsed cityscape alongside a suffocating pall of smoke dominated the skyline of Lilith, no trace of its prior glory to be found...and all were snapped out of their trance as a single blur of multi-colored light shot high into the air, winging towards the ruined city at a furious pace as two more individuals followed in her wake...and the rest were on their heels, Satans, Gods and every other imaginable denomination sprinting towards the beleaguered bastion at full speed._

"Caine..._please _be safe, don't you fucking _dare _having gone and performed some stupid as fuck plan like you always do..."

_Vallia Lucifer clutched the King piece that had appeared before her in a blaze of light with whitened knuckles, trying to ignore the fear that coursed through her chest with increasing difficulty as she saw the state of Lilith in all of its eviscerated glory. _

_A brief moment of relief and hope as a few injured and exhausted members of the city's combined garrison were found to be on patrol, Vallia coming in for a harsh landing of scattered dirt and gravel as she ran towards Penemue, the Fallen woman breathing a sigh of relief as she spotted the approaching reinforcements, making to speak-_

"_Caine, where is he?! He was here with all of you, right?!"_

_The successor to the Lucifer line met the eyes of the Fallen Angel, a tense moment passing between them as the silence stretched...and the way the taller woman's shoulders sagged caused Vallia's stomach to drop the last centimeters to the soles of her feet._

"_He accepted a challenge from the Beast of the Earth in order to buy time, last we saw the two of them fought over that way before the barrier collapsed-"_

_A _CRACK _of displaced air buffeted those close by, only the fleeing form of the Vanishing Dragoness to greet them as she sprinted towards the most readily visible crater surrounding the remains of the city._

_Heart beating a furious tempo Vallia tore a hole through the sky in a desperate bid to wring every bit of speed she could manage, as if every second saved could be one more chance that her first love wasn't dead, was still alive and had only sent his treasure to her as a safeguard, a 'what if' scenario that didn't mean...mean…_

_Landing hard the draconic woman sprinted towards a small grouping gathered around some object hidden from view, a cold ball of some unidentifiable emotion coalescing in her lungs-_

(Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans – Our Home)

_-and the world ground to a halt as she laid eyes on her beloved, resting against a bit of collapsed dirt while remaining completely motionless, not even a single rise of his chest to be seen._

"_...Caine?"_

_Shaky steps brought her past a woman with forest-green hair, tears trailing down flawless skin as she gazed upon the body with a forlorn expression. Stumbling strides brushed aside a tall and armored man, kneeling low as a hammer of ornate make dug into the ground, jaw clenched and eyes exhausted. Others she didn't recognize parted before her approach, the Dragoness eventually stopping before the still form of her soulmate, collapsing to her knees as she looked on with a blank expression._

_Shaky hands pushed the King piece against his chest, praying for a miracle, that some essence of life force remained within the artifact...and it slipped from numb fingers as the Dragoness saw the eyes of her beloved. Gone were the crimson and midnight pupils denoting his selection by both the Dragon of Dreams and Ouroboros Dragon...all that remained were lifeless pupils of pure emerald, staring into nothing._

"_You...you're...really gone?"_

_A stuttering, disbelieving breath left the young woman's lips...and she lunged forward as the body limply slid to the side, arms desperately seizing the cold form of the fallen Valefor before it could collapse against the dirt._

_It was the final, irrevocable proof for Vallia, voice heartbroken as she whispered, "You damn, _damn _idiot...is this what you wanted, to die alone and save us from from a foe we could have fought together?"_

_What started off as a minor tremble in the woman's shoulders quickly graduated into full-body shaking, despairing sobs wracking her lithe form as more and more of those that had survived the battles raging across the Underworld arrived, scarcely able to believe that the most notorious of them all was dead._

_They had won, with only the heartbreaking wails of the Dragoness to mark the end of the war. _

* * *

Chapter 52 (sixteen years thirty-seven weeks six days): The various realms slowly return to a semblance of normality as best they can, accounting for all the current and continuing damage that proceeds to mount as distant portals not easily reached continue to spill out Outside Powers, all of the factions and Pantheons coming together to form response teams and alliances that can defend against them, hopefully beginning to start closing the portals one-by-one.

The Battle of Lilith, as it's called, served as a potent rallying cry for many of the factions, as a fair number of civilians recorded parts of the battle and the valiant defense, the shared loss of so many skilled warriors and soldiers serving as a potent common ground for a lasting peace, or at least a ceasefire.

The Outside Powers are _everyone's _problem now.

Sirzechs and Serafall bid their sisters and his son farewell for the moment, saying that they'll be fairly safe in Kuoh, as it's something like a vacation home and they'll always be a short teleportation away. The three younger children tearily nod but accept it nonetheless, disappearing in a flash of light as Serafall comforts the exhausted Sirzechs, noticing how he kept staring at them. She says it wasn't any of his fault, Grayfia sadly agreeing as the man reflects that it's only by the actions and strategies of Clarissa's children—the Valefor line completely gone, with Caine's death—that his survive. It's just hard to accept, is all. Can't help but wonder what he might have done differently. Serafall tells him they'll have to make the most of the opportunity bought for them, that's all.

Azazel meets with Tyrsaeth, the Dragoness head of the _Exotic _stating that it seems he was more right than she ever would have thought him to be, when he approached her all those years ago. The Fallen replies he would have been happy to be more wrong than right, not to mention they're not out of the woods yet. There's still the remaining Outside Powers roaming about, even if they're thankfully contained to just the Underworld right now. The Dragon nods and asks if his subordinates are doing alright, Azazel sighing before saying they lost a lot of people during the final battles...but they'll manage. They always have.

Michael meets with Vasco Strada, the man overlooking his Guinea Pig farm as he offers his condolences to the Seraph, Michael accepting the gesture as he wonders if things would have perhaps been differently, had been there instead of his sister. It's none other than Jesus who shows up, shocking the pair at his sudden reappearance as the Son of God says he's gonna be sticking around the Church a lot more often these days, people need a morale boost with trying times and everything on the horizon.

Galeran, Nihil and Tiana meet with Ferdinand, Linus and the rest of the Kalichi crew as they toast to their boss, a rare moment of peace between them as they wonder what the Hell they're supposed to do now. They have a pretty decent gig with Azazel but it just doesn't feel right, you know? They ponder about that until they receive a message from aforementioned Fallen, giving them an idea.

Corentine and her mother take Valerie to meet with the Carmilla faction, the young vampiress wishing to see if she can return to her people and maybe do something for them, both Cor and her mother taking an active roll in bridging the gaps between the Vampires, Werewolves and other factions as only they can, using both her unique nature and considerable clout to smooth things over, wishing to make the most of Caine's dream of seeing a safe world that the next generation could have grown up in.

Ravel, Kuroka, Shirone and Kunou attend a grand opening of a cross-cultural school that will bring in students of all races and creeds, training them to work together in preparation for the coming battles against the Outside Powers and to guard against threats like them in the future. Similar to Corentine their mere presence lends credibility to the whole proceeding, Ravel surprised as none other than Bjarke and Hertha approach her, sad that their son's line has ended but proud that Asgard remembers its own, even if they may never join the ranks of the Einherjar. Kuroka remarks that it's not just Asgard...a lot of people remember the Last Lion, Shirone pointing as things begin to get underway, the first class beginning the opening ceremony as they prepare to take over their positions as instructors in the academy.

Artemis visits the still rebuilding city of Lilith, visiting the monument at its center. A grand and imposing collection of statues, depicting the various warriors that fought in its defense from every pantheon it's a grand sight, especially the figure at its forefront, that of a lion-masked man wielding an axe and gun. Thor approaches from behind as he says it's rather unfair that they did not receive statues, Loki stating that he would have insisted his been taken down if that was the case, Yasaka chiding him for his words at a memorial. Thor asks the Goddess how she seemed to know the young Devil from before, Artemis snorting in amusement as when they first met she almost killed him and he punched her into unconsciousness...after that they barely talked or anything but every time they met things just seemed to progress all the more naturally...she definitely considered him a great friend. Annoying, abrasive and a bit of an asshole...but a friend. Loki snorts and says the day a Devil touched all their hearts is a true sign of the endtimes, Yasaka teasing that ends always imply a new beginning.

They're interrupted by Menkasa and the Hero Twins abruptly approaching them, the Sphinx stating that she told Artemis the Devil carried within him great power and a crucial fate, Artemis asking if they knew of what he would do, the 'prophets' stating that in all honesty...no. The future is always a difficult thing to read, let alone when it comes to those who exert such a heavy presence upon it. But she is happy for having done so, for heeding her advice, yes? Artemis rolls her eyes but says sure...it wasn't too bad.

In Kalichi, Vallia rests within the confines of the Church, staring at the memorial stone with its plethora of new names, the entire place more decorative than ever as the broken city pays tribute to its most famous denizen.

_Vallia_

_ ...This place has changed a bit over the years, ever since Caine showed back up to Devil society proper._

_I mean, sure, it was always pretty shit, but with the dork's growing popularity he became something of a celebrity down here. A celebrity among gutter scum and trash, all of them showing their glee and respect at the Lion's actions the only way they could...by tagging and trashing the place beyond belief, leaving only a narrow walkway, the few intact seats and gravemarker intact._

_Everything else? Fair game._

"_You'd get a kick out of the latest news, Caine. People have been clamoring for a biography and similar junk about your life, since despite everything you accomplished a lot of specifics were kept deliberately vague and _boy _do people hate no knowing every little dirty secret about their idols. Course the Satans and everyone else put their foot down so the alternative—one that seems to have gone through—is that they'll make an action novel out of it. Probably a movie adaptation as well, all of them horrifically inaccurate and missing the finer details of the source material."_

_I draw my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I stare at the monolith at the center of everything, covered in tons of names that I recognize down to the last letter._

_Lisa. David. Bianca. Chow. Raynare. Kalawarner. Dohnaseek. Jonah. Rossweisse. Sylvi...Caine. All of those and more to mark the long years spent locked in a war that we never really wanted to fight but won anyways._

…

_Maybe it's wrong to say the war has been won. Not yet._

"_Heh, you'll never believe this one, Caine...but freaking Kuroka and Shirone are _teachers _at this joint new combat school that just opened up. Can you imagine that? Those two lazy cats trying to ride herd on a bunch of surly kids, get them to do their homework on time? Then again, considering how big their tits are maybe they won't have trouble getting the hornier ones to eat right out of their palms. Can't believe Shirone went and got herself boobs, the damn traitor..."_

_I chuckle to myself, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile._

"_Linus finally got his automaton project off the ground. With the Outside Powers still causing trouble all over the Underworld having expendable yet effective forces available to counter them is kind of a big deal. Course, Azazel, Ajuka and half a dozen other investors and champions of the project are in the middle of a colossal bitch fit over what they're going to be called, since Linus never thought to give em' a name."_

_I snort, eyes narrowing at the rest of that tangentially related story._

"_Get this, Galeran, Nihil and Tiana wanted me to lead the Kalichi gangs in your absence. Made me do the whole series of Ankham Waltzes and everything before having me run the show. Guess they figured I was the next best choice of a head gangster after you, something I'm not sure how to feel about. I'm supposed to be a refined and noble lady now, after all. Then again your mother managed it just fine so I guess I might as well give it a shot."_

_I wait for his no doubt scathing comment about how Clarice Valefor is the furthest thing possible from a refined and noble lady...and only silence greets me, a lump rising in my throat as I bury my face into my arms._

"_Yeah...the hardest part of someone dying isn't the act itself but the silence that follows...half the time I expect you to just randomly pop up with some dumbass comment or occasionally funny remark...and you don't. Not anymore."_

_Pain still fresh after all this time squeezes my eyes closed._

"_Why did you have to go and die, Caine? We'd finally made it to the end of this war and could begin _living _again, no having to dance around and manipulate the whole world with lie upon lie..."_

_Wiping away a tear I force out a trembling breath, staring at where I know his body is resting beneath the marker. There'd been a push to have him entombed beneath the memorial in Lilith...I'd made it pretty clear where he was going to be laid to rest and that was it._

"_But I suppose you'd be pretty fucking upset if you saw me acting like this, wouldn't you? Probably tearing your hair out over how I'm moping and depressed when this is the start of a new era, one where I'm free to choose my path instead of having to fight for the simple right to live."_

_I let my eyelids droop, quietly reciting, "Be still. Close your eyes. Breathe. Listen for our footfalls within your heart. We are not gone, but merely walk within you."_

_The same words inscribed above the memorial...the only ones I have left from many of the people who made me who I am today._

"_...I'll visit again, Caine. Everyone. Duty calls and part of growing up means actually having a nine-to-five job. Oh who am I kidding, it's _way _shittier hours than nine-to-five."_

_I rise to my feet, marching out of the church...and pause, letting my fingers brush over the damaged and ancient architecture._

"_See you around, beloved..."_

_I don't look back, exiting into Kalichi's crimson 'sunlight' and lightning up Chow's pipe, the only effect of his that I'd felt right in keeping._

_And promptly coughing out a burst of smoke, scowling at the recreational tool._

"_I'm with Caine. This is _terrible."

"_Didn't think a Dragon would go around complaining about having smoke in their lungs."_

_Ning's dry words cause me to smirk before retorting, "Bold of you to assume Chow preferred a brand of tobacco that an overgrown lizard could handle."_

_Frederica grimaces, dourly adding, "I took a sniff of that crap...beats me how a Human managed to handle that stuff and not turn into a puddle of melted goo."_

"_Yeah, well...Chow was always a bit different."_

_Shaking my head free of the memory of one of the scariest Humans I've ever had the dubious pleasure of knowing I gaze around the group, meeting their expectant gazes in turn._

_Ning Que, Frederica, Jeanne, Mittelt, Ingvild and finally Cao Cao, all of them waiting on my course of action._

"_You're sure you all want to be a part of this?"_

_I know Ingvild and Cao Cao's position on the matter but the member's of Caine's Peerage are a bit of an unknown in motivation, even if their help would be appreciated beyond measure._

_It's Jeanne who offers a sad smile, stating, "For the four of...there's no easy role or duty to fill that isn't standing firm against the forces that would see us all dead and buried. While I would by no means be unwelcome back among the church ranks...there's too much history for both sides to ever feel truly comfortable."_

_Ning nods in assent, shrugging noncommittally as he explains, "I was a soldier and killer from my earliest memories onwards...there's no other calling for me but one on the battlefield, where I can best ensure our extended family lives content lives."_

_He and Jeanne share a brief but powerful look, one that leaves a pang of grief in my chest before I shunt it aside, Frederica nodding her Human head as she adds, "I'm a being of war. And fighting alongside my friends and loved ones is all a Dragoon can ask out of life, you know? Besides...it's a nice way to honor my previous contractor's last wishes."_

_Mittelt merely offers a tired smile, remarking, "Where else does a nasty, ill-tempered bitch have to exist other than putting that nasty bitch energy to use?"_

_I squeeze the blonde's hand in a comforting gesture, happy beyond what mere words can convey that she'll be staying by my side. _

_Ingvild just shrugs without much care in the world, Cao Cao wryly stating, "I don't think the True Longinus will be of much use in a statesmanship role. You have my spear, Vallia. Now and always."_

…

_Well, that's it then._

_I roll Caine's King piece between my fingers, staring at the artifact with a distant gaze as I briefly hesitate, feeling as if the this last act is a final nail in the proverbial coffin for my beloved...and I shake off that feeling._

_He's gone and would want me to have every advantage I could...that includes his legacy._

_The artifact slides into my chest without resistance, a brief flare of warmth and familiarity spreading throughout my veins as my magic accepts the foreign object, brief wisps of shadow dancing about my form before fading away without resistance, a trembling sigh escaping my lips as I glance at the surrounding group, all holding out their respective Evil Pieces which I accept without reservation._

"_All right, let's make this quick. We've got a few days to get used to this newfound team dynamic of ours before we'll be leading the charge against the remaining Outside Powers."_

_Confidence squares my shoulders, a deep breath preparing me for the vast future ahead._

"_So...what are we waiting for?"_

* * *

**And that was the final bit for Last Lion, there are two more short additions to this that I'd been playing around with still to come.**


	11. Final Synopsis 5

KoTaS: True Legends Never Die

(Sequel depending on reviews and thoughts, since bittersweet ending? As always, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Two ideas, one go back in time, other years in the future)

* * *

Option 1: Time travel.

-Caine's soul still resides within Ophis' grasp, the Ouroboros deciding to strike a deal with him out of curiosity and respect for his accomplishments...as well as a way to remove Great Red's influence from his soul as it bothers the Hell out of it. It will send him back in time to avert the entirety of the events that played out in life.

-There are catches. Not an alternate timeline, if he accepts he'll undo all of what has been accomplished with none remembering it. And he won't have the Great Red's power to aid him this time around, no subtle warping of causality to make him more resistant and adaptable to things...he'll only be a normal Devil.

-Caine agrees nonetheless, believing that with better foreknowledge he can sufficiently alter events and happenings so that they're stopped before becoming true issues, he won't have to become as powerful as he was originally.

-Ophis carries out the ritual, depositing him about a year before his family was killed as, finally seeing his parents and brother alive and well after so long, causes him to break down before managing to figure out what he should do to take advantage of this.

-Jonah still has Great Red's eye and powers, parents are alive and he knows a great many facts about the nature of the world...isn't certain on how to handle his former Peerage members, the gangs or any of that. Does he want to involve them? Will they even be friends this time around? Things won't be the same, they'll meet under entirely different circumstances, without the things that made them so close so quickly. Would his blood be able to heal Corentine's mother? There'll be all sorts of caveats to future plots...and he decides to start with someone he knows he can trust and can save.

_Caine_

_ "Hey, mom? Can I talk to you and dads about something?"_

_Clarissa—my mother, somehow back from the dead against all odds—affixes me with a knowing look._

"_All right, what did you break _this _time? If it has to do with Hayden's Hearth Blade like it did last time you and him are going to be in for one serious-"_

_A smile I have no control over splits my lips, at how..._nostalgic _this all is, trying to fool mom or dad that I _didn't _do something bad when that's actually totally what I did._

_But it's not what I came here for._

"_Oh? What's got you smiling? Think you're not going to be in trouble? Or is this a prank where you drop a balloon on us filled with-"_

"_No, it's...it's important. Please, mom?"_

_Something in my expression must have made her realize that things are actually pretty serious since she simply nods, responding, "Give us an hour and we'll be done with work, we can talk then, alright?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then, mom."_

_My delivery must have been off in that statement since she gives me a strange look before shrugging and walking off, leaving me to stand there like some kind lost kid._

…

_How do I even tell them this? How do I convey the _enormity _of everything that went down after they died, what happened to me and what I eventually became? I don't doubt that I can convince them that it's real, but…_

_Yeah. If only that was the hard part._

* * *

_ "Okay, Caine. We're here now, what's the big reveal?"_

_I gaze around the family office, mind immediately flashing back to the last time I was in here, when mom showed off how advanced her powers were compared to mine...gods above and below, it feels like an eternity ago…_

"_Squirt? You in there?"_

_I shake my head free of those conflicting thoughts, instead meeting Hayden's gaze as he arches an eyebrow, marveling at how _tall _my dad seems compared to me right now. Sure, I surpassed him later in life, but...damn. I can kinda understand what it's like to have faced off against me when I was in my prime._

"_Yeah, sorry...it's just I'm not sure where to start with this."_

"_How about at the beginning? That might explain what 'this' is all about."_

_Nodding at Philip's sensible suggestion I open my mouth...and pause._

_The beginning...what even _was _the beginning?_

…

_I open my mouth-_

_-and words come tumbling out faster and more distant than I had intended, a deluge of information immediately out of my control._

"_One year from now all of you die. Most of our associates along with them and the Valefor family, for all intents and purposes, is reduced to just Jonah and myself alongside whatever Daimon, Sirzechs and a few others manage to salvage."_

_Mom and dads stare at me with bewildered expressions, unsure what to make of that statement._

"_You manage to save the two of us, Jonah going to Bjarke and Hertha in Asgard while I was meant to go to Tiffania and Fareth's home...except they were dead as well, only Ravel's Phoenix Heart allowing me to escape while Rizevim Lucifer and the Khaos Brigade finished everything else off."_

_Now they're merely gazing with neutral expressions, no emotions whatsoever to be seen._

"_Jonah did pretty good for himself, snagging two Valkyries as girlfriends and apprenticing under Loki while making powerful friends before returning home a few years later, also cozying up to the Yokai and Empress Yasaka in the process. As for me? Well..."_

_Memories of that confusing, traumatic time suddenly race through my brain, as fresh as the day they happened._

"_I managed to teleport myself to Kalichi where I was saved by a pair of Nekoshou and introduced to a Priest there, a truly great man who I eventually came to see as a kind of surrogate father. They taught me how to survive there while records and letters you left me with in the wake of your death gave me direction and a path to follow."_

_My clasped hands make for a more tolerable sight than my parent's rapt attention._

"_I began to take on the gangs, fighting Galeran, killing Syriana and replacing her with Tiana while beating Nihil, a Nephilim that had seized control of the Exiled. Magellan was killed during the assault on our family and it was his apprentice, Ferdinand who I made contact with. During that time I ran into two..._interesting _factions."_

_An twisted smile briefly tugs at my lips._

"_Chow was one of them. Or you might know him as __Shōugē zhě__, mom. Took me in as a kind of apprentice, taught me Weiji-do and other shit like that."_

_Her finger twitches for the briefest of seconds._

"_The other was a bunch of Fallen Angels lead by Azazel who came to see a Sacred Gear wielder Magellan had also adopted. And with him was the White Dragon Empress of that generation."_

_A sad smile crosses my lips, at the memory of my Vallia that no longer exists...that hopefully won't ever _have _to exist._

"_She was quite the individual. You would have liked her. But I made a deal with them, beat the gangs into submission and took back a part of our legacy...then it started going downhill."_

_My knuckles pop in agitation._

"_Gyer Crocell caught wind of my survival, he and his Peerage eventually ended up killing some people close to me and I killed him in turn...losing myself to Senjutsu madness in the process, killing Chow when he came to stop me and losing the Nekoshou who helped and stuck by me since the beginning."_

_Dad opens his mouth-_

_-before shutting it, mastering himself with clear effort._

"_After that I gathered up some allies for my Peerage, resolving to return home and take over the family business while avenging your deaths. One of them you might even recognize, mom. A Dragoon by the name of Frederica."_

_Mom's eyes visibly widen at that knowledge, a name I should REALLY have no knowledge of. __The rest can _maybe _be explained away or chalked up as my imagination...but not that._

"_Long story short that happened __for awhile and then the White Dragon Empress—who just so happened to be the heir to the Lucifer line—needed our help. We gave it, failed, and had to run away with only the deaths of the Morning Guard to show for our efforts. And then...we learned the truth of the world."_

_This time I force myself to meet their guarded gazes._

"_Satan, Merakabah, Xegath, the Hero Twins, Jesus, Yahweh's death...the Outside Powers, the Beasts and the wars millennia old and why there were waged. I learned that Lucifer and myself had been _specifically _targeted by them __because of what power we carried. Why Jonah and I had one, single red eye that had no real explanation or purpose. We were chosen by the Great Red to carry on a facet of its power while it slumbered, the result of a deal between Ophis and Satan's allies."_

_Dead silence, mom's jaw working as if she wants to ask a question but eventually deciding to remain silent, no doubt to hear the end of this sordid nightmare._

"_After that things were okay for quite a while. Jonah and I reunited, I patched things up with quite a few people and we began to really pay back all of those who had tormented and pained us over the years. I was kicking major ass in the Rating Games while Jonah and Ravel handled the political spectrum like they were born to it. For a number of years we were winning."_

_My mood darkens._

"_Then the White Dragon Empress and I were approached by the Beast of the Earth. With Ophis' help we forced it back but, well...the power of both the DxD and Ouroboros Dragon was too much for my soul. __A few decades more and I'd be dead, no ifs or buts about it as my soul collapsed under the weight of two primordial beings."_

_Both my dads shift uneasily, mom gazing emotionlessly into my eyes._

"_Then it all started going downhill. Jonah died when we tried to put a stop to one of the Old Satan Faction's plans, Crom Cruach making a surprise visit and forcing my brother to make the sacrifice play. That loss...was crippling. I was never as good as he was with my words or political acumen. All I was good at was fighting and killing. To that end I had to...you see, I didn't have a _choice..."

_The memory of what I did—who I killed—comes crashing back full force, of the thousands I let perish in the fires of a few days of chaos...and those who's eyes I met as I snuffed them like ants._

"_...I started a massacre. An Underworld wide riot where thousands of lives were lost, where I purged the Pillars, Legions, nobles and Old Satan Faction of anything and everything that were once my enemies. Culminating in Rizevim Lucifer's death, __only one target left afterwards."_

_I go to pick at the scabs on the back of my hand, unnerved by their complete absence on this new and largely unmarked body. My _old _body._

"_It worked. Few years later the Beast of the Earth launched an all out assault on Lilith. Evil Dragons and all coming to play, the combined armies—a pretty awesome peace treaty had been signed in the meantime—going to meet them until we managed to waste enough time __for the Beast to offer me a one way duel."_

_A strange tightness causes my chest to feel strange._

"_I took it, turned the tables and killed the fucker and then I...I..."_

_I forcefully grab my wrists to stop them from shaking._

"_I died."_

_A tense silence fills the room, one where I try to stave off the chill affecting my limbs, seeping into my bones and causing me to breathe just a bit heavier._

"_Can you prove this?"_

_I force myself to look into my mom's eyes, at her neutral and expressionless words. It's not that she doesn't believe me...just that something like this _needs _to be confirmed._

_A flexing of my meager magic reserves and talents well remembered causes countless Shades to wind their way across the room, a dull glow of Toki energy ensconcing my body while a usage of Weiji-do techniques causes a chair to rise and slowly float around the room._

_Shit, even this meager display is tiring me out. I forgot how lousy my reserves truly were at this point in life..._

_Not that I have time to reflect on that, Hayden and Philip gaping at the display of powers I should NOT have._

_Mom just stares._

"_...So it's true. You really are Caine. A Caine from a time separate from this one."_

_A terse nod._

"_Yeah. The Ouroboros cut a deal with me, one where I would be sent back to a point where I could avert everything I did, a chance to do things _right-"

_I almost wince as a sudden, intense pain assails my eyes, eyelids squeezing themselves shut as my vision blurs without warning, a shiver wracking this weak, childish body of mine._

"_I...you know, there were so many times when I wanted to talk to all of you, to ask if you were proud or disappointed or if I was making the wrong decisions...I was _scared _when I died, I thought that I hadn't done things right, that __I'd performed irrevocable crimes __and...and-"_

"_Enough."_

_Comforting, feminine arms wrap around me, tear-stricken eyes widening at the old, familiar warmth almost forgotten as mom buries my head into her shoulder._

"_My poor, poor baby boy...you've been through so much, haven't you?"_

_The trembling starts and this time it won't stop._

"_It...it could get a little rough at times, yeah."_

_Nonchalant words utterly ruined by my wracking sobs and cracked voice._

"_I...I missed you, mom. I tried to live a life you'd be proud of and-"_

"_Shh, Caine...you're home now."_

…

_Guess I'm not too old to cry like an emotionally distressed loser. Thank the Maous for being in a child's body._

* * *

_ "...Gotta say, this feels weird being as old as I am."_

"_Yeah, squirt? You're not even into your thirties yet, are you? Not nearly old enough to refuse __a piggyback ride from your dad.__"_

"_Guess I can't argue that."_

_And like Hell I would have turned this down regardless, looking down on the world from my dad's shoulders as if I was a giant. Or back in my old body._

"_So you're saying that my son has a fragment of the Great Red's power flowing through his veins?"_

_I nod at Philip's question, resting my chin on dad's head and sniffing away another trail of grief-snot, briefly entertaining the idea of using his hair to wipe it away. Just to fuck with him._

"_Yeah. How it worked for me was a sort of casual warping of reality to better suit my needs and wants alongside a frightening level of adaptability. Seriously, I wasn't even fifteen and could tank a class nine Holy artifact to the face with nothing but a mild sunburn, as well as an immunity to quite the collection of poisons and the like. Tsuchigumo King venom didn't have shit on me. Made my Bishop quite attracted to my blood, greedy vampiress she was..."_

_The memory of Corentine—now gone forever—causes me to wistfully smile__-_

_-and mom seizes on that admission like the overly nosey romanticist that she is._

"_Oh hoh hoh~! A 'she', hmm~? And what was this young lady's name? Or was she the older sorts, a cougar?"_

_I give mom a dull glare, wiping away the last of my boogers before retorting, "Mom, there's more important details to this story than the minefield my love life ended up being. I swear, I must have taken after you with the harem life-"_

"_Shouldn't have said that."_

_Dad's words prove prophetic as mom squeals in delight, gushing, "You had a harem?! Who was in it?! Was sweet little Ravel the Alpha?! We'll have to reunite you with them all this time around!"_

_Overwhelmed by what I now clearly remember was mom's unhinged focus on shit like this I protest, "I can tell you that later once this is all over with-"_

"_No. Spill, now."_

_Seeing the 'look' that brooks no argument I sigh, responding, "I doubt anybody but Ravel will end up with me this time around, mom...the circumstances that we met each other under were a perfect storm of coincidence and timing. Hell, I don't even think I'll be able to meet my Peerage this life, the framing of actually engaging with them-"_

"_Caine."_

_Mom silences me with an abruptly stern expression._

"_You're going to meet them again. What you just said looked like it physically pained you...at least _make _the attempt."_

"_...Alright, I'll try."_

"_Exactly. Now, the details on your ladies?"_

_Hayden and Philip give me looks that clearly impart the knowledge that this isn't going to go away anytime soon as I huff out a sigh, snuggling closer around dad's shoulders._

"_Well you already know Ravel, there isn't too much to say about that other than I treated her far more unfairly when I returned than she deserved...she grew up into an incredible woman, that passion for justice and to be the ultimate example of what a Pillar _should _be was incredible..."_

_Shaking my head free of the memory of my wife—the woman who'll be my wife this time around as well, which is fucking weird to think about—I move on to the people they won't have any knowledge of._

"_The Nekoshou I mentioned earlier...Kuroka and Shirone Toujou. The ones who showed me how to survive in Kalichi."_

_Memories flit through my mind, times and moments spent That no longer exist and might very well stay that way._

"_Kuroka was the picture-perfect definition of a tease, always with an innuendo or flirtatious comment ready and waiting. She was also an incredibly emotional and sensitive person, harboring self-confidence issues that you'd never think she had unless you were me. Shirone was the rock of the pair, a bit withdrawn and quiet but all the more observant for it, noticing things and shifts in mood or personality like a hawk."_

_A nostalgic grin pulls at my lips._

"_For being a little pint of a girl she could pack away the meals, though. We never did figure out how her metabolism worked..."_

_Shaking that train of thought away for the moment I continue with, "Mittelt was a Fallen Angel a lot older than me, the cougar of the group."_

"_How old, exactly?"_

_Mom's curious tone causes me to shrug, idly replying, "Somewhere around a hundred when we first met."_

"_Nice."_

_Dad offers a high-five that I accept before continuing with, "She was...well honestly she was a frosty bitch most of the time, hardly ever having anything nice to say about anyone. But somehow—don't ask me how I did it because I still don't have a clue—I became one of the few people that she genuinely cared about, a feeling I reciprocated. She was a sweet girl beneath the bitch, trying her hardest to look after all of us as best she could."_

_Probably the most wistful of expressions decorates my features._

"_Lastly was the White Dragon Empress...Vallia Lucina Lucifer."_

_That name gets a few reactions from the gathered crowd, now that they have an opportunity to truly appreciate the importance of the title._

"_Yup. That Lucifer. She was a half Devil, half Human and all fiery girl that came from...less than healthy backgrounds."_

_My eyes go distant as the memory of my Empress plays throughout my mind._

"_While everyone else walked at my side, wishing to help and be helped in turn...Val was the one who also tried to overtake me, to beat my pace and make of herself more than was strictly necessary. And it worked. She performed incredible feats that to this day still surprise me and at the height of our power we were poised to rule the Underworld. She was going to assume Sirzech's position in just a few years, I had the underground under lock and key...practically no one would have been able to stop us."_

_My voice trails off, the melancholy of once more realizing that these relationships I held are _gone. _Sure, I was dead and it wouldn't have mattered anyway what I felt...but there's something innately disquieting about realizing people you once loved, laughed and fought with now consider you to be nothing but an unknown stranger._

"_Well, I wouldn't worry about this too much, Caine. I'll make sure to reintroduce you to all of them at some point, preferably sooner rather than later."_

_Mom's comment causes my eyes to go wide._

"_Huh?"_

"_You heard me. I'm going to find these people for you and give you the chance to be with them again."_

_I blink, caught completely off guard by mom's absolutely assured words._

"_Uhh...I appreciate the gesture—seriously, I do—but I don't think that's going to work out so well this time around, mom. The circumstances in which I would be meeting most of them are so completely different from what they were originally that I-"_

"_Caine~? Shut the front door and listen to mother dearest."_

_My jaw clacks shut as old instincts not nearly atrophied enough kick into high gear._

"_Even the abbreviated version sounds like my baby boy went through Hell and wasn't even rewarded at the end for it, dying before his time. So I'm going to personally ensure you and your family get a second chance and if I have to be your wingman then so fucking BE IT."_

_I cower atop of dad's head, warily asking, "Why does something nice and pleasant sound like an omen of death when you say it like that, mom?"_

_Dad snorts, grumbling, "You think that's bad? The first time I managed to get her into bed with me I thought she was going to bite me to death."_

"_Same. Whether you're aware of it or not you tend to become..._aggressive _when trying to ensure others are having a good time."_

_Mom pouts at Philip's words, grousing, "Well chalk it up to me having to run a family of boys. All of you idiots would be running amok and misbehaving if I didn't wear the pants in this outfit."_

"_I don't misbehave..."_

_Philip's quiet murmur passes by without comment as I lock gazes with mom, the blonde woman softening her steely countenance a bit._

"_How will you know they aren't the people you remember if you don't at least try, Caine?"_

…

_An exhausted sigh escapes me, eyes drifting closed in weary acceptance...and a fair bit of anticipation coupled with cautious excitement._

"_Alright, I'll give it a shot. I still think this is going to end badly, though."_

"_Pfft, you're a Valefor. Of course romance never comes easy to us."_

_I think back to the many years of chaos and separations that plagued my years of wooing._

"_Yeah, no arguments there."_

* * *

-After hearing the more exact details Clarissa asks what he thinks they should do, Caine saying they have one chance to hurt their enemies where it hurts, to end everything before it can begin. He wants to gather the Satans, Seraphs and Azazel, Zekram Bael as well as those that reside in Sanctuary, namely Merkabah and Xegath as well as those allied with them and impart to them what he knows and experienced.

-While it takes much convincing the original Satan—upon hearing Caine's tale as well as Ophis' part to play in it—vouches for his words and validity, all of them making a plan around the details imparted.

-The plot is to begin openly making moves against the Khaos Brigade and make it seem like the Valefors know too much, just like the original. Once Rizevim is dead the rest can move against the OSF factions and their hiding places using clandestine forces (such as Chow, willing to come out of retirement for Clarissa one last time) and cut off the heads, suing for peace as Caine wants to be a part of the group that assaults the Lucifer estate. Meanwhile Satan, Merkabah and Xegath—willing to abandon their neutrality at the prospect of a clean victory—will travel to the site of Trihexa's original appearance, where Caine had learned from Ratatoskr in the last moments of Lilith's siege it had risen from, where the Beast of the Earth makes its base alongside Marianas trench sealing site.

-The plan works splendidly, Rizevim doing as he did last time and going to assault the Valefor estate...only to find Ajuka, Sirzechs, Serafall and Falbium ready and waiting. While he puts up a fight they manage to successfully kill him, sending word to everyone else to begin the operation. Katarina, Creusery and Asmodeus all fall in short order while Caine, Clarissa, Vasco Strada and Kokabiel—intrigued by this operation—warp into the Lucifer home before engaging the Morning Guard, Caine slipping away to meet with Vallia and her mother, urging them to escape with him as Ralzar appears, Caine calmly telling the Devil that he's lost, there's nothing else he can do.

While Ralzar moves to kill him regardless Vallia steps in front of him, shocking the Devil as his wife blinds him with a spell and they make their escape, Clarissa and Kokabiel reuniting with them as they depart from the premises, Vasco Strada slowing Ralzar and eventually killing him.

-Vallia and her mother are bewildered at why Caine would save them and he says consider it a debt unpaid before dragging Vallia off to meet Ravel, saying that she's going to start needing to meet more people.

-With their plan a success—The Beast of the Earth also being destroyed-Caine travels with his mother to Kalichi, being introduced to everybody and finding a spot in EDEN to speak with Cor, meeting with her and her mother under the guise of wanting to form a working partnership in repayment for healing her mother.

-Puts out an ad for Ning Que to train him as a means of meeting the man, elects to introduce him and Jeanne once the peace treaty—now on an accelerated schedule—is ratified. Travels with Clarissa to Frederica's haunt to have the Dragoon spend time with them instead of on the empty and abandoned premises.

-In a meeting with Azazel runs across Mittelt and just like last time pisses her off, ending up on her shit list...a familiar scenario for the Devil.

-Suggests Jonah should take up a schooling experience in Asgard, maybe correspondence course with Kyoto as he has Clarissa subtly suggest to Yasaka that Kaida teaching Jonah would be a two-way street of favors to be exchanged.

-Goes to the Church in Kalichi to meet with a wary David and the rest, spying a familiar Elf and pair of Nekoshou deeper inside, introducing himself and asking if they've ever seen the movie _The Breakfast Club?_


	12. Final Synopsis End

Option 2: Incarnation

-With his connection to both the Great Red and Ophis Caine's soul passes directly into the Ouroboros' control, the Primordial being unsure of what to do with the thing.

-In the Underworld Vallia and her allies are locked in a battle that, over the past twelve years since Caine's death, has only gotten worse. While the Outside Powers were initially dealt with and the portals they originated from closed in a sweeping campaign spanning the realm's length a few holdouts from the OSF and Beast of the Earth's camp hid a few of the tears in reality, allowing a selection of the creatures to burst through when least expected.

-Dealing with them cost precious time and resources, enough for more and more of the rifts in reality to be opened as the severity of the threat is only driven home as the years and casualties pile on. When even a single Outside Power can engage a God given the right circumstances and dozens—if not hundreds—of them are roaming the lands with more on the way it becomes grimly obvious to many how other realms might have fallen before their might.

-It's Vallia's actions and those of her Peerage that provide a great deal of morale boosting to the people of the Underworld, her successful campaigns against the Powers earning her the title Eminence of Victory, even thought the reality is that they're now on the losing side...a situation made all the clearer as none other than Satan falls in battle against a group of the same Outside Powers that killed Gabriel and Athena during the siege of Lilith, much of the Underworld being seized by a sense of slowly encroaching dread.

-Vallia begins a campaign to end the approaching threat, gathering one of the largest forces to date among the Supernatural as they march. The assault ends in a stalemate before the Outside Powers begin to push back, the five humanoid Powers carving a path through their forces until Vallia goes to slow their advance, knowing that's likely a one way trip as she doesn't tell anyone she's departing.

-While she manages to accomplish her goal and allow their gathered forces to retreat she's unable to destroy the five Powers or the collection of portals they continue to spill forth from, the young woman resigned to having done her best, lamenting that the world Caine sacrificed himself for didn't even get to be realized.

_Caine_

_ When I expected to wake up—okay, that's a lie, I never expected to wake up in the first place—I sure as Hell wasn't expecting it to be in the middle of a fucking candy store._

_The afterlife—assuming that's where I am—is pretty damn strange._

"_Sooooo...I'm assuming St. Peter is gonna be manning the cash register?"_

"_Incorrect, monkey."_

_I almost jump out of my skin as none other than Ophis strides on by, eyeing the various shelves with a keen eye and still in its utterly androgynous attire._

"_This is my own realm. Congratulations, you are the first monkey in the history of existence to be brought to this place."_

_That takes a second to register, a second longer for me to set aside the question of how I'm even aware of my sense of self._

"_I'm flattered? Seriously, you've never brought anyone else along for the ride?"_

"_No other monkey had circumstances quite like yours. While the universe is indeed infinite it is infinite in small, manageable chunks. The odds of such an occurrence are not quite as skewed as your tiny brain no doubt thinks they are."_

…

_Yeah, the mortal brain isn't quite ready to take this primordial bullshit and comprehend it without a blood vessel or three popping._

"_So why am I here? I thought that was the end of my existence."_

"_As did I. And yet your monkey soul clung on to my presence, like a thrown piece of feces."_

"_Hearing one of the primordial forces of reality refer to me as a piece of shit is existentially damaging, you know."_

_Completely ignoring my comment Ophis snags a bag of M&M's from one of the countless racks, tearing the package open and eating each individual piece with clear relish._

"_So...is this place, well, real? Or some kind of weird limbo state?"_

_It points out one of the store's windows as my eye follows the Dragon's finger-_

_-and I have to take a deep breath before letting it out slowly, stomach heaving with nausea before I master myself._

"_Ah. The Dimensional Gap."_

_Staring into the twisting and chaotic skeins of the space between realities is NEVER good for an individual's health. I should just be glad I'm not spewing all over the floor…_

"_Yes. This place is my sanctuary, one of the few tangible locations within its confines."_

"_An infinite candy shop, eh? Can't say it's conventional but there are worse locales to chill out in."_

_A look of displeasure crosses Ophis' expression._

"_Not infinite."_

_A plain lollipop drops into my lap, the Ouroboros' unspoken order to try it coinciding with me unwrapping the treat and popping it into my mouth...before spitting it out with a disappointed expression._

"_Why does it taste like a third of a lollipop? Or in other words kinda shit?"_

"_While creation is counted among my many abilities as a creature of the void and entropy, aforementioned creations are naturally lacking in..._flavor. _I must constantly replenish this stock with trips to your realm. And to that we arrive at the crux of this issue."_

_I let loose a sigh, nodding in agreement._

"_Why am I even here? I was _dead, _Ophis. And while you said my soul was sticking around I can't imagine any reason you would want to...I dunno, do whatever this is. I don't have anything to offer you."_

_The sexless face smirks._

"_That, monkey, is where you are wrong. Your death brought your realm a few years respite, true...but those clamoring Outside Powers are not a foe so easily done away with. Once they have found a realm to consume it is as if a fire is lit, drawing them in from the furthest reaches of the boundaries of reality. No world has yet to survive such an invasion and I imagine yours is not far behind."_

_A moment of silence passes between us...and a shaking hand pinches the tip of my nose._

"_Heh...go fucking figure, even in death my failures-"_

"_Oh spare me the pity fest, monkey. The terms of this deal I approach you with now are simple. I afford you the power to return and fight for your home, to live a second life and you ensure that I may restock my preferred brands at my leisure."_

…

_Huh?_

"_Wait, let me get this straight...you're going to revive me back into my world to fight against the Outside Powers, spitting in the face of almost every rule we know about death and its consequences...just because you want my realm's candy? I know you said the universe is infinite in small parcels but are there seriously no Kit-Kats in other realities?"_

_A look of supreme irritation appears on Ophis' features, tone condescending as it states, "Oh, how foolish of me, of _course _the monkey would know better than I, the Ouroboros, how to go about solving this issue."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Right. I'll shut up now."_

"_A wonderful idea, monkey."_

_I shift uneasily, apprehension, hope and wariness battling for supremacy as I take a deep breath, asking, "I appreciate the offer, Ophis, I really do...but how am I supposed to keep my realm intact? The means in which I obtained such power are what ultimately killed me, I'm not going to be able to single-handedly fight off the Outside Powers."_

"_As you were before? Certainly. But thankfully I am not as stupid as a monkey."_

_Before I can ask what _that _means the shop suddenly darkens, shadows growing snake heads and serpent tails as they begin to crawl towards me...and it's only now that I realize I'm actually quite naked, bare ass shifting uncomfortably on the cool tile._

"_Umm...what is this-"_

"_You're unique situation also provides a unique solution to my problem. I offer you this boon on a _whim, _monkey. A convergence of circumstance and little else. Do not mistake my intentions as being that of mercy."_

_With lightning-fast motions the snakes bite into my flesh, crawl into my orifices (every single one of them, the less said about that the better) and just as I'm about to enter full blown panic mode I realize that it doesn't really hurt. Instead it feels _empowering, _like a stream of molten magma flowing into veins of pure metal._

"_You carry within the powers of both the DxD and Ouroboros. Your physical body and soul could not withstand that strain and you returned to us...except the Red still slumbers, thus leaving me with your whole and intact soul, free to do with it as I please."_

_A demon's grin splits the creature's face._

"_I will grant you my power, monkey. Enough so that you may fight for your home and ensure it's continued existence without fear of wasting away...my own Outside Power, a being of the Dimensional Gap and beholden only to it and it alone. I need not even remake your form from scratch, merely strengthen what already exists, so perfectly entombed and preserved by your fellow monkeys."_

_My old armor snaps into place around my body, the lion's helm sealing my face away from the outside world as my body—crushed and debased when I passed away—is now back to its prime, strong and healthy and seemingly _pulsing _with power, spine itching madly before fourteen wings that snap and writhe like the snakes Ophis commands burst from my back, flexing and shivering with renewed vitality._

"_Hmm...not bad for a monkey. Your empty shall residing within that dismal city will assume this form, as I intended."_

_Scarcely able to believe this is all happening I slowly open and close my fingers, luxuriating in the feel of skin, muscle and bone acting in concert as I murmur, "Is...is this a dre-"_

"_No, it is not a dream, monkey. Do not waste my generosity with inane questions and denials of reality."_

"_...Right. Sorry."_

_Squaring my shoulders I suck in a calming breath, murmuring, "This is going to be an...adjustment. Shit, how am I going to explain my return?"_

"_If you do not move quickly there will not be many left to explain to...that Dragoness of yours seems to be in quite the bind."_

_Wariness and a strange sense of un-reality are immediately shunted aside, blood boiling at the idea that Val is in danger._

_I didn't get to say goodbye to her last time...I'm sure as Hell not going to let that happen _again.

"_Right, do what you need, Ophis. Guess the explanations about my sudden Jesus act will have to wait."_

_A odd snicker leaves the primordial entity, my eyes going dark as its voice caresses my ears with a final uttering of, "You assume much of an explanation will be needed at all. Did you not hear what I told you, Valefor? True Legends never die..."_

* * *

_ The Underworld had been possessed by a strange sort of wary and apprehensive calm, attempting to deny the slowly growing dread of eventual defeat from an uncaring and unstoppable foe by pretending that it didn't exist, that their friends, comrades and loved ones weren't fighting for their lives at this very moment._

_Kalichi weathered this tense situation better than most other cities, seeing as how death, stress and the constant need to look over one's shoulder were a daily occurrence rather than the exception. It was such a marked change from most other locales in the Underworld that many visitors—wishing to see the place the famed Last Lion had spoken of so often—found themselves quickly turning around and instead visiting the far safer and more public city of Lilith._

_But within it resided islands of calm, of respect. One of those very same locations was an old, abandoned and destroyed church that held within it the burial site of Kalichi's most famous son, none other than the Lion himself._

_While it received a fairly steady stream of city locals either using the venue to socialize and interact or pay their respects today only two were in attendance, none other than Galeran and Aino._

"_You know it's probably for the best that the Boss died and doesn't have to see how everything played out afterwards...probably would have killed him to see his sacrifice didn't do much in the long run. Except he's already dead so it wouldn't have _actually _killed him but you know what I'm saying."_

_The Harpy nodded with a bird-like dip of her head, eyes questioning her lover alongside a tilt of her neck._

"_What exactly am I supposed to do, huh? Those things are the kinda foe the _Boss _used to struggle against, ain't nothing we can do. In the meantime we'll just wait for the Bossette to do her thing and follow her orders in the interim."_

_A ruffling of bright plink plumage._

"_No...I'm not quite that optimistic. It sucks, but I guess all we can do is wait for a miracle. Guess I just wanted to come and visit the boss one last time, before the cards fall where they will."_

_Sighing to himself the hybrid rose to his feet, making his way towards the exit of the church as his partner perched on his shoulder with a sympathetic pat on the head with her wing-_

_**SNAP!**_

_The duo jerked, a sudden shift in balance and __reality causing them to stumble as their ears rang with a fading pain, as if a static shock had been applied directly to their eardrums._

"_What the _fuck_ was that-"_

BANG!

_Both Galeran and Aino whirled around as a sudden detonation of earth, wood and splinters lacerated the interior of the building with fresh shrapnel, a shadowy figure appearing silhouetted amidst the dust and debris before the flare of a teleportation circle __illuminated the building, all remaining silent for a few bewildered seconds as quiet reigned...and a few members of the Griffons burst through the main doors, shouting, "Boss, you okay?! What happened, was there...the fuck?"_

_They all blinked at the state of the church, of the clearly disturbed grave...and their laughing leader, the hybrid doubled over and hysterically cackling while even Aino seemed put off by his reaction._

"_Boss? What's up, did you get hit with laughing gas or something?"_

"_No...no. Just thought it was fucking funny, that's all."_

_The man strode to the edge of where the Lion had been buried, looking down into depths of the grave...where there was a suspiciously absent corpse._

"_I talk about needing a miracle and boom! Miracle. Let's get back to business, boys!"_

_The gang members seemed completely at a loss as to why their leader was acting so mercurial until he strode past them, ecstatic smile on his features._

"_We've got an old friend to roll out the red carpet for."_

* * *

_ The skies two hundred kilometers east of the nearest allied city were ablaze with battle, one rainbow light dancing and darting like a shooting star as every conceivable phenomenon __known to man flew in every direction from prismatic wings._

_Tidal waves of flame created superheated walls that blocked the light's flanks, contrails of jagged ice trailed in the wing's wake and hampered pursuit, shimmering waves of compressed wind created detonations and hurricanes that uprooted even solid earth while snarls of lightning struck at whatever the light deemed a fitting target with the fury of a thousand pounds of conventional explosives._

_It was a fearsome display, made all the more impressive by the occasional flash of blue light that altered the fabric of reality, distances between objects halving themselves while twisting serpents of wood and purifying light danced and darted with sinuous motions._

_And through it all the rainbow light wielded two blades, one glowing with a strange illumination that seemed to make blackness itself shine with an inner strength, the other unadorned and simple steel that nonetheless managed to stand strong against blows that would have shattered mountains._

_It was a display of skill, strength and raw instinct that had captured the hearts and minds of countless individuals the realms over during the last few years, the name Vallia Lucina Lucifer quickly coming to match and even eclipse that of the Last Lion._

_The Underworld had come to admire the Eminence of Victory, of her presence and ability to change the tide of seemingly hopeless situations with nothing but her strength of arms and indomitable will._

_And right now—as she strove against five twisted and daemonic creatures that took her best and threw it right back at her—Vallia had to accept the fact that against these foes she was finally, after years upon years of upset victories and narrow escapes, well and truly outmatched._

_The humanoid and seemingly unmatched Outside Powers that had quickly become the true terrors __amidst__ the myriad monsters that plagued their realms—titled '__Subjugators' in a fitting use of language—were unequivocal masters of warfare, possessing raw power and impeccable skill in equal measure._

_And, as one of their jagged blades came crashing down on her upraised weapons before sending her into the ground hard enough to kick up an impact crater the size of a skyscraper, she began to feel the first hints of desperation._

_Hissing in pain as she forced her broken and battered body to rise—healing was an expensive endeavor to invest in, even with her prodigious reserves—Vallia spat out a globule of blood, glaring up at the hovering Subjugators as they leered down at her with jeering maws of teeth and fire...and felt a weariness settle in her bones._

_(TTS OST - Chairbound Prankster)_

_ "Shit...after all that...__and everything we did this is how it ends, huh?"_

_Unable to help the bitter tears that fell from her eyes Vallia nonetheless forced herself to stand straight, to raise her swords into a guarded position and face the five Outside Powers directly._

_It was a fruitless, hopeless and meaningless gesture to everyone but her. If all of her lost friends and family had sacrificed their lives for nothing, then the least she could do was honor them by selling her failure as expensively as possible._

"_Heh...looks like I'll be seeing you again real soon, Caine."_

_The five Subjugators landed on the ground with confident and arrogant motions as they began to encircle her-_

_**SNAP!**_

_-and all present stumbled, a wave of some kind of foreign energy washing over them and causing them to jerk and twist, balance lost as eyes flew wide in blatant shock._

"_W-what? The Hell was _that..."

_Vallia twisted her head to-and-fro, familiar enough with what felt like a twist or alteration in reality to understand the sensation as the Subjugators reciprocated the action, tectonic rumbles and growls emanating from their throats as they communicated and scanned the horizon._

_...And then she felt it, the King piece within her chest growing strangely warm as it reacted to some long lost friend or lover-_

_-and the girl suddenly felt a surge of hope and disbelief soar through her chest at what that meant, the artifact practically _longing _to return to some distant individual._

"_No...it can't be..."_

_Her attention shifted back to the Subjugator's as they continued to aimlessly observe their surroundings-_

_-and like a bloodhound catching scent of its prey their gazes shifted to the horizon, snouts flaring...but unlike a dog excitement was the furthest possible reaction they exhibited._

_Instead they showed _fear.

_Teeth peeled back from serrated fangs, growls of alarm shook the ground and taloned hands tightened around their weapons as their postures became hunched and panicked, gazes ratcheting towards Vallia as she belatedly realized she was still very much in the middle of a battle to the death._

_With a commanding roar they leapt at her with enough speed that the air itself shattered, debris flying in every direction as Vallia forced her tired body to defend, knowing that this might very well be her end or at least crippling-_

_**CLANG!**_

_-and instead of cruel blades tearing her flesh from her bones there was a flash of light, rush of wind and sound of metal striking metal loud enough to leave her reinforced ears ringing, Vallia flapping her wings to clear way the roiling dust in order to see what just happened...and froze, feeling as if she had suddenly stumbled into some kind of distant fantasy._

_Midnight armor geared towards flexibility, leaving joints and portions of the body largely bare. A furred undercoat reminiscent of a lion's mane while hardy fabric with dark green highlights rested beneath the masterfully crafted metal. The stylized helmet in the shape of a snarling great cat, features hidden from view. A towering, athletic form that stood high above her and held the Subjugators at bay through sheer strength and countless strands of inky shadow alone, blades stopped dead on his upraised arms while tendrils of midnight slowly but inexorably yanked the weapons away, the Outside Powers staring in disbelief at the individual's sudden appearance._

"_Holding the line all by yourself against enemies clearly stronger than you are? Val, you've learnt some pretty bad habits from yours truly, haven't you?"_

_Rainbow eyes gazed upwards as a noble and elegant jaw hung open, working soundlessly as a trembling hand tenderly grabbed the lapel of the man's coat, fearing that the slightest of physical contact would cause him to dissipate like a fleeting illusion._

"_...Caine?"_

_The helm disappeared with a flash of light, Vallia staring into the features of a ghost. A ghost with countless scars and bags under his dual eyes of red and black, short hair of midnight adorned with a single streak of blonde._

_The face of a man she thought dead._

"_How you been, Val? Miss me?"_

-Gifted with the strength of the Ouroboros and DxD without fear of aforementioned powers overwhelming and subsequently killing him Caine—with Vallia's help—is able to destroy the Subjugators, the pair quickly moving to shut the variety of rifts that had allowed the Powers to slip through in the first place. Once that task is finished they finally address the topic of how Caine was able to return.

_Caine_

_ …_

_Okay, now that the rush of the moment and my revival has ended things are...pretty awkward. To say the least._

_Fuck, how do I even go about settling this? And apologizing for what I did to her?_

_Not that Val seems in any hurry to broach the topic, just staring at me with some kind of unidentifiable emotion, even her body markings subdued and not giving me any hint as to her potential mental state._

"_So...what's-"_

_WHAM!_

_Oh, right._

_When angry, Val hits things. More specifically, when she's angry at me I get hit. _Hard.

_Hard enough that I'm now kissing dirt._

"_Okay, that one I deserved-GRK?!"_

_A savage kick to my gut clues me in that _maybe _I've really gone and pissed her off this time._

"_W-wait a moment, I can explain-HRK?!"_

_Slim fingers not large enough to wrap around my neck instead settle for driving their thumbs into my throat, Val sporting an expression of absolute fury and grief as she violently snarls, "You...YOU!"_

_Am I going to die barely an hour after being revived? Because that is going to suck _hard.

"_After everything you did...NOW you decide it's alright to return like nothing happened?!"_

_I'm snapped out of my ruminations as something wet and warm drips onto my face, eyes focusing on the lovely woman straddling my bruised waist, esoteric markings now wildly oscillating through a dozen different colors every second as tears stream down her dirty and battered skin, face a rictus of fury and grief._

"_I...I...I can't-"_

_Her words are halted as if her voice simply failed in that very moment, death grip on my throat loosening and instead cupping my cheeks as I _carefully _suck down a breath._

"_Is...is it really you?"_

_The sheer, fragile hope in her whisper reminds me of just how ugly of a thing it was I did before I died, not so much as a note or letter left behind for my Empress as I gingerly wipe away her tears._

_That just form right over again but dammit I'm trying._

"_Yeah, Val. It's me. Carl the Janitor rose from an evidently shallow grave."_

_A tense moment passes as she gazes down on me-_

_-and familiar lips smash against mine with enough force that my teeth clack against hers and it's generally not the most enjoyable of actions...but I can't bring myself to care, the simple taste and smell of my Vallia creating a lurch within my chest as my arms automatically wrap around her trim waist, holding the girl tight._

_...Not that it helps my guilt one fucking bit as she breaks the lip lock, burying her face into the crook of my neck and begins to tremble like a windblown leaf, sobbing and hiccuping as her arms lock around my neck, squeezing hard enough that I'm actually sorta worried she's going to break something._

"_It...it _hurt, _when I saw you lying there. Dead. And I...I couldn't even say goodbye..."_

_Ah shit...and here I thought my return would be all flowers and kittens. Now that I think about it I _did _kinda leave on sort of a sour, ambiguous note, even if my Peerage got something of an explanation._

_I instead run my hand through her matted and tangled hair, gently working out the kinks with the aid of my Shades as I heave out a sigh, responding, "Yeah. I fucked up big time, those last couple years. But I'm here now and _this _time I can make things right. Can NOT be a colossal dipshit."_

_A bleat of amusement leaves Vallia, her teeth briefly nipping at my neck before speaking up with a muffled, "Yeah, right. That'll be the day."_

_That one bit of sass causes me to break out into a wide, unstoppable grin as, for the first time since this whole reunion took place, I can feel a real sense of familiarity and peace._

"_C'mon, there's probably a whole line of people that want to play 'punch dipshit in the face' and you already got first pickings."_

"_Mmm."_

_Her noncommittal response leaves me shrugging, rising to my feet...and she doesn't let go._

"_Val? There's a person attached to this packhorse."_

"_No there isn't. I'm not letting go."_

_...I'd argue, if she still wasn't occasionally shivering, clinging to me like I could fade away at the slightest cessation of pressure._

_And, you know. I'm not one to complain about someone as beautiful as Vallia hugging me close._

_My wings snap outwards as I take to the air, drawing in a steadying breath as I fly towards where I can sense the largest concentration of allied presences...including more than a few passingly familiar ones._

* * *

_ "HALT! State your name and...purpose..."_

_The border of the sprawling fortress no doubt recently erected—if its gleaming construction and unbattered walls are any indication—had been covered with roving patrols as thousands moved to-and-fro, tending to injuries or resting in the aftermath of what was no doubt a hard fought battle._

_Rather than try to sneak in or anything I'd simply approached one of the roving guards, Val calmly sleeping on my back._

_...It speaks volumes over how exhausted she must have been, that the little bundle of bullshit power levels that is my Empress straight up conked out within seconds of flying. _

_That doesn't quite explain why the guard is pointing an armored finger at me, body language reeking of disbelief._

"_...Stranger, remove your helmet. Please."_

_Shrugging at the request I do so, the Devil instantly stiffening before slowly removing his own concealing helm and I blink a few times at the vaguely familiar features._

"_Hey, I think I remember you...yeah, you were the guy in Lilith who spoke up in support of Thor and Artemis. Fucking Hell, small world. How you been, man?"_

_His jaw works soundlessly as Val stirs, her chin coming to rest on my shoulder as she grudgingly begins to wake._

"_You...Valefor? The Last Lion? How...how are you _alive?"

"_Well to be fair for the longest time I wasn't. Matter of fact I only popped back into existence a few hours ago. Am I cleared to go inside? Val's a little tuckered out and could use an actual bed."_

_The man just continues to stare at me like I'm some kind of multi-headed banana Hydra._

_Thankfully relief comes in the form of several approaching figures-_

_-and that relief turns to apprehension as I recognize every single one of them._

_Cao Cao, Ingvild, Mittelt, Ning Que, Jeanne and Frederica, all approaching at a rapid pace before coming in for a swift landing, Ingvild and Cao Cao sprinting towards me as the Leviathan descendant shouts, "Vallia! You're still alive, we were terrified that something might have happened when we couldn't reach...you...eh?"_

_It's only when the purple-haired young lady actually gets within a meter of me that she seems to notice I'm not just some straggler who gave the Empress a ride, orange eyes widening as she gazes up at me._

_Cao Cao noticed earlier, pale as a ghost as he points a disbelieving finger in my direction._

_Funny reactions...but I can't feel much humor, instead wincing at the expression of my prior Peerage members._

_They're all wearing guarded expressions, hands slowly reaching towards weapons as they stare at me with neutral eyes._

"_And just who are you meant to be impersonating?"_

_...That distrust hurts more than I'm willing to admit, even if it's absolutely warranted. I'd be suspicious too, if Val suddenly died and then some weirdo showed up wearing her skin and clothing._

"_Umm...hi, guys."_

_The silence stretches, my features twisting in displeasure at the idiotic statement._

"_Wow. Sign me up for worst greetings ever-"_

_**|It's him!|**_

_Frederica—in her giant Dragoon form—leaps forward and bowls me over, Val grunting as she's crushed underneath as the metallic monster begins frantically licking me from head to toe._

_**|The stupid jokes, the smell...it's him, it's really him~!|**_

_The sheer _joy _radiating from my former pawn is enough to bring a smile to my face...for a time._

_Dragoon saliva is no bushel of roses._

"_Okay, okay! Fred, stop licking me, I'm happy to see you too, alright?!"_

_The massive beast leaps backwards, tail lashing and wagging like an excited dog's as she pants with unadulterated glee, the other three slowly approaching with now disbelieving expressions._

"_Caine?"_

"_Yup...the one and only."_

_Jeanne and Ning Que halt barely a scant few centimeters distant as I discretely use a bit of my power to wipe away the Dragoon spit, staring into the eyes of my former Knights as Val quietly slips off my back._

"_...I should have known. I _really _should have known you would somehow return. Weren't you the one always capable of doing the impossible?"_

_Ning's words are resigned, even as he grins unrepentantly._

_And no sooner do I open my mouth to reply does the pair wrap me in a desperate hug, squeezing the life out of me as I return the embrace, eyes flicking towards Mittelt as she purses her lips, the beginnings of tears gathering in the corner of lovely sky-blue orbs._

"_Just an fyi, blondie...Val already beat the shit out of me."_

"_That's fine, I'll get my pound of flesh later."_

_Ten midnight wings sprout from her back and launch her at my upper half, Shades immediately catching her as she presser her lips against mine. No tongue or anything adventurous, just a heartfelt welcome home as Frederica rests her metallic head atop of ours, a trembling sigh leaving me as Mittelt buries her head in my shoulder._

_Yeah...I'm home._

_(Ivan Torrent - Afterlife)_

"_C'mon, we can catch up later. Gorset, spread the word!"_

_A feral smile peels at Val's lips._

"_The Last Lion is back."_

_The previously unnamed Devil snaps a salute, fist bouncing off his chestplate as he shouts, "At once, Empress!"_

_With a powerful flap of his wings the man is gone, a raised eyebrow being sent in Vallia's direction as she merely smirks at my questioning glance._

"_The past few years have been rough...having you stir the hearts of the crowd will be a boon more precious than any monetary value."_

"_Am I still that famous? I figured the next big thing would have come along by now..."_

_Ning punches me in the side, the Practitioner seemingly unable to stop grinning as he comments, "You went through all that shit in order to be the biggest deal possible and you're surprised you stuck around in the cultural zeitgeist? Guess you aren't as smart as we thought you were and trust me, that bar-"_

"_-was _pretty _low."_

_His and Jeanne's teasing causes me to roll my eyes, dully responding, "Yeah yeah, pick on the short bus kid. Way to be welcomed back to the land of the living."_

_Val offers up a musical laugh, lacing her arm through my own as she drags me towards Frederica, the Dragoon eagerly holding out a claw for us to climb which we do, the metallic beast depositing us on her back as everyone else takes up flanking positions._

"_Really gonna go through with this whole dog and pony show, huh?"_

"_Pfft, you say that like you didn't do the exact thing during your climb through the Rating Games."_

"_Fair point."_

_Smirking at my capitulation Val seats herself at the base of Frederica's neck as I sit cross-legged next to her, my Empress still refusing to let go of my limb with giddy motions._

_That kind of happiness is infectious, to say the least. At least until we crest a slight rise and the true scale of the gathered army is revealed to me, what I had thought was thousands actually more along the line of tens of thousands, a sea of armor and banners from every faction and pantheon spreading outwards like a colorful coral reef on the dull landscape of the Underworld._

"_...Val, I think I'm out of practice when it comes to playing the crowd. This is making me nervous."_

"_Just do what comes naturally, I'm sure you'll manage."_

_The dragon girl's playful tone does nothing to reassure me, a brief swallow not helping my dry throat as the nearest groups watch us with fierce whispers and wild gesticulations, pointing towards me with bewildered expressions swiftly turning into one of ecstaticness, what had been mere whispers and rumors quickly picking up steam and turning into a dull rumble of conversation as I try not to let my apprehension show._

"_Well? Don't be a wet sock, be motivational and grand, Caine!"_

_Val is _clearly _getting off on my discomfort as Frederica lowers her neck, a clear invitation for me to climb atop her broad skull as I force myself to traverse the narrow walkway without stumbling, alighting upon her metal crest as I'm raised up high, elevated position allowing the entire host to clearly view me._

_...And in the distance I spot none other than Artemis and Thor, the Goddess openly gaping at my reappearance as the God of Thunder wildly grins, smacking his divine hammer against his chestplate and creating a fierce ringing noise-_

"_THE LAST LION HAS RETURNED!"_

_His roaring proclamation seems to invigorate the crowd, thousands surging in time with the chant as what starts as a rumble turns into a cresting surge of voices all chanting one thing._

"_LAST, LION! LAST, LION!"_

_Heh, really? It's like I never left the Rating Games._

_Taking a deep breath I clench my fists, straighten my back and square my shoulders...before raising one of those very same fists high into the air, Frederica roaring in time with the action I performed when being crowned King of the Rating Games as it sounds as if the entire world shouts in unison._

"_**LAST, LION!"**_

-Explanations aren't easy but Caine's return is eventually just shrugged off as the Ouroboros having a grudge against the Outside Powers, his newfound strength a massive boon in helping to once more renew the offensive and begin shutting out the creatures for good, or at least minimize their threat.

-Reunions with everyone else he knows are just as heartfelt—if a little messy at times—but overall things begin to proceed in a direction that suggests he may one day find true peace, a reward for the all of the sacrifice.

-Four years later they discover that Vallia is carrying a rather unexpected gift...a fertile egg that's quickly growing a child that will be successor to the Lucifer and Valefor lines.

* * *

**And that does it for the last of the options for a true sequel (Call it 'Good End'?) of KoTaS, a bit over 60,000 words of synopsis that I hope manages to convey at least some of what I had intended to write. Big thanks to all who stuck around, reviewed and all sorts of other varieties of interaction during my time on this website, I wish you all the best of luck with life and bid you a fond adieu!**


End file.
